Alone in the dark
by Queen of Unpopular Ship
Summary: Clarke Griffin est une jeune femme détruite par la vie. Enfermée dans un centre psychiatrique pendant trois ans, ses parents la récupère à ses dix-sept ans, mais son état psychologique est devenu instable suite aux sévices reçus pendant son séjour. Fiction basé sur la terreur psychologique. Pas de gore ni de violence extrême. Rating M pour cause !
1. Chapitre 1

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien ne m'appartient à par l'idée et les événements de cette histoire !

_**Note de l'auteur :** _Oui, bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Je tiens à vous prévenir que cette fiction peut être difficile à suivre à cause de la psychologie que j'introduit dedans. Vous êtes prévenus ! Je suis consciente que cela ne pourra pas plaire à tous le monde, mais tant pis ! ;-) Je vous laisse découvrir ce premier chapitre !

* * *

_**Prévention :**_ Je tiens encore une fois à vous prévenir qu'il y a des psychologies très controversées dans cette histoire ! Âme sensible s'abstenir svp !

* * *

_"La terreur que l'esprit ressent devant le corps a rendu fous d'innombrables immortels." - David Herbert Lawrence_

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 **_

L'obscurité. La peur du noir est la première des peurs reconnues chez l'humain. Se sentir seul dans le noir. Se sentir sans défense face aux ombres menaçantes de notre mobilier si cher à nos yeux. Du plus loin, que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours eu peur du noir. Un monstre est si facilement caché sous le lit, attendant la nuit pour nous pousser dans les pires entrailles de la terreur. Un démon est si facilement dissimulable à travers l'obscurité, guettant sa proie afin de la manipuler à l'aide de cette peur.

Du plus loin, que je me souvienne, tous les médecins que j'ai consultés m'ont dit la même chose : la psychose. Selon eux, j'avais beaucoup trop d'imagination pour voir autant de danger dans le noir. Je ne suis pas folle, je suis même bien plus lucide que vous, leur avais-je dit d'un ton cinglant. Intervention qui m'avait envoyé dans un asile psychiatrique pendant trois ans. Je n'avais même pas quinze ans.

Il faut dire que ce que je voyais à travers l'épaisseur de la nuit pouvait effrayer même les plus courageux. Pour moi, les démons que je voyais étaient réels. Pour moi, je n'étais en sécurité que la journée. Pour moi, toute personne s'approchant de moi était un danger à éviter. Pour moi, la réalité avait un goût de cauchemars.

J'ai passé trois ans dans cet hôpital psychiatrique. Trois années livrées à mes démons, aux monstres sous mon lit. Trois années de persécution, de folie, de mauvais traitements et d'insomnie. Trois années passées sous la juridiction d'un psychopathe pouvant faire ce qu'il voulait avec mon corps. Trois années passées à sentir mes entrailles se déchirés sous les assauts incessants de ce démon. Trois années qui ont réussi à briser une partie de moi. Mon innocence.

* * *

À présent, maintenant que je viens d'être libéré de cet enfer, on me conduisait dans un autre. L'enfer familial avec ses mêmes parents qui m'ont laissé entre les mains de ses monstres, de ses psychopathes. Je ris à leur nez à présent, d'un rire glacial et sinistre. Je n'ai jamais autant ris en trois ans, mais pour ma défense, voir leurs visages se décomposer de terreur devant ce rire me fait plaisir, m'aide à avoir ma vengeance sur eux. Ils ont voulu faire de moi leur jouet alors je ferais d'eux mes esclaves. Des esclaves aux services de la peur et de la terreur.

Évidemment, se sentant mal à l'aise en ma présence, ils m'ont inscrit dans un lycée public afin de m'apprendre les règles de la vie. Quand j'ai su cela, j'ai explosé de rire sous leur nez. J'avais ri, encore et encore. Je n'avais plus rien d'humain. Je n'étais plus qu'une vaste chair en souffrance qui veux prendre sa revanche.

\- _**Mes Chers Parents, pensez-vous que je ne comprends pas les règles de la vie ? Pensez-vous que ses trois ans ne m'ont rien appris ? **_

J'avais posé ses deux questions à mes géniteurs, riant de plus en plus sous leur regard terrifié.

\- _**La véritable règle qui régit le monde, c'est la peur. Cette même peur que je voie dans vos yeux à ce moment même.**_

Mes rires s'étaient transformés en rictus sadique alors que je les fixais dans les yeux. C'était tout ce qu'il me restait : la peur.

Pourtant, je dois bien accorder une chose à mes parents ! J'ai rencontré beaucoup de personnes dans ce lycée, mais quatre d'entre elles ont su retenir mon attention dès le premier regard. Oui, sans cette peur qui tiraillait mes parents à ma simple vue, je n'aurais jamais pu la rencontrer. Alexandria Woods.

Je m'appelle Clarke Griffin et cette histoire va entrer dans vos peurs les plus secrètes dont je vais me nourrir afin de perpétuer ce cercle de terreur. Bienvenue dans l'histoire de ma vie sordide et malsaine.

* * *

_**Voilà voilà ! J'espère que vous avez bien aimer ! ;-) **_

_**La longueur des chapitres est normale ! Elle restera entre 1000 et 1500 mots par chapitre ! L'histoire sera très rusher pour permettre à la terreur psychologique de s'installer ! **_

_**Rythme des publications : Deux chapitres par semaine. ( Je vais essayer de m'y tenir ! xD ) **_

_**Bisous à vous ! **_


	2. Chapitre 2

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien ne m'appartient à par l'idée et les événements de cette histoire !

_**Note de l'auteur :** _Oui, bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Je vous met le deuxième chapitre en même temps que le premier. Ce sera toujours comme ça ( enfin, je vais essayer lol ) J'espère que vous allez apprécier cette nouvelle histoire et que vous n'allez pas trop pensé que je deviens folle xD Ce n'est pas le cas ! ;-)

* * *

_**Prévention :**_ Je tiens encore une fois à vous prévenir qu'il y a des psychologies très controversées dans cette histoire ! Âme sensible s'abstenir svp !

* * *

_"La peur est un cri, la terreur est un murmure." - Anonyme_

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 :**_

Personne n'est à la maison ce matin, c'est mon premier jour de cours. Un sourire sadique se place immédiatement sur mes lèvres alors que je prends conscience de la fuite de mes parents. Ils ont peur de moi, pour mon plus grand plaisir. Je sors de ma chambre pour prendre une douche bouillante avant de me rendre dans la cuisine. J'ai pris l'habitude des douches de ce style dans cet hôpital psychiatrique. Évidemment, dans cette histoire, vous ne trouverez jamais de la terreur physique ni même de gore. Non, vous entrez dans les entrailles faites de folie et de sadisme d'une adolescente perturbée de dix-sept ans. Parce que perturber, je le suis clairement. Dangereuse, également. Qu'est-ce que vous seriez devenu après avoir passé votre enfance enfermée dans un établissement où la torture, la pédophilie et la terreur étaient les seules choses qui faisait tourner votre existence ? Comprenez que je ne cherche aucune excuse aux gestes, aux paroles et aux actions que je ferais dans cette histoire. Bien aux contraires, je ne regrette absolument rien.

Ma douche terminée, je descends enfin dans la cuisine d'où j'avale une grande tasse de café noir avant de prendre mon sac et de me diriger vers la sortie. Je n'ai pas faim. Je n'ai que très rarement faim de nourriture, si vous voulez tout savoir. J'ai plutôt faim de terreur. Voir celle-ci possédée les gens me fait prendre conscience des plaisirs de la vie. Je suis sadique, cruelle, et même psychopathe, mais que voulez-vous, les sévices que j'ai subis m'ont lavé le cerveau. Le lycée n'est qu'à cinq minutes à pied de ma maison, mais pourtant, j'ai le temps de rencontrer et de voir les pires rejets de l'humanité dans ce court laps de temps. Allant du junkie en manque de drogue, aux violeurs ne cachant plus leurs actions et aux membres de gangs organisant des tueries de groupe.

Malgré mon statut de psychopathe reconnue par l'état, je déteste ses déchets de la société. Ils mériteraient tous de subir leur propre vice afin de les faire hurler de terreur. Oui, j'ai un sérieux problème avec celle-ci. J'en ai eu peur depuis ma plus tendre enfance, depuis la première seconde où j'ai vu le jour, pour l'accepter et la revendiquer dix-sept ans plus tard. Je vous parlerais sûrement des tréfonds de mon mental, mais ce sera à vos risques et périls. Mon lycée parait être un établissement tout ce qu'il y a de plus basique, mais je sens dans l'air comme une odeur de vice et de péché. Mon sourire s'élargit alors que je hume cette délicieuse odeur avant de franchir les portes de l'établissement.

Tout le monde me regarde avec curiosité, et même si cette attention est totalement injustifiée, et même à la limite du viol d'intimité, elle me plaît beaucoup. Baladant mon regard bleu envoûtant dans la masse d'étudiant, quatre personnes m'ont sembler sortir du lot. Trois brunes et une blonde platine. Quatre personnes d'origines, de tailles et de caractères différents. La seule chose similaire visible chez elles est l'éclat particulier que possède leur regard. Un éclat contraire à la taciturne du bien. Un éclat d'humanité quand moi, je ne me sens plus humaine. De ses quatre personnes, une m'a bien plus intrigué que les autres. Une jolie brune aux iris émeraude. Elle semblait être dans un autre monde également, dans une autre version de la réalité, ma version. Celle-ci même où le monde est complètement noir et où les pires défauts de l'humanité sont apparents pour tous. Pour tous ceux qui veulent les voir en tout cas.

Je me retrouve sans vraiment m'en rendre compte devant le bureau du principal. Un homme noir, grand, mais absolument pas costaud du tout m'attends devant, les bras croisés sur son torse. Mon regard se délie de celui de cette étrange brune pour se poser sur lui. Je peux voir le dégoût sur son visage, mais cela ne m'atteint pas, au contraire. Je lui souris en lui tendant la main, le surprenant. Mon sourire se transforme à la seconde même où sa main s'est faite prise au piège par la mienne. Je peux enfin avoir le plaisir de remarquer une lueur familière dans son regard, la peur. Je lâche sa main, satisfaite et le laisse se reprendre un instant. Nous entrons dans son bureau une fois que son aplomb est revenu. Je m'assois sur un des deux fauteuils présents dans la pièce et attends qu'il engage la conversation.

\- _**Nous avons le plaisir de vous accueillir dans notre établissement, Mademoiselle Griffin. J'espère que vous vous plairez ici et que votre scolarité se passera bien. Je dois simplement vous informer que nous ne voulons absolument aucun incident vous concernant, Clarke. J'ai pris conscience de votre problème, de votre… Psychose. J'ai alors décidé de vous faire suivre par une élève en psychologie. Elle n'est pas là pour vous restreindre ou pour vous faire du mal, Clarke. Elle est là pour vous comprendre et vous aider si elle en est capable. Nous ne sommes pas l'établissement Saint Charles de la Chapelle, nous vous traiterons bien. **_

C'est la première fois que je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je suis surprise de tant de sincérité et comprends que malgré la peur qu'il ressent envers moi, il ne veut que m'aider. Je me détends tout de suite, mise en confiance et lui souris gentiment. Ou tout du moins ce que peux être un sourire gentil sur le visage d'une psychopathe. Après les usages et les formalités suite à mon arrivée dans l'établissement, je me retrouve nez à nez avec l'une des quatre filles que j'avais repéré un peu plus tôt en sortant du bureau. Elle est assise sur l'une des quatre chaises interposées devant le bureau du principal, occupée à lire un livre étrange sans titre. Je fronce des sourcils à cela, mais ne réplique pas et quand le proviseur se retrouve derrière moi, elle se lève en claquant son livre comme attiré par sa présence. Son regard tombe dans le mien et un sourire sympathique se dessine lentement sur ses lèvres fines.

\- _**Clarke, je te présente Octavia Blake, l'élève dont je t'ai parlé. Octavia est la plus talentueuse de nos élèves en psychologie. Sache que tu n'es pas la première qu'elle prend sous son aile. Je te laisse avec elle. Mademoiselle Blake, vous savez quoi faire avec cette jeune demoiselle. **_

Il claque ensuite la porte dans mon dos, profitant de mon trouble pour s'éclipser discrètement. La prénommée Octavia ne réagit pas et se contente de me fixer un grand moment d'une expression neutre avant de sourire en coin et de commencer un mouvement pour se diriger vers la sortie du couloir. Je la suis sans rechigner, curieuse de voir comment elle réussira à m'amadouer, mais surtout a résisté à ma présence psychotique.

\- _**Je commence à te cerner, Clarke Griffin. Tu es intéressante, très intéressante même,**_ sourit-elle de la même manière que moi, un sourire faux à la limite du sadisme.

Je comprends soudain que sous ses airs de fille gentille, elle a la même âme que moi, c'est pour cela qu'elle m'a tout de suite tapé dans l'œil à mon entrée dans l'établissement.

-_** Je vais te faire faire le tour de l'établissement en te posant des questions sur toi et ta vie. Réponds-y avec sincérité, **_me dit-elle d'une voix totalement sûre d'elle, avançant toujours aussi sereinement devant elle.

\- _**Tu pourrais être choquée des sévices que j'ai subis dans mon enfance, Octavia Blake. Je ne crois pas qu'une poupée comme toi puisse tenir le coup, **_répliquais-je avec un immense sourire carnassier, donnant une dimension malsaine à mon regard.

Elle se stoppe soudainement, me forçant à me retenir au mur à ma gauche pour ne pas lui rentrer dedans. Elle se retourne vers moi et je remarque que quelque chose a changé dans son regard. Une lueur malsaine de folie s'est insinuée dans ses iris bleues et me mit presque mal à l'aise.

-_** Je comprends et vois la pourriture encerclant notre monde, Clarke Griffin. Je suis une poupée maudite, cela ne se voit-il pas dans mon regard ?**_ Me demande-t-elle en se rapprochant toujours plus de moi, jusqu'à me bloquer entre son corps et le mur à ma gauche.

-_** Octavia !**_ S'écrie soudainement une voix froide, glaciale et totalement dénuée de sentiment de l'autre côté du couloir.

-_** Lexa, **_sourit Octavia, portant son regard sur la nouvelle venue avec un énorme sourire innocent, me libérant de son emprise par la même occasion.

* * *

_**Voilà voilà ! La rencontre officielle entre Octavia et Clarke ! Je me suis bien amusée à écrire ce passage. J'espère que l'état d'esprit d'Octavia ne vous à pas trop dérangé :-P **_

_**Bon, je vous laisse à vos reviews ! ;-) **_

_**Bisous à vous ! :-***_


	3. Chapitre 3

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien ne m'appartient à par l'idée et les événements de cette histoire !

_**Note de l'auteur :** _Oui, bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Bon, je vais rectifier une petite chose : les publications se feront finalement le Lundi et le Jeudi à hauteur de deux chapitres. Vous aurez donc quatre chapitre par semaines ! xD Ça va être un véritable défis pour moi de me tenir à ça, mais ça devrait aller xD Merci pour l'accueil que vous avez donner à cette fiction ! Wha, je m'y attendais absolument pas ! xD MERCI !

* * *

**_Réponses aux reviews précédentes : _**

\- _**Guest :**_ Merci pour tes deux reviews ! Je suis contente que tu es ressenti un tel mal-être en lisant cette histoire, ça veut dire que l'ambiance que j'ai voulu mettre est réussite. Ta réflexion m'a plus fait rire qu'autre chose en somme xD J'aime beaucoup écrire sur des personnages qui ont déjà vécus de lourdes choses ou qui vont en vivre dans mon histoire. Cela permet de ne pas s'ennuyer et d'apporter une certaine satisfaction à la romance derrière. On va dire que c'est les deux ! xD J'ai une imagination très débordante, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'écrire tout les jours sur différents sujets, mais je pense que je ne suis pas seule dans ma tête aussi ! xD Mais à ce qu'il parait, les gens les plus fous sont les meilleurs ! :-P J'ai hâte en tout cas de lire ta reviews sur ses deux nouveaux chapitres ! Bonne lecture à toi ! :-)

\- _**Chatow :**_ Merci pour ta review ! Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Nous avons chacun nos démons avec un état mental plus ou moins poussé vers l'extrême. Nous sommes tous fous dans un sens, mais à plusieurs niveaux ;-) Hâte de lire ta prochaine reviews ! Bonne lecture à toi ! :-)

\- _**Rainbow Warrior :**_ Merci pour ta review ! Tout d'abord, ton pseudo m'a fait rire ! xD Tes propos sont tellement l'opposé de ton pseudo, c'est génial ! xD Je suis d'accord avec toi, j'ai séché la plupart des fictions Clexa et je n'ai vu aucune fiction qui traiter d'un sujet aussi sombre avec des propos aussi cru. J'aime pensé que j'amène un vent frais et nouveau sur le fandom qui à déjà lu plusieurs fois toutes les fictions du ship ;-) Je pense que tu auras un début de réponse dans les chapitres de Jeudi ;-) Voui, les détails de son passé, de son mental même, seront révélés de plus en plus en fonction de l'histoire et des situations dans lesquelles sera Clarke :-) Hâte de lire une nouvelle review de ta part ! Bonne lecture ! ;-)

* * *

_**Prévention :**_ Je tiens encore une fois à vous prévenir qu'il y a des psychologies très controversées dans cette histoire ! Âme sensible s'abstenir svp !

* * *

_" La terreur est humaine. " - Jean-Claude Carrière_

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 :**_

Octavia est redevenue la fille simple et gentille à la simple présence de cette Lexa. Je suis impressionné, on n'arrête pas les personnes comme nous, surtout quand nous sommes dans notre transe, c'est plutôt nous qui arrêtons le monde. Je commence à comprendre l'influence de Lexa quand son regard vient se poser sur moi. Il y a une telle intensité dans son regard, c'en est hypnotisant. Ce genre de regard qui vous laisse sans voix, paralysé, mais il eut un autre effet sur moi. Ce regard intense vert... Je l'ai déjà vu à quelque part !

J'étais admise dans cet enfer depuis quelques semaines. J'étais terrifié, les monstres dans le noir étaient encore plus nombreux, mais mes parents m'avaient laissé ici, prétextant que cela était pour mon bien. J'avais alors voué une haine palpable pour eux, ils sont la cause de mes souffrances après tout. Tous les jours se ressemblaient cruellement. Nous nous faisons réveiller à six heures du matin avec, pour ma part, un seau d'eau glacé sur le corps. Heureusement pour moi, je ne dormais pas de la nuit, fixant ses étrangetés dans le noir, réfléchissant à un moyen de les tuer.

Le matin même, on m'emmenait voir mon médecin, son regard lubrique me donnait toujours la chair de poule. Il faisait tout pour me faire paraître instable, mais sans s'en rendre compte, il avait réveillé en moi mes instincts primaires. Ma psychose. Chaque jour qui passait, dans ce bureau froid et informel, il essayait de m'amadouer pour arriver à ses fins. Je n'avais que quatorze ans, j'étais encore innocente à ce moment-là, mais je pensais déjà petit à petit à faire du mal aux autres. À les voir plongés dans la terreur comme moi, les voir mourir de peur devant mon regard émerveillé. Un monstre se cache en chacun de nous, attendant le bon moment pour sortir. Certaines personnes passaient leur vie entière sans voir une seule trace de ce monstre, mais d'autres passaient leur plus tendre enfance à lutter contre cette partie d'elle-même. Pour moi, ce monstre était la psychose.

Ce malade devait s'occuper de moi, me soigner, mais vous avez sûrement deviné qu'il s'est occupé de moi d'une toute autre manière. Le premier acte avait été amorcé le jour d'Halloween, quatre mois après mon entrée dans son établissement, mais nous y reviendrons plus tard. Après avoir passé généralement une heure dans ce bureau sentant le malsain à plein nez, je me faisais conduire dans la salle du réfectoire, accueillit par une infirmière qui prenait le relais sur les deux gros bras devant me surveiller en cas de problème. C'était elle. La détentrice de ce regard vert perçant. Des souvenirs que je peux encore avoir, elle était ce que je pourrais désigner le plus comme une mère, s'occupant de moi quand je n'allais pas bien. C'était la seule à me voir comme une personne vivante, comme une enfant. Pas comme un monstre. Une folle. Une dégénérée.

Le regard de cette Lexa est aussi intense que celui de cette infirmière, mais il n'a pas la même perceptive. Je peux confirmer que son regard est semblable au mien, reflétant mon état mental, mais pour une raison qui m'échappe, elle n'a pas fini complètement perturbée comme moi. Intéressant. Vraiment intéressant. J'ai envie de la pousser à bout, voir si je peux voir la terreur, ou la peur, dans ce regard particulier. J'ai envie de me frotter à ses épines, faire couler mon sang sur celle-ci, ressentir quelque chose. Un vent glacial me chatouille la nuque quand Lexa se détourne de nous, retournant sûrement en cours. Un sourire de plus en plus tordu naît alors sur mes lèvres tandis que je fixe son dos. Ce lycée va être passionnant.

* * *

Le soir est enfin arrivé, pour mon plus grand plaisir. Je peux enfin sortir des salles de cours après une journée complètement inintéressante, mais tout de même plaisante à vivre, j'ai pu profiter du regard rempli d'appréhension du professeur à ma simple présence. Octavia avait passé trois heures à m'expliquer le fonctionnement de notre classe, mais avait laisser tomber son envie de connaître mon passé. Elle m'a également dit de faire attention à certains garçons de notre classe, ils étaient violents, malins et ne cachaient absolument pas leur déviance. Comme si elle avait vu l'avenir, un groupe de quatre garçons me suivait à la trace pendant que je traversais le campus pour rentrer chez moi. Voulaient-ils certainement faire de moi leur jouet. Leur sac de frappe. Leur bouc-émissaire. Petit joueur que vous êtes !

-_** Hey ! La nouvelle ! Tu es la fille Griffin ? Celle qui a passé trois ans chez les fous. J'ai toujours voulu me taper une folle ! **_Rigole le chef du groupe, suivis par ses camarades.

Je ne réponds pas, mais un sourire satisfait, sadique et violent se place directement sur mes lèvres. Pauvre de vous, je vais faire qu'une bouchée de votre être.

\- _**La politesse quand on te cause, c'est de répondre, traîné, **_retentit la voix d'un des mecs de la bande, voulant me stopper en me prenant par les cheveux.

\- _**Vous allez ressentir la terreur, je peux vous l'assurer,**_ murmurais-je en équivaut sa main, faisant un pas sur le côté pour ça avant de me tourner vers la bande.

Les cinq jeunes hommes se stoppent net en voyant mon regard, ils sont pétrifiés de peur. Élargissant mon sourire, je prends la main encore en vol de celui qui voulait me prendre par les cheveux et avec un mouvement rotatif bien placé, il hurle de douleur en sentant ses os se brisés lentement, avec une patience et un sadisme nouveau pour lui. La bande veut s'en prendre à moi, mais d'un regard, je les pétrifie sur place. Le chef est le seul à me tenir tête, il sort sa batte de base-ball de son sac, imaginant me faire peur, mais mon sourire s'agrandit encore plus, si c'est possible, ôtant tout ce qui faisait de moi, une humaine.

-_** Je ne suis pas Harley Quinn, mais c'est gentil de proposer ta batte,**_ me moquais-je de lui en relâchant le poignet de son ami, faisant retentir un bruit de craquement d'os.

Alors qu'il pense être hors de danger, hors de ma portée, protégé par son chef, je lui donne un coup de pied derrière le genou, brisant son os dans un craquement terrifiant, libérant son cri de douleur et de terreur mélangé. Je ris sous ce beuglement douloureux, je ris encore et encore, comme j'en ai l'habitude avant de poser ma main sur mon visage. Mon œil s'ouvre et je peux voir la bande à travers mes doigts écartés, laissant apparaître mon regard fou.

-_** Ce fut un plaisir de vous initier à la terreur. J'espère que vous avez compris qui est le maître ici, petites brebis égarées,**_ leur dis-je d'une voix reflétant mon état d'esprit perturbé, assembler à un ton moqueur.

Je remarque que nous ne sommes pas seuls. Un attroupement s'est formé autour de nous et je peux voir différentes émotions sur chaque visage me fixant, mais les réactions dont je m'intéresse le plus sont celles de la petite bande des quatre filles. Elles sont présentes, je peux voir un sourire mutin sur les lèvres d'Octavia, mais également un sourire amusé sur celle de Lexa. Ce sourire aura ma peau, croyez-moi.

* * *

_**Voilà voilà ! J'espère que vous avez apprécier ce chapitre ! Je vous met le deuxième tout de suite, ne bougez pas ! :-P **_

_**Publications : Lundi et Jeudi ( Deux chapitres ) **_

_**Bisous à vous ! :-***_


	4. Chapitre 4

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien ne m'appartient à par l'idée et les événements de cette histoire !

_**Note de l'auteur :** _Oui, bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Bon, le second chapitre du jour est ici ! Je vous laisse le lire sans plus tarder ! On se retrouve en bas !

* * *

_**Prévention :**_ Je tiens encore une fois à vous prévenir qu'il y a des psychologies très controversées dans cette histoire ! Âme sensible s'abstenir svp !

* * *

_"Dans ce monde, l'on n'a que la terreur pour se défendre contre l'angoisse." - Louis Scutenaire_

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 :**_

Je referme la porte de ma maison en la claquant, souriant alors qu'un bruit de vaisselle fracassé par terre retentit dans la cuisine. D'un pas lent, mais soutenu, faisant grincer les planches de bois du plancher comme le ferait un tueur en série, je ne perds pas mon sourire pendant mon ascension. Une joie immense prend mon cœur quand je vois la terreur dans les yeux de mes parents. Ils baissent le regard alors que je me dirige vers le bar, m'y asseyant sans quitter mes géniteurs des yeux. Ils n'osent plus bouger sous ma présence malsaine, mais cela m'est bien égal. J'ai promis de me venger de ses trois années enfermées.

\- _**Vous ne me demandez pas comment s'est passé ma journée ?**_ Leur demandai-je avec un sourire carnassier, ma voix lugubre les faisant sursauter.

\- _**Co… Comment s'est passer ta… Ta journée ? **_Répète ma mère en bégayant, tremblant comme une feuille.

-_** Je préfère ça, **_rigolais-je avec toute la satisfaction sadique dont je peux faire preuve._** Je me suis bien amusée. J'ai pété le poignet d'un garçon qui voulait faire sa loi avec moi. Vous auriez dû entendre ses os craqués, c'était mélodieux comme son. **_

Leur réaction me procura un spectacle jouissif. Les yeux de ma mère s'écarquillèrent sous cette nouvelle tandis que le regard de mon géniteur était voilé de gris, provoquant mon rire cynique.

\- _**Vous ne me demandez pas ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ?**_ Rigolais-je d'une voix de plus en plus perturbée et cruelle.

\- _**Que… que s'est-il passé ensuite ? **_Répète, cette fois-ci, mon père en plongeant son regard dans le mien, la voix bien plus maîtrisée que celle de ma mère.

-_** J'ai déglingué son tibia. D'un coup de pied derrière le genou. Alors qu'il était dos à moi. J'aurais pu le laisser tranquille avec son poignet cassé, mais vous me connaissez, j'aime faire souffrir les gens qui le méritent. Ses hurlements étaient admirables et tellement savoureux. Comme un bon vin. **_

Sans pression et sans aucune forme de culpabilité, je viens de décrire mes actes à mes parents. Ils ne réagissent même plus, les pauvres. J'en profite pour me lever, me dirigeant vers ma mère. Ce simple geste du quotidien la fait sursauter et au dernier moment, profitant de la terreur que je lui inspire, j'ouvre le frigo afin de prendre une bouteille de jus de fruit, un sourire cruel et satisfait sur le coin des lèvres. Quand je me retourne, mon regard se fait plus sombre en voyant un couteau entre les mains de mon père. Un ange passe entre nous pendant plusieurs minutes et un rire guttural, dément, sort du tréfonds de mes entrailles.

\- _**Tu as vraiment l'intention de planter ta fille ? C'est hilarant, vraiment !**_ M'exclamais-je en rejetant ma tête en arrière. _**Comment compte, tu expliquer ce geste à la police, dis-moi ? **_Conclus-je d'une voix menaçante en calmant mon hilarité.

Sans qu'il ne saisisse ce que je fais, son couteau se retrouve sous sa gorge. Je sens celle-ci se serrer tandis qu'un fin filé de sang coule d'une petite blessure infligée par la lame.

-_** Après m'avoir envoyé dans un asile, tu veux me tuer ? Quel père modèle, tu fais. **_

-_** Tu es malade, Clarke, nous voulions te soigner, rien de plus, **_dit-il difficilement en plongeant son regard dans celui de ma mère.

-_** J'avais peur du noir, peur des monstres et des démons comme une jeune fille normale. Ce que je suis à présent, c'est votre œuvre et celle de ce fou furieux qui me servait de médecin. Vous faites des parents formidables, vraiment. **_

Je relâche légèrement le couteau, permettant à mon père de se libérer. Je recule de quelques pas avant d'en lécher la lame du couteau, mon regard perçant posé sur mon père dont les yeux s'agrandirent de dégoût et de surprise. Satisfaite de mon petit effet, je mets le petit ustensile dans ma botte, avec mon éternel sourire perturbé avant de monter dans ma chambre pour m'y enfermer jusqu'au dîner.

* * *

Un électrochoc. Puis un second. Un troisième. Un dixième. Un vingtième. Puis plus rien. Mon corps ne réagit plus. Je ne ressens plus rien. Aucune douleur. Aucune peine. Aucun chagrin. Rien. Le néant. J'entends des éclats de voix autour de moi, je sens comme deux blocs de métal qu'on pose sur ma poitrine, un choc électrique violent et une brûlure au niveau du cœur.

\- _**On est en train de la perdre ! **_Hurle une voix familière avec beaucoup d'inquiétude.

\- _**Ne sois pas si macabre, Hélène. Elle va bien,**_ crache un homme avec beaucoup de dédain, sa voix faisant hérissée mes poils.

La voix de la femme ne dit plus rien. Non. Elle abdique aux paroles du médecin et souffle soulagée quand je reviens à moi, expirant toute l'air que j'avais dans les poumons dans un râle et une toux grasse. J'ai failli mourir ce jour-là, je m'en souviens à présent. Ce jour-là et bon nombre d'autres jours en trois ans d'emprisonnement.

-_** Clarke, je suis tellement désolée, **_murmure la voix d'Hélène à mon oreille, caressant mon front avec une tendresse infinie.

Je me réveille en sursaut, hurlant le prénom de cette femme. Je passe une main sur mon front et je constate que je transpire. Énormément. Je grogne de frustration avant de me lever de mon lit. Je passe devant mon bureau et vois qu'il est vingt et une heure passée. Je hausse les épaules d'indifférence avant de m'enfermer dans ma salle de bain. J'enlève mes habits et m'observe dans le miroir en face de moi. Je vois les nombreuses cicatrices sur mes bras et deux carrés de peaux brûlés prenant place sur ma poitrine. Je me tourne, lie mes longs cheveux blonds sur le côté pour laisser apparaître une suite de trois énormes cicatrices sur mon dos, parsemé d'un millier d'autres plus petites.

Je soupire avant de me rendre enfin sous la douche, faisant couler l'eau tiède, bien plus perturbée par mon rêve que je ne le souhaite. Hélène. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai plus aucun souvenir de cette femme ? Même pendant mon rêve, je n'ai pu entendre que sa voix, mais le plus important : pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a laissé ce médecin fou me faire tant d'horrible chose ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne l'a pas empêché de me détruire psychologiquement et physiquement ?

Tandis que plusieurs questions se bousculent dans ma tête, mes mains passent sur mon corps, heurtant toutes mes cicatrices, ne trouvant que trop peu de peau immaculée. Chaque cicatrice a une histoire, allant de la simple blessure après une chute à un traitement bien moins orthodoxe pratiqué dans cet asile. Plus mes mains passent sur mon corps et plus je sens mon esprit vagabonder dans mes souvenirs, rejoignant ainsi les méandres de ma psychose.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, je décide de descendre dans la cuisine afin de manger quelque chose, mais des éclats de voix dans le salon adjacent à la pièce me proviennent. Je fronce des sourcils et me cache dans l'obscurité derrière la porte pour écouter ce que mes parents se disent.

\- _**Jake, on ne peut pas la laisser comme ça ! C'est Clarke ! Notre princesse !**_ Crie ma mère avec détermination.

-_** Elle n'est plus Clarke ! Notre princesse est morte ! Tu as bien vu ce monstre à l'œuvre ! **_Hurle mon père en s'approchant au plus près de ma mère.

-_** Je ne te permets pas d'appeler ma fille comme ça. Étais-tu au courant de ce qu'ils lui ont fait dans cet établissement ? Étais-tu au courant avant de tomber sur son dossier médical ? **_Réplique ma génitrice avec un timbre de voix que je ne lui connaissais pas. Elle est en colère.

Le silence de mon père révèle sa culpabilité. Il savait tout avant que je ne revienne à la maison. Quelque chose semble se briser une nouvelle fois en moi. Il savait, mais il n'a rien fait. Comment peut-il encore dire que je suis sa fille ?

\- _**C'est toi le monstre, Jake. Ce médecin a pris l'innocence de notre fille ! Plusieurs fois ! Elle a failli mourir des mauvais traitements qu'il lui infligeait et tu le savais ! Tu n'as rien fait ! Clarke a raison, tu n'es pas digne d'être son père. C'est toi qui as forgé ce monstre. C'est toi le seul responsable. **_

Entendre ma mère prendre ma défense fait craquer ma haine à son égard, la transformant en reconnaissance. Un bruit sourd résonne à travers l'entièreté de la salle, me faisant relever la tête. Quand j'aperçois ma mère à terre, le regard tourné vers mon père, la main sur sa joue, mon regard s'écarquille, devenant fou. Il vient de lui donner une baffe et les bruits résonnent encore et encore pendant bien dix minutes. Je serre les dents, me faisant saigner les lèvres et cherche à intervenir, mais les coups cessent sur les sanglots contenus de ma mère. Je comprends que j'ai mis beaucoup trop de temps à réagir, sous le choc de ses gestes, ressentant petit à petit une haine immense revenir au galop.

-_** La prochaine fois, tu chercheras à deux fois avant de me traiter de monstre,**_ crache-t-il avec dédain et haine avant de s'avancer lentement vers la sortie du salon, laissant ma mère allongée au sol, le corps couvert de bleus.

Je me précipite dans les escaliers, montant dans ma chambre pour m'y enfermer. Je m'écroule contre la porte de celle-ci, assise à même le sol et c'est quand je porte une main sur mon visage, essayant de contrôler mes pulsions psychopathes, que je constate que je pleure. Le plus troublant dans ce fait, c'est que je ne pleure que d'un œil, comme si mon âme était déchirée en deux et que la bonne partie pleurait des sons qu'elle venait d'entendre.

* * *

**_Voilà voilà ! J'espère que vous avez apprécier ses deux chapitres du jour ! J'attends vos reviews avec impatience ! A Jeudi pour la suite ! _**

**_Publications : Lundi et Jeudi ( Deux chapitres ) _**

**_Bisous à vous tous ! _**


	5. Chapitre 5

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien ne m'appartient à par l'idée et les événements de cette histoire !

_**Note de l'auteur :** _Oui, bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Encore un énorme merci pour vos reviews, vos follows et vos favs, ça me fait très plaisir ! J'espère que vous allez aimer ses deux chapitres du jour ;-) Bonne lecture ! :-)

* * *

**_Réponses aux reviews précédentes :_**

\- **_Guest:_** Salut ! Merci encore pour tes deux reviews ! Je suis contente de faire ressentir du mal-être à mes lecteurs puisque c'est le but de la fiction ;-) Je pense que ses deux chapitres vont bien te plaire. Ils sont plutôt calme - pour ce que j'ai fais avant en tout cas xD - Je ne suis pas sadique voyons ;-) Je pense que la réponse a ta question sera, une partie du moins, dans ces deux chapitres ;-) Alors, détrompe-toi, ce que je lis ne reflète aucunement ce que j'écris xD Par contre, est-ce que regardé des films d'horreur fait de moi une psychopathe ? :-P Je ne crois pas ! xD Au moins, maintenant que vous avez visité les abysses de la folie, il n'y a qu'une seule destination, non ? ;-) J'aime bien cette fusion, c'est intéressant de voir les choses comme cela ! xD Merci encore une fois de tes reviews ! Hâte de lire tes prochaines reviews ! Bonne lecture pour ses deux chapitres là ;-)

\- _**Chatow :**_ Merci pour ta review ! Ce sera à Clarke de vous répondre, dans les prochains chapitres ;-) Bonne lecture ! ;-)

\- _**Rainbow Warrior :**_ Ahahah j'ai vu tout ton paradoxe dans tes deux reviews ! xD J'aime beaucoup ;-) J'aime plutôt bien ton résumé de la psychose de Clarke. Tu as tout à fait raison ! Nous verrons bien son évolution dans la suite de l'histoire ;-) Bonne lecture à toi ! :-D

* * *

_**Prévention :**_ Je tiens encore une fois à vous prévenir qu'il y a des psychologies très controversées dans cette histoire ! Âme sensible s'abstenir svp !

* * *

_"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je devrais tuer tout le monde ici ? Désolé... les voix dans ma tête... Mais non je rigole ! Ce n'est pas ce qu'elles m'ont vraiment dit." - Harley Quinn ( Suicide Squad )_

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 :**_

Je n'ai pas vraiment dormi le reste de la nuit. La scène dont je venais d'être témoin se rejouant dans mon esprit en boucle. Afin de stopper ses visions incessantes ainsi que les bruits des coups portés par mon père sur ma mère, j'avais pris une lame de rasoir, me coupant la peau lentement, laissant la douleur physique occulté mes tourments. Puis, j'avais veillé toute la nuit, allongée dans mon lit, un casque sur ma tête et de la musique dans mes oreilles. À présent, je dois me lever pour me rendre à mon lycée et à ma plus grande surprise, ma mère est à la maison, préparant un petit-déjeuner. Je reste dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine, l'observant dans la pénombre de la pièce sans un mot.

-_** Tu devrais venir manger si tu ne veux pas être en retard, **_résonne sa voix étrangement douce, me surprenant.

Mise sur pilote automatique, je fais ce qu'elle me dit alors qu'elle sert une assiette de pancakes devant moi, posant le sirop d'érable et un grand verre de jus d'orange à sa suite. Je n'ose pas taper dans mon repas, même si l'envie n'est pas absente, fixant intensément ma mère. Quelque chose à changer dans son regard, dans son attitude envers moi, comme si les événements de cette nuit avaient fait naître une certaine compréhension à mon égard chez elle.

-_** Je sais que tu me détestes, Clarke, mais j'aimerais te dire que je suis là maintenant. Je suis désolée d'avoir cédé à ton… **_

Sa phrase mourut en même temps que sa voix quand mon père entra dans la cuisine à son tour. Je peux jusqu'à sentir son regard sur moi, brûlant de dégoût pour moi. Je ne me retourne pas, serrant les poings pour canaliser mes pulsions. C'est mon père, je ne veux pas aller en prison pour son meurtre, mais c'est tellement tentant et ce serait si facile. Prendre le petit couteau de la veille caché dans ma botte et lui trancher la gorge. Oui, ce serait facile. Une main se pose sur la mienne qui avait saisi le couteau à beurre sans que je ne m'en rende compte, trop absorbé par mes fantasmes meurtriers.

Je relève le regard vers ma mère qui me fait un signe négatif de la tête, un petit sourire nerveux sur les lèvres. Je reste plongée dans son regard pendant quelques secondes encore, analysant cette nouvelle facette de la personnalité de ma mère. Soufflant de défaite, je relâche la pression de ma main sur le couteau tandis que mon père, ayant fini son café, sort de la maison en claquant la porte. Ma mère semble soulagée de ce départ et c'est sur cette vision que je me lève, prend mon sac à dos avant de me diriger vers la porte d'entrée. La main sur la poignée, je tourne légèrement la tête, m'adressant à ma mère :

-_** Je ne te déteste pas. Je le déteste lui,**_ annonçais-je d'une voix neutre avant de franchir le pas de la porte, refermant celle-ci doucement.

* * *

Je suis en cours de psychologie, amusant pour quelqu'un comme moi qui souffre de psychose, je ne suis pas vraiment le cours, préférant dessiner ce que mes souvenirs me montrent. La seule chose qui me permet de m'évader, c'est le dessin. Je ne pense à rien quand je dessine, il n'y a aucune psychose, aucune psychopathie, aucun sadisme. Seulement aujourd'hui, mon dessin reflète mes pensées tordues par la haine. Pendant quarante-cinq minutes, j'ai dessiné une scène reflétant mon état d'esprit.

On peut y voir ma famille : mon père, ma mère et moi-même. J'étais assise sur le buste de mon père, à même le sol, un couteau planté dans son torse, son sang rouge dégoulinant sur la lame ainsi que sur mes mains, son regard devenu blanc et son corps aussi rigide que le marbre. En fond de scène, ma mère nous fixait, le visage entre ses mains, pleurant. Les détails de cette scène était assez troublant, mais je trouvais une certaine fascination dans celle-ci.

Je fixe mon dessin sans aucune émotion. Je ne ressens rien, pas même de la peine ou de la culpabilité pour avoir imaginé planter un couteau dans le cœur de mon géniteur. Ma psychose m'empêche d'avoir de tels sentiments, de tels remords et cela me va très bien. Seulement, je ne pensais pas faire découvrir cette facette de ma personnalité à quelqu'un, jusqu'aujourd'hui.

-_** Tu devrais t'inscrire dans le club de dessin. Tu as du talent. **_

Je tourne la tête en direction d'une grande brune aux yeux intimidants et de couleurs verts. Celle-ci même que j'ai remarqué hier, lors de mon arrivée ou même lors de ma démonstration en fin de journée. L'intonation de sa voix me laisse pensée qu'elle est comme moi, vu l'absence d'émotions dans celle-ci ou de réaction à la vue de mon dessin morbide. La sonnerie de fin des cours me prend au dépourvu un instant alors que je fixe cette étrange fille rassembler ses affaires avant de quitter la pièce. Au dernier moment, elle m'accorde un regard furtif avant de disparaître de ma vue. Je décide de mettre cet épisode dans un coin de mon esprit, le temps de rejoindre la salle du réfectoire du moins.

Après ma démonstration d'hier soir, tous les élèves se poussent à ma vue, me laissant passé devant eux aisément. Cela me fait doucement rire, leur réaction font écho avec celle de mes parents. Je n'aspire que cela, la peur ou la terreur. C'est sur cette pensée que je m'installe à une table au fond de la pièce, mais après seulement dix minutes de calme, un plateau repas vient s'installer en face du mien. Puis un deuxième et enfin un troisième. Je relève la tête, mon plus beau regard meurtrier sur le visage afin de faire fuir ses trois jeunes abrutis, mais ce fut Octavia et son sourire gentillet qui me répondirent. Je grogne à la perspective d'avoir de la compagnie lors de mon déjeuner, leur faisant comprendre qu'elles ne sont en aucun cas les bienvenus à ma table, mais cela n'eût aucun effet sur les trois jeunes femmes.

\- _**Clarke, je te présente Raven et Anya, **_dit simplement la petite brune joyeusement en désignant de la main une hispanique puis une blonde typée à tour de rôle.

-_** Votre chef ne vous fait pas l'honneur de manger en votre compagnie que vous venez me faire chier ?**_ Leur dis-je avec mon plus beau sourire écorché.

\- _**Tu ne nous as pas menti, Octavia, c'est quelque chose,**_ rigole la dénommée Raven, visiblement amusée par ma repartie.

-_** Elle vous a aussi dit que votre chef a renvoyé le génie maléfique dans sa lampe magique ?**_ Me moquais-je allègrement de la petite brune qui me tire la langue, nullement vexer de mes propos.

\- _**Cherche pas à tacler Blake, Griffin, nous sommes toutes comme toi à cette table. Les dégénérées s'attirent, **_retentit la voix de la fille blonde typé avec véhémence.

À la surprise générale, un quatrième plateau repas se posa avec fureur à côté du mien, faisant sursauter la plupart des gens autour de nous. Nos quatre regards dérivent sur la nouvelle arrivante et son identité parut inédite pour Octavia, Raven et Anya comme pour moi-même. La nouvelle s'assied à mes côtés, sur le même banc que moi, jeta un regard vide à ses amies, haussa les épaules d'indifférence avant de commencer à manger. Lexa Woods venait de s'installer à m table sous la surprise générale.

* * *

_**Voilà voilà ! Je vous laisse rejoindre le second chapitre de ce Jeudi ;-) **_

_**Publications : Lundi et Jeudi ( Deux chapitres )**_

_**Bisous à vous ! :-***_


	6. Chapitre 6

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien ne m'appartient à par l'idée et les événements de cette histoire !

_**Note de l'auteur :** _Oui, bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Bon, le second chapitre du jour est ici ! Je vous laisse le lire sans plus tarder ! On se retrouve en bas !

* * *

_**Prévention :**_ Je tiens encore une fois à vous prévenir qu'il y a des psychologies très controversées dans cette histoire ! Âme sensible s'abstenir svp !

* * *

_"Non, non, non. C'est trop facile... Est-ce que tu vivrais pour moi ?" - Joker ( Suicide Squad )_

* * *

_**Chapitre 6 :**_

Lexa semble de plus en plus agacée, à juste titre. J'ai repris mon repas comme si rien n'était, tout comme Anya, mais Octavia et Raven ne cessent de fixer leur amie avec une certaine émotion dans le regard. La surprise. Anya donne un coup de coude à Raven discrètement, ce qui la réveille pour le plus grand plaisir de Lexa, mais Octavia a encore ce regard perdu, elle semble être dans son monde. La lueur d'humanité a disparu de son regard si expressif, elle ne fixe pas vraiment son amie, mais un point entre nous. Je fronce les sourcils avant de me retourner discrètement et d'apercevoir un jeune homme ressemblant étrangement à Octavia. Il semble assez populaire, discutant avec un groupe de garçons que je reconnais comme étant ceux qui ont voulu s'en prendre à moi la veille.

\- _**Ce connard, il mérite de payer,**_ crache Raven à ma plus grande surprise.

Je vois une haine féroce dans ses iris bleues quand je me tourne vers les trois filles en face de moi. Lexa pose discrètement sa main sur ma cuisse, c'est quand je vois le jeune homme arrivé vers notre table que je comprends son geste.

-_** Alors les tarés, on prend la nouvelle sous vos ailes putrides ? Vu sa tendance à tabasser mes copains, je dirais qu'elle a bien sa place dans votre groupe, **_rigole-t-il à gorge déployé, faisant suivre la plupart des élèves présents dans la salle.

\- _**Copains qui se pissaient dessus en un seul regard posé sur eux. De vrais mâles alpha,**_ me moquais-je sans prendre la peine de poser mon regard sur lui.

C'est étrange. Je suis d'un calme olympien pour une fois. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je réussis à garder mes pulsions à l'intérieur. Mon habitude est plus de laisser ma violence parlée que les mots eux même. Serait-ce la main et la présence de la belle brune à mes côtés qui calme mes ardeurs ? Intéressant.

-_** Tabassé une bande de potes voulant simplement s'amuser. C'est pathétique, mais après tout, ils se sont amusés avec ma petite sœur juste avant alors je suppose qu'ils ont été un peu trop gourmands. Ça t'a plus, n'est-ce pas Octavia ?**_ Ricane-t-il en prenant entre ses doigts une mèche de cheveux de la jeune femme qui tremble comme une feuille sous sa présence.

Je comprends aussitôt ce qu'il veut dire par « s'amuser » et imaginer ce qu'il a pu faire avec ses copains à Octavia me met dans un état second. Un rire presque démoniaque sort de ma gorge alors que je sens la pression de la main de Lexa sur ma cuisse augmentée, m'intimant de garder mon calme, mais il en est hors de question. Il va payer. Je ne connais pas vraiment Octavia, mais je comprends mieux que quiconque les souffrances endurées par les actions d'un proche. Je comprends un peu mieux les réactions de la jolie brune à présent que je vois la pourriture qu'est son frère.

D'une rapidité hors norme, je me lève, me dirige vers lui avant de prendre son bras, celui dont les doigts étaient encore dans les cheveux de la petite brune. Il commence à grimacer de douleur sous ma poigne de plus en plus serrée à ma grande satisfaction. Un sourire sadique s'étend sur mes lèvres alors que mes ongles s'enfoncent dans sa chair par-dessus son sweat-shirt. Je tords ensuite son bras, faisant craquer ses os sous la pression, mais faisant attention à ne pas les briser, contrôlant ma force. Je pose ensuite sa main à plat sur la table avant de prendre un couteau et de l'enfoncer dans la chair du jeune homme, munie d'une expression neutre. Il hurle sous la douleur que la lame lui procure tandis que je tourne le couteau dans sa plaie, le faisant de plus en plus beugler. A ce moment-là, mon regard n'exprime aucune émotion, il est vide. Effrayant. Je suis dans un état second, dans un monde où seule la violence a sa place.

À ma plus grande surprise, une main vient se poser sur la mienne. Je relève mon regard qui se pose dans un de couleur vert intense. Lexa. Elle me regarde avec une expression étrange. Vacillant entre neutralité et énervement. Elle retire le couteau de la main du jeune brun d'un coup sec, le prend par le bras et l'envoi valsé à travers la pièce, démontrant sa force colossale. Son action me permet de reprendre un peu le pas sur mon état second. Elle quitte mon regard pour se tourner vers le frère d'Octavia.

\- _**Si j'apprends que tu t'en es encore pris à ta sœur, je te tue, Bellamy,**_ crache la jolie brune d'une voix grave et sèche.

Je n'ai pas réussi à me contenir. Voir Octavia si fragile à fait remonter des flashs de souvenirs aléatoires dans mon esprit. Je me suis revu, trois ans plus tôt, dans le même état que la petite brune devant le bureau de ce médecin. Il avait toujours un énorme sourire pervers sur les lèvres quand il me voyait entré, il savait que son plaisir allait être assouvi à mes dépens. Il savait que je ne pouvais rien faire du haut de mes quatorze ans.

Une main rude vint se poser sur mon épaule et finit de me propulser dans la réalité. Une réalité où Lexa me regarde sans rien dire. Une réalité où je viens de faire du mal à un être humain. Une réalité où je me rends compte que je ne suis pas aussi insensible que ce que je pense. Cette pensée me fait peur alors je commence à courir. Vite. Loin. Voulant m'échapper de cette prison dorée. C'est bien plus facile de faire la Méchante. On ne rend pas de compte. À personne. Pourquoi faut-il que mes émotions reviennent au galop ?

* * *

J'ai mal aux jambes. J'ai couru pendant une demi-heure sans m'arrêter. Je pose une main sur le mur à côté de moi, reprenant mon souffle, ce simple geste brûle mes poumons. Je m'oblige à rester debout, reprenant petit à petit contact avec la réalité. J'ai pris la défense de cette fille parce qu'elle me fait penser à moi. Où est passer la Clarke Griffin psychopathe ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Tant de questions qui resteront sans réponse pour le moment. Je regarde autour de moi, mais je ne reconnais rien. Je décide de rentrer chez moi à l'aide du GPS de mon téléphone. Je suis à dix minutes de ma maison alors d'un pas lent, je suis les directives du GPS.

Après avoir marché pendant cinq bonnes minutes, j'entends des cris, des cris de femmes et je sais où je me trouve. Je me rapproche des cris et après quelques minutes, je vois un homme grand et costaud retenir une jeune femme contre le mur. Il lui faisait des choses, des attouchements et le regard de sa victime tombe dans le mien. Cette même terreur était présente dans celui-ci, suppliant de lui venir en aide. Je regarde autour de moi et souris en découvrant une vieille batte au sol. Je fais signe à la femme de ne rien dire, posant mon doigt sur mes lèvres en me penchant pour récupérer la batte. Je m'approche du criminel doucement et lui assène un violent coup derrière la tête, le faisant chanceler sur le côté, libérant la jeune femme qui vient se réfugier derrière moi. L'homme se redresse, un sourire pervers sur les lèvres, plongeant son regard dans le mien. Cela me fait déglutir, me plongeant petit à petit dans mon ancien enfer.

* * *

Il vient de terminer son affaire pour la quatrième fois de la journée, me laissant sale et en pleure, allongé sur une petite table d'opération cachée dans un coin de la pièce. Après avoir remis en ordre son bureau, il me prend par le bras, me le broyant sous sa poigne de fer avant de me jeter comme une mal propre dans le couloir, me cognant la tête contre le mur d'en face, me faisant perdre connaissance. Quand je me réveille, je suis de retour dans ma chambre, Hélène assise sur une chaise à côté de mon lit. Quand je me remémore les événements, elle prend toujours le temps de me consoler, s'allongeant à côté de moi pour me prendre dans ses bras.

-_** Il faut que tu apprennes à te défendre, Clarke. Je t'apprendrais en douce s'il le faut. Leçon numéro une : retourner les avantages de ton adversaire contre lui. **_

* * *

Ses paroles résonnent dans mon esprit alors que je reviens dans le présent. L'homme n'a pas bougé, il me fixe toujours, mais il ne tarde pas à foncer sur nous. La jeune femme derrière moi commence à hurler de panique. Je pose une main sur sa hanche tandis que l'autre tien ma batte fermement. D'un mouvement contrôlé et fluide, je me décale sur la gauche, invitant la victime à faire de même au dernier moment. Ce geste nous permet de nous tirer d'affaire pendant un court moment, mais je n'ai pas prévu que l'homme puisse se retenir aussi facilement. Il aurait dû tomber en avant vu sa carrure. Je grogne de mécontentement alors qu'il fonce à nouveau vers nous sans que je ne le calcule vraiment. Un violent coup de poing dans l'abdomen me coupe la respiration, mais je me force à rester debout. Je plonge un regard noir dans celui surpris de l'homme qui sort un couteau de sa poche. Génial !

Sans que je ne comprenne comment il réussit à me donner un coup de couteau dans le ventre, dispersant une douleur phénoménale dans tout mon être. Pourtant, je ne recule pas. Je ne tombe pas à terre malgré ma vue qui se fait de plus en plus flou.

-_** Par… Tez,**_ murmurais-je à la jeune femme derrière moi dans un élan désespéré pour la sauver.

Malgré ma volonté à tenir tête à l'homme, mon corps vacille de lui-même, mais étrangement, je ne m'écroule pas sur le sol. J'ouvre les yeux difficilement pour rencontrer un regard que je connais bien. Je souris en coin, sentant mes forces m'abandonner, mon sang imbibant le chemisier blanc de Lexa Woods alors que les effluves de son parfum ainsi que sa voix sont les dernières choses que j'entends avant de sombrer dans l'abîme.

* * *

_**Voilà voilà ! Bon bah j'attends vos reviews avec impatience ! J'espère que vous avez bien aimer ce chapitre ! **_

_**Publications : Lundi et Jeudi ( Deux chapitres )**_

_**Bisous à vous tous ! :-***_


	7. Chapitre 7

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien ne m'appartient à par l'idée et les événements de cette histoire !

_**Note de l'auteur :** _Oui, bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! On est Lundi ! Donc, nouveaux chapitres ! Ils sont tous les deux assez léger, calme et reposant même ! Le Clexa avance un peu et une révélation sera faite ! Je ne vous en dit pas plus et vous laisse lire ! A oui ! Ce chapitre est un point de vue de Lexa et il fait suite à ceux de Jeudi ! Voilà voilà ! J'en referais de différents points de vue plus tard dans l'histoire !

* * *

**_Réponses aux reviews précédentes :_**

\- **_Guest:_** Salut ! Ravie de te relire pour deux nouvelles reviews ! Je suis contente que tu as pu apprécié les deux chapitres de la semaine dernière ! Tu verras que Clarke ressentira de plus en plus de chose envers le monde, les personnes. Autre chose que de la colère. Intéressant ton avis sur le possible futur du père de Clarke... Vraiment intéressant ;-) Ahahah merci pour le compliment ! ;-) Il y aura toujours des éléments très perturbants dans la suite de l'histoire ( SPOIL : Surtout dans le chapitre consacré à Octavia ! ) mais dans l'ensemble, ça peut aller. Si tu aimes voir les ordures souffrir de la main de leur victime, je ne peux que tu conseillais d'être patiente ( patient ? ) sur le reste de l'histoire ;-) Il vaut mieux que Lexa ne laisse pas Clarke indifférente vue que c'est une histoire Clexa ! xD Merci pour tes reviews ! Hâte de lire les prochaines ! Bonne lecture à toi !

\- _**Chatow**_** :** Salut ! Voyant ton avis sur la noirceur de la fiction et de Clarke, j'ai hâte de voir ta réaction pour la suite ;-) Bonne lecture à toi ! Merci pour tes reviews !

\- _**Rainbow Warrior :**_ Tient ! Mon paradoxe préféré ! xD Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, Clarke peut utiliser son état mental pour faire le bien autour d'elle. Venger les victimes d'abus sexuelles comme toutes autres victimes d'ailleurs ! J'aime bien ta vision de ma fiction qui est très proche de la mienne pour le coup ! J'ai hâte de voir ta réaction aux prochains chapitres ! Bonne lecture à toi ! Merci pour tes avis !

\- _**MissHarpie :**_ Désolée de ne pas t'avoir remercié et répondu Jeudi ! Donc : Merci pour tes deux reviews et j'espère que cette fiction te plaira encore au fur et à mesure de l'avancement de l'histoire ! Bonne lecture à toi ! ;-)

* * *

_**Prévention :**_ Je tiens encore une fois à vous prévenir qu'il y a des psychologies très controversées dans cette histoire ! Âme sensible s'abstenir svp !

* * *

_" Des créatures de Dieu qui s'étaient endormies en pleurant, ouvraient les yeux pour pleurer de nouveau." - Le silence des agneaux_

* * *

_**Chapitre 7 : Lexa**_

Mon corps refuse de bouger alors que je vois la blonde fuir le réfectoire. Mon âme hurle devant cette paralysie, je me sens tellement impuissante. Pour la première fois depuis des années. Je lutte contre moi-même repoussant les souvenirs trop encombrants de mon adolescence. Ce n'est pas le moment d'être effrayé par son passé ! C'est Anya qui réussit à me libérer de cette paralysie, comme à chaque fois que cela m'arrive. Je plonge mon regard voilé de doute dans le bleu sombre de ma sœur, distinguant un certain amusement. Elle pose sa main sur ma joue doucement, un rictus tendre sur le coin des lèvres avant de donner un coup de tête vers la sortie, m'intimant de suivre Clarke.

Je la remercie d'un mouvement de tête avant de retrouver toute ma motricité et de m'élancer à la poursuite de la jolie blonde. Je regarde la montre à mon poigné, un cadeau pour mes dix-huit ans de la part de ma sœur et claque ma langue sur mon palais. J'accélère un peu, prends la direction que la blonde empreinte pour retourner chez elle après les cours et accélère une nouvelle fois. Je me stoppe net en entendant une femme hurlée. Le cri vient d'une petite ruelle et comme attiré par la pénombre de celle-ci, je m'y engage en trottinant, restant sur mes gardes. Au détour de la ruelle, j'aperçois une chevelure blonde que je ne connais que trop bien.

-_** Clarke.**_ Je murmure doucement, analysant la scène.

Mon cœur rate un battement quand l'homme réussit à canaliser sa vitesse malgré le mouvement fluide de la blonde sur sa gauche pour l'éviter. Ce mouvement. Cette technique. Ce n'est pas possible ! Alors c'est elle ? C'est d'elle qu'Hélène me parle si souvent ! Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir et mon cœur semble s'arrêter quand j'entends un râle de douleur provenir de Clarke. Mes yeux s'écarquillent en apercevant du sang taché sa veste. Il ne me faut rien de plus pour réagir.

Profitant de mon endurance et de ma rapidité, je rattrape in-extremis Clarke avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Je vois qu'elle sourit en me reconnaissant avant de perdre connaissance. Je serre les dents en voyant mon chemisier blanc être taché du sang de ma camarade, repoussant encore une fois les souvenirs trop encombrants loin dans les entrailles de ma mémoire. Je dépose la blonde à même le sol avant de prendre la batte qu'elle avait sans doute utilisé pour attaquer ce géant. Je me redresse rapidement, tournant un regard noir sur le criminel derrière moi. Il recule de quelques pas. Je souris. Il a peur de moi et comment le blâmer alors qu'il a sûrement l'impression que le diable lui-même vient prendre son âme ? Je peux être très effrayante quand je suis dans cet état second. Très violente.

Je ne cherche même pas à comprendre et donne un grand coup de batte dans l'estomac du gars. Il se plie en deux devant moi avant que je n'utilise toute ma force et lui assène un violent coup derrière la nuque, l'assommant au passage. Son corps s'écroule par terre dans un vacarme terrifiant. Je me tourne vers Clarke de nouveau et la vision ensanglantée de la blonde me fait me revenir à moi. Hors de question qu'elle succombe ! Pas maintenant ! Ce n'est qu'en m'approchant de ma camarade que je remarque la victime de ce porc. Ses cheveux. Cette carrure. Cette silhouette. Je les connais !

\- _**Nyl ?**_ Demandai-je à la femme, la voix douce en m'accroupissant devant Clarke, mais gardant mon regard sur la victime.

À l'entente de son surnom, Nylah relève la tête et je peux voir une lueur de surprise brillé dans ses iris alors qu'elle me reconnait. Je lui offre un sourire rassurant, ce qui lui permet de me rejoindre sans peur. Elle se rue dans mes bras, je lui rends son étreinte tout en serrant les dents de rage, fixant l'homme au sol avec une haine que je n'éprouve qu'en présence de Bellamy Blake. Il a failli abuser de ma nièce. Cette pensée n'arrête pas de tournoyer dans mon esprit jusqu'à que Clarke n'émette un gémissement de douleur.

\- _**Ok. Tu peux marcher ?**_ Demandai-je à ma nièce en prenant son visage en coupe.

-_** O… Oui. Lex', elle m'a sauvé. Sans elle, il aurait… **_

Elle ne termine pas sa phrase, ses larmes reprenant le cours du courant de ses joues. Je pose une main sur son épaule et l'oblige à me regarder.

-_** Nyl', le plus important, c'est Clarke. Il va payer, je ne laisse jamais ce genre de chose impuni, mais Clarke est dans un sale état. Aide-moi à l'emmener chez ta mère. **_

La jeune femme se reprend, hoche la tête avec détermination avant de m'aider à soulever la blonde du sol. Nylah s'occupe de prendre son bras gauche, le mettant sur son épaule tandis que je fais la même chose avec son bras droit. Dans un même mouvement, nous soulevons ma camarade, partageant son poids sur nos deux corps avant de la traîner à travers la ruelle.

* * *

Cinq minutes plus tard, après avoir pris trois raccourcis différents via des chemins plus ou moins cachés entre les ruelles sombres et les endroits malfamé, nous arrivons dans un quartier banal où toutes les résidences ont la même tête. Je sens que Clarke commence à reprendre connaissance, mais elle semble prise dans un cauchemar, remuant de temps en temps violemment comme si elle se débattait. Heureusement pour nous, notre destination se fait voir au loin. C'est une petite maison simple de couleur bleu pastel et avec un toit en tuiles rouge bordeaux. Un sourire rassuré étire mes lèvres tandis qu'un sentiment de bonheur empli mon être. Je me suis toujours senti en sécurité chez ma sœur, surtout après tout ce qu'il m'est arrivé. Nylah lâche Clarke pendant quelques secondes pour ouvrir la porte et tandis qu'elle entre, me la tenant pour ne pas qu'elle se referme selon sa volonté, j'entre dans le couloir, me dirigeant directement dans le salon et dépose la jolie blonde sur le canapé d'angle de la maison. J'entends Nylah appeler sa mère, mais aucune réponse ne vient.

\- _**Va voir dans la cave, elle est peut-être en train de jouer à la console, **_proposais-je à ma nièce avec amusement alors que je me dirige vers l'étage pour récupérer de quoi soigner ma camarade de classe.

J'entends la porte de la cave s'ouvrir avec un grincement strident, m'indiquant que Nylah a écouter mes conseils. Je me dépêche pour prendre la trousse à pharmacie derrière le miroir de la salle de bain, une petite bassine d'eau tiède, des vêtements de rechange, une serviette et des bandages. Je dévale une seconde fois les escaliers en courant, chose que je n'ai, à la base, pas le droit de faire, mais Clarke vaut ce danger. Je me retrouve dans le salon, la blonde s'agitant de plus en plus malgré sa blessure. Nylah n'est toujours pas remonté, ce qui me laisse supposer que ma sœur est bien dans la cave.

Je m'agenouille devant le canapé, appuyant sur les épaules de Clarke pour la maintenant allongé avant de poser une main tendre sur son front. Ce geste semble la calmer et me laisse la possibilité de la soigner. Sans aucune autre cérémonie, je lève le tee-shirt de la blonde et mon cœur commence à faire des sursauts alors que plusieurs cicatrices se font voir. Certaines sont anciennes, vieilles de trois, quatre ou peut-être cinq ans tandis que d'autres sont bien plus récentes. Je fronce des sourcils pendant que je remonte petit à petit son vêtement, laissant apparaître une ancienne cicatrice béante et profonde barrée son ventre. Je glisse mes doigts dessus, fascinée par celle-ci, faisant tressaillir mon invitée avant de me reprendre et de prendre un linge imbibé d'eau afin de nettoyer la blessure.

C'est à ce moment-là que j'entends des pas lourds remonté de la cave avant de sentir la présence de Nylah et de ma sœur derrière moi. Je suis bien trop occupée à nettoyer et prendre soin de la blonde allongée sur le canapé pour voir le choc sur le visage de ma grande sœur, mais je le devine aisément.

-_** Clarke…**_ Murmure-t-elle doucement en s'avançant vers le canapé, posant sa main sur son front comme je l'avais fait.

Après tout, Hélène s'est occupée d'elle pendant deux ans. Ces mêmes années où j'y ai également été envoyé par le système, mais où j'ai eu beaucoup plus de chance que Clarke.

* * *

_**Voilà voilà ! J'espère que ce premier chapitre d'un point de vue différent de celui de Clarke vous à plu ! Je referais cela dans le futur ( Chapitre 9 en fait xD ) où je mettrais en titre, le personnage qu'on suivra le point de vue dans le chapitre ! Comme chaque Lundi, je vous laisse passé au deuxième chapitre ;-)**_

_**Publications : Lundi et Jeundi ( Deux chapitres ) **_

_**Bisous à vous ! :-***_


	8. Chapitre 8

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien ne m'appartient à par l'idée et les événements de cette histoire !

_**Note de l'auteur :** _Oui, bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Bon, le second chapitre du jour est ici ! Je vous laisse le lire sans plus tarder ! On se retrouve en bas !

* * *

_**Prévention :**_ Je tiens encore une fois à vous prévenir qu'il y a des psychologies très controversées dans cette histoire ! Âme sensible s'abstenir svp !

* * *

_"Relisez Marc Aurèle, et demandez-vous à chaque instant comment sont les choses, quelle est en fait leur vraie nature ?" - Le Silence des agneaux_

* * *

_**Chapitre 8 :**_

J'ai mal. La douleur est insoutenable. Pourtant, ce n'est pas la première fois que je l'expérimente. Une zone irradiée de douleur par un coup. Une blessure. Une tentative de suicide. Une protection. J'ai subi plusieurs fois cette douleur à travers ses différents aspects, mais pour une raison qui m'échappe aujourd'hui, la douleur irradie bien moins. Elle est toujours là, tapis dans l'ombre, mais la fragrance d'une odeur l'anesthésie petit à petit. Je connais ce parfum. Cette odeur. Cette sensation.

Je ne réussis pas tout de suite à identifier la provenance de ce parfum, il semble émané de partout à la fois. Je ne connais pas non plus le porteur d'une telle odeur, mais cela m'apaise étrangement. Les cauchemars se dispersent, s'enfermant dans les zones reculées de ma mémoire alors que la douleur se fait moins présente. Je sens une main douce sur mon front, une peau étrangement familière. Une douceur semblable à celle d'Hélène. Cette même infirmière qui m'a sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises. Tellement de fois que je ne peux pas les compter. Je veux ouvrir les yeux ! Je veux découvrir la personne qui arrive à m'apaiser par sa simple présence !

Doucement, comme un nouveau-né, j'ouvre les yeux non sans difficulté et mon regard se pose automatiquement sur une silhouette à demi-allongée sur ma gauche. Un sourire naît sur mes lèvres instantanément, sans que je ne puisse le contrôler, quand les traits du visage fin de Lexa Woods me sont enfin révélés. Sa tête est posée sur ses bras, eux-mêmes reposant sur ma hanche gauche, son visage tourné vers le mien. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la contempler pendant plusieurs longues minutes, jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux sans m'en rendre compte. Elle est tellement belle. Tellement innocente à ce moment précis. Ça me fait complètement craquer. Cette simple pensée me donne un goût étrange dans la bouche. Un goût de renouveau. Un goût de sentiment.

Il est vrai que j'ai été attiré par Lexa dès que mon regard s'est posé sur elle. Elle me paraissait avoir traversé beaucoup de choses. Comme moi. J'ai été attiré par cela, par la sensation de ne pas être seule dans un enfer sans retour. Est-ce que je peux éprouver des sentiments pour une autre personne alors que je suis brisé ? La réponse à cette question douloureuse est peut-être allongée auprès de moi, finalement. Cette constatation fait épanouir sur mes lèvres un véritable sourire. Un de ceux que je n'ai plus l'habitude d'offrir. Mes doigts lâchent ses mèches et j'amorce un contact direct vers sa chevelure, geste mis en suspens quand mon regard croise celui d'une jeune femme adossée dans le chambranle de la porte. Ses iris portent la trace de mon passé. Une merveilleuse couleur vert émeraude. Un peu plus clair que celles de Lexa, cela dit. Est-ce un rêve ou la matérialisation de cet ange gardien ?

\- _**Hel… Hélène ?**_ M'entendis-je prononcer avec hésitation, ne pouvant croire qu'elle est juste devant moi. Dans la réalité.

\- _**Bonsoir, Clarke. Ça fait longtemps,**_ me répond-elle comme ennuyé avant de retrouver sa joie de vivre, enlevant mes doutes concernant le rêve ou la réalité.

Cette voix. Ce regard. Cette présence. C'est bien elle. Hélène. Comment se fait-il qu'elle soit ici ? Et d'abord, où est-ce que je suis ? Mon regard passe de la jeune infirmière à Lexa, toujours endormie à mes côtés. Se peut-il qu'elle connaisse Lexa ? Plusieurs questions s'ajoutent aux nombreuses que j'ai déjà en tête, mais mon attention se retourne sur la jeune femme quand j'entends ses pas se rapprocher de moi. Enfin, plus de Lexa que de moi en fait. Je n'ouvre pas la bouche, analysant les gestes d'Hélène pour la belle brune assoupie à mes côtés. Elle caresse doucement ses cheveux avant de poser une couverture sur ses épaules, un sourire presque maternel étirant ses lèvres. Lexa bouge légèrement en grognant de mécontentement, mais ne se réveille pas pour autant.

\- _**Hélène Woods. C'est mon nom, **_m'apprend-elle en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil devant moi.

\- _**Tu es de la famille de Lexa ?**_ Commentais-je en fixant longuement la jeune femme. _**Tu es trop jeune pour être sa mère. **_

\- _**Lexa est ma petite sœur, Clarke. Je suis sa tutrice légale, mais aussi celle d'Anya. Tu as sans doute dû la rencontrer au lycée, **_m'apprend-elle alors que mes yeux s'écarquillent à cette nouvelle information, provoquant son rire.

\- _**Anya et Lexa sont sœurs ? Tu es leur tutrice ? Je n'aurais jamais deviné. **_

\- _**Anya a été adopté par nos parents à sa naissance. J'avais deux ans et Hélène sept, **_retentit la voix grave et à peine réveillé de Lexa.

Elle s'étire dans un bâillement qui me tire un petit sourire amusé avant qu'elle ne pose son regard dans le mien. Je suis de suite happée par cette intensité. Comme toutes les fois où j'ai pu avoir le plaisir de m'y plonger. Je distingue le petit sourire amusé de Lexa alors qu'elle semble ressentir la même chose que moi. Nous sommes dans un autre monde. Un monde où nous ne sommes que deux. Un monde où notre passé n'est qu'une plaisanterie de mauvais goût. Pourtant, le bruit d'une porte qui claque violemment me fait terriblement sursauter, me projetant dans la réalité avec force.

\- _**Anya ! Raven ! **_Hurle Lexa avec véhémence alors que je sens une douce sensation sur ma main.

Je découvre avec stupéfaction que j'ai pris la main de la grande brune dans la mienne dans mon sursaut, mais le plus important, c'est qu'elle ne l'a pas enlevé et je sens même ses doigts se serré doucement autour de ma main. Une douce chaleur s'empare de mon être et un sourire étire à nouveau mes lèvres. Je lève le regard pour tomber sur les deux énergumènes que sont Anya et Raven. Le regard de la première se fait dur envers Lexa, elle semble l'analyser avant de se détendre tandis que Raven vient tout de suite à mon chevet, envoyant presque Lexa au sol dans sa précipitation.

-_** Les filles, Clarke n'est pas un jouet,**_ fait remarquer Hélène, toujours assise sur son fauteuil, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. _**Lexa, emmène notre jeune invitée dans ta chambre. Elle y sera bien mieux pour se reposer. Je vous appellerais pour le dîner, **_dit-elle à Lexa qui hoche la tête en guise d'acceptation, Raven revenant vers Anya par la même occasion.

-_** Je ne peux pas rester longtemps. Il faut que je rentre chez moi,**_ argumentais-je à l'attention de la jeune infirmière, voulant me lever du canapé, ressentant une douleur foudroyante au niveau du ventre.

\- _**Reste calme, Clarke, **_me demande Lexa avec une voix douce en venant s'asseoir à mes côtés sur le canapé.

\- _**Clarke, tu n'as aucun souci à te faire. Tu es en sécurité ici, **_réplique Raven avec un petit clin d'œil à mon attention.

\- _**Je sais ce que tu redoutes, Clarke, mais ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai prévenu Abby. Elle arrive dans trois heures après son service, **_reprend Hélène après m'avoir analysé longuement.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent à la mention de ma mère. Comment sait-elle que je pense à elle alors que je n'en suis même pas sûr moi-même ? Je suis véritablement inquiète pour ma mère. C'est étrange comme sensation quand on n'a plus rien ressenti depuis plusieurs années, mais je reconnais ce pincement au cœur quand je pense à elle. À ce que mon père peut lui faire quand je ne suis pas là. Je m'inquiète pour celle qui m'a mise au monde et Hélène vient de me rassurer avec une seule parole. C'est vraiment elle. Elle me connaît mieux que personne.

Je lui fais confiance et hoche la tête en signe d'acceptation. Lexa le comprend également et m'aide à me lever du canapé, mais avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle me porte carrément dans ses bras, comme une mariée. Le rouge me monte aux joues devant les regards amusés des trois autres femmes et j'essaie de le cacher en enfouissant mon visage dans le cou de la grande brune. Je la sens frissonner alors qu'elle commence sa marche en direction des escaliers menant à l'étage.

* * *

_**Voilà voilà ! J'espère que vous avez apprécier ses deux petits chapitres ;-) Il y a plusieurs révélations dans ce chapitre, j'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis ! **_

_**Publications : Lundi et Jeudi ( Deux chapitres ) **_

_**Bisous à vous ! :-***_


	9. Chapitre 9

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien ne m'appartient à par l'idée et les événements de cette histoire !

_**Note de l'auteur :** _Oui, bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Nous voilà Jeudi ! Cela veut dire deux nouveaux chapitres ! Je tiens à vous prévenir d'avance : Ce chapitre est sous le point de vue d'Octavia et il s'y passe des choses très durs. Si vous êtes sensible, je vous prierez de ne pas lire le moment indiqué dans le chapitre. Cela peut paraître un peu faible pour ce qu'il y a, mais tant pis, je respecte les points de vue de chacun d'entre vous ! Si vous n'avez pas froid aux yeux, lisez le ;-) ENJOY !

* * *

**_PS :_** _Un énorme merci à vous tous ! Nous sommes déjà à 20 reviews pour 10 chapitres. C'est énorme pour une fiction de ce genre ! Je ne parles même pas des follows et des favs ! 19 followers et 11 favs ! Vous êtes des cinglés ! Merci de me soutenir... Entre cinglés ! xD Un gros merci à vous tous !_

* * *

**_Réponses aux reviews précédentes :_**

\- **_Guest:_** Salut ! Yep, j'ai mis une délimitation dans le chapitre pour le moment un peu trop hard. Certes, elle aurait pu le démonter, mais dans les chapitres de la semaine prochaine, tu comprendras contre quoi elle doit lutter chaque jour. Ahahah, je pense que tu va énormément apprécié le chapitre 10 ! ( C'est d'ailleurs le chapitre dont je suis le plus fière avec le 11 ) Pour ce qui est d'Hélène et d'Abby, il y aura toutes les explications dans les prochains chapitres ;-) Oui et tu verras que son lien avec Lexa sera encore plus important que jamais pour la suite des événements. Autant pour elle que pour Lexa d'ailleurs. Merci pour tes reviews ! Hâte d'avoir celles de ses deux chapitres ! Bonne lecture à toi !

\- _**Chatow**_** :** Salut ! Voui, il y a un peu de lumière dans son monde rempli de ténèbres. Il y en aura encore pendant quelques chapitres avant d'arrivée dans une nouvelle période sombre, mais je ne dis rien de plus ;-) Merci pour tes reviews ! Hâte de lire les prochaines ! Bonne lecture à toi !

\- _**Rainbow Warrior :**_ Oui, oui, tu es mon paradoxe préféré.e ! Franchement, ton point de vue m'a tellement fait rire ! J'y crois pas ! xD Après vu mon esprit tordu, cela peut très bien se finir comme ça *sourire sadique* Tu verras bien ! ;-) Oué, il y a beaucoup de coïncidences dans la vie de Lexa, c'est fou ! xD Oui, je pense QUE LA TERRE ENTIERE a deviné le lien entre Lexa et Hélène ! xD Du moins, qu'elles soient de la même famille xD Mmmmh peut-être que ce qu'il va se passé dans la chambre sera dans le prochain chapitre ? Tu n'as plus qu'une chose à faire : Lire et passer au suivant :-P ( Bon, techniquement, ça fait deux, mais on s'en fou ! xD ) Bonne lecture à toi en tout cas !

\- _**MissHarpie :**_ Yo ! Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews ! J'espère que ses nouveaux chapitres te plairont ! Bonne lecture à toi !

* * *

_**Prévention :**_ Je tiens encore une fois à vous prévenir qu'il y a des psychologies très controversées dans cette histoire ! Âme sensible s'abstenir svp !

* * *

_"Dans les temps d'hypocrisie, la sagesse n'est qu'un talent de société." - Jean-Louis-Auguste Commerson_

* * *

_**Chapitre 9 : Octavia**_

Chaque soir, je retarde le plus possible le moment où je dois rentrer chez moi. Malheureusement, cela finit toujours par être inévitable. Je soupire en fixant cette maison qui n'a plus rien d'un foyer. Je ne veux pas entrer, mais le regard noir de Bellamy que j'aperçois à travers la fenêtre de la cuisine m'oblige à le faire. Nos parents nous ont abandonnés, il y a plusieurs années, laissant ma garde à mon grand frère. Mon pire cauchemar.

Il n'était pas comme ça avant. Il était même gentil et très protecteur envers moi. Je suppose que l'abandon de nos parents a eu bien plus d'effet sur lui que sur moi. Je n'avais que dix ans après tout, alors que Bellamy en avait cinq de plus. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, j'entre dans la maison, m'attendant à recevoir un coup d'une minute à l'autre et comme prévu, je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passe qu'une force immense me met au tapis. Je ne comprends que quelques minutes plus tard ce qu'il s'est passé, quand la douleur de ma mâchoire se réveille. Il me fixe de toute sa hauteur, me surplombant comme un faucon avant son attaque.

\- _**Cette petite pute. Elle ne va pas faire sa loi encore longtemps, **_rigole-t-il entre ses dents, fermant les yeux, se mettant en scène.

Je n'ai pas besoin de lui demander, je sais de qui il parle. Lexa. C'est la seule avec Anya à lui tenir tête. Ça a même le don de l'énerver et évidemment, il passe sa rage sur moi une fois que nous sommes rentrés chez nous.

-_** Tu vas me le payer, O'. Lexa est peut-être intouchable pour le moment, mais pas toi, **_argumente-t-il en retournant son attention sur moi.

_! Attention, moment dur ! Âme sensible s'abstenir please !_

Il sort un couteau de son dos, sûrement caché dans son pantalon et c'est à ce moment précis que ma peur s'éveille. Il donne un coup de couteau dans le vide, esquivant ma peau à la dernière minute alors qu'il avance pour être vraiment au-dessus de moi. Je peux voir toute sa folie dans son regard. Les larmes me montent aux yeux sans que je ne puisse m'en empêcher, le faisant rire à gorge déployé.

-_** Si faible. Si tétanisé. Si… fragile !**_ S'écrie-t-il soudainement, me faisant sursauter.

Dans un mouvement agile du poignet, il réussit à me couper la peau juste au-dessus de la poitrine, détruisant ma chemise et faisant couler mon sang carmin. Je retiens un cri de douleur sous son geste, mon corps refusant de bouger alors que je ne veux que ça, restant allongé sur le dos sans rien faire. Il voit mon état de faiblesse et au lieu de m'achever, chose facile puisque son couteau est juste au-dessus de mon cœur, il prend un malin plaisir à enlever ma chemise, révélant ma poitrine cachée par un sous-vêtement. Il laisse glisser la lame sur ma peau blanche, faisant méticuleusement attention à ne pas me faire d'entaille avant que sa lame ne bute contre le haut de mon pantalon. Je vois un sourire gras étiré ses lèvres, se même sourire que je pouvais voir sur le visage de son groupe d'ami quand il s'amusait à me violer à tour de rôle et je comprends ce qu'il s'apprête à faire.

Bellamy ne m'a jamais touché malgré les coups fourrés, les coups et les cris. Il n'a jamais osé me toucher comme ça. À croire que ce jour est arrivé. Son couteau détache les boutons de mon pantalon un à un, son regard restant encré dans le mien pendant sa descente. Je me reidis en sentant la froideur de la lame se glisser sous mon pantalon, effleurant mon intimité. J'ai peur de ce qu'il s'apprête à faire, mais mon corps est toujours pris dans une paralysie que je ne comprends pas, m'empêchant de bouger et de me défendre. Il profite de mon état et descend mon pantalon jusqu'à mes chevilles, me laissant en sous-vêtement devant son regard pervers. D'un deuxième mouvement de poignet, il détruit le seul rempart devant mon intimité avant de baisser sa braguette. Avec un sourire bestial, il commence son affaire malgré mes cris et mes pleurs.

\- _**Avoue que tu aimes quand on te baise,**_ ricane-t-il en allant de plus en plus loin. De plus en plus douloureusement. De plus en plus vite. _**Si tu es sage, j'appellerai les copains après m'être occupé de toi. **_

Il sourit avant de couper ma peau à divers endroits. Les bras. Les cuisses. Le ventre. La poitrine. Il fait une entaille bien plus profonde au juste au-dessus de mon nombril, appuyant comme un fou sur ma peau, faisant jaillir mon sang.

* * *

Quand il finit sa première petite affaire, il se relève. J'aurais pu soupirer de soulagement s'il ne m'avait pas pris par les bras pour me mettre à genoux, se tenant derrière moi. Il recommence son manège encore et encore, s'occupant de me couper la peau pendant qu'il s'enfonce de plus en plus en moi.

_! Fin du moment dur ! _

Malheureusement pour lui, c'est à ce moment-là que ma double personnalité resurgit d'un coup, sans prévenir. Je ne suis plus moi. Je ne suis qu'une spectatrice dans mon propre corps. Une poupée maudite.

La deuxième moi attend un autre coup de couteau et elle n'a pas besoin d'attendre longtemps. Au moment où la lame touche ma peau, ma main vient l'attraper pour tirer dessus. Le geste entaille la paume de ma main, mais je ne sens rien. Elle est à ma place. Bellamy est déstabilisé par son geste. Il se retire sans douceur, faisant légèrement couiner mon double et je sais qu'elle va se venger. Elle se lève lentement, comme au ralenti, dos à mon frère, avant de se tourner vers lui, penchant la tête sur le côté avec de grands yeux écarquillés et un immense sourire dérangeant sur les lèvres. J'ai une satisfaction morbide en voyant la peur dans son regard tandis qu'il recule de plusieurs pas. Mon double lève le couteau, faisant gouttelé mon sang sur le parquet avant d'entamer un mouvement vers mon grand frère. Il évite de justesse ce coup en traître, libérant le passage vers la porte d'entrée.

D'un grand coup circulaire de poignet, mon double réussit à entailler profondément l'avant-bras de Bellamy sur toute sa surface, le faisant beugler comme un porcinet. Mon regard tombe sur mon frère puis sur la porte et je comprends qu'elle est en train d'hésiter. Pour une raison que je ne comprends pas, elle choisit de prendre la porte, sortant de cette maison maudite. Je sais précisément où elle compte aller tandis que mon corps s'aventure dans une petite ruelle.

* * *

Après dix minutes de marche, je reprends le contrôle de mon corps quand la maison de Lexa éclair enfin la rue. Je cours jusqu'à arriver devant sa porte, tambourinant contre celle-ci avec mes dernières forces. Ce n'est pas Lexa qui m'ouvre, mais Nylah et Hélène. La fille me prend dans ses bras rapidement faisant attention à mes différentes blessures alors que je suis sur le point de m'écrouler. La grande sœur de ma meilleure amie s'active pour l'aider à me faire entrer. Mon corps me fait mal. J'ai l'impression que mon âme s'échappe de celui-ci jusqu'à que la main chaude de Nylah ne se pose sur ma joue. Je me plonge dans ce regard vert intense avant de sentir une brûlure sur mon ventre. Hélène est en train de soigner la blessure la plus importante sur mon corps devenu un défouloir pour mon frère.

-_** Bellamy. Je vais le tuer.**_

Cette phrase fut prononcée par les voix synchro de Nylah et de Lexa qui vient de descendre de l'étage. Je peux entendre la même haine et voir la même colère dans leurs yeux.

-_** Lexa. Clarke a besoin de toi. Remonte auprès d'elle. Nylah. Octavia ne va pas bien. Fait tout pour qu'elle reste éveillée. Vous avez mieux à faire que de tuer un homme. Pour le moment,**_ argumente l'ancienne infirmière devenue policière sans même se déplacer ou lever la voix.

Nylah est la première à abdiquer devant les dire de sa mère, revenant auprès de moi. Elle prend ma main délicatement dans la sienne, plonge son regard dans le mien en même temps que son autre main se pose sur ma joue. Je me plonge une seconde fois dans ce regard particulier avec plaisir, un petit sourire étirant mes lèvres malgré la situation.

* * *

_**Voilà voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu ! On se retrouve de suite pour le deuxième de ce jour ! Il est beaucoup plus calme ! ;-) **_

_**Publications : Lundi et Jeudi ( deux chapitres ) **_

_**Bisous à vous ! :-***_


	10. Chapitre 10

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien ne m'appartient à par l'idée et les événements de cette histoire !

_**Note de l'auteur :** _Oui, bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Bon, le second chapitre du jour est ici ! Je vous laisse le lire sans plus tarder ! On se retrouve en bas !

* * *

_**Prévention :**_ Je tiens encore une fois à vous prévenir qu'il y a des psychologies très controversées dans cette histoire ! Âme sensible s'abstenir svp !

* * *

_"C'est une chose étrange à quel point la sécurité de la conscience donne la sécurité du reste." - Victor Hugo_

* * *

_**Chapitre 10 :**_

\- _**Est-ce que tu peux le faire ? **_L'intonation de la voix soulevait clairement son impatience et son énervement.

-_** C'est dangereux pour Clarke. Elle pourrait perdre jusqu'à son identité ! C'est ce que tu veux ? Une vengeance contre sa vie ?**_ La deuxième avait une intonation beaucoup plus saccadée et empreinte d'humanité contrairement à la première.

\- _**Je m'en fous de cette gamine ! Je dois me venger de ses parents ! Le plan est déjà mis en place. Je ne peux plus faire marche arrière de toute façon,**_ ricane le premier homme, dont la voix résonnée exactement comme celle de mon père.

Le silence vient ensuite emplir la salle. Je me rappelle avoir vu des choses étranges dansaient dans mon champ de vision. Des ombres effrayantes. Avant de m'être évanouit sans aucune raison. Je revois simplement une main tenant une seringue, enfonçant l'aiguille dans la peau de mon bras pendant que je me débattais. J'ai été drogué, je ne vois que cette solution. Mon corps est engourdi et mon esprit, embrumé. Comment peut-on faire ça à une enfant ?

Je sens l'odeur du pain d'épice alors que mes sens s'éveillent, toujours un peu engourdis, et que mes petits yeux d'enfants s'ouvrent devant le regard satisfait et froid de mon père.

* * *

La vision change drastiquement, me tendant légèrement. Je suis dans une salle d'opération, pourtant, l'odeur de pain d'épice reste encrer dans mes narines. J'entends et perçois de l'agitation autour de moi, mais mes sensations sont absentes, comme si j'étais anesthésié, jusqu'à sentir le froid de deux blocs de métal qu'on pose sur chaque extrémité de ma poitrine. Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser plus de questions qu'une machine commence à faire un bruit d'enfer. Un premier choc électrique tend mon corps au maximum, me faisant serrer les poings à m'en faire mal aux phalanges. La sensation dure pendant plusieurs secondes avant que le choc disparaisse, relâchant mon corps de cette tension extrême. Je sens un objet se posé comme un serre-tête sur mon crâne, connectant mes tempes à deux branches possédant des électrodes et une protection en coton. Je sens la peur remplir mon petit être avant que l'électricité ne se fasse une nouvelle fois ressentir. La douleur est encore plus extrême, tordant mon crâne dans un craquement effroyable d'os. Je me sens mourir tandis que mes souvenirs se dispersent à travers une dimension noire, disparaissant après quelques secondes. Les chocs électriques se font de plus en plus intense et fréquent, durant pendant de longues et interminables minutes.

-_** Dernière fois. Les deux en même temps.**_ La voix est étrange. Étranglée même. Comme quand on est pris par le dégoût. Son intonation me rend perplexe, laissant poussée dans mon cœur une graine de compréhension sous le déchirement intérieur traduit dans cette simple phrase.

\- _**Docteur Woods, elle n'a que neuf ans. Elle peut en mourir.**_ L'infirmière, assistante du médecin, essaie de le raisonner en évoquant mon jeune âge, mais je sais que c'est peine perdue. Il n'a pas le choix.

\- _**Je suis désolé, Clarke. Je n'ai pas le choix. C'est toi ou elle,**_ murmure le médecin à mon oreille avant de poser un baiser doux sur mon front.

Cette douceur est vite remplacée par l'extrême douleur ressentie quand on semble arracher son âme. Le courant électrique grille mon cerveau, je peux le sentir. Mes yeux s'ouvrent sous la puissance des ondes tandis que de minuscules larmes perlent le long de mes joues. Je ne ressens plus rien. Aucune compassion. Aucun amour. La seule chose étant encore présente dans mon esprit est la douleur. Puis la terreur.

* * *

\- _**Clarke… Clarke ! **_Cette voix m'est familière. Douce et inquiète à la fois. Un parfum de forêt et de liberté.

Je sens qu'on remue mon corps comme si quelqu'un cherche à me réveiller et tout se connecte dans ma tête. Je me redresse d'un bon dans le lit et avant même de pouvoir respirer, ma main se pose sur ma poitrine, glissant sur les cicatrices présentes. Je sens la présence de Lexa sur le lit et sans vraiment me poser de questions, je me jette dans ses bras, pleurant de douleur dans son cou. Ce n'était qu'un putain de rêve. Non, pas un rêve. Un souvenir.

La main de Lexa caresse mes cheveux avec tendresse, pendant qu'elle me murmure des choses rassurantes à l'oreille. Cependant, les images restent bien vives dans mon esprit. Je me souviens. J'avais neuf ans quand mon père m'a emmené chez ce médecin. Je ne me souviens pas énormément, mais ce qui ravive bien plus mes souvenirs est la douleur. Pourquoi s'acharne-t-il sur moi depuis mon enfance ?

Je ne me rends pas compte que mes poings sont fermés, enfonçant mes ongles dans ma chair. Je ne ressens plus rien si ce n'est qu'une immense insécurité, minimisée tout de fois par les bras de la fille Woods. Je me rends compte des dégâts sur mes mains quand Lexa prend celles-ci entre les siennes, m'obligeant ensuite à me rallonger sur le matelas avec des gestes d'une infinie douceur. Elle se redresse, me faisant complètement paniquée. Je ne veux pas être seule, plus jamais ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle parte. J'ai besoin d'elle !

Comprenant ma détresse à travers mon regard terne, elle me surprend en venant s'allonger sur le côté libre du lit, écartant les bras comme invitation. Sans me faire prier, je me jette une nouvelle fois dans ses bras, trouvant le réconfort dont j'ai besoin à la source de son odeur, son cou. Elle recommence ses mouvements de caresses dans mes cheveux, massant mon crâne avec délicatesse. Un gémissement satisfait m'échappe et je sens un sourire amusé naître sur les lèvres de la belle brune collée à mon crâne.

-_** J'ai l'impression de me faire électrocuter encore et encore,**_ murmurais-je contre la peau de Lexa, resserrant mes bras autour de sa taille, stoppant au passage ses mouvements le temps de quelques secondes.

Mon corps frissonne contre ma volonté, parcouru de spasmes incontrôlable opérant dans mes bras et mes jambes, s'espaçant de quelques minutes entre chaque spasme musculaire. Je soupire de lassitude après un énième tremblement de mes jambes, serrant les dents pour ne pas hurler de frustration et de douleur mélangé. Je comprends que mon rêve, mon souvenir, agit également sur mon corps.

\- _**J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être encore dans cette salle d'opération. De sentir ses électrodes,**_ continuais-je en posant mes doigts sur mes tempes. _**Il n'y a que tes bras qui réussissent à me maintenir dans la réalité,**_ lui avouais-je ensuite, le rouge me montant aux joues sous cette révélation alors que je me rapproche du corps chaud de la brune.

Bien que je sois bien dans ses bras, Lexa entreprends quelque chose qui me surprend : elle lie nos jambes ensembles, dans un méli-mélo complexe, se tenant fermement au-dessus de moi pour empêcher les spasmes de produire les tremblements. Puis, elle lève mes bras aux dessus de ma tête doucement, me laissant la possibilité de réagir contre ses actes, mais je n'en ai aucune envie et la laisse faire. Elle enlace nos doigts, les serrant doucement, plongeant ensuite son regard dans le mien. La pénombre de la pièce donne un aspect mystique à son regard tant ses émeraudes sont intenses. Je me sens chauffé par ce regard, mais je n'ai pas la force, ni l'envie, de détourner les yeux. Je peux voir tellement d'émotions dans ses iris verte forêt, toutes les émotions que je suis incapable de ressentir à cent pour-cent, pour le moment.

Son corps entame une descente lente sur le mien. Son ventre se pose sur le mien. Ses bras viennent encercler ma tête dans une étreinte serrée, intime. Elle n'a pas besoin de mots pour me faire comprendre ses intentions. Je sais qu'elle sera là pour moi, toujours. Son visage se rapproche inexorablement du mien et mes joues prennent feu à la pensée de ce qu'elle peut faire à présent. Je n'ai pas peur. Elle ne me fera pas de mal. Son regard devient pétillant alors que ses yeux tombent sur mes lèvres avant de se replonger dans les miens. Un minuscule sourire étend mes lèvres à cette constations, mais par respect pour moi, elle ne fait que poser son front contre le mien dans un sourire résilié. Nos corps s'emboîtent facilement, comme s'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre. Elle soupire contre mon visage, respirant longuement comme pour se contrôler.

\- _**Tu me fais beaucoup d'effet, Clarke. Tu me rends irraisonnable, mais j'ai bien trop de respect pour toi pour en profiter. Pas comme ça. **_Sa voix est douce, empreinte d'une véritable envie, luttant contre celle-ci. Elle est adorable.

Nos lèvres sont séparées par quelques centimètres et malgré l'envie soudaine de les faire miennes, je dépose un doux bisou sur son nez. Elle recule légèrement la tête, surprise de mon geste alors qu'un véritable sourire étire à nouveau mes lèvres.

-_** Merci. Tu créé en moi une multitude de sentiments que je pensais à jamais perdu. Merci de me faire revivre, Lexa. **_

Ma déclaration est sincère, elle le voit à travers mon regard. Satisfaite et émue, elle dénoue sa main droite de la mienne pour la poser sur ma joue, caressant ma peau de son pouce. Celui-ci s'attarde un peu sur mes lèvres avant de revenir sur ma joue. Je vois tous son contrôle dans son regard, si elle s'écoutait, elle poserait ses lèvres sur les miennes. Allant jusqu'à, peut-être, me faire sienne. Cette idée ne me rebute pas, au contraire. Une douce chaleur se réveille dans mon bas-ventre à la simple pensée du corps nu de la jeune Woods sur le mien. Cependant, même si cette idée ne me parait plus aussi tordue après les nombreux viols que j'ai subis, elle ne reste pas moins une des choses dont j'ai le plus peur.

Avec un sourire éclatant et heureux, Lexa roule légèrement sur le côté, m'entraînant avec elle. Je me cale dans ses bras, à l'abri de mes craintes et de mes doutes avant de sentir les lèvres de la brune sur le haut de mon crâne. Je souris à ce geste avant de sentir mon corps se détendre pour enfin rejoindre un sommeil réparateur, sans aucun cauchemar.

* * *

_**Voilà voilà ! Chapitre entièrement Clexa, bien mignon, n'est-ce pas ? ;-) On se retrouve Lundi pour les chapitres 11 et 12 ! J'annonce que le 11 sera du même acabit que celui-ci ;-) Bon week-end ! **_

_**Publications : Lundi et Jeudi ( Deux publications )**_

_**Bisous à vous ! :-***_


	11. Chapitre 11

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien ne m'appartient à par l'idée et les événements de cette histoire !

_**Note de l'auteur :** _Oui, bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Nous voilà Lundi ! Deux chapitres s'offrent à vous ! J'espère qu'ils vous plairont ! Je veux juste éclaircir une chose : Le médecin qui apparaît dans le souvenir de Clarke dans le chapitre 10 n'est pas le même que celui de l'asile. Ce sont deux personnes différentes. L'une n'ayant pas le choix et l'autre étant un pur connard ! Voilà voilà, maintenant que ce petit détails est éclaircit, on se retrouve en bas ! ENJOY !

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviews : **_

\- **_Guest:_** Salut ! En effet, Bellamy est un grand malade, mais vous saurez pourquoi il se comporte comme ça avec sa soeur quand il fera face à ses crimes devant Lexa et les autres. Il n'agit pas comme ça par pur sadisme. Ce serait trop simple. J'avoue que je suis très fière de ses deux chapitres, pour la même raison : la mise en page. Je suis contente d'avoir réussit à mettre en page les moments intenses et à retranscrire parfaitement leur geste, leur émotions etc... Mais j'ai un petit faible pour le Clexa, évidemment ! xD Pour ce qui est du début du chapitre 10, j'ai expliqué mon erreur un peu au dessus ;-) et les deux souvenirs de Clarke sont importants pour le reste de l'histoire, je te suggère de bien analysé ses dernières, surtout les dialogues, pour en comprendre toutes les subtilités ;-) Je trouve ta théorie très intéressante ! Je laisse certain indice à partir du chapitre 10 ( sauf dans ceux d'aujourd'hui ) donc tu me diras plus tard si tu garde toujours cette théorie, mais en tout cas, moi, je la garde en tête ;-) En tout cas, j'espère que ses deux chapitres là vont te plaire ! Bonne lecture !

\- _**Rainbow Warrior**_** :** Il y a deux personnes que j'attends avec impatience la review à chaque publication... Celle de ma petite-amie et la tienne ! Franchement, je ne suis jamais déçu ! xD Bellamy aura un châtiment exemplaire, ne t'en fait pas ! ;-) Pour Lincoln, oui, il sera dans mon histoire, il arrive bientôt d'ailleurs, si mes plans ne changent pas d'ici là ! xD Et effectivement, tu as l'oeil, il peut se passer quelque chose entre Octavia et Nylah ;-) Affaire à suivre donc ! :-P Au risque de te contredire, Hélène n'est pas dans le flash-back de Clarke *Sourire en coin* et oui, elle est devenu policière :-) Voila la partie de ta review qui m'a fait rire x) Si pour toi, ça c'est une scène d'amour, alors que sera la véritable scène d'amour qui pourrait arrivé plus tard * rires *, mais après, je suis contente que tu l'apprécies autant puisque j'en suis extrêment fière, je ne vais pas te le cacher x) Bonne lecture à toi pour ses deux chapitres !

\- _**MissHarpie :**_ Yo ! Tu auras ta vengeance contre Bellamy ! Et également ses motivations et le reste de leur passé avec leurs parents ! ;-) Oh mais de rien pour les indices ;-) J'en laisserais quelqu'un dans mes prochains chapitres également, soit à l'affût ;-) Bonne lecture à toi !

* * *

_**Prévention :**_ Je tiens encore une fois à vous prévenir qu'il y a des psychologies très controversées dans cette histoire ! Âme sensible s'abstenir svp !

* * *

_" Les souvenirs font d'un humain ce qu'il est. Sans souvenir, il perd son identité " - Moi x)_

* * *

_**Chapitre 11 :**_

Je me réveille avec la satisfaction d'être encore en sécurité. Je n'avais plus senti ce bien-être depuis bien trop longtemps. Pourtant, plus mon esprit s'éveille et plus une chose me trouble, m'angoisse. Les yeux toujours fermés, je n'ai pas besoin de les ouvrir pour savoir que je suis encore dans les bras de Lexa. Nous n'avons pas bougé de la nuit, mon visage est toujours collé à son cou, son odeur me détend immédiatement, mais mon angoisse reste imperceptible dans mon être. Plusieurs questions restent en suspens. Les plus importantes sont liées à la famille de la belle brune. Sentant déjà un mal de crâne pointé le bout de son nez, je me redresse lentement, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, je ne veux pas réveiller ce bel ange à mes côtés. Mon regard se pose sur le sien et un sourire étire immédiatement mes lèvres. Je ne comprends plus mon comportement. Je suis censé être une sociopathe, incapable de ressentir des sentiments ou des émotions. Jusqu'à hier, c'était le cas. Où dû moins, je m'en suis convaincu toute seule pendant toutes ses années afin ne pas souffrir des actes des différentes personnes m'entourant.

Je soupire légèrement, ne quittant pas des yeux la brune. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier ? Elle m'a avoué être attirée inévitablement par moi. Non, Lexa, tu ne peux pas. Je ne suis pas bien ! Je suis mauvaise. Je suis brisée. Tu ne peux pas être attiré par moi. C'est ce que j'aurais voulu lui répondre afin de ne pas souffrir des nombreuses questions existentielles dont je suis la victime à présent. J'ai l'impression que mon corps est en feu au simple souvenir de cette nuit. Son corps élancé contre le mien. Son visage et ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des miennes.

Je décide d'aller me réfugier dans la salle de bain de la chambre, histoire de prendre une douche et de remettre mes idées en place. Chaque pas est un supplice, la douleur m'est intolérable pourtant, je ne peux me résoudre à réveiller Lexa. Je ne veux pas être un boulet pour elle. Je me suis toujours débrouillé toute seule, je n'ai jamais eu d'aide de personnes, même si c'était tout ce que je voulais à l'époque. Mes pas me mènent lourdement dans la petite salle de bain composée d'une douche, d'un miroir et de quelques meubles de rangement. Je ferme la porte de la salle, sans fermer à clef cependant, mon esprit restant en alerte.

J'enlève mes vêtements doucement, sans faire de mouvement brusque, mais me baisser devient impossible dans mon état, je ne peux donc pas enlever mon pantalon correctement. Je suis essoufflé et rouge de frustration, je décide de m'attarder sur le bandage recouvrant mon abdomen en attendant que mon souffle revienne. Il est posé de façon très médicale, très professionnel, mais quelque chose me dérange. La personne ayant fait mon bandage a vu mes nombreuses cicatrices. Mon regard se tourne immédiatement vers la porte menant à la chambre. Mes bras encerclent mon corps à la simple idée que Lexa puisse être l'instigatrice du pansement. Je me sens trembler, c'est pour le moment imperceptible et je profite d'avoir encore ma motricité pour m'installer dans la douche. Tant pis pour le pantalon. Ce n'est que de l'eau après tout.

J'ouvre le robinet d'eau, une fois mis à la température que je désire. L'eau éclabousse mon corps dans un bruit apaisant, mais cela ne dura pas bien longtemps. Des flashs des cauchemars de cette nuit reprennent possession de mon esprit. Devinant une nouvelle crise, je m'assois à même le sol pour ne pas tomber quand les tremblements arriveront. Parce que oui, c'était inévitable à présent. J'essaie de les retenir, encerclant mes bras autour de mes genoux pour empêcher mon corps de bouger, mais rien ne fait. Les tremblements arrivent par vagues, chaque vague étant plus puissante que la précédente et les gouttelettes d'eau s'écrasant sur mon corps via le pommeau de douche deviennent de petits chocs électriques. Montant en intensité au fur et à mesure que ma crise se développe.

J'ai envie de hurler de frustration, mais plus encore, j'ai envie de hurler à Lexa de venir, de me prendre dans ses bras et de faire cesser mes tremblements. J'ai l'impression de sombrer à nouveau dans une dimension noire, dénué de sens ou d'âme. Je n'ai pas envie d'être seule. Pourquoi s'acharner sur moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter tant de haine ? Mes pensées se mêlent les unes aux autres dans un mélange grotesque jusqu'à qu'un bruit me fasse sursauter. Je lève le regard jusqu'à tomber sur deux pierres précieuses de couleur verte. Je sais qu'il n'y a aucune expression sur mon visage, ni aucune lueur dans mon regard. Je le sais parce qu'elle hésite à agir. Je la vois se mordre la lèvre inférieure, se battant contre elle-même. Ou bien est-ce quelque chose d'autre qui l'empêche d'agir ?

\- _**Lexa… **_Murmurais-je difficilement tant mes dents étaient serrées.

Sans plus aucune hésitation, elle enlève son haut de la veille, ne restant qu'en sous-vêtement avant de pénétrer dans la douche. Je ne réagis pas à sa presque nudité, ni à la mienne. Je suis bien trop dans le contrôle de mon corps pour cela. Lexa se glisse dans mon dos, s'assoit derrière moi avant d'encercler ses bras autour de ma taille, me serrant fort contre son corps. Pendant de longues minutes, elle murmure des paroles rassurantes au creux de mon oreille, caressant la peau de mon ventre avec ses mains, buttant de temps en temps contre mes cicatrices.

\- _**Tu peux te laisser aller, Clarke. Je suis là,**_ me dit-elle tendrement en posant un baiser sur mon épaule, me faisant revenir totalement à la réalité.

Je sens le sourire satisfait de Lexa sur mon épaule quand mon corps se détend enfin. Je me laisse aller contre elle, reposant ma tête sur son épaule, la tournant vers le mur en sentant mes yeux piqués. Ses caresses sur mon ventre me font un bien fou, mais je ne peux oublier les cicatrices. À cette idée, mon corps se crispe légèrement et je ne peux plus retenir mes larmes de coulés silencieusement sur mes joues.

\- _**N'est pas honte de ton corps, Princesse. Tes cicatrices font partie de ton histoire, mais elles ne rendent pas ton corps moins attirant ou laid. Je te montrerais les miennes pour chacune de tes cicatrices qui me seront révélée. **_

Ses paroles me font esquisser un léger sourire amusé alors que mon corps et mon esprit se détendent légèrement pour la plus grande joie de la brune derrière moi. Je constate que la chaleur de son corps a permis de stopper les tremblements et que même l'eau coulant du pommeau est redevenu douce et agréable.

\- _**Pourquoi est-ce que ça m'arrive à moi, Lexa ?**_ Lui demandai-je d'une voix presque suppliante alors que je permets à mon corps de se reposer un peu plus contre le sien.

-_** Tu es brisée, Clarke. Je l'ai vu à la première seconde où nos regards se sont rencontrés, mais cela ne me fait pas ressentir de la pitié pour toi. Tu as besoin d'aide. Affective comme émotionnel, et même physique. Je peux t'apporter cela. Je peux t'apporter la tendresse dont tu as été privé. Pour ce qui est de tes tremblements, je pense que c'est un trauma post-traumatique. Je ne veux pas te faire peur, Princesse, mais il faut qu'on t'examine pour déceler ce potentiel trauma.**_

Je ne réponds pas, laissant mon esprit vagabonder à travers le flux de paroles de Lexa. Depuis que je suis revenu de l'asile, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion ni l'obligation de voir un médecin et vu mon passé avec eux, j'avoue que j'ai très peur. Je suis terrifié même. Je serre mes mains autour des bras de Lexa doucement, évitant de lui faire mal.

\- _**Tu seras avec moi si j'accepte de me faire examiner ? J'ai peur des docteurs depuis… L'asile,**_ lui avouais-je en chuchotant presque le dernier mot.

-_** Je serais toujours là, Princesse. Je te l'ai dit cette nuit, **_sourit-elle en embrassant mon crâne dans un geste affectif.

\- _**Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles comme ça ? Je ne suis pas une princesse, **_répliquais-je avec mon audace revenue au galop par la simple protection de ses bras.

-_** À d'autres. Tu ressembles à une princesse, mais c'est vrai que tu n'es pas une de ses princesses nunuches des Disney, **_ricane Lexa alors que je tourne mon regard vers elle.

-_** Si moi, je suis une princesse alors j'ai besoin d'un commandant pour m'assister,**_ lui dis-je avec un clin d'œil avant de déposer un bisou sur sa joue.

Je tourne complètement mon visage vers le sien quand son rire empli la pièce. Je suis tout de suite happé par ce rire. Par ce son. Il est tellement authentique.

\- _**Ce sont les princes charmants qui sauvent les princesses, pas les commandants, **_ajoute Lexa d'une voix amusée, continuant de caresser ma peau et de me détendre.

\- _**Les princes charmants, c'est ringard. Je préfère les commandantes. Aux yeux verts de préférence. Tu ferais fureur avec un maquillage de guerre autour des yeux. **_

\- _**Je vais y penser, Princesse,**_ réplique Lexa alors qu'un bruit de tambour retentit contre la porte de la salle de bain._** Je crois qu'Anya et Raven ont besoin de la douche, **_ricane-t-elle en se levant de sa place.

Elle me contourne pour se retrouver devant moi et me tendre sa main en guise d'invitation à la suivre. Son sourire en coin fait des ravages sur ma personne et pour la deuxième fois en quelques heures, une douce chaleur irradie mon bas-ventre. Avec un sourire, je prends la main de la brune, m'aidant comme appui à me lever du sol avant de retrouver ses bras réconfortants.

-_** Je vous suis, commandante,**_ murmurais-je, ma bouche proche de son oreille, la faisant déglutir difficilement avant qu'elle ne me prenne dans ses bras comme une mariée malgré nos tenues très légère. C'est une manie chez elle, ce n'est pas vrai !

* * *

_**Voilà voilà ! Encore un chapitre consacré à Clexa ! J'adore écrire ses moments et profitez en bien, Jeudi, nous passerons à l'étape suivante * sourire sadique * ! **_

_**Publications : Lundi et Jeudi ( deux chapitres ) **_

_**Bisous à vous ! :-***_


	12. Chapitre 12

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien ne m'appartient à par l'idée et les événements de cette histoire !

_**Note de l'auteur :** _Oui, bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Bon, le second chapitre du jour est ici ! Je vous laisse le lire sans plus tarder ! On se retrouve en bas !

* * *

_**Prévention :**_ Je tiens encore une fois à vous prévenir qu'il y a des psychologies très controversées dans cette histoire ! Âme sensible s'abstenir svp !

* * *

_" La Famille, c'est l'amour. C'est tout ce qui compte " - Lyne Ménard_

* * *

_**Chapitre 12 :**_

Nous avons rejoint le salon d'Hélène, laissant enfin la salle de bain à Anya et Raven. Une multitude de plats trône fièrement sur la grande table familiale. Pancakes. Jus de fruit. Céréales. Confiture. Nutella. Miel. Beurre. Je peux même sentir une odeur de café ainsi que d'œuf brouillé provenant de la cuisine.

\- _**Je vois qu'elle n'a pas fait les choses à moitié, **_ricane Lexa, autant surprise que moi devant cette table des plus garnie.

-_** Il faut bien que vous repreniez des forces. Toutes autant que vous êtes,**_ intervient Hélène en revenant de la cuisine, une cafetière d'un noir profond dans la main droite.

La dernière phrase de la jeune femme me fait bizarre, mais c'est bien le comportement de Lexa à ce moment-là qui me fait tiquer. Son corps est tendu à l'extrême, comme si elle essayait de contenir quelque chose à l'intérieur d'elle. Ses poings et sa mâchoire sont serrés. Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans un tel état de rage pour une simple phrase. Depuis que je suis arrivée au lycée, elle m'a toujours apparu calme et réservé, mais à ce moment précis, je peux presque sentir une aura destructrice, mauvaise, émanée de sa personne.

Définitivement, je n'aime pas la voir comme ça. Des deux, celle qui contrôle le moins ses sentiments, c'est moi. La seule à être plongé dans une haine perpétuelle, c'est moi. Lexa est aux antipodes de cela. Elle est un paradoxe à elle seule ! Mon paradoxe ! Ses yeux sont fermés, elle essaie de contrôler sa respiration. Je pose timidement ma main sur la sienne, espérant créer un déclic dans son être afin qu'elle réussisse à retrouver son calme. Je veux être un pilier pour elle comme elle l'est devenu pour moi. En si peu de temps. C'en est terrifiant quand j'y pense.

Au moment où nos peaux se touchent, l'aura meurtrière de la brune disparaît et elle ouvre les yeux. Je peux voir de la surprise dans ses yeux verts forêts, je le suis tout autant qu'elle. Je ne pensais pas arriver à la calmer aussi facilement. Elle fuit mon regard. On dirait qu'elle cache quelque chose à ma vue. Quelque chose présent dans ses iris. Je ne comprends pas ce comportement. Je fronce des sourcils, mais je ne fais rien. Je surprends un échange de regard étrange entre Lexa et Hélène, cette dernière nous ayant observé depuis le début. Cet échange n'est pas anodin. J'ai l'impression que la plus jeune demande une confirmation à la plus âgée. Confirmation qu'accorde Hélène avec un bref hochement de tête.

Le regard que pose Lexa sur moi après ce dérapage est indéchiffrable. Il y a tellement de sentiments, bien plus que je ne saurais en retranscrire dans mon propre regard. J'ai toujours trouvé fascinante cette faculté de trouver un nombre incommensurable d'émotions dans le regard de cette jeune femme. Malgré ce nombre incalculable d'émotions diverses, je peux voir une lueur de culpabilité et de douleur au fond de ses iris, portant mon regard d'incompréhension sur sa personne.

Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir qu'Anya et Raven nous rejoigne, suivis de près par une Octavia toute timide. Les trois filles saluèrent Hélène avant de s'installer à table, nous ignorant royalement. La seule à poser un petit regard intéressé est Octavia, mais celui-ci ne dure pas longtemps. J'ai tout de même remarqué les hématomes et les quelques coupures sur le visage, d'habitude si souriant, de la petite brune. Soudainement, mon cerveau connecte les deux détails. L'état physique d'Octavia et le débordement de colère de Lexa. Je commence à comprendre à présent. Il y a bien une fois où j'ai ressenti l'aura meurtrière de la brune aux yeux émeraude. La veille. Au lycée avec Bellamy Blake, le grand frère d'Octavia.

Il s'en est encore pris à elle, forçant sa petite sœur à fuir sa maison, son foyer, pour venir se réfugier chez les Woods. Je ne connais pas ce Bellamy, mais il doit être totalement idiot et suicidaire pour s'en être pris à la petite brune après l'avertissement de Lexa dans le réfectoire. Je comprends la rage de Lexa, il y a quelques minutes. Il faut qu'il paye tout ce qu'il a fait à Octavia. La tournante avec ses potes ainsi que ses propres actes.

Cependant, malgré ma fureur, une présence entrant dans la pièce détourne mon esprit de cette histoire. Cette présence, c'est tout simplement ma mère qui vient d'apparaître, dans le plus grand des calmes, dans le salon des Woods, une poêle remplie d'œufs brouillés dans la main. Je la regarde en deux fois sous le rire amusé, mais discret d'Hélène. Après avoir posé sa poêle, ma génitrice contourne la table et vient me prendre dans ses bras pour ma plus grande confusion. Elle n'avait jamais fait ça avant.

-_** Je suis heureuse que Lexa t'est retrouvé à temps. Tu ne sais pas à quel point, j'étais inquiète. Surtout après l'appel d'Hélène.**_ Sa voix est véritablement soulagée, je ne détecte aucun mensonge dans celle-ci. Uniquement le bonheur de voir sa fille en vie alors qu'un couteau avait transperçait son ventre la veille.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je rends l'étreinte de ma mère, scellant mes bras autour de sa taille. C'est quand elle sursaute, nullement habitué à ce genre de marque d'affection de ma part, que je me rends compte de mon geste. Ma mère prend mon visage en coupe, plongeant son regard attendri dans le mien. Je remarque que nous avons la même intensité dans nos iris, ce que je n'avais jamais pu distinguer avant. Cette réflexion me fait comprendre qu'elle n'a pas eu une vie toute rose et que nous sommes semblable sur bien des points.

Raven commence à râler pour pouvoir manger, ce qui attire toute l'attention sur elle, désamorçant ce moment. Les deux femmes rigolent sous le commentaire de l'hispanique, avant d'aller s'installer autour de la table. Je vois du coin de l'œil Lexa faire un signe étrange à Anya et la seconde d'après j'en comprends le sens quand la sœur de la grande brune donne une claque derrière la tête de Raven pour son comportement. La plus jeune des Woods arbore une expression amusée pendant que son amie commence à râler, passant son regard sur les deux sœurs.

-_** Deux contre un, ce n'est pas fair-play, les filles !**_ S'exclame finalement Raven, se frottant l'arrière du crâne avec une petite moue boudeuse, faisant rire une nouvelle fois toute l'assemblé.

Dans un sourire, profitant évidemment du rire de tout le monde présent dans la pièce, Lexa prend ma main avant de nous diriger vers la table, m'intimant de m'asseoir à ses côtés.

Je me retrouve donc en face d'Hélène, de ma mère et d'Anya et à côté d'Octavia, Raven étant en bout de table, entre Octavia et Anya. Le petit déjeuné se déroule sans encombre, tout le monde se mêle des discussions des autres dans un entrain joyeux. Je me laissais même aller au jeu, essayant d'en apprendre un peu plus sur Octavia, Raven et Anya. Même si cette dernière est un peu plus réservée et intimidante, je ne vais pas le cacher, je commence à bien aimer son caractère qui est assez semblable à celui de Lexa, mais avec ses propres variantes.

Malgré l'effort que je fais pour m'intéresser aux autres, même si cela n'est pas bien difficile tant les trois filles sont agréables, mon attention se tourne toujours vers Hélène et ma mère qui discutent plus avec Lexa qu'avec n'importe qui. Plusieurs fois, je croise le regard étrange de ma mère. Un regard qu'elle ne donne qu'à Hélène ou à moi, depuis peu. Ma curiosité est piquée au vif à présent et je porte un œil bien plus attentif aux deux jeunes femmes. Elles sont très complices, ça se voit tout de suite. Ça va même au-delà de la complicité.

Leurs regards. Leurs sourires. Leurs gestes. Ce sont comme ceux que nous entretenons avec Lexa, mais en bien plus évolué. Mon visage reste impassible tant, je suis surprise. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle aurait une telle relation avec la grande sœur de Lexa. Après une petite réflexion, cela ne m'étonne pas non plus à vrai dire. Mon père n'est jamais chez nous et quand il est là, il nous dévalorise, ma mère et moi. Il va même jusqu'à la battre quand je suis dans ma chambre. Elle ne connaît que lui, que sa violence et la douleur. Les similitudes que j'ai aperçues dans son regard un peu plus tôt me frappe un plus vivement. Hélène représente pour elle, ce que représente Lexa pour moi. Une échappatoire. Une porte de sortie. Une manière de se relever.

Cependant, même si je comprends tout cela, je reste impassible, analysant tous les gestes des deux femmes, mais Raven me fait revenir à la conversation, laissant toutes mes questions de côtés. Je pose un regard interrogateur sur l'hispanique dont le regard reflète la présence d'une attente.

\- _**Je reformule ma question pour miss blondie,**_ s'amuse-t-elle en me tirant la langue alors que je lève les yeux au ciel. _**Est-ce qu'une sortie dehors te plairait ? Histoire qu'on puisse décompresser de tout ce qu'on vit. Il y a un bar sympa en ville et ils organisent une soirée karaoké ce soir,**_ m'explique-t-elle avec entrain et dynamisme.

\- _**Elle est encore blessé, Rae. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée,**_ intervient Lexa en posant une main dans mon dos, invisible pour le reste des filles.

-_** Miss Woods est donc le prince charmant de Miss Griffin ?**_ S'amuse Raven en arquant un sourcil, posant son menton sur sa main, défiant Lexa du regard.

-_** Je dirais plutôt commandante, Rae. Clarke trouve les princes charmants démodé,**_ ajoute Anya avec un sourire sadique, nous informant qu'elles avaient entendu notre conversation dans la salle de bain.

\- _**Comme tu es le chevalier servant de Raven,**_ commente Lexa, loin d'être déstabilisé par les dire de sa sœur._** Je dirais même bien plus que ça,**_ ajoute-t-elle en buvant une gorgée de son verre de jus de fruit avec un petit sourire en coin, gardant un œil ouvert fixant toujours Anya.

\- _**Beaucoup plus en effet. Avoir une chambre à côté de la leur, c'est un calvaire ! **_Murmure Octavia plus pour elle-même, mais sa voix stridente est parvenue aux concernées.

En entendant cela, Lexa recrache l'intégralité de sa gorgée, dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Raven se renfrogne sur sa chaise devant l'hilarité de la grande brune tandis qu'Anya la fixe avec un regard indéchiffrable. Mon regard se perd dans une contemplation de la jeune femme à mes côtés, son rire résonnant dans toute la maison. Je peux le dire à ce stade : j'aime son rire. Un petit sourire attendri s'épanouit sur mes lèvres contre ma volonté, mais c'est plus fort que moi, elle fait monter tellement d'émotions dans mon être, c'est incroyable.

\- _**Si ça peut vous aider, Clarke est apte à se déplacer et donc à venir avec vous, mais surveillez là, **_intervient ma mère avec un petit sourire avant d'aider Hélène à débarrasser la table.

\- _**Génial ! Griff', on part à vingt heures. Lexa, je suppose que tu seras son garde du corps,**_ s'exclame Raven après l'accord de ma génitrice, toute contente.

La grande brune lui répond par un sourire malicieux et un geste de la tête avant que tout le monde se disperse à travers la maison, vaquant à ses occupations. Lexa et moi sommes les seules à être resté dans le salon tandis qu'Hélène et ma mère font la vaisselle dans la cuisine. Mon regard est attiré par le bruit de la vaisselle, j'hésite à aller parler avec ma mère. Je le veux, mais j'ai peur des choses qu'elle peut m'avouer. Les souvenirs qui ont refait surface cette nuit me poussent à aller demander des explications. Elle connaît peut-être la plupart des réponses, même si certaines n'en auront une qu'en confrontant mon paternel. Comme le fait que mon père est préféré une vengeance à sa propre fille ou que le médecin chargé d'effectuer ses ordres soit quelqu'un de la famille Woods. Encore une fois.

Maintenant que j'y pense, nos deux familles sont liées par Lexa et moi, mais je ne sais pas de quelle façon. Je soupire, assise sur le canapé, tourné complétement vers le mur de la cuisine alors que la jeune sœur d'Hélène regarde la télévision à mes côtés. Je la sens bougée avant que le calme ne reprenne ses droits entre nous, m'indiquant que la brune vient de mettre son programme sur pause. Je n'ai pas le temps de tourner mon attention sur elle que ses bras encerclent ma taille et que sa tête vient se reposer sur mon épaule.

\- _**Tu devrais aller voir ta mère. Tu as besoin de réponses et si tu veux, on pourra en parler après. De toute façon, il faut que je vous parle à toi, Raven, Anya et Nylah,**_ m'apprend-elle d'une voix douce, sa bouche tout près de mon oreille.

-_** C'est… C'est au sujet d'Octavia et Bellamy, n'est-ce pas ? **_Bégayais-je sous l'effet monstre qu'elle me fait, rassemblant mes esprits pour lui répondre sans tremblement dans la voix.

\- _**Oui, je vais lui donner une leçon pour avoir enfreint mon avertissement et attaquée Octavia, mais je ne pourrais le faire qu'avec vous. **_

Sans que je ne m'y attende, elle dépose un baiser juste sous le lobe de mon oreille, me faisant gémir de plaisir. Un sourire satisfait s'étend sur ses lèvres, je peux le sentir sur ma peau alors que mon corps se crispe légèrement en sentant son souffle dans mon cou. Allumeuse.

\- _**C'est… C'est d'accord. Je… Je vais parler à ma mère et je… Je reviens, **_m'empressais-je de dire en me levant à une vitesse hallucinante pour fuir cette ville tentatrice qui possède, sans nul doute, un énorme sourire satisfait sur son visage angélique. _**D'ailleurs, qui est Nylah ?**_ Me rappelais-je à quelques pas du canapé, me tournant vers une Lexa bien plus que satisfaite de ma réaction.

\- _**La fille d'Hélène. C'est la jeune femme que tu as sauvée de ce vieux porc avant-hier. Celui-là même qui a causé cette blessure, **_m'explique-t-elle en pointant mon ventre du doigt, son regard devenant plus sombre.

Bien trop sous le choc pour répondre, je hoche la tête pour lui dire que j'ai compris avant de me rendre dans la cuisine, mise comme sur le mode pilote automatique alors que le rire amusé de Lexa résonne dans le salon.

* * *

_**Voilà voilà ! On se retrouve Jeudi pour la suite des chapitres ! :-D **_

_**Publications : Lundi et Jeudi ( Deux chapitres ) **_

_**Bisous à vous ! :-***_


	13. Chapitre 13

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien ne m'appartient à par l'idée et les événements de cette histoire !

_**Note de l'auteur :** _Oui, bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Nous voilà Jeudi ! Vous pouvez donc profiter de deux petits chapitres ! Le premier a le ton des révélations tandis que le deuxième est bien plus léger ! J'espère que vous allez les aimer ! ENJOY !

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

\- **_Guest:_** Salut ! Lexa et Clarke se connaissent depuis l'enfance ? Peut-être, peut-être pas ! :-P Pour Hélène et Abby, il y a BEAUCOUP d'indices qui laisse facilement deviné leur relation.. ;-) Voui, je pense aussi que le châtiment de Bellamy va beaucoup de plaire. Comme à beaucoup de mes lecteurs d'ailleurs xD Bonne lecture à toi !

\- _**Rainbow Warrior**_** :** Mon paradoxe préféré ! Déjà, tu peux me définir comme UNE écrivaine puisque j'en suis une ! Sa t'évitera de mettre des possible " e " à la fin de tes mots ;-) xD Ce n'est un secret pour personne qu'Anya et Raven sont ensemble xD Même si je ne le confirme pas vraiment dans mes chapitres, mais il y a des regards, des gestes et des paroles qui ne trompent pas ;-) Je n'ai jamais dit que Lincoln allait avoir un grand rôle dans ma fiction :-P Tu verras bien ! xD Pour Abby et Hélène, il a beaucoup d'indices dans les précédents chapitres qui te donneront la réponse ;-) Je savais que tu allais beaucoup aimé ce passage Clexa ! Oui, je suis totalement d'accord avec toi au sujet des Lemon, mais on va se mentir qu'on aime tous en lire xD Sort les pop corn, sors. Le spectacle sera à la hauteur de tes espérances ;-) Bonne lecture à toi !

* * *

_**Prévention :**_ Je tiens encore une fois à vous prévenir qu'il y a des psychologies très controversées dans cette histoire ! Âme sensible s'abstenir svp !

* * *

_" Tu sais ce qu'on dit à propos de l'espoir ? Il n'apporte que le malheur. " - Pretty Little Liars _

* * *

_**Chapitre 13 :**_

\- _**Hélène n'est pas avec toi ?**_ Je demande à ma mère d'une voix posée, mais curieuse, refermant la porte derrière moi.

\- _**Elle a eu une urgence au poste, elle ne rentre que dans la nuit,**_ sourit-elle en posant un regard en biais sur moi, les mains pleines de savon et d'eau.

-_** Au poste ? Hélène n'est plus infirmière.**_ Je constate cela après avoir passé quelques secondes à fixer ma mère sans dire un mot.

\- _**Après ce qu'il t'est arrivé à l'asile et les horreurs qu'elle a pu voir pendant ses deux années passées là-bas, elle n'a pas pu en supporter davantage. Son séjour l'a dégoûté du métier d'infirmière alors, après être passé par une phase de questionnement existentielle, elle a jugé que le meilleur moyen pour elle d'aider les gens comme toi, c'était de devenir policière. **_

_**\- Tu sembles être beaucoup attaché à elle.**_ Ma voix n'est qu'un murmure, mais en vue de son sourire en coin, je comprends qu'elle m'a entendu.

Elle ne répond cependant pas, m'invitant plutôt à l'aider dans sa tâche. Après quelques petites secondes d'hésitation, je lève les épaules dans un signe négligé avant de m'avancer vers l'évier. Elle lave une assiette. Je l'essuie avec le torchon. Un silence confortable s'installe pendant quelques minutes, seulement dérangé par les bruits de vaisselle. Je profite de ce laps de temps pour réfléchir aux questions que je peux lui poser. Je ne sais pas par où commencer.

\- _**Hélène et moi, c'est une longue histoire. **_Consent-elle à briser le silence qui s'est installé dans la pièce. À mon plus grand étonnement. _**Elle venait d'être intégré à mon programme à l'hôpital quand nous nous sommes rencontrés. Elle venait d'avoir vingt ans et son diplôme par la même occasion. Un vrai prodige. Je suis devenu son tuteur à l'hôpital, son mentor si tu préfères. Elle me parlait souvent de sa famille. De ses parents. De son combat pour la garde de ses deux sœurs après la disparition soudaine de leurs parents. Elle travaillait le week-end dans un petit restaurant pour subvenir correctement au besoin de Lexa et d'Anya. Jusqu'à qu'elle décide de suivre sa jeune sœur à l'asile. Lexa est entrée dans le même asile que toi à ses treize ans, à la mort de leurs parents et elle avait quinze ans quand elle en est sortie. Ça aura mis deux ans, mais Hélène a réussi à obtenir la garde de ses jeunes sœurs et elle a sortie Lexa de l'asile.**_

\- _**Lexa et moi étions dans le même asile… J'y étais depuis seulement un an alors qu'elle en ressortait... **_C'est une constatation, ma mère l'a compris. J'ai seulement besoin de le formuler à haute voix pour donner une dimension réelle à cette nouvelle.

\- _**Hélène est restée à l'asile pendant encore un an avant de craquer. Je ne savais pas, à l'époque, que ce qui l'a forcé à rester dans cet établissement de l'enfer était ma propre fille. Hélène s'est entichée de toi à la seconde où elle t'a ramassé dans ce couloir, en face du bureau de ce monstre. Je n'ai appris qu'à ton retour l'identité de cette jeune fille dont elle me parlait très souvent. C'était toi, Clarke. Elle est devenue policière pour toi, mais elle ne s'est jamais pardonnée de t'avoir abandonné dans cet asile. Tout comme moi.**_ Sa voix se brise à la fin de sa phrase. Je peux voir qu'elle se contrôle pour ne pas paraître faible devant moi.

\- _**Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi Lexa a été admise dans cet asile ? C'est totalement illogique, **_lui demandais-je calmement, ne comprenant absolument pas les raisons de ce placement. Lexa est tellement douce et paisible. Non, vraiment, je ne comprends pas.

\- _**De ce qu'Hélène m'a dit, c'est le système qui l'a placé dans l'établissement peu de temps après la mort de leurs parents. Clarke si tu veux en savoir plus, il va falloir que tu demandes à Lexa. **_Sa voix est désolée, ce qui me fait légèrement sourire. Je fais un léger hochement de tête affirmatif avant de poser ma seconde question. _**Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi mon père m'a enfermé ? Je n'avais que quatorze ans, je n'étais qu'une enfant. **_Mes dents se serrent à la vague de souvenirs revenant au galop à la simple mention de ses trois ans d'emprisonnement, mais je décide d'être plus forte que ses souvenirs. D'être plus forte que mes démons.

\- _**Je ne savais même pas que tu étais dans cet asile, il y a encore un an. Il m'avait juste dit que tu étais dans un centre pour jeune. Que tu étais à ta place, mais quelque chose dans son comportement m'a mis la puce à l'oreille. Peut-être cet air enjoué à chaque fois qu'il rentrait du travail. Un air si enjoué qu'il me faisait souvent peur. J'ai appelé tous les centres potentiels de la région. Ceux de remise en forme. De délinquance. De redressement. De vacances. Ils étaient tous formels, tu n'y étais pas et la réponse m'est venu comme une ampoule qu'on allume. Jack travaillait à l'asile, mais il avait été viré quelques années auparavant à cause de plusieurs affaires louches concernant des mineurs. Quand j'ai essayé de savoir si tu y étais, la secrétaire m'a répondu positivement. Je n'ai pas eu la force de dire quoi que ce soit. Ma voix était restée coincée dans ma gorge. Malgré mon mutisme, j'avais envie de hurler. Je venais d'avoir la confirmation qu'il m'avait menti depuis deux longues années et je n'avais envie que d'une chose, sa mort, **_m'avoue-t-elle sans aucun sentiment dans la voix, son regard perdu sur un point invisible devant elle. Seules ses larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues. _**J'ai lâché mon téléphone et je me suis mise dans une colère noire. Je me suis rendu à l'asile dans l'optique de te voir. J'étais ta mère, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'ils m'empêchent de voir mon enfant, mais pourtant, c'est ce qu'il s'est passé. Ils m'ont interdit de te voir et ça m'a rendu folle de rage. Il a fallu trois gardes de sécurité pour me jeter en dehors de cet asile. Quand je suis rentrée à la maison, j'ai saccagé le bureau de ton père, espérant trouvée quelque chose pour te faire sortir de cet enfer. Je n'ai évidemment rien trouvé. Le soir venu, je n'ai rien dit à ton père, la raison ayant pris le pas sur la colère. J'avais peur quand le confrontant, il décide de te faire du mal. Je n'avais aucune idée que le mal était déjà fait depuis de nombreuses années. **_

Je sais qu'elle a fini son explication parce qu'elle se reprend et continue ses gestes, arrêtés pendant toute sa tirade. Je suis sous le choc. Si j'avais un doute avant, maintenant, ce n'est plus le cas. Même si elle a ses torts, à la minute où elle a su pour l'asile, sa seule réaction a été de venir me voir. De me faire sortir. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Pas après avoir entendu sa version. Pas après avoir vu sa culpabilité.

Cependant, ma haine dirigée vers elle se décuple, mais elle n'en est plus la victime. Cette haine, elle s'ajoute à celle que je ressens déjà pour mon père. J'ai tout le mal du monde à me contrôler, je suis sûr qu'à cet instant précis, les personnes présentes dans la maison peuvent aisément ressentir ma colère. Je le vois à travers le regard surpris de ma mère qui a stoppé ses gestes pour se tourner vers moi. Je serre les poings posés sur le plan de travail en marbre, cherchant un point d'ancrage à lequel me raccroché. Je vais même jusqu'à enfoncer mes ongles dans la surface plate, mais cela cesse quand ma version plus âgée met sa peur de côté pour me prendre dans ses bras.

Surprise par l'affection maternelle de cette étreinte, cette sensation est remplacée par un pincement au cœur. Des larmes se forment aux bords de mes yeux pour enfin dévaler mon visage pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Les sanglots berçant mon cœur deviennent incontrôlables et je la sens serré un peu plus son étreinte, me disant que tout va s'arranger. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je la crois.

* * *

_**Voilà voilà ! Evidemment, ce ne seront pas les seules révélations de la fiction, il y aura d'autres chapitres. J'ai juste pensé que ce serait déjà pas mal mentalement pour une personne comme Clarke. **_

_**Publications : Lundi et Jeudi ( Deux chapitres ) **_

_**Bisous à vous ! **_


	14. Chapitre 14

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien ne m'appartient à par l'idée et les événements de cette histoire !

_**Note de l'auteur :** _Oui, bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Bon, le second chapitre du jour est ici ! Je vous laisse le lire sans plus tarder ! On se retrouve en bas !

* * *

_**Prévention :**_ Je tiens encore une fois à vous prévenir qu'il y a des psychologies très controversées dans cette histoire ! Âme sensible s'abstenir svp !

* * *

_" Quand tu rencontres la bonne personne, tu le sais : tu ne peux t'empêcher de penser à elle. Elle est ta meilleure amie et ton âme-soeur. Tu as hâtes de passer le reste de ta vie avec elle. Personne ni rien d'autre n'est comparable. " - How I Met Your Mother_

* * *

_**Chapitre 14 :**_

Je me suis réfugié dans les bras de Lexa, ne pouvant plus entendre d'autres explications sur mon passé pour aujourd'hui. Nous sommes dans sa chambre, allongée sur son lit. Elle me tient fermement contre elle, caressant doucement mes cheveux alors que ma tête repose sur son épaule, mon visage dans son cou. Son odeur m'apaise et après plusieurs heures passées comme cela, la boule d'émotions dans ma gorge s'est estompée.

Malgré tout ce temps passé dans ses bras, elle ne m'a pas forcé à lui révéler ce que l'on s'est dit, ma mère et moi. Elle attend que je sois prête à lui parler et j'avoue que je suis beaucoup trop bien dans ses bras et que ce moment est bien trop idyllique pour que je le gâche avec ses bribes de mon passé. Lexa dépose un doux baiser sur mon front, me tirant un sourire apaisé avant de regarder son téléphone. Je peux apercevoir qu'il est bientôt treize heures sur l'horloge du cellulaire. Son bras retombe dans un râle, me faisant rire.

\- _**On peut descendre manger un petit peu, si tu veux,**_ proposais-je en me redressant légèrement, juste pour pouvoir voir son visage barré d'un léger sourire en coin.

Son regard tombe dans le mien et c'est comme si le monde s'estompait pour en créer un autre. Le nôtre. Ses doigts viennent caresser mon visage longuement, retraçant le contour de celui-ci avant de dériver sur ma mâchoire, son regard quittant le mien le temps de quelques secondes pour venir se poser sur mes lèvres. Une légère couleur rouge s'installe sur ses joues à cette dérive et elle prend sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, la mordillant légèrement dans un désir réfréner, un geste d'une sensualité sans pareil. Celui-ci enflamme de nouveau mon corps et je dois concerter toute ma force mentale pour ne pas fondre sur ses lèvres tentatrices.

\- _**Si tu me regardes comme ça, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir résister. **_Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure. Une supplique, mais cela à un effet dévastateur sur ma personne.

\- _**Alors ne résiste plus. **_La mienne est prise d'une envie spécifique. Une provocation à son self-control.

Son regard traduit toute sa surprise, mais après une certaine hésitation, elle se rapproche de plus en plus de moi, posant l'une de ses mains sur ma joue tandis qu'une des miennes vient se loger sur sa nuque. Nos lèvres sont sur le point de se touchées quand la porte de la chambre de la brune s'ouvre à la volée sur Anya et Raven, tenant deux carafes de jus de fruit chacune dans leur main et suivis d'Octavia, tenant un immense plateau garni de plusieurs sandwichs Triangle de toute sorte. Nous nous redressons sur le lit à la hâte, le rouge aux joues, prise au dépourvu. Lexa grogne légèrement à l'arrivée bruyante des trois énergumènes pendant que la jeune Blake pose l'immense plateau sur le grand lit, juste devant nous, soufflant de soulagement.

\- _**Vous n'êtes pas descendu manger alors on a dit à Abby qu'on mangerait avec vous,**_ explique Raven avec un énorme sourire alors qu'elle avance avec Anya dans la chambre.

Elles déplacent des petits bureaux trouvés dans la pièce pour les installer à côté du lit, posant les carafes dessus, avant de venir s'installer sur le matelas, forçant la grande brune aux yeux verts à venir se placer derrière moi.

Cela ne me dérange absolument pas et je souris quand elle vient encercler mon ventre de ses bras, glissant discrètement sa main droite sous mon tee-shirt. Un frisson parcourt délicieusement mon corps en sentant la chaleur de ses mains sur ma peau alors que je devine, une nouvelle fois, son sourire sur mon épaule avant qu'elle n'y dépose un doux baiser. Octavia est la dernière à venir s'installer sur le lit, se plaçant en face de Lexa et moi.

\- _**Clarke, on ne connaît pas tes goûts alors on a fait un peu de tout,**_ annonce Raven, m'invitant implicitement à prendre un sandwich.

\- _**Oh, tu sais, je ne les connais plus moi-même après avoir été enfermé trois ans dans un asile,**_ lui dis-je posément, levant mes épaules dans un signe négligé avant de prendre un triangle semblant contenir du thon à la mayonnaise.

\- _**J'ai une double personnalité qui se ferait un plaisir de tuer mon grand frère et le pire, c'est que je m'en fous.**_ La voix de la petite brune est fluette, presque chantante. S'en est perturbant. Un immense sourire joueur prend possession de ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne pioche dans le plat de garniture, croquant avec appétit dans un sandwich contenant du surimi et du thon.

Raven, Anya et Lexa comprennent qu'Octavia a avoué ses pensées les plus obscures ainsi que sa psychose dans le seul but de me soutenir, pour ne pas que je sois la seule à parler de mon passé. Cette déduction me fait sourire, geste qu'Octavia me rend en mâchant son repas.

\- _**Je suis bipolaire. Un petit cadeau de ma mère junkie. **_La voix de Raven est sérieuse, contrastant avec ses paroles et sa gestuelle, mais elle porte tout de même une légère intonation d'amusement. Elle imite Octavia, croquant dans un sandwich comportant un mélange de thon, de crabe et de salade verte.

\- _**Je suis atteinte de plusieurs phobies : la chérophobie, l'aphrophobie et la logophobie. Ou plus simplement, je suis phobique du bonheur, du désir sexuel et des mots.**_ À son tour, la voix d'Anya apporte plus d'explication à son comportement, soutenu par Raven qui a posé sa main sur la sienne. Ça doit être une véritable épreuve pour elle de nous avoir expliqué son trouble, cette phobie est une véritable plaie.

\- _**J'ai été dans le même asile que Clarke. De mes treize ans à mes quinze ans. **_

Est-ce qu'on peut dire que la révélation de Lexa a mis les filles en mode bug ? Je crois que oui. Elles nous regardent avec de grands yeux, même Anya qui devrait être au courant du passé de sa grande sœur. Je pose un regard interrogateur sur Lexa qui me le rend, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Je lui souris tendrement pendant quelques secondes, caressant son visage de ma main libre avec douceur. Je me tourne de nouveau vers Raven, Anya et Octavia quand je sens qu'elles commencent à sortir de leur léthargie.

\- _**Je suis surprise que tu en parles devant tout le monde, Lex',**_ commente la jeune sœur de la grande brune, fronçant simplement des sourcils, essayant de comprendre.

\- _**Octavia et Raven sont comme des sœurs pour moi. Surtout Raven, **_ajoute Lexa dans un grand sourire carnassier et un haussement de sourcil suggestif, faisant rougir les deux concernés, ne vexant en aucun cas Octavia qui rigole du comportement de ses deux amies. _**Clarke, elle, le savait déjà par l'intermédiaire d'Abby, je suppose ? **_Sa voix porte une interrogation alors je me retourne légèrement, lui souriant en faisant un signe de tête affirmatif avant de me caler de nouveau dans ses bras.

\- _**Vous vous êtes connus avant le lycée, ce n'est pas possible autrement. Vous êtes tellement proche, **_réplique Raven en se servant un verre de jus de pomme, son regard fixé tout de même sur nous.

\- _**Je t'assure que non, Rae. Nous étions dans le même asile, mais je n'ai jamais croisé Clarke. Si cela avait été le cas, je me serais souvenu de cette magnifique chevelure blonde et de ses envoûtants saphirs océans. **_

Je raffermie ma prise sur ses bras, caressant sa peau à sa déclaration, légèrement rouge de gène, mais possédant tout de même un sourire en coin. Cette simple déclaration me réchauffe le cœur et je me sens fondre sous une chaleur agréable et envoûtante. Lexa me berce légèrement en déposant un bisou sur le haut de mon crâne, esquissant également un petit sourire caché par ma chevelure.

-_** Vous ressemblez à de vieux amis,**_ analyse Octavia en penchant la tête sur le côté, nous fixant intensément.

\- _**Ou à un couple mielleux, c'est à voir,**_ ricane l'hispanique, imitant parfaitement son amie tandis que je lève les yeux au ciel devant leur comportement.

\- _**Tu n'avais pas quelque chose à nous dire ce matin, Lexa ?**_ Anya nous sauve de ses deux énergumènes, dérivant sur une nouvelle conversation pour notre plus grand plaisir.

\- _**Effectivement, il est temps que Bellamy paie pour ce qu'il a fait.**_ Le ton de sa voix est sans appel. Pourtant, je distingue un sourire des plus sadique s'immiscer sur ses lèvres à la simple pensée de pouvoir se défouler sur le jeune homme. Parce que oui, il s'agit de ça. Un défouloir.

* * *

_**Voilà voilà ! Bon, le prochain chapitre, ce sera le châtiment de Bellamy ! Beaucoup l'attendent avec impatience ! xD Le second de Lundi sera un chapitre mi calme/Clexa et mi terrifiant et il annoncera la deuxième et dernière partie de ma fiction. **_

_**Publications : Lundi et Jeudi ( Deux chapitres ) **_

_**Bisous à vous ! **_


	15. Chapitre 15

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien ne m'appartient à par l'idée et les événements de cette histoire !

_**Note de l'auteur :** _Oui, bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Nous voilà Lundi ! Ses deux chapitres sont la fin de la première partie de cette fiction. La deuxième partie sera bien plus sombre, je vous prévient d'avance alors profitez de ses dernières heures de bonheur :-P **Je préviens également qu'il y a un avertissement vers la fin du chapitre. Il y a un moment de torture assez poussé que j'ai mis en évidence pour vos petits cœurs fragile** xD Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

\- **_Guest:_** Salut ! Pour Hélène et Abby, les sous-entendu sont plutôt équivoque, mais tu attends une affirmation de leur relation donc je ne peux que te dire d'attendre la seconde partie de la fiction pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire ;-) Les raisons d'avoir mit Clarke a l'asile seront divulgué dans cette seconde partie ! Patience ! ;-) Ta théorie concernant la rencontre de Lexa et Clarke est très intéressante. Tu trouveras peut-être un petit indice dans ce chapitre ! ;-) Oui, j'ai dans l'optiques que les fous attirent les fous. Ce qui n'est certainement pas vrai, mais ce n'est qu'une fiction ;-) Bonne lecture à toi !

\- _**Rainbow Warrior**_** :** Yo ! C'est TOUT sauf une coïncidence ! x) Toutes les réponses seront dans la deuxième partie de la fiction. Patience, mon petit paradoxe ;-) Pour Clexa, tu verras à quel point Lexa est tiraillé dans le deuxième chapitre du jour. Je ne te dis rien et te laisse profiter ! ;-) Clarke est encore jeune, elle est poussé par la sensation grisante de nouveauté et ses hormones alors que du haut de ses vingts ans, Lexa est bien plus réfléchit. Bien plus ancré dans la réalité. jusqu'au deuxième chapitre du jour néanmoins xD Pour Raven, elle aura le droit à son propre chapitre concernant son passé ainsi que son couple avec Anya, les problèmes qu'elles ont rencontrés et qu'elle rencontre encore. Ses phobies sont véritablement réelles, bien qu'elles soient très étranges xD Bon bah, pour Bellamy, tu y es ! Je te laisse profiter ! xD Bonne lecture à toi !

\- _**MissHarpie :**_ Merci pour tes reviews ! Je suis contente que cette fiction te plaise autant pour que tu sois là chaque Lundi et Jeudi ! ;-) J'espère que la suite te sera tout aussi agréable ! ;-) Bonne lecture à toi !

* * *

_**Prévention :**_ Je tiens encore une fois à vous prévenir qu'il y a des psychologies très controversées dans cette histoire ! Âme sensible s'abstenir svp !

* * *

_" La torture interroge, et la douleur répond. " - François Raynouard_

* * *

_**Chapitre 15 :**_

\- _**Grand frère ! Je suis de retour !**_ La voix d'Octavia est enjouée, fluette. La porte d'entrée claque contre le mur de la bâtisse, retenu de justesse par Lexa alors que nous entrons toutes dans la maison des Blake.

Un bruit de fond retentit dans le salon, étirant un énorme sourire carnassier sur les lèvres d'Octavia. Nous nous dirigeons donc dans la pièce, Lexa, Octavia et moi-même, laissant Anya et Raven en retrait dans le couloir. Quand j'entre enfin dans le salon après les deux brunes, j'ai le plaisir de voir la terreur sur le visage de Bellamy et il n'est pas tout seul. Sa bande est également présente ainsi qu'une jeune femme de notre classe.

Octavia trépigne d'impatience, se balançant d'un pied à un autre, son sourire toujours gravé sur ses lèvres. Elle me fait vraiment penser à une Harley Quinn brune, c'est perturbant et fascinant à la fois. Lexa est un peu plus réservée, je peux voir son regard sérieux et assassin posé sur tous les jeunes hommes présents. Bellamy est pétrifié par notre arrivée, il ne bouge pas. Il ne parle pas. Il se contente de transpirer la terreur à grande goutte, les yeux écarquillés au possible. Cette vision me plaît énormément.

Devant la léthargie de la bande, la jeune femme présente parmi eux se met à courir dans notre direction, apeurée. Ses vêtements sont déchirés, ses larmes ont fait couler son maquillage et son regard est terne. Il n'y a pas de doutes, ils ont fait une tournante sur elle. Je serre les dents, m'empêchant d'intervenir dans le plan de Lexa et prend en charge la jeune femme. Je l'ai déjà croisé dans les couloirs du lycée. Sa chevelure blonde taciturne et ébouriffée n'est pas difficile à repérer. Je me rappelle même de son prénom, Luna. Elle se calme à mon contact, semblant me reconnaître et je la dirige vers Anya et Raven. Les deux jeunes femmes comprennent ce qui est arrivé à Luna et après un hochement de tête de leur part, m'intimant qu'elles s'occupent de la jeune femme, je repars dans le salon.

Je constate à mon arrivée que la bande a sûrement dû essayé de s'enfuir ou de se défendre. Ils sont tous au sol. Agonisant dans des supplications. Lexa est derrière Bellamy, assis sur un fauteuil beige et Octavia joue avec un des gars de la bande, assise sur son buste, lui tordant les doigts un à un dans un craquement terrible. Je ne bouge pas et reste les bras croisés sur ma poitrine après mettre adosser au chambranle de la porte du salon. Mon regard se fait piéger par celui de Lexa et je peux y découvrir toute la satisfaction qu'elle éprouve à voir la peur qu'elle engendre chez le frère d'Octavia. Ce détail me fait sourire, un de ses sourires fous dont j'ai le secret. Elle n'est pas si différente de moi finalement. Elle me rend mon rictus. Il est bien plus appuyé que le mien. Je peux même voir une faille dans son regard. Je me demande ce que cela signifie. La jolie brune est debout, derrière Bellamy, ses mains sur ses épaules et malgré qu'elle n'ait rien fait pour le moment, je peux distinguer les sursauts de peur que provoque la présence de Lexa dans son dos.

Après avoir terminé son jeu avec les gars de la bande, Octavia s'agenouille en face de son frère, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Même si elle est dos à moi, je peux aisément imaginer le sourire carnassier semblable à celui d'un prédateur sur ses lèvres, se reflétant presque dans le regard de braise que me donne Lexa à ce même moment. Pourtant, elle dévie son regard pour le poser sur Octavia. Ou Bellamy. Je ne saurais dire. Je peux distinguer la pression qu'elle met sur les épaules du jeune homme et je devine que son attention est tombée sur lui.

\- _**Je t'avais prévenu Bellamy. Je t'avais dit qu'il y aurait des représailles si tu tentais quoi que ce soit sur ta sœur. **_Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure, mais mon corps tressaille à son ton. Surtout à celui qu'elle utilise pour prononcer le prénom du jeune homme. Un mélange entre un danger imminent, le sifflement d'un serpent et la force d'une tornade.

Ne le laissant pas parler, elle appuie ses mains sur ses épaules avec toute sa force, faisant gémir le jeune homme de douleur. Elle relâche la pression après un certain temps, le regard plongé sur sa personne. Je peux dire qu'elle est sublime dans ce contexte. Elle contourne la position du jeune brun, faisant bien attention à marcher sur les quelques membres de ses amis, entreposé çà et là dans le salon, les faisant hurler de douleur, jusqu'à se retrouver aux côtés d'Octavia. Je m'avance, hypnotisé par le danger qu'elle représente et me place à ses côtés. Un petit sourire étend ses lèvres quand elle sent ma présence, mais il est vite remplacé par un visage neutre et terriblement effrayant.

\- _**Je t'avais dit que la mort serait ta seule amie si tu recommençais, mais heureusement pour toi, j'ai d'autres priorités que d'aller en prison, **_susurre-t-elle doucement, comme le son d'un serpent avançant vers sa proie.

Elle est carrément canon à cet instant précis. Un air sérieux et dangereux sur le visage, ses yeux brillant d'un éclat doré mélangé au vert émeraude de ses iris, mélange produit par la douce lumière tamisé des lampes présente dans la pièce. Le tout sublimé par un sourire espiègle, provenant de la frontière entre la jubilation et la folie. Oui, son tableau est véritablement merveilleux. Tellement, que personne ne pourrait retranscrire cette scène, cette femme, avec réalisme tant elle est hors du temps. Hors du réel.

Sans prévenir, elle sort un petit couteau, caché dans une poche au niveau de son mollet droit et dont le manche a été taillé dans un bois particulier. Elle l'enfonce sans plus de cérémonie dans la cuisse de Bellamy, répondant à son petit air suffisant et soulagé à la simple pensé de ne pas se faire tuer par la grande brune.

\- _**Je n'ai jamais dit que tu ne souffrirais pas, cependant et crois-moi, Bellamy, tu nous supplieras de mettre un terme à ta vie après ça. Ce que tu as fait subir à Octavia et à toutes ses jeunes femmes. Je vais te les faire subir au centuple. Oui, tu me supplieras de t'épargner après ça. **_

Elle s'est rapprochée imperceptiblement de lui, son sourire s'évanouissant pour ne laisser qu'un visage sadique et impartial. C'est dérangeant, mais tellement attractif. Pour clôturer sa promesse, elle enlève son poignard de sa cuisse pour le donner à Octavia. La petite brune eut un énorme sourire carnassier, heureuse de se venger de son bourreau tandis que Lexa s'assoit sur le seul fauteuil de la pièce, m'invitant à m'installer sur l'accoudoir à ses côtés. Je ne me fais pas prier et lui obéit, tirant un petit rictus satisfait. À peine installée, elle passe sa main sur mon dos, le regard posé sur la sœur et le frère. Les cercles qu'elle réalise à l'aveugle sur mon chemisier me donnent des frissons et c'est encore pire quand elle trouve la limite de mon vêtement pour venir poser sa main directement sur ma peau. Je me raidis, surprise, avant que ses attentions sur ma colonne vertébrale ne me détendent totalement. Je pose un regard en biais sur son visage et vois un fin sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres, mélangées au plaisir.

* * *

Le monde semble subitement disparaître devant moi, je me retrouve dans une salle blanche et la seule chose qui me permet de rester ancrée dans la réalité est la sensation que me procure la main de Lexa. La salle est composée d'un petit lit pour une personne, d'un bureau, d'une chaise et d'une armoire. Ce qui attire vivement mon attention est les deux petites filles assises l'une à côté de l'autre sur le lit. En y regardant bien, je me reconnais. Je ne dois pas avoir plus de huit ans et mon regard se pose sur la petite brune à mes côtés. Son identité m'explose à la figure quand une paire d'iris vert émeraude se pose sur moi.

\- _**Clarke, nous devons rentrer. Ta mère nous attend, **_exige un homme à l'entrée de la chambre.

Cette voix. C'est celle de mon père, mais quelque chose est différent. Elle semble plus douce. Plus gentille et j'en ai la preuve en me voyant courir dans ses bras. Il me réceptionne avec un rire avant de saluer la petite brune.

\- _**Je suis heureuse d'avoir fait ta connaissance, Alexandria. **_La voix de ma version jeune est sincère, je peux voir dans mon regard une étincelle de malice.

* * *

Puis, le salon des Blake m'est de nouveau accessible. Octavia ne semble pas avoir vu mon voyage, trop absorbé par son frère et le couteau, mais Lexa l'a vu, c'est obligé. Ses caresses sur ma peau se font plus lentes comme si elle veut me faire passer son soutien à travers ce geste. Je lui adresse un sourire rassurant à son regard inquiet quand je me tourne vers elle. Je me penche ensuite, déposant un doux baiser sur sa joue.

-_** Je te raconterai mon souvenir quand on rentrera, Alexandria,**_ lui murmurais-je à l'oreille profitant de notre proximité.

Je la sens se tendre un instant à son prénom. Avant ce souvenir, je ne savais même pas que Lexa n'était pas son nom complet. _Alexandria_. Je trouve ça très beau. Très poétique. Un sourire se replace sur ses lèvres après un moment, mais je peux distinguer une légère rougeur sur ses joues. Je me mords subtilement la lèvre inférieure devant son comportement, la trouvant beaucoup trop adorable avant de me reprendre. Les hurlements de Bellamy nous sortent de notre bulle et une question me frappe soudain.

\- _**Où sont vos parents ?**_ Demandai-je au jeune homme sans pouvoir résister à la tentation.

\- _**C'est elle qui les a tués,**_ crache-t-il après avoir reçu un coup-de-poing en plein visage de la part de sa petite sœur, son regard passant de moi à celle-ci avec haine et colère.

Je ne suis pas la seule intriguée par cette réponse, Lexa l'est également. Elle a froncé des sourcils à la révélation de Bellamy et ordonne à Octavia de le laisser parler. Le jeune homme crache un peu de sang au pied de la petite brune avec dédain avant de plonger son regard dans le sien.

\- _**Notre père était un mafieux. Il faisait partie du gang le plus puissant de Seattle. Notre mère et lui étaient très amoureux. Après quelques années, ils m'ont eu. Nous étions tous heureux. Mon père avait réduit ses actions dans son gang à ma naissance, mais faisait toujours dans le trafic de drogue. Son chef était un ami alors malgré son rang, il avait accepté les demandes de notre père après plusieurs années de loyaux services. Et puis, tu es arrivée. Papa était heureux et fier d'avoir une petite fille. Je passais souvent à la trappe derrière toi, mais j'avais une mission : te protéger. Papa a voulu partir de son gang à ta naissance. Il ne voulait pas que sa petite princesse baigne dans un milieu aussi pourri. Alors sans demander son reste, il a pris tout l'agent qu'il avait mis de côté avec ses affaires illégales et nous nous sommes enfuis. On a été tranquille pendant deux ans à New-York, jusqu'à la visite de trois membres de son ancien gang. Ils ont tué maman sous mes yeux et papa, pour nous protéger, m'a demandé de te mettre en sécurité. Je me suis caché dans le placard avec ta version plus jeune dans les bras. Tu ne pleurais pas. Tu avais le tempérament de notre père. Notre père qui est mort d'une balle dans la tête pour avoir quitté le gang sans permission. Si tu n'étais pas née, Octavia, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Nos parents ne seraient pas morts. **_

La révélation de Bellamy a mit un coup de froid dans la pièce. Malgré sa rage, ses yeux sont toujours plongés dans ceux de sa jeune sœur. Celle-ci étant comme absente de son corps. Je ne sais pas si sa double personnalité est partie pour lui laisser la place, mais son silence est encore plus effrayant que le comportement totalement décousu de son double maléfique. Personne n'ose rompre le silence jusqu'à qu'Octavia le fasse d'elle-même.

_**! Attention ! Moment de torture ! !**_

Elle se rapproche un peu plus de son grand frère avant qu'elle n'enfonce le poignard de Lexa dans l'épaule du jeune homme sans aucune émotions notable. Elle le poignarde un bon nombre de fois dans l'épaule, jusqu'à qu'elle soit en charpie. Puis, elle entaille profondément de sa lame son visage, ne laissant visible que la couleur bleu de ses yeux. Elle lui rendait, geste pour geste, toute la souffrance qu'elle avait enduré. Même bien au-delà de ça. Elle se plaça derrière lui, prit sa main et trancha net son petit doigt, faisant hurler le jeune homme. Elle se délectait de la douleur qu'elle produisait, fermant les yeux comme en transe sous ses hurlements.

\- _**Maintenant, tu as une bonne raison de me détester, Bellamy. **_

C'est ce qu'elle lui a murmuré à l'oreille, d'une voix rauque et empli de sadisme. Ensuite, elle le contourne une nouvelle fois, revenant à sa place originale et four le petit doigt ensanglanter dans sa bouche avec un rire inhumain. Elle l'empêche de le recracher en maintenant sa main sur sa bouche.

_**! Fin de la séance de torture !**_

Tout d'un coup, Lexa se lève de sa place et se dirige vers Octavia d'une démarche impériale. La petite brune se stop net avant de poser son regard bleu dénué d'humanité dans celui, calme, mais intransigeant, de Lexa. Une bataille de regard s'engage entre elles alors que Bellamy perd connaissance après avoir perdue autant de sang.

\- _**Daun ste pleni, Skairipa,**_ murmure Lexa dans une langue que je ne connais pas. Que je n'ai même jamais entendu de ma vie.

Octavia reste droite comme une pique pendant quelques secondes avant de soupirer et de sortir de sa maison, les mains et ses vêtements couvert de sang. Le regard de la grande brune la suit jusqu'à qu'elle ne puisse plus la voir. Pendant encore quelques secondes, son regard reste fixé sur le départ d'Octavia avant qu'elle ne ferme les yeux. Depuis son intervention, je n'ai pas vu ses iris et il me semble qu'à ce moment précis, elle essaie de contrôler une part d'elle-même. Cette même part dont je viens d'avoir un petit aperçu.

* * *

_**Voilà voilà ! Bon certaines d'entre vous vont surement trouver la séance de torture un peu légère, mais non, non, je vous assure ! xD J'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis la-dessus en tout cas ! **_

_**Publications : Lundi et Jeudi ( Deux chapitres ) **_

_**Bisous à vous ! :-***_


	16. Chapitre 16

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien ne m'appartient à par l'idée et les événements de cette histoire !

_**Note de l'auteur :** _Oui, bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Bon, le second chapitre du jour est ici ! Je vous laisse le lire sans plus tarder ! On se retrouve en bas !

* * *

_**Prévention :**_ Je tiens encore une fois à vous prévenir qu'il y a des psychologies très controversées dans cette histoire ! Âme sensible s'abstenir svp !

* * *

_" Ceux qui contrôlent leur désir, c'est que leur désir est assez faible pour être contrôlé " - William Blake_

* * *

_**Chapitre 16 :**_

Nous sommes rentrés de notre escapade en fin de journée. Il est proche des dix-neuf heures et nous partons au bar dans une heure. Nous avons convenu de manger là-bas avant de se séparer, vacant toutes à nos occupations. J'ai rejoint Lexa dans sa chambre, mais elle me semble un peu plus distante que d'habitude. Je suis sur son lit, assise en son milieu, les jambes croisées devant moi en tailleur et je l'observe avec attention. Sans aucune gêne. Elle s'est installée à son bureau et ne m'a pas parlé depuis une demi-heure. Je pose mon coude sur mon genou puis mon menton sur ma main, mon regard toujours fixé sur elle. Je soupire bruyamment, mais elle ne réagit toujours pas.

\- _**Tu vas rester muette encore longtemps, Alexandria ?**_ Susurrais-je avec un petit sourire amusé, faisant rouler le « r » sur ma langue d'un ton séducteur.

L'effet est immédiat, ses iris émeraude se bloquent sur moi et un sourire victorieux se dessine sur mes lèvres. Pourtant, je n'ai aucune réaction. Je lève les yeux au ciel avant de m'extirper de son lit, avançant vers le bureau pour me mettre derrière elle. Je commence par déposer des baisers papillons dans son cou et je souris quand j'arrive enfin à produire une réaction. Un gémissement de surcroît. Mon rictus toujours en place, je laisse mes mains vagabonder sur ses bras avant de descendre sur ses côtes. Je griffe légèrement sa peau, laissant ensuite balader mes ongles, lui tirant un râle de plaisir malgré son self-control. Profitant de la chaise pivotante sur laquelle elle est assise, elle se tourne vers moi et je peux enfin me plonger dans son regard si particulier. Je m'assois sur ses genoux sans aucune autre cérémonie et machinalement, ses mains viennent se poser sur ma taille.

\- _**Je ne vais pas pouvoir résister longtemps si tu restes sur mes genoux,**_ murmure Lexa dans un plaidoyer. Son regard exprimant son désir. Je peux voir ses iris se dilaté au fur et à mesure des secondes.

\- _**Je ne veux pas que tu te contrôles, Lexa. Je te veux toi. Tu me fais sentir des choses étranges, Alexandria Woods. Je veux en découvrir encore avec toi. Je veux tous découvrir avec toi. **_Ma voix est teintée d'un certain désir et d'un sous-entendu non-équivoque.

Elle ne répond pas, mais son regard tombe sur mes lèvres. Assise sur ses genoux, j'en profite pour jouer avec sa chevelure, caressant par intermittences sa nuque avec une certaine tendresse. À chaque passage de mes doigts sur sa nuque, je la sens se tendre et frissonner sous mon sourire enjôleur. Toutes mes réactions sont naturelles, je ne réfléchis même pas à ce que je ressens, à ce que je fais ou suis supposé faire.

-_** Me ferais-tu du rentre-dedans, Clarke Griffin ?**_ Sa voix se veut amuser, mais je distingue un léger ton rauque. Elle n'est pas loin de craquer sous mes intentions.

\- _**Carrément. Je ne m'en cache pas. Est-ce que je dois arrêter, Commandante ?**_ Ma voix est joueuse, claquante. Je joue son jeu puisqu'elle est sur le point de jouer le mien.

Elle ne répond pas, levant les yeux au ciel au surnom avec un petit rictus amusé avant de redevenir étrangement sérieuse. L'une de ses mains vient caresser la peau de mon visage et je peux voir de l'adoration dans son regard vert forêt. J'ai remarqué qu'elle fait souvent cela quand elle est sur le point de craquer. Cependant, je vois toujours une certaine barrière dans les fenêtres de son âme.

À mon plus grand étonnement, alors que je pensais qu'elle allait se reculer, son visage se rapproche du mien. Elle se stoppe à quelques centimètres de mes lèvres, me laissant tout le temps de réaliser ce qui va se passer. C'est une caresse sur sa nuque, à la rencontre entre sa peau et les racines de ses cheveux, qui la pousse enfin à poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Un festival de sensations se produit alors dans mon être. Comme un feu d'artifice. La douceur de ses lèvres m'emporte loin dans un sentiment de plénitude et son étreinte intime réchauffe mon corps. Prise dans l'ambiance, elle me soulève en mettant ses mains derrière mes cuisses avant de se lever de sa chaise. J'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille, profitant de sa force dans un grognement appréciateur. Dans cette position, mon entre-jambe but contre son ventre à chacun de ses pas, ce qui tire un profond gémissement du tréfonds de ma gorge.

Elle me lâche doucement sur le lit et je l'entraîne dans ma chute, la forçant à se mettre à califourchon sur moi. Ses lèvres se décollent des miennes et elle plonge à nouveau son regard dans le mien. Il y a tant de dévotion et de désir dans celui-ci qu'il met difficile de ne pas gémir de frustration à la perte de contact. Seulement, je sens comme une retenu chez elle, comme une barrière dans ses convictions morales.

-_** Je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu veux pour le moment, Clarke. Pas après tout ce que tu as vécu. **_Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure. Son souffle butant contre mon visage dans une douce chaleur.

Je lui souris en levant les yeux au ciel sous son regard interrogateur puis, je la prends par le col de son haut avant d'écraser mes lèvres sur les siennes avec une certaine violence. Sans lui laisser le temps d'y réfléchir, je demande l'accès à sa bouche d'un coup de langue sur sa lèvre inférieure. Accès que j'obtiens tout de suite. Sa langue contre la mienne provoque une vague de plaisir jusqu'ici inconnu pour mon corps. Vague de plaisir qui s'accentue quand ses mains viennent se loger au creux de mes reins, sous mon vêtement. Je comprends que cette vague de plaisir est similaire à celle qu'on ressent pendant un orgasme et à cette constations, mes craintes fondées sur mon passé reprennent le dessus sur ma raison. J'ai terriblement envie d'elle. J'ai envie de la toucher et d'être touché, mais je comprends que malgré cette envie, je ne suis pas encore prête à me donner à elle.

Je frissonne cependant en sentant ses mains remonter vers ma poitrine, mais elle se stoppe d'un coup et se tend en revenant à la réalité. Je diminue l'intensité du contact, posant mes mains sur les siennes dans une étreinte intime. Elle se redresse lentement et je souris en voyant son visage tout rouge, ses cheveux en bataille et ses pupilles dilatés au maximum. Elle est magnifique.

Je profite de son état pour la renverser, me mettant à mon tour à califourchon sur elle. Je prends ses mains et les retiens au-dessus de sa tête, attirant toute son attention sur moi. Je laisse mon corps reposé contre le sien, posant une jambe entre les siennes, appuyant doucement, légèrement, sur son intimité. Elle grogne de plaisir en fermant un œil tandis que l'autre reste en contact avec mes océans, traduisant toute sa contrariété. Je rigole à son comportement avant d'accentuer la pression de mon genou, faisant bouger ses hanches dans un grognement primaire. Ses réactions sont comme de l'or pour moi. Elles me fascinent.

Malgré mon envie, j'enlève ma jambe de son intimité, la laissant respirer avant de me pencher sur elle. Je dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes, tendrement. Ce baiser me transporte, me perturbe même jusqu'à que j'y mette fin. Je me laisse tomber de tout mon poids sur elle, grognant légèrement de douleur en sentant ma blessure au ventre tiré sur ma peau. J'ai dû faire un faux mouvement en échangeant nos positions. À l'entente de ce son, elle reprend ses esprits et pose une main dans ma chevelure tandis que son autre main vient caresser du bout des doigts ma blessure.

\- _**Je ne t'obligerais jamais à faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas, Lex'. Je comprends ta résistance et je ne suis pas prête à me donner charnellement. Même si j'en ai très envie. Ce que je veux, c'est ça. Une intimité avec toi. Sans sexe. Pour le moment,**_ lui avouais-je en chuchotant.

Elle ne répond pas. Je relève la tête et croise une nouvelle fois son regard vert. Elle me sourit avant de m'embrasser passionnément, posant sa main sur ma joue, accentuant le contact. Avec ce baiser, elle me donne son accord implicitement. Malheureusement pour nous, une nouvelle fois, Raven entre sans frapper dans la chambre, nous surprenant dans une position très équivoque, bouche contre bouche. Un ange passe entre nous avant que l'hispanique ne réagisse enfin.

-_** Il vous aura fallu une séance de torture avec Octavia pour vous sauter dessus ! Les psychopathes, je vous jure,**_ commente-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel avec un sourire amusé. _**Quoi qu'il en soit, vous n'avez plus le temps pour finir ce que vous avez commencé. On vous attend en bas. Vous avez dix minutes pour vous préparer. **_

Puis, elle sort de la chambre comme elle est arrivé, laissant une étrange sensation de rêve derrière elle. De toute façon, nous avions terminé.

* * *

_**Bon bon, alors ce premier baiser Clexa ? Vous vous attendiez à ça ? Que ça se produise maintenant et pas un peu plus tard ? :-) J'ai hâte d'avoir vos réactions sur ce chapitre ! **_

_**Publications : Lundi et Jeudi ! ( Deux chapitres ) **_

_**Bisous à vous ! **_


	17. Chapitre 17

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien ne m'appartient à par l'idée et les événements de cette histoire !

_**Note de l'auteur :** _Oui, bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Nous voilà Jeudi ! Je vous présentes la suite de la fiction et le début de la seconde partie. Je vous préviens que dans la deuxième partie, il y a un gros passage compliqué, mais aucun détail précis alors je ne mettrais pas d'avertissement. Les réflexions de la personne concernée pendant ce moment sont importantes pour la suite, pour comprendre son état d'esprit concernant un autre moment important qui surviendra Lundi. Bon, vous verrez de quoi je parle en lisant ! xD Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

\- **_Guest:_** Yo ! Merci pour tes reviews ! Le problème de la police arrivera bientôt et avec, les réponses à tes questions ;-) Pour la rencontre entre Clexa, c'est tout à fait normal, il y aura deux chapitres entier consacré au passé de Clarke ainsi que celui de Lexa dans l'asile. Vous aurez toutes les réponses à ce moment là. Avec ce qu'à subit Clarke à l'asile ( les viols et les tortures ), Lexa ne veut pas entrer dans cette relation charnelle avec Clarke tant que la blonde ne sera pas sûr et certaine qu'elle veut cette relation charnelle. Et évidemment, leur première fois sera très intense comme leur relation ;-) Voui, Raven s'amuse énormément, mais elle ne le fait pas exprès. Elle a un petit don pour ça, c'est tout xD Bonne lecture à toi !

\- _**Rainbow Warrior**_** :** Salut cher paradoxe ! Avec ce que Bellamy lui à fait subir, je voyais mal Lexa faire tout le boulot. Je voyais pas non plus Octavia etre sage face à son frère xD Ouiiii bon, Rousse... c'est blond vénitien. Non ? Il y a quand même du blond dans tout ça ! xD Si le simple baiser entre Clexa t'a mis des frissons, prend une douche BIEN froide après celui-ci xD Tu me diras ton ressenti en tout cas :-P Raven est toujours sans gêne et cela à beaucoup aider Anya avec ses phobies, tu verras ;-) Bonne lecture à toi en tout cas ! :-)

* * *

_**Prévention :**_ Je tiens encore une fois à vous prévenir qu'il y a des psychologies très controversées dans cette histoire ! Âme sensible s'abstenir svp !

* * *

_" Le désir sexuel est une faim de l'autre, et ressemble par bien des côtés à une pulsion cannibalesque. " - Michel Tournier_

* * *

_**Chapitre 17 :**_

Nous sommes enfin arrivés au bar après une grosse demi-heure de retard. Raven s'est accordé une mission lors du trajet en voiture : faire le plus de sous-entendu possible sur la relation entre Lexa et moi. Nous nous sommes pourtant mis à l'opposé l'une de l'autre dans la voiture, pour ne pas attiser ses commentaires après nous avoir surprises dans un moment intime, mais rien n'y avait fait.

Anya conduisait, Lexa était à la place du mort et je me suis retrouvé sur la banquette arrière, encerclé par une Octavia silencieuse et une Raven pénible. De temps en temps, Lexa posait un regard que j'aurais qualifié d'amoureux sur ma personne à travers le rétroviseur avant, ce qui me tirait forcément un petit sourire au coin des lèvres et une certaine rougeur sur les joues. Réactions qui n'ont pas échappé à l'hispanique, évidemment. Heureusement, après vingt longues minutes de torture à l'arrière de l'engin à quatre roues, nous étions enfin arrivées devant le bar.

Il règne une ambiance particulière, loin de celle que je m'imaginais jusqu'ici. Je pensais que ce bar était le repère de détraqués sexuels, de danseurs compulsifs et de pimbêches bien trop alcoolisés et droguées pour se rappeler des événements le lendemain. Non, à la place, le bar était très convivial, lumineux et chaleureux. Il était petit également, possédant une piste de danse, quelques tables avec des commodes vintages et enfin un bar en marbre noir très animé et cosy. Sur la piste avait été installée une petite scène avec des écrans de télévision ainsi qu'un ordinateur et quatre branches de micro.

Raven nous emmène directement vers une grande table d'une couleur bordeaux terne possédant une banquette immense. En se dirigeant vers notre table, elle salue le barman d'un signe de la main, commande une bouteille de Whisky et des tacos avant de finir sa marche sous le regard et le sourire amusé du jeune homme. Il était grand, beau gosse avec une longue chevelure noir ébène. Son regard était jeune, empli d'émotions vivantes et joyeuses. Il respirait le bonheur à plein nez. Il avait ce petit quelque chose de familier dans sa façon d'être, de se tenir, de discuter avec ses clients.

La main de Lexa dans mon dos m'extirpe de mon analyse et je suis Octavia, Raven et Anya. Les trois filles s'installent sur la banquette, Octavia à l'extrémité de celle-ci, collée contre la petite colonne tandis que Raven vient s'asseoir sur les genoux d'Anya, installées sur un petit fauteuil en face de la banquette. Lexa lève les yeux au ciel au comportement de son amie avant de s'asseoir à côté d'Octavia, non sans poser un regard inquiet en biais sur sa personne avant que je ne me pose à côté de la grande brune. Lexa lève les yeux au ciel au comportement de son amie avant de s'asseoir à côté d'Octavia, non sans poser un regard inquiet en biais sur sa personne avant que je ne me pose à côté de la grande brune.

Le jeune barman vient nous voir, saluant Raven avec une grande accolade amicale, presque fraternel, sous le regard attentif d'Anya avant qu'il ne dépose la commande de l'énergétique brune sur la table. Son regard se fait soudainement happé par le mien et un sourire charmeur s'installe sur ses lèvres presque aussitôt. Je sens la main de Lexa se serré contre mon jean quand elle voit son manège et je peux aisément deviner son regard noir posé sur le jeune homme.

\- _**Salut, je m'appelle Finn. **_Sa voix est charmeuse, joueuse. Il me tend sa main tout en ébouriffant sa chevelure sombre de l'autre.

Je souris grandement au léger grognement de Lexa à côté de moi, que le jeune homme interprète mal, mais je m'en fous complètement, profitant de ce jeu de séduction imposé par Finn pour titiller Lexa.

-_** Salut, moi c'est Clarke.**_ Ma voix se veut sûr, lente et aguicheuse. Un petit sourire séducteur vient étendre mes lèvres, complétant le tableau.

La réaction de Lexa est immédiate. Elle enlève sa main de ma cuisse dans un grognement énervé avant de porter son entière attention sur Octavia, allant jusqu'à se décaler carrément vers sa meilleure amie. Raven et Anya, voyant le comportement jaloux de la grande brune et mon sourire amusé, se retiennent de rires devant la scène.

\- _**C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer, Clarke,**_ réplique le barman avant de repartir comme il était venu, mais je peux toujours sentir son regard sur ma personne malgré son départ.

Mon attention se reporte sur mon groupe et je peux voir que Raven est à deux doigts de la crise de rire. Je lève les yeux au ciel avec un air amusé avant qu'elle ne me montre d'un mouvement de tête Lexa. Intriguée, je penche légèrement la tête pour voir son visage totalement fermé, un verre de whisky sec dans sa main. Je soupire à son comportement, mais je trouve ça extrêmement attirant.

\- _**D'accord, Anya, vient, on va choisir notre chanson. Attention, tout le monde à cette table doit chanter, c'est la règle ! **_Chantonne presque Raven en descendant des genoux de sa copine, l'attirant derrière elle en lui prenant la main.

-_** Je vais aller me défouler un peu,**_ s'exclame Octavia avec amusement, ayant retrouvé sa bonne humeur habituelle, se dirigeant vers la piste de danse après m'avoir gratifié d'un clin d'œil complice.

Je me retrouve donc seule avec Lexa qui m'ignore royalement. Elle garde les yeux fixés sur la petite brune qui danse sensuellement, chauffant l'atmosphère du bar. Un sourire joueur étire mes lèvres alors que j'entreprends de me mettre à nouveau sur ses genoux. Malgré notre position, qui lui fait énormément d'effet, j'en suis consciente, elle ne bronche pas.

Je lève les yeux au ciel à son comportement avant de me pencher, dirigeant ma bouche vers son cou. Mon visage est dans son cou, je peux sentir sa respiration s'accélérer, élargissant mon sourire. Je dépose quelques baisers papillons contre son cou, la faisant soupirer de plaisir avant de placer ma bouche proche de son oreille.

\- _**Ne t'en fais pas, Alexandria. Tu es la seule qui pourra hurler mon prénom en jouissant sous mes doigts profondément enfouis en toi. **_Ma voix est chaude, pleine de sous-entendu.

Je sens son corps réagir immédiatement à mes avances, élargissant mon sourire séducteur. Je capture une parcelle de sa peau entre mes lèvres. L'aspire. La mordille. La suce doucement. Lui donne de petits coups de langue. Je la relâche après avoir effectués toutes ses attentions, découvrant une couleur violette à la place de celle naturel de sa peau.

\- _**Impressionnant self-control. Je me demande jusqu'où, tu peux le pousser, Alexandria,**_ murmurais-je une nouvelle fois à son oreille. Faisant rouler le « r » d'une voix chaude et sensuelle.

Puis, sans demander mon reste, je m'extirpe de ses genoux, un énorme sourire sur les lèvres, avant de me joindre à Octavia dans une danse des plus sensuelle. Personne n'ose venir nous rejoindre sur la piste. Avec un sourire complice, elle se déhanche contre moi, posant ses mains sur ma taille. Dans notre danse, je me retrouve en face de notre table où Lexa est toujours assise. Mon regard ne quitte pas le sien, la défiant d'intervenir. Je sens que mon petit jeu se retourne doucement contre moi quand l'intensité de ses iris verte provoque un long frisson parcourant toute ma colonne vertébrale. Je remarque la position dans laquelle elle me dévore complètement des yeux, me donnant de plus en plus chaud. Elle est légèrement penchée en avant, les coudes sur la table et les bras croisés. Une assurance digne d'une mafieuse. Je peux sentir toute la tension de son corps et tout le danger que son regard exprime.

Malgré cette sensation grisante et dangereuse, j'intensifie la danse avec Octavia. Autant jouer le tout pour le tout. Comprenant mon but, la petite brune vient enlacer ma taille avec plus d'intimité, glissant son genou entre mes jambes avec un sourire espiègle et complice. Lexa n'est pas la seule à nous observer, toute la salle le fait, ce qui augmente largement la température de la pièce, mais également l'énervement de Lexa. Sa patience a atteint sa limite, je le vois dans son regard. A cet instant, si elle avait pu, elle m'aurait sauté dessus. Je le sais. Ses barrières sont toutes tombées et je peux voir une lueur animale présente au fond de ses prunelles. Celles-ci me transcendent, me piquent au vif jusqu'à qu'elle se lève de sa place au même moment où Raven et sa sœur reviennent. J'ai un petit sourire satisfait, signe pour Octavia de s'éclipser, si elle ne veut pas subir les foudres de ma commandante. Celle-là même qui vient me prendre par le bras avec force avant de m'entraîner dans un endroit du bar que je ne connais pas.

Les toilettes pour femmes. J'aurais dû m'en douter. À peine entrée dans la pièce, Lexa me plaque contre la porte de celle-ci sans aucune douceur, me faisant grogner de plaisir malgré moi. Je comprends que tous gestes provoqués par la grande brune aux yeux verts auront le même effet. Même la violence. J'entends le cliquetis d'un verrou derrière moi et souris avant que ses lèvres capturent les miennes avec avidité. Mon corps est retenu par le sien, pressé délicieusement contre le mien dans une pression animale, mais jouissive. Ses mains viennent me prendre sous les cuisses, caressant ma peau avec une tendresse retrouvée. Pourtant, le baiser est toujours aussi animal, aussi pressé. Mes mains viennent se perdre dans sa chevelure brune tandis que sa bouche se retrouve dans mon cou.

Malgré son envie, je sais qu'elle ne me fera rien dans ses toilettes, mais elle a décidé de me rendre la monnaie de ma pièce. Son genou vient effectuer une pression sur mon intimité, me faisant hoqueter de surprise. Mes hanches bougent d'elles-mêmes, voulant accroître la pression de son membre. Dans un sourire des plus sadique, que je sens sur ma peau, elle appuie un peu plus fort, me faisant gémir son prénom sans que je ne puisse me contrôler. Satisfaite de mon état, elle décide de pousser la chose un peu plus loin. Elle glisse l'une de ses mains sous mon haut, griffant légèrement mes côtes, provoquant une réaction extrême de mes hanches tout en remontant sa main vers mon sein. Je soupire de plaisir quand je sens sa paume sur ma pointe érigé, prise dans des sensations qu'elle est la première à me faire découvrir, les décuplant par la même occasion.

Elle malaxe mon sein avec douceur pendant quelques minutes. Elle alterne le rythme plusieurs fois. Sensuel, tendre. Brutal, animal. Tout en faisant attention de me pas me faire mal, ce n'est pas le but. Après encore quelques instants de pure extase, elle retire ma main de mon sein et remet ma chemise en place avec une douceur extrême. Son visage, plongé dans mon cou pendant toute la séance, en sort et son regard se plonge dans le mien. Un sourire mutin barre ses lèvres quand elle voit l'état dans lequel elle m'a mis.

-_** De simples baisers et une main sur mon sein ont suffi à me mettre dans un état lamentable. Mes hormones sont pitoyables.**_ Ma voix résonne comme un murmure dans la pièce alors qu'elle ricane en posant son front contre le mien.

\- _**Ça t'apprendras à me chercher, **_ricane-t-elle en venant prendre une nouvelle fois mes lèvres dans un baiser rapide et doux. _**Dis-toi que tu n'es pas la seule à être dans un état lamentable, **_avoue-t-elle tout bas, comme si c'était un secret entre nous, les joues rouges et le regard pétillant.

Un sourire attendri vient se placer sur mes lèvres à cet aveu avant que je ne reprenne une énième fois ses lèvres à mon tour. Dans un commun accord, nos bouches s'entrouvrent pour laisser nos langues dansées ensemble. Le baiser peut paraître bestial, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Il est doux, aimant et tendre.

Après quelques minutes d'extase de plus, elle me libère de l'emprise de son corps, déposant un doux baiser sur mon front avant d'aller se passer de l'eau sur le visage sous mon regard amusé. Je reste tout de même adossé à la porte, mon regard ne la quittant pas, plongeant même dans le sien à travers le miroir. Je me décide, après quelques secondes de contemplation, à venir vers elle, restant debout dans son dos. J'enroule mes bras autour de sa taille, la serrant contre moi avec envie avant de déposer un unique baiser appuyé sur la base de sa nuque.

Je pose mon front sur son dos, respirant lentement pour calmer mes ardeurs. Ses mains, une fois lavées et séchés, viennent caresser les miennes dans un geste tendre et compréhensif. Je soupire une dernière fois avant de redresser ma tête, retrouvant avec plaisir le regard de la grande brune à travers le miroir. Un petit sourire attendri étire ses lèvres et son corps se laisse aller contre le mien pendant quelques instants avant qu'elle ne se tourne dans mes bras, me faisant de nouveau face. Ses lèvres rencontrent les miennes avec plaisir avant qu'elle ne rompe le contact après seulement quelques secondes.

\- _**Allons rejoindre les filles,**_ propose-t-elle avec un petit sourire amusé, restant néanmoins toujours dans mes bras.

\- _**Tu as raison. Sinon, je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de t'asseoir sur ses lavabos pour te faire crier mon nom,**_ lui donnais-je raison avec un grand sourire avant de prendre sa main, sans laisser la moindre chance à une potentielle réaction de sa part.

Raven et Anya sont assises autour de notre table et s'embrassent comme si le monde n'est plus leur problème tandis sur la scène, Octavia continue de se déhancher, rejointes par certaines personnes, hommes comme femmes, qui profitent de la situation pour la plus grande satisfaction de la petite brune.

\- _**Elles ont plusieurs verres dans le sang pour s'embrasser sans aucune retenue en public. Surtout Anya, **_commente Lexa, amusée par la situation, faisant revenir mon attention sur le couple à notre table.

Je souris sous le commentaire très juste de la brune en apercevant les quelques verres d'alcool vides devant elles. En relevant légèrement la tête, mes iris plongent dans un regard dont la lueur présente ne laisse aucun doute sur ses intentions. Finn, le barman, avait une étincelle d'envie dans le regard, cette même étincelle que j'ai trouvé dans les perles vertes forêt de Lexa un peu plus tôt. Pourtant, une différence est grandement notable. Le désir n'est pas la seule chose que les regards de Lexa expriment et ce n'est pas un désir brutal. Bien au contraire. C'est une envie profonde, respectueuse. Un désir qu'elle ne contrôle pas et qui transforme mon corps en volcan.

Là, l'expression du jeune homme me fait tout l'inverse. Ce n'est qu'un vulgaire désir primaire, bestial qui brille au fond de ses yeux. Une envie de posséder sa proie, de la faire sienne pour la jeter ensuite. C'est un désire malsain et une envie passagère. Un frisson parcourt mon échine à son sourire enjôleur, prédateur. Un frisson désagréable. Je ne veux plus qu'il me regarde comme ça. Je ne veux plus voir un tel regard sur ma personne, sans aucun respect. Cela me prodigue les mêmes sensations que celles de mon passé. Celles des viols. Je ne veux plus penser à cela.

Sans réfléchir, j'attrape la main de Lexa. J'ai besoin d'un point d'ancrage. Elle semble le comprendre et resserre sa prise autour de mes doigts avant de les entremêler ensemble. Seulement, cela ne suffit pas à me faire revenir à la réalité. À un état conscient de sécurité. Je sais ce qu'il me faut. Je sais ce dont j'ai besoin. Je me place en face de Lexa, tournant le dos à Finn dont le regard est toujours posé sur moi, je le sens. Elle fronce des sourcils en voyant l'insécurité et la détresse dans mes océans bleus et un regard derrière moi lui donne ses réponses. Elle a compris. Son regard intense se fait bien plus doux quand il revient sur moi, bien plus aimant, avant que sa main ne vienne se poser sur ma joue. Je ferme les yeux quelques secondes à cette prise de contact et doucement, comme un frôlement, elle pose ses lèvres sur les miennes à ma plus grande surprise.

Même si ce n'est pas notre premier baiser, il me retourne complètement et bien plus violemment que tous ceux vécu jusqu'ici. Mon cœur semble explosé sous la douceur de la jolie brune. Ses doigts caressent lentement, posément, ma joue dans un geste voulant être sécurisant pour mon esprit. Sa deuxième main se glisse, comme à son habitude, aux creux de mes reins, directement sur ma peau, m'arrachant un frisson incroyable. Le temps semble se figé quand mes bras viennent naturellement s'enrouler autour de son cou, la rapprochant de mon corps.

Le baiser se fait un peu plus appuyer quand elle demande l'autorisation d'accéder à ma langue. C'est dans un sourire que je lui donne, sans aucune résistance. Nos langues ondulent l'une contre l'autre sans violence, sans bataille. Tous dans nos gestes et dans ce baiser transpirent la douceur et la quiétude. Nous y mettons un terme après quelques minutes, profitant encore un instant de la sensation des lèvres de l'autre ainsi que de leur goût.

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je souris en voyant Lexa dans une sorte de transe totale et j'attends qu'elle la quitte, ce qui arrive après plusieurs secondes. Mon esprit est apaisé et un énorme sourire heureux se place sur ses lèvres en le comprenant. Mains dans la main, sans un regard en arrière, nous retournons à notre table. Pourtant, si j'avais pu voir le regard noir et presque fou de jalousie de Finn, j'aurais sûrement pu éviter ce qui allait se passer un peu plus tard dans la soirée.

* * *

_**Voilà voilà ! Alors alors ? Vos réactions face au petit plan de Clarke pour rendre Lexa complètement folle ? Vous avez aimer ? J'ai adoré l'écrire en tout cas ! :-) **_

_**Publications : Lundi et Jeudi ( Deux chapitres ) **_

_**Bisous à vous ! :-***_


	18. Chapitre 18

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien ne m'appartient à par l'idée et les événements de cette histoire !

_**Note de l'auteur :** _Oui, bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Bon, le second chapitre du jour est ici ! Je vous laisse le lire sans plus tarder ! On se retrouve en bas !

* * *

_**Prévention :**_ Je tiens encore une fois à vous prévenir qu'il y a des psychologies très controversées dans cette histoire ! Âme sensible s'abstenir svp !

* * *

_" D'abord il y a le désir, puis la passion, ensuite le soupçon, la jalousie, la colère, la trahison, quand l'amour va au plus offrant la confiance est impossible, et sans la confiance il n'y a pas d'amour. La jalousie, oui, la jalousie... te rendra démon..." - Moulin rouge ( film 2006 )_

* * *

_**Chapitre 18 :**_

La température dans la salle est insoutenable et les effluves d'alcool n'aident pas. Lexa et moi, nous n'avons pas touché à l'alcool depuis qu'on est revenu des toilettes. Ce n'est pas le cas pour tout le monde quand je vois Raven, Anya et Octavia en train de se déhanchées sur la piste de danse malgré les nombreuses chansons détruites par les quelques courageux se lançant dans le karaoké. Je n'ai pas vraiment osé m'y inscrire pour le moment et les trois filles dansant sur la piste ne semblent plus avoir cette idée en tête. Seule Lexa serait capable de monter sur scène pour chanter. Ce n'est pas vraiment l'envie qui me manque, bien au contraire, mais quelque chose m'empêche de franchir le pas. Je sens le regard de Lexa sur mon profil, elle sourit légèrement devant mon hésitation. Après quelques minutes, elle se lève sans rien dire et me dépasse. Je la retiens par le poignet, portant un regard interrogateur sur la jeune femme.

\- _**Écoute bien, cette chanson est pour toi. Un message important s'y cache.**_ Sa voix est terriblement sérieuse malgré le petit sourire posé sur le coin de ses lèvres.

Je relâche son poignet sous la surprise de ses mots. Elle profite de sa liberté pour venir déposer un baiser sur ma joue avant de se diriger vers l'estrade vide de toute présence depuis quelques minutes. Quand la musique retentit dans les haut-parleurs, je me sens transporté puis sa voix résonne en rythme avec la musique, terminant de m'emmener dans un autre monde. Son regard ne me quitte pas une seule seconde. Au fur et à mesure de la chanson, je commence à comprendre que son message fait partie d'elle et de son passé. Je ne sais rien de celui-ci malgré les petites bribes d'images qui me reviennent de temps à autre et cette vérité est d'autant plus déstabilisante quand je vois le sérieux de son regard.

Tout le monde dans la pièce chante en même temps que Lexa, certains dansent même, mais mon attention n'est focalisée que sur la grande brune. Sa voix est hors du commun, c'est une véritable tempête qui ravage tous sur son passage. Son regard brille d'une couleur verte différente de sa couleur naturelle, il est teinté d'or en son milieu. Je suis déstabilisé par tant de non-dits. Par tant de mystère. Ce que je retiens de cette chanson, de ce qu'elle veut me dire, c'est qu'un monstre sommeille en elle.

Lexa n'a rien d'un monstre, c'est une personne formidable, mais comme chaque être humain, quelque chose de plus sombre se cache au fond de son cœur. La scène de cet après-midi me revient en mémoire alors qu'elle continue de chanter. J'ai aperçu ce monstre le temps de quelques secondes quand elle a stoppé Octavia, mais son aura ne m'a absolument pas fait peur. Au contraire. Pourtant, à travers cette chanson, elle veut que je craigne cette part d'ombre. Tout dans cette scène est perturbant.

Je sens mon cœur se serré alors que la chanson parle d'abandon, mais encore plus quand vient ensuite une image de l'enfer. Je vois dans son regard qu'elle vit chaque phrase de la chanson. Chaque couplet et chaque refrain. Cette part sombre la plonge dans un enfer d'où elle ne peut plus revenir, c'est ce qu'elle pense et voir autant de fragilité dans ses iris teintée de plus en plus d'or me fait avoir les larmes aux yeux. Nous avions vécu l'enfer, mais je comprends que pour elle, l'enfer n'est jamais loin.

Tout à coup, une envie de sortir du bar me prend aux tripes. C'est comme une obligation pour ne pas perdre l'esprit. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Mon regard reste bloqué sur Lexa encore un instant. Instant que prennent mes larmes pour couler lentement le long de mes joues. Sa souffrance. Son incertitude. Je suis en train de les ressentir également, me piégeant dans un trou sombre et sans fin. J'ai besoin d'air. Sans me retourner, je me précipite dehors, contournant une multitude de personnes qui se sont levées pour rejoindre Lexa dans la chanson. Après tout, celle-ci est assez populaire et personne n'en comprend le sens comme je viens de le faire.

L'air libre fouette mon visage et je soupir de soulagement. Je suis enfin dehors. J'entends encore la voix de Lexa à l'intérieur, elle n'a pas fini sa chanson. J'observe autour de moi d'un rapide coup d'œil. Je ne suis pas seule, le barman est dos à moi, une cigarette dans la main. Il doit prendre sa pause. Je soupire une nouvelle fois, essayant de reprendre une respiration qui me manque et je ferme les yeux. La chanson martèle mon crâne encore et encore jusqu'à que les bribes de la voix de Lexa ne soient plus qu'un simple murmure. Un troisième soupir sort d'entre mes lèvres, de soulagement cette fois-ci.

Je fronce cependant des sourcils en humant un parfum que je ne connais pas ainsi qu'une présence que je qualifie d'hostile. Les effluves d'alcool me parviennent et mon cœur commence à battre plus fort. Je reconnais ce sentiment qui commence à naître en moi. La peur.

Précipitamment, j'ouvre les yeux et je tombe nez à nez avec le barman. Finn. Il a l'air en colère et cela m'inquiète. Je ne sais pas de quoi il est capable. Surtout en constatant qu'il n'est pas vraiment dans son état normal. Son visage est impassible, on dirait qu'il ne me voit pas. Ses yeux sont vides, sans âme. Un sourire carnassier s'étend soudainement sur sa bouche, le même sourire qu'Octavia portait cet après-midi. La peur prend le contrôle de mon cœur. Je n'arrive plus à respirer correctement. Mon regard dévie du jeune homme pour trouver de l'aide autour de nous, mais il n'y a personne. Malgré que nous soyons proches du bar, nous étions cachés de la vue des passants. Je ne sais pas comment je me suis retrouvé dans cette situation.

Je recule de plusieurs pas quand il commence à s'avancer vers moi. Son sourire me donne froid dans le dos et c'est comme si j'avais à nouveau quatorze ans. Une jeune fille abusée par un médecin. Mon dos bute soudainement contre quelque chose de froid et l'effroi me glace sur place quand je devine que c'est un mur. Je suis bloquée.

\- _**Tu avais de la gueule avec ta copine tout à l'heure. Sympa votre petit numéro d'ailleurs. Un baiser de grand cinéma. **_Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure, mais comme sa tête est presque dans mon cou, j'ai entendu.

Un frisson de dégoût s'empare de mon être quand sa langue vient lécher mon cou. J'ai envie de vomir. Ce n'est absolument pas comme quand c'est Lexa qui le fait. Son geste ne m'excite pas. Au contraire.

Un frisson de dégoût s'empare de mon être quand sa langue vient lécher mon cou. Sa peau est rêche, elle me fait presque mal. Les larmes commencent à s'accumuler sur le coin de mes yeux alors qu'il m'embrasse sans aucune tendresse. Il n'y a qu'une envie animale dans ce baiser. Mon corps commence à vouloir se mouvoir et je me fais violence afin de me libérer le plus vite possible de son emprise. Alors que j'arrive à le repousser de quelques pas, sa rage lui donne plus de force et il me plaque sans ménagement à nouveau contre le mur, me faisant gémir de douleur au contact froid et dur de la brique derrière moi.

-_** Je vais te montrer ce qu'un mec peut t'apporter de plus que cette pouffiasse. **_

Sa voix retentit comme un coup-de-poing dans mon estomac, me coupant la respiration. Son sourire toujours cloué sur ses lèvres, il descend ses mains sur son pantalon, ouvrant sa braguette dans un bruit interminable de zip. J'essaie d'ordonner à mon corps de bouger, mais la douleur de mon dos m'a momentanément paralysé. Il s'avance à nouveau pour venir coller son corps sur le mien. Il hume mon odeur à travers ma chevelure avant de descendre l'une de ses mains sur mon pantalon. Les larmes coulent toutes seules quand il libère le bouton de mon jean avant de le laisser tomber jusqu'à mes genoux. J'ai envie de hurler. De hurler le prénom de Lexa pour qu'elle me sauve. Pour que je n'ai plus à subir ça. La nature humaine me dégoûte.

Mes cris restent bloqués dans ma gorge quand il commence à passer ses doigts sur mon intimité, sans aucune gêne, un sourire pervers sur les lèvres. Encore une fois, je devine que son contact n'est pas le même que celui de Lexa. Même si elle ne m'a jamais touché comme ça, mon esprit sait que ce ne serait pas pareil. Le touché de ses doigts me fait mal et mes larmes redoublent quand je sens son membre se coller à mon intimité, sans pour autant me pénétrer. Malgré l'horreur de la situation, mes pensées sont toutes dirigées vers Lexa. Mon esprit comparant les gestes intime de la belle brune à ceux de Finn. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va vraiment pas chez moi. Comment je peux penser aux sensations que pourrait me procurer Lexa alors que je suis sur le point de me faire violer ? Une douleur s'insinue subitement dans mon bas-ventre et je comprends. Il vient d'entrer. Son grondement de plaisir me le confirme. Je n'ai rien ressenti, trop absorbé par mes pensées vagabondes, mais j'ai envie de mourir quand son bassin commence à faire des mouvements rapides et profonds, me faisant ressentir la douleur de l'intrusion. Je ne suis plus qu'une poupée de chiffon aux mains sales d'un homme.

Malgré mon absence, un parfum arrive jusqu'à mes narines. Un mélange d'orange et de pomme. Un gémissement sort du tréfonds de ma gorge, faisant sourire Finn qui me fixe, interprétant mal celui-ci. Mon regard est perdu derrière lui, sur une silhouette fine et féminine. Un deuxième gémissement sort d'entre mes lèvres et les larmes me brouillent la vue quand je tombe dans des iris d'une intensité verte magnifique. Je peux voir toute sa douleur, toute sa colère à travers son regard. Son expression. Non, ce n'est pas de la colère, c'est bien plus. C'est la haine, mais celle-ci n'est pas dirigé vers moi. Elle a compris ce qu'il était en train de faire et le poids de la honte s'abat sur mes épaules.

\- _**Tu vas pouvoir raconter ce délicieux moment à ta copine. J'espère que tu lui raconteras tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous, Princesse. Surtout, comment j'ai réussi à te donner plus de plaisir que ses doigts,**_ ricane Finn en venant m'embrasser, accélérant ses mouvements. Il n'a aucune idée de ce qui l'attend.

-_** Il n'y a que moi qui peut l'appeler comme ça. **_La voix de Lexa claque contre les murs, stoppant enfin les mouvements du jeune homme en moi. Elle ne l'a même pas insulté ni rabaissé, mais le ton de sa voix est froid, elle inspire à elle seule le danger que représente la deuxième fille des Woods et il tremble de peur devant elle. Un vrai homme.

Je suis subjugué par son regard et je me sens enfin libérer de la prise dégoûtante du jeune homme. La sortie brusque de son membre me fait pousser un couinement aigu de douleur avant que je ne me sente glissé jusqu'au sol. Le corps de Finn tombe à terre dans un bruit effroyable, mais il est encore vivant. Je l'entends à ses gémissements douloureux. Lexa marche lentement vers le jeune homme avant de jouer avec lui. Littéralement.

\- _**Je vais te tuer pour avoir osé toucher à la femme que j'aime. Tu es un homme mort, Finn. **_Sa voix est solennelle, tranchante. C'est une promesse et il n'y a pas de doute possible, elle va le tuer pour son acte.

Elle lui donne plusieurs coups de pied dans l'estomac puis dans le visage, laissant les éclaboussures de son sang rejoindre le sol crasseux. J'entends le craquement de son crâne à chaque fois que la botte de Lexa tape contre celui-ci. Jusqu'à ne plus rien entendre.

Les hurlements du jeune homme se sont stoppés, confirmant sa mort. Cette idée ne m'offusque pas. La seule chose hurlante dans mon esprit est la honte. Elle ne bouge pas pendant un certain temps, fixant sans émotions le corps sans vie à ses pieds.

Son regard particulier se pose sur moi et mon corps se tend quand je le sens. Je ne veux pas qu'elle me regarde. Qu'elle me voit dans cet état.

\- _**Non, Lexa, n'approche pas !**_ Des sanglots de plus en plus incontrôlables secouent mon corps et elle se stoppe soudainement. Est-ce que je viens de dire à haute voix cette phrase ?

Je lève doucement la tête dans sa direction, écarquillant les yeux quand mon océan rencontre ses forêts. A la lumière de la lune, j'aperçois enfin ce monstre au fond de son âme, mais ce sont bien ses pupilles qui me clouent le plus sur place. Elles ressemblent à ceux d'un chat. Non, ce sont vraiment celles d'un chat. Un fin losange doré est présent au milieu de son vert naturel.

* * *

Une voix retentit soudainement dans ma tête. Comme tout à l'heure, chez les Blake. Voix venant de mon passé. Je ne suis plus devant Lexa, mais dans un couloir de l'asile. J'attends devant le bureau du docteur, recroquevillé sur moi-même quand un infirmier et un gars de la sécurité passent devant moi, sans même un regard sur ma personne.

\- _**Tu as entendu la nouvelle ? Le monstre aux yeux de chat a encore frappé.**_Retentit la voix de l'infirmier, inquiet, mais excité.

\- _**Oué, il parait qu'elle a tué trois infirmiers lors de sa crise. **_Réponds le garde d'une voix monotone, blasé, mais je peux entendre un brin d'inquiétude au fond de celle-ci.

\- _**Les monstres s'attirent à ce qu'on dit. Griffin et Woods en sont de parfaits exemples, **_ricane l'infirmier alors que son collègue claque sa langue contre son palais, exaspéré.

\- _**Alexandria Woods n'est pas comme Clarke Griffin et elles ne sont pas fautives de ce qui leur arrive. Elles subissent, c'est tout. **_

-_** Je sais bien, excuse-moi. Je sais que tu apprécies ses deux petites. **_

Le deuxième homme, celui de sécurité, se tourne dans ma direction. Je peux voir de la tristesse dans son regard avant qu'il ne suive son ami, disparaissant derrière un mur, ne laissant que l'ombre de son regard ainsi que le motif d'un tatouage tribal derrière lui.

* * *

La vision se dissipe et je me retrouve à nouveau devant Lexa. Le monstre aux yeux de chat. C'est elle. Un passage de sa chanson retentit dans mon esprit à cette révélation. Un passage si éloquent de vérité.

**I want to hide the truth**

_Je veux cacher la vérité_  
**I want to shelter you**

_Je veux te protéger_  
**But with the beast inside**

_Mais avec ce monstre à l'intérieur_  
**There's nowhere we can hide**

_Il n'y a nulle part où se cacher_

La personne présente devant moi est la représentation du monstre présent en Lexa. Un monstre pouvant faire souffrir. Allant même jusqu'à tuer. Un monstre qui l'effraie au plus haut point. Pourtant, à ce moment précis, le refrain de la chanson retentissant dans ma tête, je n'éprouve aucune peur envers elle.

**When you feel my heat**

_Lorsque que tu sens ma chaleur_  
**Look into my eyes**

_Regarde dans moi dans les yeux_  
**It's where my demons hide**

_C'est là que se cachent mes démons_  
**It's where my demons hide**

_C'est là que se cachent mes démons_  
**Don't get too close**

_Ne t'approche pas trop_  
**It's dark inside**

_C'est sombre à l'intérieur_  
**It's where my demons hide**

_C'est là que se cachent mes démons_  
**It's where my demons hide**

_C'est là que se cachent mes démons_

J'ai envie d'être avec elle. J'ai envie qu'elle me protège, même si elle doit encore tuer pour ça. Je n'ai pas peur de cette part d'ombre. Je pense que le monstre la comprit puisqu'un sourire apparaît sur son visage d'ange. Ses yeux redeviennent normaux avant qu'elle ne vienne enfin me prendre dans ses bras. Je ne pleure plus, je profite simplement de la chaleur rassurante que me procure ses bras pendant qu'elle use de toute sa force pour me soulever, me prenant comme une mariée, avant de se diriger vers la voiture de Raven, mon visage reposant dans le creux de son cou.

* * *

_**Voilà voilà ! Alors ce chapitre ? Pas trop dur à lire ? Bon, Clarke n'a pas de chance, c'est un fait. Que pensez-vous des réactions mentales de Clarke face à Finn ? Surtout à son envie d'être avec Lexa malgré ce nouveau viol ? ( Quand je dis envie d'être avec elle, c'est dans tous les sens du terme xD ) Une petite réaction sur la découverte de Clarke sur Lexa ? ( Les yeux de chat ( Véridique ! ce n'est pas une métaphore ! xD ) et le petit souvenir de Clarke ) **_

_**La chanson de Lexa : Demons d'Imagine Dragon ( BEST GROUPE EVER ! ) **_

_**Publications : Lundi et Jeudi ! ( Deux chapitres ) **_

_**Bisous à vous ! :-***_


	19. Chapitre 19

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien ne m'appartient à par l'idée et les événements de cette histoire !

_**Note de l'auteur :** _Oui, bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Nous voilà Lundi ! Je préviens directement : _Il y a une scène d'amour et elle fait genre, 80% du chapitre xD Si vous n'aimez pas ce genre de scène, il y aura un message avant son commencement. Je vous prierez de passer au second chapitre si c'est le cas !_ :-) Il y a également une question importante à la fin de ce chapitre, merci d'y répondre svp ! C'est important ! :-D Sur ceux, bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviews : **_Je répondrais aux différentes reviews Jeudi. Je suis morte, je me suis tapé deux heures de correction d'un coup, j'en peux plus ! xD Désolée ! :-3

* * *

_**Prévention :**_ Je tiens encore une fois à vous prévenir qu'il y a des psychologies très controversées dans cette histoire ! Âme sensible s'abstenir svp !

* * *

" Le Sexe n'est pas l'amour, ce n'est qu'un territoire que l'amour s'approprie. " - Milan Kundera

* * *

_**Chapitre 19 :**_

Mon visage n'est plus niché dans le cou de la grande brune, ma tête reposant posément sur son épaule. Ses pupilles particulières sont présentes dans ses iris, bien plus fascinantes qu'effrayantes. Je peux les contempler à ma guise. Son corps se tend. Elle voit que je fixe ses yeux et cela la met mal à l'aise. Elle est toujours aussi tendre, douce, mais je distingue un petit quelque chose en plus. De la timidité. Pour ne pas entretenir son malaise plus longtemps, je lui souris faiblement avant de replonger mon nez dans son cou, humant bruyamment son odeur. Un soupir de soulagement traverse la barrière de ses lèvres jusqu'à qu'il se transforme en léger gémissement quand je dépose un baiser sur sa peau. Je ferme les yeux, me focalisant entièrement sur sa personne, sur ses réactions.

Un léger choc contre Lexa me fait sursauter et nous nous figeons toutes les deux, interdites. Octavia, avec Raven et Anya complètement torché sous le coude, nous ont rentrés dedans. Un silence pesant s'installe entre nous, faisant décuvée le couple par la même occasion. Je me réfugie dans le cou de ma belle brune, incapable de tenir l'intensité du regard de mes nouvelles amies. Parce que oui, je les vois comme ça à présent.

Le regard d'Octavia se balade entre Alexandria et moi, je peux le sentir. Je ne peux pas éviter leur regard toute ma vie, pas après ce qu'il vient de se passer. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, ma tête reste lovée sur l'épaule de Lexa, mais mon regard plonge dans celui de la petite brune en face de nous.

Ses pupilles sont bien plus sombres que d'habitude, je peux même voir sa double personnalité se battre avec elle pour sortir. Elle n'a pas besoin de confirmation pour comprendre ce qu'il vient de m'arriver. Elle a assez subit d'agression sexuelle pour en détecter les signes sur une victime. Si Finn n'était pas déjà mort, je pense qu'elle l'aurait tué. Son regard dévie enfin du mien pour se focaliser sur Lexa. Je sens son corps se tendre, l'expression d'Octavia est indéchiffrable, mais je peux voir la surprise sur ses traits fins. Les pupilles de Lexa sont restés celles d'un chat, ce qui étonne Octavia, mais également Raven et Anya.

\- _**Tes pupilles,**_ murmure simplement Octavia d'une voix si basse que je crois rêver pendant un instant.

-_** Je… Je ne la contrôle plus. Je n'arrive pas à rétracter son effet, **_avoue Lexa d'une voix si fragile que cela me fait mal au cœur.

\- _**On rentre. Elle se calmera toute seule,**_ annonce Anya sans demander son reste, prenant la tête de notre groupe.

Personne ne proteste, mais je sens toute la tension émanant du corps de ma sauveuse alors qu'elle suit Raven et Anya, Octavia refermant la marche. Je ne dis rien, mettant dans un coin de ma tête les questions dont Lexa sera la victime un peu plus tard dans la soirée. Dans l'intimité de la chambre. Le trajet jusqu'à la voiture a été rapide, Octavia prend le volant sous les protestations d'Anya.

\- _**Est-ce que je dois te rappeler que je suis la seule à pouvoir conduire ? Vous êtes encore dans la brume, Raven et toi et Lexa voit le monde sans plusieurs couleurs. Désolée, mais je ne veux pas mourir ce soir. **_

Anya esquissa à contre cœur, mais s'installe tout de même sur la place du mort sous le regard exaspéré de la petite brune. Raven, Lexa et moi, on prend donc la banquette arrière. À peine installée, je me blottis bien plus contre Lexa qui m'accueille avec plaisir dans ses bras. Elle pose un baiser papillon sur le haut de mon crâne avant de poser sa tête sur la mienne. Je sursaute en sentant la main de Raven se glisser sur ma cuisse avec tendresse et soutien. Sans un mot, je prends ses doigts de ma main libre, la première étant coincé sous mon corps, et les serre, acceptant son soutien et son amitié.

\- _**Je ne veux pas te précipiter, Clarke, mais qui t'a fait ça ?**_ Retentit la voix calme et douce d'Octavia, son regard tourné vers la route.

Je reste un instant silencieux, revivant malgré moi ce moment. Quelques larmes viennent perler le long de mes joues, mais j'arrive à me reprendre à temps, avant que la petite brune n'affronte les foudres de Lexa.

\- _**C'est… Finn. Ma voix meurt dans ma gorge et je n'ose rien faire quand les doigts de Raven se serrent un peu plus dans les miens. Il… Il n'était pas vraiment lui-même. Il… Il empestait l'alcool. **_Je n'essaie pas de lui trouver des excuses, mais j'essaie de minimiser les choses pour Raven. C'était son ami après tout.

\- _**N'essaie pas de lui trouver d'excuses pour me protéger, Clarke. Il était mon ami, mais tu l'es aussi. J'espère que tu lui as donné ce qu'il méritait.**_ Raven ne s'adresse plus à moi, mais à Lexa et je sens son comportement changer. Elle semble plus calme, plus réfléchis.

\- _**La seule chose qu'il méritait, c'était la mort. Alors pour répondre à ta question, oui, il a eu ce qu'il méritait. **_Sa voix est taciturne. Froide, mais empli d'une sensation nouvelle. L'indifférence.

Je fronce des sourcils et me redresse dans ses bras pour me plonger dans son regard. Le losange présent dans ses iris est plus vif, plus présent. Nous passons dans un tunnel et la noirceur de la nuit rend son regard phosphorescent. Brillant. Fascinant. Effrayant. Un petit sourire satisfait est planté sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle se penche vers moi. Ses lèvres ne sont plus qu'à quelques centimètres des miennes quand une légère plainte s'extirpe d'entre ses dents serrées. Son front se pose sur le mien avant qu'elle ne soupire longuement. La lumière revient en quittant le tunnel et je constate que son regard est redevenu vert. Uniquement vert.

Perturbée par ce moment, je m'installe de nouveau contre elle dans le silence royal qui s'est imposé après les paroles de Lexa. Ou plutôt du monstre au fond d'elle. Personne n'a relevé. Le souvenir toujours frais dans mon esprit se rejoue une nouvelle fois devant mes yeux et je comprends l'implicite : Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle tue. Accidentellement ou non. Je secoue légèrement la tête pour chasser les bribes de mes pensées avant de fermer les yeux pour me concentrer sur la respiration de Lexa et je m'endors le reste du trajet.

* * *

Vingt minutes plus tard, Octavia ayant pris le trajet le plus long, nous sommes enfin arrivées à destination. Il est tard, Hélène et ma mère sont absentes. Elles nous ont laissé un mot. Elles ne rentreront pas avant le lendemain matin à cause de leur travail. Anya et Raven se sont enfermés dans leur chambre, non avant que la petite hispanique ne soit venu m'embrasser sur la joue. Octavia est restée dans le salon, n'étant pas fatigué. Lexa et moi, nous sommes donc montés dans la chambre de celle-ci.

Je me sens sale, j'ai besoin d'une douche, mais j'ai aussi besoin de Lexa. J'ai besoin qu'elle me touche pour enlever le fantôme des mains de Finn sur mon corps. J'ai besoin de respirer son odeur pour enlever celle de Finn. J'ai besoin de son corps pour oublier la sensation d'intrusion imposée par le membre de Finn. Je me sens désespéré, je commence à trembler. Ça va recommencer. Mes crises. J'ai besoin de Lexa. Maintenant !

\- Je suis là. Je ne t'abandonne pas.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent précipitamment en entendant la voix grave de Lexa à mon oreille ainsi que son corps chaud contre le mien. Mes bras passent timidement autour de sa taille avant que mon corps ne se presse contre elle. Nous restons comme ça pendant quelques instants avant qu'elle ne m'entraîne dans la salle de bain.

\- Tu as besoin de te laver et moi aussi. Sa voix est posée. Elle ne tremble pas. Elle est sécurisante et sûre d'elle.

_! Scène d'amour explicite ! Si vous n'aimez pas ce genre de scène, passez au chapitre suivant ! Merci ! !_

Dans un mouvement rapide et fluide, elle enlève son haut sans aucune hésitation, ni aucune gêne. Je la dévore complètement du regard, mais cela ne semble pas la déranger. Elle n'est habillée que de son jean noir et de son soutien-gorge rouge. Elle s'approche de moi, déboutonnant mon chemisier. Comme Finn avant elle. Je tremble malgré la chaleur de mon corps.

Son regard se plonge dans le mien, m'intimant silencieusement de lui faire confiance. Mes tremblements se font moins présents et ma chemise tombe sur le sol carrelé de la salle de bain. Elle regarde mon corps avec envie et respect. Amenuisant le souvenir du regard animal et affamé de Finn.

Alors qu'elle aurait pu me déshabiller complétement après ce premier vêtement, elle me surprend en posant tendrement ses lèvres sur les miennes, électrisant entièrement mon corps. Je ne sais pas si ce sont les circonstances, sa présence ou l'amour qui émane d'elle, mais mon esprit oublie tout sous ses lèvres. Il oublie les baisers rudes de Finn. Il oublie que je suis presque nue devant la brune alors que je me suis fait abusée quelques minutes plus tôt. Il n'y a plus que Lexa. Elle est partout.

Je reviens dans la réalité quand elle interrompt notre baiser. J'en comprends le sens à la minute où elle se baisse, son regard encré dans le mien, finissant par faire descendre mon pantalon. Ses mains accompagnent le vêtement, caressant chaque parcelle de ma peau sans jamais toucher à mon intimité. Un petit sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres quand elle constate le désir dans mes pupilles.

Une fois que le vêtement est retiré, les yeux dans les yeux, elle enlève son propre pantalon ainsi que ses sous-vêtements, ne la laissant qu'en tenue d'Eve devant mon regard gourmand. Quand elle se rapproche de moi, ce sont mes propres sous-vêtements qui tombent et malgré la tentation de mon corps nu, son regard reste encré dans le mien.

Elle vient déposer une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur les miennes dans un baiser un peu moins chaste que le précédent, mais tout autant respectueux. Puis, elle me prend par la main et m'invite à la suivre sous la douche. Je n'oppose aucune résistance. Aucune hésitation. Elle sait ce dont j'ai envie. Désespérément.

Je sursaute un peu en sentant l'eau chaude sur ma peau, mais soupir de soulagement après un moment, mon corps se décontracte lentement sous la chaleur de l'eau ainsi que sous les attentions de Lexa. Elle prend un moment pour me détendre, massant mes épaules avec dextérité, m'extirpant des gémissements et des soupirs de plaisir. De moi-même, je prends le gel douche, me retourne dans ses bras et commence à savonner son corps. La température monte de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que le temps passe. Les gémissements produits par Lexa ne m'aident pas à me concentrer sur ma tâche.

Elle entreprend de faire de même avec moi et passe ses mains pleines de savon sur mes épaules. Mes bras. Mes hanches. Remontant sur mon ventre. Ma taille. Mes côtes. Finissant sa course sur ma poitrine. Avec une tendresse incroyable, elle commence à malaxer mes seins. Sous ses attentions, je ne peux que renoncer aux miennes. Mes yeux se ferment et un gémissement rauque sort de ma gorge quand ses paumes entrent en contact direct avec mes pointes érigées de plaisir. Ses lèvres viennent se poser sur mon épaule droite, vierges de tout produit grâce à l'eau, pour laisser des baisers brûlants sur ma peau. Les mouvements de ses paumes se font plus précis et après un moment, ses lèvres viennent s'écraser contre les miennes. Un râle de satisfaction s'extirpe de ma gorge au contact de sa bouche contre la mienne.

Soudain, une matière froide entre en contact avec mon dos, me propulsant de nouveau à ce moment avec Finn. Le baiser se coupe et j'ai du mal à ne pas paraître terrifié sous la sensation de froid, mais bien vite, mon esprit se souvient que je ne suis plus dans la ruelle, que je suis avec Lexa, dans sa salle de bain et qu'elle me retient contre le mur en carrelage derrière moi afin d'avoir un meilleur appui.

Cette explication calme les battements d'effroi de mon cœur. Je m'accroche à Lexa, plongeant un instant mon visage dans son cou. Elle reste contre moi, ses mains sur mes hanches, tétanisée d'avoir mal fait les choses.

\- _**Continue. Quelles que soient mes réactions.**_Ma voix ne tremble plus. Elle est sereine à présent. J'ai besoin de ressentir toutes ses différentes émotions. Toutes ses différentes sensations avec elle. Même les moins agréables.

Elle semble le comprendre et après une petite pause, ses mains agrippent l'arrière de mes cuisses pour me soulever. Comme dans les toilettes de ce bar. Un sourire amusé se dessine sur mes lèvres à ce souvenir ainsi que sur celles de Lexa quand elle comprend ma réaction. J'entrave sa taille de mes jambes, reposant tous mon poids sur elle, ayant une confiance aveugle en sa force. Elle vient se presser contre mon corps, faisant buter mon intimité contre son ventre. Je gémis à cette sensation alors que ses mains caressent mes cuisses, m'envoyant des frissons dans tous mon être.

Mes jambes la presse encore un peu plus contre moi et mes hanches commence à bouger lentement contre son bassin, signe que j'en veux plus. Répondant à ma demande silencieuse, l'une de ses mains vient se placer sur mon intimité, attestant de mon excitation. Cependant, elle n'entame aucun mouvement contre mon intimité et en ouvrant les yeux, je peux voir son hésitation.

-_** Tu veux vraiment qu'on fasse notre première fois maintenant ? Juste après ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?**_ Sa voix est incertaine, mais elle garde les traces de son excitation et de son respect envers ma personne.

\- _**C'est le meilleur moment pour moi, Lexa. Je ne veux plus attendre. Je veux ressentir ce que je n'ai jamais ressenti. Qu'importe le lieu,**_ lui avouais-je doucement, avec un sourire rassurant tout en caressant son visage du bout des doigts. _**Je veux que tu enlèves le souvenir des viols. **_

Je me penche vers son oreille pour lui intimer mon souhait, reposant mes bras autour de son cou. Je sens son corps réagir à cette parole avant de voir de la dévotion dans son regard, me redressant pour plonger dans ses iris. Il n'y a plus aucune barrière qui entrave son désir et elle se jette sur mes lèvres avec avarice. Un sourire amusé et heureux se dessine sur mes lèvres pendant le baiser avant qu'un gémissement plus poussé ne quitte ma gorge à la seconde où sa main commence des mouvements rotatifs sur mon intimité.

Je l'encourage dans ses gestes, ma tête reposant contre son épaule tandis que ses lèvres se pressent sur la mienne. Ses doigts glissent entre mes lèvres intimes, venant à la rencontre de mon bourgeon de plaisir. Elle commence des mouvements circulaires dessus, faisant tendre mon corps de la plus douce des manières. Sentant la vague monter de plus en plus vite, n'ayant encore jamais ressentit un tel plaisir avec une personne, mes gémissements se font de plus en plus bruyant, mais malgré ses attentions sur mon intimité, j'en veux plus. Bien plus.

\- _**Lex… Lexa… S'il-te-plait,**_ murmurais-je à son oreille en mordillant doucement son lobe dans un râle pressé.

Comprenant le message, ses doigts glissent un peu plus bas, mais reste à l'entrée de ma féminité. Je devine ce qu'elle veut et redresse la tête pour replonger dans ses iris vertes. Yeux dans les yeux, elle plonge un doigt en moi, s'immobilisant pour me laisser le temps de m'y habituer. Cette intrusion me ramène plusieurs années en arrière. À ses moments brutaux avec ce monstre. Seulement, ce n'est pas la même chose, je le sens. Mon corps également. Les vestiges de mon passé s'estompent rapidement pour laisser le souvenir vivace et ancré dans le présent des doigts et des attentions de Lexa.

Après quelques secondes, je lui souris pour lui dire de continuer et elle s'exécute, effectuant des mouvements de va-et-vient lent et doux en moi. Le plaisir est incroyable. Immense et destructeur. À des années-lumière des sensations lors de mes abus. Mon cœur se gonfle sous le regard transit d'amour et attentif de ma belle brune. L'une de mes mains vient caresser la base de sa nuque, seul geste que je peux faire pour le moment pour lui témoigner mon affection. Un sourire naît sur ses lèvres quand elle le comprend et ses mouvements se font plus rapides, plus précis, plus intenses. Nos regards ne se décrochent pas tout le long, faisant passer nos non-dits par leur intensité.

\- _**Je… Je veux les… Les voir, **_lui intimais-je, insistant pour faire comprendre ce que je souhaite.

Dans un froncement de sourcil, elle semble le comprendre, mais hésite à l'appliquer. Je veux voir ses pupilles fascinantes avant de me faire faucher par le plaisir. Après ce qui me paraît être des heures, elle hoche la tête dans un signe d'accord, mais ses iris ne changent pas. Ses mouvements se font toujours plus rapides en moi et elle ajoute même un deuxième doigt pendant que son pouce presse mon bouton de plaisir. Elle me montrera ses pupilles quand je serais à deux doigts de l'orgasme.

\- _**Ce… Ce n'est pas… Du jeu, **_me plaignis-je dans un sourire frustré, mais extasié devant son assurance.

\- _**Patience, mon amour, c'est pour bientôt,**_ me répond-elle sans se rendre compte du surnom qu'elle vient de me donner.

Moi, malgré l'état de plaisir et d'excitation dans lequel je suis, j'ai très bien entendu et mes sens se décuple ainsi que mon plaisir à ce surnom. Plus ses doigts s'agitent en moi et plus je me sens partir. Un sentiment différent de tous les autres me serre le cœur. Dans le bon sens du terme. Alors que je mets mes dernières forces dans mon self-control, elle finit par m'achever quand ses pupilles changent de forme.

Le losange doré, caractéristique de ses yeux de chat, prend place au milieu de ses iris tandis qu'un petit sourire enjôleur se place sur ses lèvres. Malgré ce changement, je sais que c'est toujours Lexa. Ma Lexa. Elle accélère la cadence de ses va-et-vient. Je suis sur le point de sauter dans le précipice de l'orgasme.

-_** Je… Je t'aime.**_ Le sentiment que je ressens depuis le début de notre échange vient de s'exprimer, mes yeux ne quittant pas les siens. Cet aveu est sorti du tréfonds de mon âme.

Au moment où l'ultime vague de plaisir vient me submerger, ma tête se rejette en arrière et un long râle guttural sort d'entre mes lèvres. Ralentissant ses mouvements petit à petit, me laissant profiter de mon état d'extase, sa bouche vient se poser sur ma gorge d'où je peux sentir sa langue venir titiller ma clavicule, me faisant frissonner agréablement. Après un moment, un sourire épanoui se forme sur mes lèvres avant que mon regard ne se fasse à nouveau happer par la particularité de ses yeux de chat. Ses losanges sont différents. Je ne peux pas dire de quelle manière, mais ils le sont.

-_** Je t'aime, **_répétais-je avec toute la sincérité de mon âme, profitant que mon regard soit plongé dans le sien.

Avec un sourire sincère et épanoui, elle vient poser ses lèvres sur les miennes avec une infinie douceur, me faisant ressentir tout l'amour qu'elle me porte. Elle va pour enlever ses doigts de mon intimité quand je l'en empêche. Elle comprend le message et dans un rire commun, elle recommence ses attentions produites à mon intimité pour mon plus grand bonheur, anéantissent enfin les fantômes de mes sévices par ses gestes tendres et son amour.

* * *

_**Voilà voilà ! Alors votre verdict ? J'ai géré pour cette scène d'amour ? J'attends vos réactions avec impatience ! **_

_**Je voulais savoir si vous vouliez les chapitres consacrés au couple Ranya pour Jeudi ou un peu plus tard dans l'histoire ? Dites moi tout :-)**_

_**Publications : Lundi et Jeudi ( Deux chapitres ) **_

_**Bisous à vous tous ! :-***_


	20. Chapitre 20

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien ne m'appartient à par l'idée et les événements de cette histoire !

_**Note de l'auteur :** _Oui, bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Bon, le second chapitre du jour est ici ! Je vous laisse le lire sans plus tarder ! On se retrouve en bas !

* * *

_**Prévention :**_ Je tiens encore une fois à vous prévenir qu'il y a des psychologies très controversées dans cette histoire ! Âme sensible s'abstenir svp !

* * *

" La vie c'est des étapes... La plus douce c'est l'amour... La plus dure c'est la séparation... La plus pénible c'est les adieux... La plus belle c'est les retrouvailles." \- Auteur inconnu

* * *

_**Chapitre 20 :**_

Nous nous sommes installés dans le lit après notre séance dans la salle de bain, bien plus sereine et heureuse qu'en arrivant à la maison. Nous n'avons pas encore parlé de ce qu'il s'est passé. Notre rapprochement charnel. La particularité de Lexa. Mon agression sexuelle.

J'ai énormément de question à lui poser. J'ai compris, à force de ressasser la scène, que ma jolie brune est atteinte de la même chose qu'Octavia. Une double personnalité. Cela colle totalement avec les précédents événements. C'est une explication parfaite même, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que c'est bien plus compliqué qu'une double personnalité.

Malgré mes multiples questions, je reste silencieuse, consciente qu'elle parlera quand elle sera prête. En attendant, je profite de ses bras, de ses attentions et du calme qui règne dans la maison. C'est assez rare pour le souligner. Je reste prêt d'elle, m'enivrant de cette nouvelle sensation plaisante qui est l'amour. Je me sens aimé, véritablement, pour la deuxième fois de ma vie. D'une manière totalement différente.

Je soupire de contentement, mon visage dans le cou de Lexa qui caresse doucement mes cheveux. Je ne lui ai pas fait l'amour. Elle n'a pas voulu. Enfin, elle m'a avoué avoir envie de moi, mais elle veut que toute son attention se concentre sur moi. Je n'ai pu que fondre devant tant de tendresse, celle-là même faisant écho à sa promesse de me donner l'amour dont j'ai été privé toute ma vie.

-_** Je pourrais rester comme ça toute ma vie, **_murmurais-je contre sa peau, gonflant mes poumons de son odeur, soupirant de bonheur après quelques minutes.

-_** Je ne te le fais pas dire, Princesse, **_réplique-t-elle doucement, arrêtant cependant son geste de caresse en se rendant compte du surnom employé.

Je me redresse légèrement en ressentant le léger malaise, ancrant mon regard azur assurés dans ses émeraudes incertains. Sans réfléchir, je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, tendrement pour commencer puis avec bien plus de fougue, faisant rouler son corps sur le matelas, me mettant au-dessus d'elle. Je mets fin au baiser après quelques minutes, profitant du goût sucré de ses lèvres avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Un petit sourire en coin étire mes lèvres à la vue de ma brune. Une légère coloration rouge s'est implantée sur ses joues et le losange doré présent dans son regard s'est agrandit. Mon sourire s'élargit un peu plus quand je constate qu'elle ne se contrôle plus à cent pourcent en ma présence, d'où le fait que ses yeux de chat ressortent.

\- _**Tu es magnifique, Alexandria. **_Je n'ai pas pu me retenir, trop absorbé par ce regard de félin. Mes doigts viennent refaire le contour de sa mâchoire avec adoration, mon regard toujours planté dans le sien.

Elle ne répond pas, mais je n'attends rien. Je sais que je n'en ai pas besoin. Son sourire lumineux ainsi que la lueur de douceur au fond de son regard valent tous les mots de la Terre. Le drap couvrant mon corps nu tombe de lui-même, dévoilant mes formes à la vue gourmande de ma belle brune. Je ne me cache pas, je n'en ai pas besoin. Pas avec elle.

Un sourire coquin vient se placer sur ses lèvres alors que son losange doré se rétrécit, premier signe de son excitation. Ses mains viennent naturellement se placer sur mes hanches, caressant la peau brûlante sous ses doigts. Je suis littéralement en feu quand il s'agit de Lexa. Mon corps réagit beaucoup trop vigoureusement à chacun de ses regards. À chacune de ses attentions et à chacun de ses baisers.

Elle se redresse en position assise, son visage à quelques centimètres de ma poitrine. Je passe mes mains dans sa chevelure comme j'ai l'habitude de faire, anticipant ses attentions sur mes deux formes généreuses. Cependant, il n'en est rien et elle pose simplement sa tête entre mes deux seins avant de soupirer d'aise, ce qui me fait rire. Amusée, mais avant tout attendri par ses réactions, je passe mes doigts sur sa nuque, redressant son visage pour qu'il soit en face du mien. Dans un grand sourire, nos bouches se rencontrent pour ne plus se séparer pendant plusieurs minutes.

Seulement, vient le temps des aveux, je le sens dans le comportement de ma commandante. Nos bouches se décollent alors que nos iris se plongent dans l'autre. Elle soupire de résiliation avant de sourire en coin et de se rallonger sur le matelas. Je reste néanmoins assise sur sa taille, caressant son ventre, attendant qu'elle se jette à l'eau.

-_** Le syndrome des yeux de chat, c'est comme ça qu'on appelle ma particularité. Chez les autres personnes, ce syndrome ne ressemble absolument pas à ce que j'ai. Quelque chose dans mon sang la fait muter pour créer une véritable pupille de chat rétractable au fond de mon iris. Je suis née avec cette particularité, mais au lieu d'effrayer mes parents, elle les a fascinés. J'étais leur trésor. À eux et à Hélène. **_

Elle fait une pause dans son récit, sûrement pour analyser et classer le reste des informations qu'elle va me donner. En attendant, restant patiente, je m'applique à faire remonter mes mains le long de son buste. De son ventre à la naissance de ses seins sans jamais les touchés. Elle grogne de frustration sous mes caresses alors je décide de dériver sur ses bras. Un terrain bien moins miné pour elle. Elle reprend enfin son récit, d'une voix marquée par la frustration et le désir.

\- _**Mes parents ont été pris dans une fusillade pendant une mission. Ils étaient agents de police, eux aussi. Eleanor et William Woods. Officieusement, j'avais douze ans quand ils sont morts. **_

-_** Ma… Ma mère m'a dit que tu avais treize ans,**_ confirmais-je en fronçant des sourcils, ce qui fait apparaître un petit sourire amusé sur le coin de ses lèvres.

\- _**Officiellement, j'ai atterri à l'asile juste après la mort de mes parents. À treize ans. Officieusement, j'ai atterri pendant un an dans une famille d'accueil épouvantable avant mon admission à l'asile. Hélène et Anya sont les seules à connaître ce détail. **_

-_** Mais. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a deux versions ? Étant orphelin de parents officiers, vous étiez sans doute des pupilles de l'état. Je ne comprends pas. **_

Lexa ne me répond pas, mais son sourire est toujours présent. Elle appuie sur ses abdos, les gonflant sous mon regard appréciateur avant de venir voler un baiser sur mes lèvres. Satisfaite de son effet, elle continue son récit, mon regard ne quittant pas le sien.

\- _**Quand ils sont morts, Hélène à demander son émancipation afin de nous prendre, Anya et moi-même, en charge. Elle avait dix-sept ans quand elle a demandé à s'émanciper, Anya en avait dix. Seulement, comme tu l'as deviné, nous étions pupilles de l'état toutes les trois et l'émancipation d'Hélène a été acceptée, mais elle n'était pas majeure alors elle ne pouvait pas garder ses deux petites sœurs de douze et dix ans. Elle a fait un dossier pour notre garde après avoir trouvé un travail stable et un appartement sous les conseils non seulement d'un avocat, ami de la famille, mais également d'Abby. Le dossier a mis deux ans à être accepté. En attendant, on a été envoyé dans le système. **_

Son regard devient subitement terne et je comprends que ce passage de son passé n'est pas joyeux. Encore moins que la mort de ses parents en tout cas. Je la laisse reprendre ses esprits, ses fenêtres de son âme m'indiquant qu'elle est partie loin dans ses souvenirs. Je passe doucement mes mains sur son corps, lui faisant comprendre que je suis présente pour elle.

\- _**Anya est tombé bien mieux que moi. Sa famille d'accueil ainsi que son assistante sociale ont été des amours avec elle. Elle n'a jamais eu de problème de ce côté-là. Moi, par contre, je n'ai pas eu cette chance. Ma famille d'accueil était gentille, au début, mais quand ils ont pris conscience de ma particularité, ils m'ont rejeté. Sauf leur fille, Costia. **_

Un sentiment étrange me pique le cœur quand je vois l'expression de Lexa. Elle a aimé cette Costia. Amicalement, familialement ou amoureusement. Je ne sais pas. Mes gestes à son égard se sont stoppés. Mon regard reste fixé sur un point du mur. Le remarquant, ma belle brune se redresse une nouvelle fois, avant d'accrocher ses bras autour de mon buste et de me faire tomber avec elle, contre son corps, alors qu'elle se rallonge sur le matelas.

-_** Costia était ma sœur adoptive, Clarke. Il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre elle et moi.**_ Sa voix est rassurante, voir un peu amusé et le rouge me monte aux joues quand j'identifie le sentiment qui m'a pris un peu plus tôt. La jalousie.

\- _**Était ?**_ Lui fais-je remarquer d'une petite voix, mon visage reposant toujours dans le creux de son cou.

\- _**Oui, elle est morte quelques mois après mon arrivée dans la famille. Quand ses parents ont découvert ma particularité, ils ont eu peur, je crois, mais Costia a toujours été de mon côté. Jusqu'à que sa mère ne la tue. **_

Je fronce des sourcils pendant que Lexa se stoppe pour reprendre contenance. Comment une mère peut-elle tuer son propre enfant ? Comment cette famille a-t-elle bien pu devenir une famille d'accueil stable pour le système ? D'autres questions qui martèlent mon crâne avant que la douce voix de Lexa ne retentisse à nouveau.

\- _**Elle voulait s'en prendre à moi à la base. Parce que mes yeux de chat sont apparus sans que je ne le veuille lors d'un repas de famille et cela m'étais interdit. Aujourd'hui, j'arrive à contrôler plus ou moins l'apparition de mes pupilles, mais j'étais jeune à l'époque et je n'avais pas l'obligation de les cacher en permanence à mes parents. Quand je transgressais cette règle, les conséquences étaient terribles. **_

Je comprends mieux. Comment demander à une enfant de retenir une chose qui fait partie d'elle ? Surtout après plusieurs années passées à ne pas en avoir peur. À ne pas cacher sa véritable nature. C'est presque impossible, voir inhumain, de faire une chose pareille.

\- _**Généralement, Nia, la mère de Costia, me battait jusqu'à que je m'effondre. Toujours de la même manière, les mains posées sur le mur pendant qu'elle me donnait des coups de bâton dans le dos. Souvent, elle faisait cela jusqu'à que je n'arrive plus à hurler, le dos en sang.**_

Une envie irrésistible de voir son dos me prend aux tripes. C'est peut-être bizarre, mais j'ai besoin de voir les cicatrices laissées par le bâton. Je me redresse, forçant la jeune femme à pivoter sur le ventre. Loin d'être contre, comprenant ce que j'ai en tête, elle se laisse faire, m'offrant son dos sans aucune honte. Mon regard se fait bien plus terne, bien plus sombre tandis que mes doigts tracent les quelques cicatrices laissés par le temps. Elle n'en a pas beaucoup, mais celles qui se voient le plus sont encore rouges. Comme si elles ne peuvent guérir. Lexa tressaillit en sentant le bout de mes doigts sur une énorme cicatrice barrant ses deux omoplates sur toute la longueur. Elle reprend son récit, restant sur le dos pour profiter de mes caresses sur sa peau marquée.

\- _**Ce jour-là, elle voulait me donner une nouvelle leçon. Elle s'apprêtait à me lancer une casserole remplie d'huile bouillante en plein visage, elle voulait me tuer, d'où la nouvelle leçon, mais Costia s'est mise entre moi et sa mère, pour me protéger. L'huile l'a brûlé jusqu'à que sa chair fonde et que l'odeur dominante dans l'air soit celle de chair brûlé. Elle est morte dans mes bras, hurlant de douleur, suppliant sa mère de mettre un terme à son supplice. Cela à durée une heure. Nia n'a rien fait pour sauver sa fille. Elle est restée droite comme une pique, à me regarder avec mépris alors que je l'implorais de téléphoner à l'hôpital. Elle n'a rien fait et j'ai commis mon premier meurtre ce soir-là. Juste après la mort de Costia. J'ai pris un couteau et je me suis rué sur Nia, plantant mon arme une centaine de fois dans son cœur. J'étais habité par la rage et c'est après cet événement que ma vie a complètement changé. Après avoir prouvé mon acte, la justice n'a pas pu me mettre en prison, j'étais trop jeune. Mon assistante sociale a plaidé la folie, je ne contrôlais plus mes pupilles, cela à été facile. J'ai atterri à l'asile à mes treize ans et un trouble de la personnalité s'est développé chez moi. Une personnalité violente, sanguinaire et perverse. **_

\- _**Tu ne contrôlais pas cette personnalité, n'est-ce pas ? À l'asile, je veux dire. **_

\- _**Effectivement. Comment tu le sais ?**_ Il n'y a aucune animosité dans sa voix, simplement de la curiosité.

\- _**À part que c'est logique ? **_Ricanais-je pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère, ce qui réussit quand son rire parvient à mes oreilles._** Quand j'ai vu tes pupilles dans cette ruelle, un souvenir est revenu d'un coup. Une conversation entre deux hommes. Un infirmier et un garde. Le monstre aux yeux de chat, l'infirmier t'a appelé comme ça. Il a mentionné que tu avais encore eu une crise et que tu avais tué deux infirmiers. La déduction se fait immédiatement. **_

\- _**Certes. Je mérite certainement ce titre après tout. Je viens, encore une fois, de tuer un homme. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'on ne vienne boucler le monstre aux yeux de chat. **_

Ses paroles et son ton retourne mon être. J'ai envie de hurler à la simple idée d'être éloignée d'elle. Brusquement, peut-être, avec violence, je la fais se tourner vers moi et ancre mon regard noir dans le sien. Elle cherche à éviter l'intensité de mes iris, mais je tiens bon. Soudain, ses yeux de chat prennent l'intégralité de ses pupilles et un grand sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres.

\- _**Voilà donc le visage de la double personnalité qui fait tant peur à ma petite-amie. Le monstre aux yeux de chat, **_murmurais-je en soutenant le regard joueur de l'entité, aucunement apeuré.

\- _**Intéressant. Clarke Griffin, tu es très intéressante. Peu de gens restent stoïque en ma présence. **_

-_** Je n'ai pas peur de toi. Tu es une partie de Lexa. Même si tu es complètement folle et meurtrière. On va dire que nous avons un point commun. **_

\- _**Ce n'est pas pour ça que tu es intéressante à mes yeux, Clarke. Tu as également ces ténèbres en toi. Je vois ma jumelle au fond de ton regard. C'est fascinant. Vous vous êtes bien trouvés, Lexa et toi. **_

Puis, comme elle est arrivée, la partie sombre de Lexa laisse place à celle que j'aime. Surprise, la jolie brune fait la même tête qu'un poisson hors de l'eau, ce qui entame mon fou rire sous le regard faussement vexé de Lexa. Elle fait mourir mon rire contre sa bouche, caressant chaque parcelle de peau de mon corps à l'aide de ses mains. Quand elle descend vers mon intimité, la porte de la chambre s'ouvre à la volée, nous faisant sursauter et j'ai à peine le temps de glisser du corps de Lexa pour cacher ma poitrine avec les draps, que Raven apparaît dans le chambranle de la porte. Je vais finir par croire qu'elle le fait exprès.

\- _**Je suis heureuse de voir que vous consommez, enfin ! **_Hurle-t-elle en levant les pouces en l'air dans un air réjoui. _**Hélène et Abby vous demandent dans le salon. Mettez quelque chose sur le dos, sinon elles vont faire une crise cardiaque. Surtout ta mère, Clarke.**_

Puis, comme elle est entrée, elle disparaît de la chambre, refermant tout de même la porte derrière elle. Non sans hurler un _« Elles font la bête à deux dos sauvagement »._

\- _**Il est déjà le lendemain matin ? **_M'exclamais-je en jetant un coup d'œil au réveil placer sur le côté du lit. Il indique huit heures du matin. Incroyable, je ne suis pas fatigué.

\- _**Pour la discrétion, on repassera,**_ soupire Lexa, défaitiste en se levant du lit sans aucun artifice sur elle, ignorant mon commentaire.

-_** J'ai l'impression qu'elle s'amuse à nous déranger dans des positions suggestives,**_ ricanais-je en suivant ma belle dans la salle de bain.

\- _**Connaissant Raven, c'est totalement le cas,**_ rigole-t-elle avant de se tourner vers moi.

Avec un sourire amusé et joueur, elle me plaque contre la porte en bois de la salle de bain, la faisant claquer avant de la verrouiller et de fondre sur mes lèvres. Ses mains me font deviner ce qu'elle a dans la tête et cela se confirme quand sa main revient sur mon intimité, enfonçant délicatement ses doigts en moi sous mon hoquet de surprise et de plaisir.

\- _**Nous n'avons pas le temps, Lex'. Tout le monde nous attend, **_soupirais-je contre sa bouche, mon corps réagissant à ses mouvements avec un peu trop d'entrain à mon goût.

\- _**On va tâcher d'aller vite alors. Même si cela dépend de toi avant tout. **_

Le son de sa voix finit par faire tomber mes dernières barrières et c'est toujours avec ce lien entre nous qu'elle me soulève pour nous emmener sous la douche.

* * *

_**Voilà voilà ! Bon, j'avoue, j'ai un peu craqué à la fin du chapitre, mais ça devrait aller ! xD **_

_**J'ai hâte d'avoir vos réactions sur le passé de Lexa ( pas tout, on va pas abuser :-P ) **_

_**Pour les chapitres de Jeudi, on verra ce que vous avez décidé. **_

_**Ce sera soit deux chapitres sur Ranya soit deux chapitres sur le passé de Clexa dans l'asile. A vos claviers ! **_

_**Publications : Lundi et Jeudi ( Deux chapitres ) **_

_**Bisous à vous ! :-***_


	21. Chapitre 21

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien ne m'appartient à par l'idée et les événements de cette histoire !

_**Note de l'auteur :** _Oui, bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Nous voilà Jeudi ! Merci pour l'accueil que vous avez fait aux précédents chapitres ! Vous avez voter à l'unanime pour des chapitres Ranya alors voilà voilà ! Ils sont sous le point de vue de Raven ! J'en ferais aussi pour Lundi ( Vous en aurez peut-être trois petits ou deux gros pour Lundi puisque ce sera mon anniversaire ! Je suis généreuse ! ;-) ) Donc, désolée, mais vous allez manger du Ranya jusqu'à surement Jeudi prochain ! xD Juste après, il y aura les chapitres sur le passé de Clexa à l'asile ! Donc patience ! Je vous laisse lire ! ENJOY !

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

_**\- Chatow :**_ Salut ! Oui, il y a encore pas mal d'obstacle, mais je pense finir cette fiction en 30-35 chapitres.. Peut-être 40 si vraiment aller ! xD Merci pour ta review ! Bonne lecture à toi ! Bon week-end !

_**\- **_**_Guest:_** Yo ! Moooh, j'ai toujours raison, va ! *PasTaper* Voilà voilà, tu as tes chapitres Ranya ! J'espère que tu les apprécieras autant que les chapitres Clexa ! Quand je disais qu'elles n'ont connus que des galères ! xD Je penses que des cinq, c'est Raven et Anya qui s'en sortent le mieux... Pourquoi ? Bah, c'est dans les chapitres Ranya ! :-P Moooh, je vais pas être pardonné avant un bout de temps avec les chapitres Clexa asile en préparation xD Bah tant pis hein xD Bonne lecture à toi ! Bon Week-end !

-_** MissHarpie :**_ Salut ! Contente de relire une review de ta part ! Je... Je sais pas quoi dire... C'est super beau ce que tu as dit et c'est terriblement ennivrant de savoir que son travail plait autant ! xD MERCI à toi surtout ! Bonne lecture à toi ! Bon week-end !

\- _**Rainbow Warrior**_** :** Salut cher paradoxe ! Mdrr j'adore ton entrée en matière xD Ca m'a fait rire ! xD Je sais, je sais xD Pourtant, j'étais tellement pas sereine pour cette scène d'amour ! xD Mais tellement pas ! xD Nop, pas très glam, donc j'ai modifié xD Lexa a le droit à de beaux yeux de chat *.* Toi qui attendais beaucoup les chapitres traitant le Ranya, tu vas en avoir jusqu'à Jeudi prochain ! Régale toi ! ;-) Bon week-end à toi ! A Lundi !

* * *

_**Prévention :**_ Je tiens encore une fois à vous prévenir qu'il y a des psychologies très controversées dans cette histoire ! Âme sensible s'abstenir svp !

* * *

_" Dieu est bipolaire " - Christopher Jacky _

* * *

_**Chapitre 21 : Raven**_

Je suis heureuse pour Lexa et Clarke. Elles le méritent amplement. Même si certaines personnes peuvent trouver leur relation étrange et rapide, tous les couples sous ce toit sont uniques. Important. Nous ne nous jugeons pas entre nous, nous n'en avons pas le droit. Nous sommes toutes différentes, mais semblables dans notre manière d'aimer. Ce n'est pas parce que nous avons des problèmes d'ordre psychique que nous ne pouvons vivre comme une famille. Parce que oui, c'est ce que nous sommes, une famille.

Avec un sourire heureux sur les lèvres, je me pose dans le chambranle de la porte de la chambre d'Anya. De notre chambre. Elle est en train de travailler sur son ordinateur. Un sourire amusé apparaît sur le coin de mes lèvres au souvenir de notre rencontre. Rencontre qui fut des plus étranges dont le précurseur fut cet ordinateur.

* * *

Je soupire de lassitude tandis que je déambule dans les ruelles de mon quartier pourri. Je murmure des choses incompréhensible, énervée du comportement de ma mère. C'est une junkie et comme elle doit beaucoup d'argent à ses dealers, elle m'envoie à sa place. Je connais un type gentil et abordable sur le marché, bien que je ne consomme pas. Kyle, c'est son prénom. Je ne connais pas son nom, il ne me l'a jamais dit. Question de sécurité sûrement.

Je tourne à un carrefour et m'enfonce dans un parc de skate délabré. Personne ne vient jamais y faire de figures, le parc est bien trop dangereux à présent alors il est devenu le point de rendez-vous des junkies et de leur dealer. Je mets la capuche de mon sweat sur ma tête, histoire qu'on ne me reconnaisse pas et m'avance en direction du petit pont au fond du parc. C'est le territoire de Kyle. Personne n'est censé ce trouvé ici à par le beau blond, mais aujourd'hui, à ma plus grande surprise, une personne autre que Kyle est adossé au mur.

Mon regard se fait tout de suite happé par une couleur intense de gris. Je n'ai jamais vu des yeux aussi beaux que ceux-là. Mes jambes s'arrêtent à quelques mètres de cet incroyable inconnu et malgré la pénombre, je remarque que c'est une femme. Sa carrure est imposante, rigide, mais sa silhouette laisse deviner un corps musclé et très suave. Ma gorge s'assèche sous l'effet que me fait ce sublime corps, mais également sous le regard neutre, mais incroyablement intense de cette jeune femme.

Après un moment, je vois Kyle me faire signe derrière la jeune femme, un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Je fronce des sourcils avant de me diriger prudemment vers les deux énergumènes. Le beau blond me tend sa main avec un sourire amusé. Je la lui prends, mon regard toujours posé sur la jeune femme à ma droite, pas très rassuré de sa présence. Ou peut-être est-ce son regard inexpressif qui me fait cet effet. J'en oubliais même de demander la marchandise de ma mère, provoquant une réplique cinglante du dealer.

\- _**Reyes, tu n'es pas là pour boire un verre, je me trompe ? **_Plaisante-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel, conscient que je ne l'écoute qu'à moitié.

\- _**En effet. Un mélange. Comme d'hab,**_ lui commandais-je enfin après avoir retrouvé mes esprits, me forçant à me focaliser sur lui.

-_** Je te présente Anya Woods. On va dire que c'est mon garde du corps,**_ ricane-t-il en me tendant la marchandise. Un sacré mélange d'héroïne, de cannabis et de shit.

-_** Depuis quand tu as besoin d'un garde du corps, blondinet ?**_ Raillais-je à son attention, fourrant la drogue dans le fond de ma poche, impossible à trouver si on ne connaît pas cet endroit.

J'ai évidemment remarqué le regard de dégoût que la jeune femme m'a adressé en voyant le sac avec le mélange d'herbe. Regard remplacé très vite par de l'indifférence pure et dure. Mon cœur s'est affolé devant son expression avant que la colère et la frustration ne s'y loge comme des poisons. Elle me juge sans même savoir le réel destinataire de ce mélange. Comme la plupart des gens qui ne me connaissent pas.

\- _**Tu sais, avec les nouvelles directives de la police et les gangs, on n'est jamais trop prudent. Anya a une sœur dans la police, depuis peu. C'est elle qui est venu me voir pour que j'embauche cette armoire à glace.**_ La fierté résonne dans sa voix alors que mon regard se pose à nouveau sur Anya avant de retrouver les yeux bleus de Kyle.

\- _**Pas très bavard, ton garde du corps,**_ me moquais-je en levant les yeux au ciel tandis que le corps de la jeune Woods se tend à mes paroles.

\- _**Sa sœur m'a averti qu'elle avait un problème relationnel. Un peu comme toi, Reyes. **_

Mon regard se fait plus sombre, plus noir. J'ai la satisfaction de le voir avaler sa salive avec difficulté, mais également, de voir une lueur de curiosité dans le regard gris de sa partenaire.

-_** Je n'ai pas de problème relationnel, Wick. Je suis bipolaire. Nuances,**_ grognais-je à l'intention du jeune homme qui lève les mains au ciel en signe de paix. Il sait que je n'aime pas qu'on me traite comme si j'étais folle.

Sans un mot de plus, je me détourne de ses deux énergumènes pour rentrer, mais alors que je vais quitter le périmètre de Kyle, mon regard est attiré par les iris grises d'Anya. Mon corps frissonne devant ce simple regard et je comprends qu'elle ne m'a pas lâché des yeux depuis mon départ. Un sourire satisfait étire mes lèvres avant que je ne franchisse la limite du territoire, me retrouvant au milieu du parc.

Après une bonne demi-heure de marche, l'esprit embrumé par le souvenir de cette armoire à glace, je suis devant mon immeuble. Évidemment, ma mère est avec plusieurs de ses amis, buvant des bières en se faisant passé un joint. Je lève les yeux au ciel et serre les dents en me retrouvant dans leur espace personnel. L'odeur de l'alcool et de la drogue me pique les narines je déteste ça. Sans un mot, posant un regard dur sur ma génitrice, je lui colle dans les bras son mélange, faisant s'exclamer de contentement ses amis quand ils devinent la nature du sac. Ma mère ne me regarde même pas, on dirait qu'elle ne me voit pas. Je hausse les épaules d'indifférence et monte dans notre appartement miteux, m'enfermant dans le garage sous-terrain relié entre tous les voisins.

La mécanique. Voilà ma véritable passion. Mon but dans la vie. Je veux devenir ingénieur pour créer et réparer des objets, des voitures. C'est toute ma vie et cela était également toute la vie de mon père avant qu'il ne décède, il y a deux ans. Je lui en ai voulu. C'est à cause de sa mort que ma mère est tombée dans la drogue, mais à présent, j'en veux bien plus à ma génitrice pour n'avoir pas su résister à cette merde. Les souvenirs de mon ancienne vie, avec mes deux parents, me donnent soudainement envie de pleurer.

Pourtant, j'étais en colère, il y a quelques secondes encore. Voilà les ressorts de ma maladie, être obligée de subir mes propres humeurs. Je me concentre sur ce que je suis en train de faire pour combattre cette envie ainsi que l'eau qui brouille ma vision. Je n'y arrive pas. Je n'y arrive plus. Je hurle d'énervement et d'agacement avant de m'affaler au sol, recroquevillé sur moi-même, pleurant dans le noir de mon refuge. Seule.

* * *

Je me rends à nouveau dans le territoire de Kyle, ce soir. Pour parler affaires cette fois-ci. Il a une moto à me faire faire réparer et je veux être payé pour ça. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai accepté de venir le voir ce soir, mais je voulais revoir Anya. Depuis notre rencontre, la semaine dernière, elle n'a pas quitté mon esprit. Elle était là tous les jours, matin comme soir. La seule chose qui réussit à contrôler mes crises est son regard. Sa prestance. Cela m'effraie comme cela m'attire inexorablement.

Un sourire incontrôlable s'étend sur mes lèvres quand j'aperçois la silhouette svelte d'Anya alors que j'entre dans le territoire de Kyle. Je me reprends facilement quand une deuxième silhouette, un peu plus petite que la jeune femme, vient s'installer à ses côtés. Je fronce des sourcils avant de marcher plus rapidement pour atteindre mon objectif plus vite. Arrivée à hauteur d'Anya, je regarde la nouvelle arrivante avec plus d'insistance, plus en détails. C'est une jeune femme bien moins musclée qu'Anya, mais qui semble tout de même avoir beaucoup de force à la vue de ses abdos en bétons visible sous son chemisier vert émeraude. À la différence de la blonde typée, cette inconnue possède deux pierres précieuses vertes en guise d'yeux, s'accordant parfaitement avec son chemisier.

Comme à son habitude, Anya ne parle pas. Elle pose un regard indéchiffrable sur moi et je vois la deuxième femme froncée des sourcils à ce regard. Je ne comprends pas son comportement, mais les explications viendront surement un jour. En attendant, Kyle sort de derrière sa cabane et me salue comme à son habitude, coupant le fil de mes pensées ainsi que le regard des deux jeunes femmes sur ma personne.

\- _**Une deuxième armoire à glace ? Sérieusement Kyle ?**_ Lui fis-je remarquer avec amusement, mon regard passant entre les protagonistes.

\- _**Je m'appelle Lexa Woods. Je suis la sœur d'Anya, **_réponds l'inconnue à la place du jeune homme avec un sourire amusé.

\- _**Au moins une qui parle, **_plaisantais-je à l'intention de la grande brune qui loin d'être offusqué pour sa sœur, me rend mon sourire. _**Raven Reyes. Enchantée. **_

Elle me tend à son tour la main, un sourire amical sur le coin des lèvres. Je peux voir de la curiosité et une lueur de je ne sais quoi dans le regard gris envoûtant d'Anya au geste de sa sœur. Je serre la main de Lexa avec un petit sourire avant de rejoindre Wick devant une belle bécane. Pendant quelques minutes, il m'explique les multiples problèmes de sa moto, mais il n'a pas besoin de me dire tout ça, je le sais en un seul coup d'œil. Vient enfin le sujet du paiement. À toi de jouer, Raven !

-_** Je ne suis pas à ton service, Sherlock. Je veux mille euros pour la réparation, **_imposais-je avec un sourire sûr de moi.

\- _**Tu es une mécanicienne en diamant à ce niveau-là, Reyes, **_soupire le jeune homme en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

-_** Je ne suis pas n'importe qu'elle mécanicienne, Wick. Je suis la meilleure de la ville,**_ affirmais-je avec dédain tandis que mon regard croise celui d'Anya et de Lexa. L'une est amusée par la situation tandis que l'autre reste stoïque. _**D'ailleurs, en vue des réparations à faire, un autre mécanicien prendrait bien plus cher et n'aurait qu'un pourcent de mon talent. **_

\- _**Très bien. Cinq cent maintenant et le reste quand tu auras terminé les réparations. C'est bon pour toi ? **_Soupire-t-il, défaitiste en me tendant sa main pour clore l'accord alors que Lexa semblait très amusé par la situation.

\- _**C'est un plaisir de faire affaire avec toi, Kyle,**_ ricanais-je en serrant sa main avec un sourire triomphant.

Cet accord signé entre le jeune homme et moi va devenir l'événement qui bouleversa l'intégralité de ma vie, mais aussi celle d'Anya.

* * *

_**Voilà voilà ! J'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis sur ses deux chapitres ! On se retrouve pour le second ! **_

_**Publications : Lundi et Jeudi ( Deux chapitres )**_

_**Bisous à vous ! :-***_


	22. Chapitre 22

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien ne m'appartient à par l'idée et les événements de cette histoire !

_**Note de l'auteur :** _Oui, bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Bon, le second chapitre du jour est ici ! Je vous laisse le lire sans plus tarder ! On se retrouve en bas !

* * *

_**Prévention :**_ Je tiens encore une fois à vous prévenir qu'il y a des psychologies très controversées dans cette histoire ! Âme sensible s'abstenir svp !

* * *

_" Le trouble bipolaire peut être un bon enseignant. C'est un défi, mais cela peut vous permettre de faire presque n'importe quoi d'autre dans votre vie " - Carrie Fisher_

* * *

_**Chapitre 22 : Raven**_

Mon quotidien, depuis deux mois, se résume à me lever aux aurores, me rendre dans la cabane de Kyle et m'occuper de son petit bijou. Une routine particulière qui m'empêche de trop penser au néant qu'est ma vie. Comme je viens souvent vers six heures du matin, Kyle et Lexa ne sont pas là, mais pour une raison que j'ignore, je retrouve toujours Anya dans la cabane. Les premiers jours, cela me paraissait étrange, je me suis même dis que Wick devait lui avoir demandé de me surveiller. Pourtant, après seulement quelques heures, j'ai compris qu'il n'en était rien. Le joli blond, comme Lexa d'ailleurs, étaient surpris de la voir à mes côtés.

Ce matin ne déroge pas à la règle et quand je soulève le rideau fin servant de porte à la cabane, je retrouve Anya à l'intérieur. Elle est assise contre le mur en face de l'entrée, à côté de la moto dont je m'occupe, un ordinateur sur les genoux. Son regard se lève une fraction de seconde dans ma direction avant que son attention ne soit reprise par son écran. Sans un mot, j'enlève la bâche présente sur la moto et commence mon travail. J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire dessus, c'est incroyable. À part les pièces maîtresses, tout est à refaire. Je ne me plains pas cependant, j'adore travailler dans la saleté et l'essence.

Je sens le regard de la jeune femme sur mon dos, elle est positionnée de sorte que je suis dos à elle. J'esquisse un sourire en sentant son intensité si particulière. Ça fait plus de quatre heures que je travaille sur la bécane, j'ai besoin d'une pause. Je m'essuie les mains avec le torchon présent à mes côtés, bois une gorgée d'eau et me tourne vers Anya dont le regard se tourne immédiatement vers son écran, prise sur le fait. Je m'empêche de rire, je ne veux pas la vexer, mais je suis curieuse. Peut-être un peu trop, mais je m'en moque.

De ce que je sais sur elle, c'est que Lexa n'est pas sa sœur de sang, mais sa sœur adoptive. Elle est plus jeune que Lexa, ce qui m'a surprise étant donné la différence de taille et de caractère. Anya étant toujours d'un calme imperturbable et Lexa étant une pile électrique très sociable. Elles n'avaient rien en commun, mais semblaient parfaitement complémentaires. J'ai appris également qu'elle a été adoptée à sa naissance par les parents de Lexa et de sa grande sœur, mais aussi qu'elle avait un problème avec les gens. J'avais eu ses informations de Lexa, évidemment. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais la grande brune semblait me faire confiance. Ce qui me faisait me sentir spéciale.

C'est tout ce que je sais de la grande blonde typée. Je me dois d'en découvrir plus sur elle. C'est dans cette optique, sachant également que Lexa et Kyle arriveraient qu'en début d'après-midi, que je m'assois en face d'elle, les jambes repliées en tailleur. Nous ne serons pas dérangés.

\- _**Je… J'aimerais en savoir un peu plus sur toi. Tu m'intrigues. **_Ma voix est calme, mais hésitante, ce qui attire son attention.

Elle fronce des sourcils, ne s'attendant sûrement pas à cela. Je la trouve très belle, prise au dépourvu. Un sourire attendri se glisse sur mes lèvres à cette conclusion pendant qu'elle recommence à écrire sur son ordinateur. Il se fane directement à son comportement, comprenant qu'elle ne me dira rien, mais avant que je ne me lève, déçu, elle retourne son écran. Étonnée, je me penche un peu plus pour lire ce qu'elle a écrit.

_Tu m'intrigues aussi. Je suis désolée pour mon comportement. Je n'ai pas l'habitude… De parler. _

Dire que je suis surprise est un euphémisme, un sourire amusé se peint sur ses lèvres pour la première fois en deux mois devant ma tête de poisson hors de l'eau. Je me reprends, fronce des sourcils avant de lui répondre à voix haute.

\- _**Tu… Tu n'as pas l'habitude de parler avec des étrangers ? Je comprends. **_Je lui offre mon plus beau sourire et je sens son regard intense sur mon visage.

J'ouvre les yeux quand je l'entends taper frénétiquement sur les touches de son clavier, intriguée par son comportement. Après un instant de flottement, elle tourne à nouveau son écran pour que je puisse voir ce qu'elle a écrit.

_Tu es très jolie quand tu souris. Tu devrais le faire plus souvent. _

Comprenant par mon sourire que je viens de terminer de lire, elle reprend son ordinateur, une légère couleur rose sur les joues avant qu'elle ne recommence sa session frénétique sur le clavier.

_Je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler tout court, Raven. Je suis… Différente. J'ai la phobie des mots. Littéralement. Bien que ce ne soit pas la seule de mes phobies, c'est tout de même la plus énervante et la plus handicapante. _

\- _**D'accord, tu m'intéresses encore plus là. Je connais cette phobie, c'est la Logophobie, n'est-ce pas ? **_Elle hoche la tête rapidement, son regard trahissant sa surprise. _**J'ai une passion pour la psychologie, pour le comportement humain. J'ai lu énormément de livre sur plusieurs phobies. Dont celle des mots. Ça a souvent un rapport avec l'enfance. Un traumatisme. Je ne dis pas ça pour que tu me dises quoi que ce soit. Je suis juste… Fasciné,**_ précisais-je avec un petit sourire rassurant, croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine.

Il y a un instant de flottement pendant lequel elle me regarde sans sourciller. Ses iris grises semblent être perdus dans ses souvenirs. Je devine qu'elle pèse le pour et le contre de sa prochaine décision. Elle pianote enfin sur son clavier, fronçant les sourcils de concentration, ce qui me fait totalement craquer ! Elle est trop mignonne ! Après un temps incroyablement long pour moi, la luminosité de son écran me fusille les yeux. J'ai besoin de sommeil.

_Mes parents adoptifs sont morts lors d'une de leur mission. Ils étaient policiers. Ils m'ont adopté quand j'étais encore bébé. Ma mère biologique est morte d'une maladie tandis que mon père biologique est porté disparu depuis de nombreuses années. _

\- _**Rav… Raven.**_ Je me fige en entendant mon prénom sortir de sa bouche. Sa voix est rauque, mais si douce et mélodieuse. Mon regard remonte lentement vers le sien et s'y bloque, ne pouvant plus se libérer de cette prison argentée._** Je… Je ne peux pas te dire… Te dire le reste de mon… De mon histoire, mais tu… Je sens que je peux te… Te faire confiance. Laisse-moi… Laisse-moi du temps, d'accord ? Je veux… Apprendre à te connaître. Tu m'intrigues beaucoup… également. **_Sa voix se meurt sur cette dernière révélation et un petit silence se met en place entre nous.

Je n'arrive pas à parler, bien trop ému par l'effort qu'elle vient de fournir. Une personne victime de cette phobie met plusieurs années à faire confiance à un inconnu et encore plus à parler devant lui comme elle vient de le faire avec moi. C'est un énorme pas en avant et un effort de géant qu'elle vient de faire. Me reprenant petit à petit, un sourire compréhensif étire mes lèvres. Anya souffle de soulagement, me faisant rire.

\- _**Aucun souci. Je suis là tous les jours de toute façon. Tu m'impressionnes, peu de gens victime de ta phobie arrive à parler aussi longtemps. **_Je lui offre un sourire éclatant en passant ma main sur l'arrière de mon crâne.

-_** Tu es… Tu es spéciale. Je veux… Je veux faire des efforts pour… Pour toi. **_Sa voix est toujours saccadée, mais je peux entendre la détermination et la sincérité derrière ses sursauts. Mon sourire s'agrandit encore un peu plus et elle me le rend quelques secondes plus tard.

Après qu'un ange soit passé entre nous, nous repartons à nos occupations. Elle, sur son ordinateur et moi, sur ma moto. Cette discussion est la première d'une longue liste et le commencement d'une belle histoire d'amour entre nous.

* * *

_**Voilà voilà ! On se retrouve Lundi pour deux autres chapitres sur Ranya ! J'espère que vous avez aimer ceux-là ! **_

_**Publications : Lundi et Jeudi ( Deux chapitres ) **_

_**Bisous à vous et bon Week-End ! :-***_


	23. Chapitre 23

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien ne m'appartient à par l'idée et les événements de cette histoire !

_**Note de l'auteur :** _Oui, bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Nous voilà Lundi ! Je sais, je vous avez dit qu'il y aurait trois chapitres aujourd'hui, mais je n'ai pas réussit à les écrire à temps. Vous aurez donc deux chapitres comme d'habitude. Je vous informes également qu'il n'y aura pas de chapitres avant Jeudi prochain... J'ai besoin de cette petite pause pour pouvoir écrire des chapitres en avance si je ne veux pas ternir mon but de publier quatre chapitres par semaines. Et c'est aussi parce que ma chérie est chez moi alors je n'ai plus autant de temps xD Et puis, c'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui, donc on est très occupé xD BREF ! On se retrouve Jeudi 28 Mars pour la suite du Ranya ( peut-être les deux derniers chapitres sur leur couple ) ENJOY !

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_ Je répondrais la semaine prochaine aux reviews. Je n'ai pas trop le temps aujourd'hui xD

* * *

_**Prévention :**_ Je tiens encore une fois à vous prévenir qu'il y a des psychologies très controversées dans cette histoire ! Âme sensible s'abstenir svp !

* * *

_Je n'ai pas le temps non plus pour la citation. Désolée..._

* * *

_**Chapitre 23 : Raven**_

\- _**Tu… Tu sais presque tout… Sur moi. Parle-moi un peu de… Toi. **_Sa voix est bien plus assurée qu'il y a trois mois et les sursauts de celle-ci s'estompent petit à petit.

Je suis fière d'être à l'origine d'une telle prouesse. En quelques mois, Anya a accompli l'épreuve de toute une vie. Parler est toujours compliqué, mais elle s'est rendu compte que ça l'est pour tout le monde. Dès cette notion acquise, son cerveau a fait le reste, il est le premier rouage de cette mécanique compliquée après tout. Une mécanique certes compliquée, mais passionnante. Je n'ai pas peur de la difficulté, au contraire. C'est dans la difficulté qu'on tire nos plus belles victoires. Anya n'est pas qu'une victoire pour moi, loin de là. Elle est plus importante. Plus spéciale.

-_** Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire. Ma vie n'est pas passionnante. Ma mère est une junkie endurcie depuis la mort de mon père. J'ai été obligé de vivre par moi-même. Elle ne s'occupe jamais de moi et c'est très bien comme ça. Je ne me plains pas.**_ Je soupire, dépité par le comportement de ma génitrice. Je cache ce que je pense vraiment de cette situation, cependant. Je ne veux pas que mes véritables pensées sombres choquent Anya.

\- _**Parle-moi de ton père. De votre vie d'avant. **_Aucun sursaut n'est venu interrompre le court de sa phrase, ce qui me fait sourire. Je peux être moi-même avec Anya, c'est ça que j'apprécie le plus dans notre relation.

\- _**Mon père était le meilleur père de la planète. Je sais, je sais. Ce n'est pas très objectif.**_Elle secoue la tête de droite à gauche, amusée par mes mots. _**Daniel Reyes, le plus grand ingénieur de ses dernières années. C'est lui qui m'a appris tout ce que je sais sur la mécanique. Il m'a forgé comme il le faisait avec les objets qu'il inventait. C'était un père incroyable, très peu présent, mais quand il était là, mon monde s'illuminait. Cette veste, c'était la sienne, je ne la quitte jamais, **_souris-je en plongeant mon nez dans le col de la veste placé sur mon dos. C'est une veste banale en cuir synthétique, ornée d'une capuche en soie. Atypique comme lui.

\- _**Comment… comment il est… Mort ?**_ Elle a toujours un peu de mal avec certains mots touchant des sujets précis. La mort en fait partie. Je lui souris doucement, compréhensive tandis qu'elle arbore une petite moue à la fois boudeuse et triste.

\- _**Un soir, il devait rentrer à la maison après être passé un mois dans l'espace. C'était sa deuxième passion. Les voitures et l'espace. Il devait créer du matériel capable de résister à la pression, mais sa navette a eu un problème. Les moteurs se sont éteints, mais rien n'a explosé. Mon père est mort quelques jours plus tard, ne pouvant survivre dans l'espace sans oxygène. Les secours n'ont pas pu arriver à temps. Ce qui me rassure, c'est qu'il est mort dans l'espace. Il est mort heureux. C'est ce que je me dis pour ne pas perdre la tête. **_

Sa main vient délicatement se poser sur ma cuisse. Nous nous retrouvons souvent l'une à côté de l'autre, adossé au mur, discutant de tout et de rien. Je tourne mon attention vers elle et rougis quand je vois que nos visages ne sont qu'à quelques centimètres de l'autre. Une fine pellicule rouge vient également s'installer sur ses joues avant qu'elle n'amorce un mouvement en avant. Mon corps se fige, ma respiration se bloque à son geste. Est-ce qu'elle va m'embrasser ?

Je ne me suis jamais posé la question sur mon orientation sexuelle. Mon père disait qu'on ne tombe pas amoureux d'un sexe, mais d'une personne. Une valeur dont il a eu la sagesse de m'enseigner avant de mourir. Mon cœur commence un concert dans ma cage thoracique, ses battements emplisses mes tympans et je suis presque sûr qu'elle peut les entendre également. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Tous les signes de mon corps me montrent que j'ai envie de ce rapprochement, de cette nouvelle étape dans notre relation, mais une chose m'empêche de me ruer sur ses lèvres. Ma bipolarité.

Alors que je vais stopper son ascension, elle me surprend en posant doucement son front sur le mien. Un soupir d'agacement sort d'entre ses lèvres avant que ses yeux ne s'ouvrent de nouveau. Plongeant son regard particulier de gris dans le mien, je peux y voir de la peur. Beaucoup de peur, mais aussi des non-dits. Je fronce des sourcils à cette constatation et elle soupir une seconde fois. Je sais qu'elle est sur le point de m'expliquer.

\- _**Chéro… Chérophobie**_. Un seul mot sort de sa bouche et je comprends. Je n'ai pas étudié les troubles mentaux pour rien. Je ne suis pas une grande adepte de la psychologie humaine pour rien.

\- _**Tu… Tu es phobique du bonheur. **_

Elle hoche la tête en guise de réponse. Un sourire, totalement, niait étirer mes lèvres. Je caresse doucement ses avant-bras, lui provoquant des frissons. Je suis heureuse qu'elle se confie à moi, qu'elle accepte certains de mes gestes qui pourraient la rebuter.

\- _**J'ai… J'ai envie d'être avec toi. D'essayer d'être… Heureuse avec toi, mais… Tu mérites tellement mieux qu'une personne phobie de chose tellement simple que les mots ou le bonheur. **_Plus elle s'exprime et moins sa voix tremble, ce qui est une très bonne chose.

\- _**Anya. Tu arriveras à passer au-dessus de tes phobies. Regarde, tu viens de dire une phrase longue basée sur ton trouble sans aucun sursaut. Tu vas guérir. Tu es forte, Anya Woods.**_ Je pense sincèrement ce que je suis en train de lui dire. C'est la personne la plus forte que je connaisse.

Des papillons commencent à s'élever dans mon ventre et je comprends enfin. Aussi saugrenu que cela peut paraître, je suis tombé amoureuse de cette belle créature. En si peu de temps.

-_** Tu es forte, toi aussi, Raven. Porté une maladie comme la… Bipolarité avec autant de fierté, peu de gens en serait capable. **_Le seul sursaut présent dans sa phrase est contrôlé. C'est une hésitation. Elle a conscience que ma maladie est très compliquée à aborder, mais je sais qu'en parler avec elle m'aidera à affronter mes crises.

\- _**Nous nous complétons visiblement. Une phobique et une bipolaire. C'est ironique. Si tu es prête à subir mes crises et à m'accepter avec cette maladie. Je suis prête à vivre avec tes phobies et à t'aider, Anya. Tu as la balle dans ton camp à présent. **_Ma voix la défie de faire le premier pas afin de se prouver à elle-même qu'elle ne doit pas avoir peur du bonheur. Qu'elle aussi a le droit de ressentir ce sentiment.

Un sourire sincère et visiblement heureux se dessine doucement sur ses lèvres. Elle vient de comprendre le sous-entendu et je ne viens pas de la repousser, ce qui la rend heureuse. Je me rends compte que c'est ce que je veux. Je veux la rendre heureuse. Je veux être la cause de ses sourires et de ses rires pour toujours. Moi et seulement moi.

Sans aucune hésitation, elle vient poser ses lèvres sur les miennes, sa main reposant toujours sur ma cuisse. Ses doigts serrent un peu le tissu de mon jean. Son seul point d'ancrage. Je n'ai jamais rien vécu d'aussi intense que cet instant. Ce sentiment d'appartenir à une autre personne. D'être le centre du monde d'un individu. D'être enfin à sa place. Oui, ce sentiment est grisant. J'en suis certaine à présent : Anya Woods sera ma perte. De la meilleure des façons.

* * *

Nous nous séparons lentement tandis que des bruits de pas résonnent à l'extérieur de la cabane. Lexa passe la tête par le tissu qui sert de porte et nous dévisage pendant un long moment. Moment qui me paraît affreusement long. Je sais qu'elle se doute de quelque chose, elle n'est pas idiote. Soudain, un énorme sourire carnassier prend place sur ses lèvres et elle entre totalement dans la cabane, nous surplombant de toute sa taille.

\- _**Tu es flippante, Lex', **_commentais-je pour ne pas perdre la face, amusant les deux sœurs par la même occasion.

\- _**Tu as intérêt à avoir peur de moi, Rav'. **_Son timbre de voix est calme, comme à son habitude. Je souris en coin en voyant toute la sympathie qu'elle a pour moi. Je ne me fais pas vraiment de soucis à affronter la grande sœur d'Anya. Je l'ai déjà dans la poche à ce que je vois. _**Si tu fais du mal à ma petite sœur. D'une façon ou d'une autre. Je te ferais la peau.**_ J'ai parlé un peu trop vite visiblement. Sa voix a perdu tout amusement. Seul son regard reste dans cette optique, mais je vois qu'elle est terriblement sérieuse. Voir flippante même.

Je suis hypnotisé par ce que je perçois dans son regard. Un losange doré prend l'intégralité de l'espace vert habituel de ses yeux. Je n'ai jamais vu ce motif dans le regard de Lexa. Jamais. Qu'est-ce que cela peut être ? On dirait... Des yeux de chat...

Anya se lève avec une rapidité incroyable avant de se poser entre sa sœur et moi. Je ne comprends pas son comportement, mais à en voir son regard glacial, les paroles de Lexa ne lui ont pas plu. Le sourire carnassier de la plus âgée se transforme à quelque chose de plus malsain, faisant reculer Anya de quelques pas. Elle a peur.

Cette vision m'énerve et je décide de me lever à mon tour, me plaçant entre les deux sœurs à la surprise générale. Je plonge mon regard dans celui de Lexa. Il n'y a aucune sympathie dans celui-ci, mais dans le mien non plus. Je n'ai aucune sympathie pour les personnes qui s'en prennent à Anya de cette manière. Ça me met hors de moi.

\- _**J'enregistre ta menace, Woods, mais mets-toi dans la tête que cela vaut pour toi aussi. Je ne laisserais personne faire du mal à Anya. Que ce soit sa famille, ses amis ou des inconnus. Je te préviens, tu n'as aucune emprise sur moi. Ce n'est pas de pauvres yeux de chat qui vont me faire peur. **_Ma voix est glaciale. Cassante. Je sens le regard intense de la concerner sur mon dos, mais je tiens bon.

Lexa affiche un regard amusé et un sourire satisfait avant que le losange dans ses yeux ne disparaisse subitement. Elle semble totalement perdue à présent. Un coup d'œil vers sa sœur est nécessaire pour qu'elle comprenne. Elle se mord la lèvre dans une moue adorable.

-_** D'accord, alors je ne vais pas me répéter. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**_ Leur dis-je en me poussant sur le côté, posant mon regard à la fois sur Lexa, mais aussi sur Anya. Je veux des réponses ! Ce moment est bien trop... Étrange !

\- _**Je suis désolée, Raven,**_ s'excuse platement la grande brune, baissant les yeux et abaissant les épaules pendant quelques minutes avant que son regard ne replonge dans le mien. _**Je vais te la faire courte. J'ai une particularité, ce sont mes yeux de chat. **_À ses mots, les losanges reviennent dans le fond de son œil, mais ils sont moins imposants._** J'ai toujours eu cette particularité, c'est héréditaire, mais le gêne a sauté la génération de mes parents. Bref, les événements de mon passé ont créé une seconde personnalité, tu viens de faire sa connaissance. D'habitude, je me contrôle, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, l'idée de te voir avec Anya l'a réveillé. Je suis désolée de ce qu'elle a dit. **_

\- _**C'était flippant, mais je pense que je saurais lui tenir tête si elle se met en travers de ma route,**_ répliquais-je amusé par la situation. Elles sont tellement différentes, c'est incroyable et fascinant. _**De plus, je tiens à te dire officiellement que je sors avec ta frangine. Les menaces de Lexa 2.0 ne sont pas hors sujet. **_

\- _**Lexa 2.0 ? Tu es incroyable, **_se moques gentiment la grande brune en venant me prendre dans ses bras, me surprenant. _**Prends bien soin de ma petite sœur, Reyes. Elle est fragile, mais je sais que tu sauras la rendre aussi forte que la pierre. Tu es la bienvenue chez nous si tu le souhaites. Hélène veut te rencontrer. **_Ses paroles me touchent et j'esquisse un sourire à son invitation explicite à venir vivre avec elles. Je n'ai pas peur de rencontrer leur grande sœur. Voyant les deux plus petites, je me dis qu'Hélène doit être comme elles.

\- _**Merci, Lexa. Je ferais de mon mieux pour l'aider et l'aimer. Ce sera avec plaisir, mais il faut que je gère quelque chose avant. **_

Elle se recule de l'étreinte, un sourire compréhensif sur les lèvres avant de sortir de la cabane, nous laissant enfin seule avec Anya. Alors que mon regard est bloqué sur la sortie, je sursaute légèrement en sentant la main d'Anya venir attraper la mienne. Un sourire épanoui étire mes lèvres et je serre un peu plus sa main.

-_** Si tu veux, je peux venir avec toi, **_me propose-t-elle d'une traite.

\- _**Non, c'est gentil, mais je dois affronter ça toute seule. Je te retrouve ici après ?**_ Lui proposais-je après avoir déposé un baiser sur sa joue.

Elle hoche la tête avec un sourire avant de me lâcher la main. Je lui rends son sourire, pose ma main droite sur sa joue avant de prendre possession de ses lèvres doucement. Surprise, elle réagit après quelques secondes, mais répond à mon baiser. Je pense que je vais très vite m'habituer à cette sensation douce. C'est avec cette pensée que je passe la porte de la cabane, me dirigeant vers mon immeuble, un sourire épanoui sur les lèvres.

* * *

**_Voilà voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimer ce chapitre ! J'ai hâte d'avoir vos reviews ! _**

**_D'ailleurs, si vous voulez des situations ou des moments précis sur Ranya, dites le moi ! ;-) _**

**_Publications : Lundi et Jeudi ( Deux chapitres ) ( Reprise le 28 Mars )_**

**_Bisous à vous ! :-*_**


	24. Chapitre 24

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien ne m'appartient à par l'idée et les événements de cette histoire !

_**Note de l'auteur :** _Oui, bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Bon, le second chapitre du jour est ici ! Je vous laisse le lire sans plus tarder ! On se retrouve en bas !

* * *

_**Prévention :**_ Je tiens encore une fois à vous prévenir qu'il y a des psychologies très controversées dans cette histoire ! Âme sensible s'abstenir svp !

* * *

_Pas de citation pour aujourd'hui. Désolée..._

* * *

_**Chapitre 24 : Raven**_

J'ai décidé de poser un ultimatum à ma mère. Si elle n'arrête pas la drogue, je partirais. J'irais vivre avec les Woods comme m'a proposé Lexa. Je ne veux plus faire passer ma vie après celle de ma génitrice. Le trajet du retour est bien plus court que d'habitude. Je vois mon immeuble au loin, mais il n'y a pas de traces de la bande de ma mère. C'est étrange, mais je ne m'inquiète pas. Je monte les escaliers deux par deux et entre avec précipitation dans l'appartement.

Je me fige en découvrant notre salon complètement vide de ses meubles. Je fronce des sourcils, mon cœur battant contre ma cage thoracique, me fait mal. Plus mes pas progressent vers les salles composant mon habitat et plus mes doutes se confirment. Tout à disparut.

Ma chambre est la seule salle à ne pas avoir été entièrement dépouillé. Il y a encore le sommier de mon lit, mais il manque le matelas. Ma commode est toujours là, mais certains tiroirs sont ouverts et mes affaires ont été jetées par terre. Mon bureau est saccagé, les pages de mes livres ont été arrachées de leur jointure. Ma télévision porte l'impact d'un choc et les fissures visibles dessus me signifie qu'elle ne fonctionnera plus. Tout est saccagé. On cherchait quelque chose.

Je grince des dents et regarde dans ma commode, vierges de tous mes habits. Je me rends compte que le fond où je cachais la plupart de mes économies n'existe plus. Je serre les dents pour ne pas hurler ma frustration et ma fureur. Elle est partie sans même me prévenir et en emportant les mille euros que j'ai gagné ses trois dernières années. Je prends mon téléphone portable, compose le numéro de ma mère, mais je tombe immédiatement sur la voix robotique d'une femme m'indiquant que ce numéro n'est plus attribué.

Je tombe, à genoux, avant de ne plus réussir à me contenir. Je hurle à travers cet appartement à présent vide, ma voix créant un écho sinistre porté par la nuit. Soudain, un rire s'échappe de ma gorge, un rire cynique. Peu à peu, il se transforme en un fou rire pour mourir contre mes lèvres quelques minutes plus tard. Silencieuse, la réalité me rattrape. Ma mère vient de m'abandonner et cela ne me fait absolument rien. Je suis même rassurée.

Je suis en colère d'avoir perdu mon argent si durement gagné, sûrement utiliser pour acheter sa drogue, mais je ne ressens rien vis-à-vis de la chose en elle-même. Après tout, j'allais lui poser un ultimatum. Elle m'a devancé sur ce coup. Cette pensée me fait sourire. Je suis enfin libre de cet enfer familial. Reprenant mes esprits, je me relève et compose un message pour Lexa, tapant rapidement mes doigts sur le clavier.

**De Raven à Lexa - 21h30 :**

_Ce serait possible de venir me chercher au parc ? Il est tard et je ne sais pas où vous habitez. _

La réponse ne se fait pas attendre et je souris en voyant la réponse de la grande brune.

**De Lexa à Raven – 21h32 :**

_Aucun souci. Je suis là dans une vingtaine de minutes. Tu me raconteras dans la voiture. _

Je ne lui réponds pas, le sourire aux lèvres et je range mon téléphone dans la poche de mon jean. Je prends mon ancien sac d'école et ramasse le plus d'affaire possible au sol afin de les mettre dedans. Une fois que c'est fait, je me dirige vers ma grande armoire, tenant encore debout par miracle et enlève la totalité des objets me servant en mécanique pour retirer la planche composant le sol de l'armoire.

Mon sourire s'agrandit quand je découvre que ma mère n'a pas trouvé cette cachette. J'y ai déposé tous mes objets importants, et même si j'avais mille euros dans ma commode, j'ai caché les cinq cents euros que je gagne en réparant la moto de Kyle au fond de cette armoire. Je prends mon argent et les affaires personnels que j'ai gardées de mon père avant de sortir de ma chambre, non sans avoir glissé un dernier regard dans la pièce. Cette chambre a été mon exutoire pendant de nombreuses années. Un sentiment de déchirement me vrille le cœur, les larmes me montent aux yeux, mais je me retourne sans rien dire, retenant mes émotions.

Je traverse l'appartement vide pour en sortir sans aucun regard en arrière, claquant la porte derrière moi. Une fois dehors, j'aspire une grande bouffée d'air avant de me diriger vers le parc. Une dernière page se ferme pour qu'un nouveau livre s'ouvre.

* * *

Lexa est arrivée en même temps que moi. Je lui ai dit pour ma mère et l'appartement. Elle n'a rien dit, elle sait que ce n'est pas nécessaire. Pendant le trajet, nous discutons de ce qu'il va se passer à présent. Sa grande sœur est d'accord pour que j'habite avec elles, mais nous devons avoir une discussion avant. Cela ne me dérange pas, j'ai toujours apprécié rencontrer de nouvelles têtes et cela ne m'a jamais embêté de parler à de parfaits inconnus.

\- _**Tu dormiras dans une chambre d'ami à côté de celle d'Anya, **_dit Lexa après un petit silence agréable. _**Pour le moment,**_ ajoute-t-elle avec amusement en posant un regard en biais sur ma personne.

\- _**Tu sais, j'aime vraiment ta sœur. C'est peut-être un peu prématuré, mais c'est la vérité. Ce ne sera pas facile, plusieurs phobies encore inconnues se cachent dans son cœur, mais je serais là pour elle. Jamais, je la laisserais tombé. **_

\- _**Je sais, Rae. Je ne vais pas dire qu'elle t'aime, Anya est très secrète, même avec Hélène et moi-même, mais je sais qu'elle tient à toi. Elle t'apprécie énormément, mais votre relation va être compliquée. J'espère que tu t'en rends véritablement compte.**_ Sa voix n'est pas agressive, elle cherche à nous protéger, Anya et moi. C'est tout à fait légitime de sa part.

\- _**J'ai conscience que notre relation est très atypique, mais si quelqu'un comprend Anya mieux que qui qu'onques, c'est moi. Je ne veux pas vous prendre vos places, vous êtes importantes pour Anya et j'ai conscience que tu ne pars pas en reste avec ta double personnalité et ta faculté, Lex', mais je suis bipolaire, je sais ce qu'Anya vis et je l'aiderais de mon mieux au quotidien. **_

Je sais par son silence que ma réponse est celle qu'elle attendait. Elle m'offre un sourire avant que nous ne prenions un petit sentier en dehors de la route. Mon regard se pose partout autour de moi alors que la voiture de ma conductrice s'enfonce dans une petite forêt.

Cinq minutes plus tard, j'aperçois une maison sobre aux lumières allumées. La maison est de taille moyenne, mais elle est assez grande pour accueillir encore quelques personnes. Ses murs sont blancs, un blanc pur comme si la peinture était renouvelée tous les jours. Le toit est en tuile bordeaux, très cosy et chaleureux. Un sentiment de béatitude règne dans mon être quand je m'attarde sur la façade de cette bâtisse.

Lexa se gare sur l'espace verdâtre devant la maison avant de sortir de l'habitacle. Je choisis de la suivre, contemplant les environs ainsi que la petite demeure avec des yeux émerveillés. La maison est entièrement bordée d'une forêt devant elle ainsi qu'une petite prairie avec quelques cheveux parcourant son herbe derrière. Je peux même sentir l'odeur de l'eau pendant que le vent souffle doucement dans mes cheveux, portant un tas d'odeur différentes. Il règne ici un calme reposant et une ambiance incroyablement chaleureuse.

Une jeune femme sort de la maison suivis par Anya. Celle-ci reste un peu en retrait adossée contre une poudre dans le hall d'entrée, les bras croisées sur sa poitrine. Mon regard se fait happer par les iris grises de la blonde typé avant que mon attention se tourne vers la personne que je ne connais pas. Celle-ci même s'avançant vers moi à cet instant. Je remarque la couleur de ses iris, elles sont aussi vertes que celles de Lexa, mais d'une nuance bien plus claire. La femme me tend sa main quand elle est arrivée à ma hauteur, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

\- _**Tu dois être Raven Reyes. Je suis Hélène Woods, la grande sœur de Lexa et d'Anya. Je suis heureuse de te rencontrer. **_Son sourire fait naître immédiatement le mien sur le coin de mes lèvres. Sa voix est tendre, douce.

Cette femme transpire la chaleur et la gentillesse. Mon regard reste plongé dans le sien pendant plusieurs minutes, reste muette pour la première fois de ma vie.

-_** Reyes qui est muette, c'est un comble ça, **_se moque gentiment Lexa derrière moi sous le regard amusé et intéressé d'Hélène.

-_** Ravie de vous rencontrer, Hélène, **_finis-je enfin par dire en venant serrer la main tendue devant moi avec un grand sourire.

Je vois Lexa avancer vers sa sœur, portant mes affaires à bout de bras, avant qu'elles ne rentrent dans leur maison dans un même mouvement. Hélène m'invite à son tour dans sa demeure, posant une main entre mes omoplates, me faisant avancer à sa suite. Ma nouvelle vie commence alors que la porte d'entrée se referme derrière nous dans un bruit sourd.

* * *

_**Voilà voilà. J'espère que ses deux petits chapitres vous ont plu ! J'ai hâte de lire vos reviews ! **_

_**Publications : Lundi et Jeudi ( Deux chapitres ) ( Reprise : 28 Mars ) **_

_**Bisous et bonne semaine à vous ! :-***_


	25. Chapitre 25

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien ne m'appartient à par l'idée et les événements de cette histoire !

_**Note de l'auteur :** _Oui, bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Bon... Bon... Bon... ça fait deux mois que je n'ai rien poster ? Ah bon ?! Autant pour moi alors ! xD Non, plus sérieusement et sans déconner, ma chérie était chez moi, comme je vous l'avais dis le 18 Mars et je n'ai pas eu le coeur d'écrire pendant cette période. Sachez que j'écris selon mon humeur et mon besoin ( selon si je suis bien ou non ) et je ne vois pas souvent ma chérie ( non n'habitons pas encore ensemble ) donc c'est compliqué d'écrire alors que je n'en éprouve pas le besoin. Je ne voulais pas mettre des chapitres baclés. Surtout pas ceux là !

BREF ! Nous arrivons au point culminant de mon histoire, enfin les prochains chapitres oui xD Celui-ci est juste pour dire " Non, je ne suis pas morte et je termine le petit arc sur Ranya " xD Les deux prochains ( On reste sur Lundi et Jeudi en publication pas d'inquiétude ! ) seront la dernière ligne droite avant la fin de cette histoire. J'espère que vous serez au RDV, même si je n'ai pas bon espoir après une abscence aussi longue. On verra bien ! Quoi qu'il arrive, je terminerais cette fiction ! Bref, assez de blabla ! ENJOY !

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_ Je répondrais la semaine prochaine aux reviews.

* * *

_**Prévention :**_ Je tiens encore une fois à vous prévenir qu'il y a des psychologies très controversées dans cette histoire ! Âme sensible s'abstenir svp !

* * *

_Il n'y aura plus de citation... Désolée..._

* * *

_**Chapitre 25 : Raven**_

J'ai emménagé chez les Woods depuis deux mois et tout se passe bien. Je me suis très vite intégrée à cette famille atypique et à son rythme de vie. Ma relation avec Lexa s'est améliorée, je la considère comme ma meilleure amie. Elle a été là pour moi quand je n'étais pas forcément dans mon état normal et que personne ne pouvait intervenir. Hélène est devenue comme une grande sœur également, elle est très protectrice avec tous le monde, mais elle est aussi très attentive à nos besoins. Elle m'a autorisé à bricoler sur son tracteur entreposé dans son garage, derrière la maison, pour me permettre de surmonter cette épreuve.

C'est un vaste terrain que la famille Woods possède. Lexa m'a appris que cette terre appartenait à ses ancêtres et qu'elles en ont hérité à la mort de leurs parents. Derrière la bâtisse, il y a une grange, un champ de blé, et même une petite rivière traversant le tout. Tous les matins, nous nous occupons de la ferme, Anya et moi, on apprend à se connaître un peu plus comme ça. Grâce à ce travail, je n'ai plus pensé à la fuite de ma mère ni à rien d'autres depuis deux mois. Pourtant, une nuit, une crise s'est manifesté d'une manière très différente de d'habitude.

* * *

Je ne trouve plus le sommeil, il est deux heures du matin. Je tourne dans mon lit, une multitude d'idées fusant à toute allure dans mon esprit. Je décide de me lever, ne supportant plus de tourner dans mes draps sans but. Je ne me sens pas fatigué, bien au contraire. Je descends sans faire de bruit dans la cuisine dans l'optique de faire un déjeuner de roi. Ce n'est absolument pas le moment, j'en suis consciente, il est beaucoup trop tôt, mais c'est une envie irrésistible. Je ne peux pas résister, c'est plus fort que moi.

Une fois dans la pièce, j'allume la télévision au-dessus du frigo, met le volume le plus bas possible pour ne réveiller personne et commence à donner vie à mon projet. Avec les travaux de la ferme, nous ne mangeons plus que des produits que nous récoltons nous même. Cela permet de faire d'importantes économies maintenant que nous sommes quatre dans cette énorme maison et le surplus de nourriture, nous le vendons au marché de la ville la plus proche. L'argent obtenu est divisé en trois parties équitables entre Anya, Lexa et moi-même. C'est un bon système.

Je décide de faire des pancakes de toutes sortes et de toutes tailles, deux grosses cafetières remplis à ras-bord, des crêpes sucrées, du bacon grillé, des œufs aux plats, du jus d'orange et de pomme fraîchement pressé, des burgers à base de fruits, des œufs à la coques et de la charcuterie. Le petit déjeuné des champions.

La télévision passe une multitude de clips musicaux, ce qui me permet de préparer le repas avec un minimum d'ambiance. Je me déhanche sur certaines chansons latino-américaines et chante à tue-tête. Je n'ai pas conscience du bruit que je fais et je sursaute quand je me retrouve en tête à tête avec Lexa. Je me précipite sur la télécommande et éteint la télévision avant de me mordre la lèvre, prise sur le fait.

Lexa ne réagit pas, elle analyse mon comportement d'enfants pris la main dans le sac, son regard s'attardant sur les ustensiles de cuisines et les ingrédients éparpillés un peu partout sur le plan de travail et sur la table. Un fin sourire amusé apparaît subitement sur le coin de ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne parte dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Je la regarde sans rien dire, surprise de sa réaction, attendant qu'elle se calme.

\- _**De toutes les crises maniaques que tu peux faire, toi, tu fais un petit déjeuné de champion,**_ s'exclame-t-elle en se tenant le ventre de rire.

\- _**Vous avez de la chance que je n'ai pas décidé d'aller sur la Lune. J'ai toujours voulu y aller,**_ répliquais-je du tac au tac d'un sérieux incroyable.

Lexa arrête de rire immédiatement en se rendant compte de la véracité de mes paroles. Elle sait que rien n'est impossible pour un bipolaire en pleine crise maniaque. Sans lui rendre de compte, je reprends la confection de ma pâte à pancake. Tandis que je suis certaine que Lexa va repartir dans sa chambre, elle me surprend en venant m'aider. Pendant quelques minutes, nous restons dans un silence complet et confortable avant qu'elle ne prenne la télécommande et remette la télévision. Je lui souris, heureuse et pendant plus de trois heures, nous dansons, chantons et rigolons ensemble alors que nous avancions rapidement sur la confection du petit déjeuné.

* * *

Un mois après, j'ai appris la mort de ma mère à la télé, pendant un flash spécial. Un accident de voiture provoqué par une femme qui avait plus de dix grammes d'héroïne dans le sang. J'ai compris qu'on parlait d'elle. Je me suis enfermé dans ma chambre après cette nouvelle, ravalant ma colère envers ma génitrice. Les crises sont devenues bien plus fréquentes, bien plus sombres. Je suis tombé dans une phase de dépression intense. Le monde m'avait plus de sens. Mes relations ne servaient plus à rien. Mon couple était au plus mal, je ne communiquais avec personne.

Jusqu'au jour où Lexa en a eu marre. Elle n'y est pas allée de main morte. Pendant une bonne demi-heure, nous nous sommes disputés jusqu'à l'intervention d'Anya. Elle nous a crié dessus avec toute son âme, elle qui n'arrivait pas à parler en public. Pour me faire changer, elle a surpassé sa phobie et elle a été le déclic.

* * *

Je souris en repensant à tous ses moments. Je me suis reprise en main grâce à Anya. J'ai accepté de voir des spécialistes et de prendre un traitement contre ma bipolarité pour Anya. Elle est ma raison de vivre et je ne laisserais personne lui faire de mal. Elle est ma rédemption et mon futur.

C'est avec cette pensée en tête que je viens derrière elle, posant mes mains sur ses épaules. Je sais qu'elle sourit, ce qui agrandit le mien. Ma présence ne la dérange pas, elle continue d'écrire sur son clavier. Elle rédige son histoire. Notre histoire et je suis toujours là pour l'épauler.

* * *

_**Voilà ! J'espère que ce petit retour vous à plu ! J'attends vos reviews ! Enfin, si vous êtes encore là ! xD **_

_**Rythme de publication : Lundi et Jeudi ( Modification sur le nombre de chapitres. Il n'y en aura qu'un le Lundi et Deux le Jeudi ) **_

_**Bisous à vous tous ! :-***_


	26. Chapitre 26

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien ne m'appartient à par l'idée et les événements de cette histoire !

_**Note de l'auteur :** _Oui, bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! MERCI ! Cela ne se voit pas via les commentaires, mais vous êtes beaucoup à reprendre ma fiction malgré mon énorme abscence ! Cela me va droit au coeur ! Merci à vous tous ! Sans plus de cérémonie, voilà les deux chapitres du jour ! ENJOY !

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

\- _**Guest :**_ Yo ! ça fait plaisir de te relire ! Le sevrage est terminé ! I'm Back ! ;-) J'espère que tu apprécieras ses deux chapitres ! Bisous à toi et bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Prévention :**_ Je tiens encore une fois à vous prévenir qu'il y a des psychologies très controversées dans cette histoire ! Âme sensible s'abstenir svp !

* * *

_**Chapitre 26 : l'asile Partie 1 ( Clarke )**_

Les gens vous diront que l'asile est un enfer et ils ont raison. Je ne peux que confirmer cette idée reçue, étant moi-même enfermé dans cet enfer contre mon gré. J'avais une famille avant. Un travail. Une maison. Une femme. Une petite fille. J'ai tout perdu en un instant, mais laissez-moi plutôt vous compter mon histoire.

Mon nom ne vous direz rien. Je ne suis personne. Appelez-moi simplement patient zéro. Je suis le commencement de toute cette histoire. De tout ce qu'à vécu votre héroïne. Je suis à la fois son passé. Son présent et son avenir. Je travaillais dans cet asile en tant que consultant médical. J'aimais mon travail. J'aimais mes patients. Ce boulot s'est retourné contre moi. C'est dans cet établissement que j'ai rencontré mon meilleur ami, le docteur Woods puis celle qui deviendrait ma femme.

J'avais une vie comblée. Un projet professionnel afin de donner des soins plus adaptés aux patients de cet asile. De les aider à reprendre leur vie en main. Un mariage heureux et épanoui. Une amitié indéfectible, mais le plus important : j'étais père. Ma fille était tout pour moi. Sa chevelure bouclée me faisait penser au soleil. On pouvait aisément se noyer dans le bleu océan de ses yeux. Elle était mon trésor. Nous l'avions nommée Clarke.

Elle avait quelques années quand je l'ai emmené avec moi à l'asile. Malgré les inquiétudes de ma femme, elle me laisser toujours la prendre la journée dans mon bureau tandis qu'elle s'occupait d'elle la matinée. Clarke se montrait toujours espiègle et intéressé par mes travaux. Elle n'avait peur de rien, pas même des cris presque inhumains de certains patients. Elle ne sursautait jamais, solide comme un roc.

Mon enfer a commencé au moment même où je l'ai revu. Ce monstre. Je pensais halluciner au début, il était présumé mort alors je ne me suis pas inquiété. C'est à la mort de mon meilleur ami et de sa femme que j'ai su la vérité.

* * *

\- _**James ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! **_Hurlais-je à l'homme devant moi, la colère débordant mon regard clair, les larmes roulant sur mes joues devant le spectacle fait de flammes devant moi.

\- _**Ma vengeance, Jack. Ma vengeance.**_ Ricane-t-il alors que la voiture contenant les corps des parents Woods prenait feu devant mes yeux.

James Griffin est mon frère jumeau présumé mort pendant un accident de chasse. C'était un garçon turbulent et instable contenant en lui une grande quantité de rage et de ténèbres. Mon exact contraire. Bien qu'avant le même âge, James a toujours été fasciné par la mort et la souffrance. Surtout celle qu'il pouvait infliger à autrui. Nos parents avaient peur de lui, surtout notre père. Au vu de ce que j'allais découvrir, je comprends mieux son comportement à présent. À la mort de notre père, il m'a montré son vrai visage. J'étais rentré de l'école, comme tous les soirs et je l'avais trouvé à genoux sur le buste de notre père, un couteau entre les mains et une quantité affreuse de sang sur ses vêtements.

\- _**Notre père était une pourriture, Jack, mais il t'aimait ! Tu étais son trésor, sa plus grande fierté alors que je n'étais qu'un paria pour lui. Un animal !**_ Hurle-t-il en se tournant dans ma direction, le regard brûlant.

\- _**Notre père est mort, James ! Tu la tuer. Est-ce que ce n'est pas suffisant ?**_ Ce fut la question que je n'aurais pas due poser.

-_** Notre père est mort, c'est vrai, mais tu es encore vivant. J'espère qu'il verra ce que je vais te faire de là où il est. **_

C'est avec un énorme sourire sadique et cruel qu'il sortit un flingue de la poche interne de sa veste avant de tirer dans mon genou, me mettant à terre. La douleur était si intense que j'en perdais la raison.

\- _**Je vais prendre la vie que j'aurais dû avoir. Ta vie, Jack. J'espère que tu seras heureux de savoir que ta fille te tiendra compagnie dans ta folie. J'y veillerai.**_

* * *

Je me suis évanoui et me réveille dans une cellule d'isolement dans mon propre établissement. J'ai essayé de résonner James, de faire réagir les infirmiers, mais personne ne voulait me croire. Il avait très bien joué son jeu. Comment croire une personne incarcérer dans un asile ? Surtout, si cette personne ressemble trait pour trait à son bourreau.

-_** Tu veux connaître mon plan, frérot ?**_ Me nargue-t-il après plus d'une semaine passée dans le noir le plus complet.

\- _**Ma femme me cherche, James. Elle découvrira ce que tu manigances, **_affirmais-je avec un sourire suffisant.

Il est entré dans un fou rire en entendant mon affirmation et un frisson m'a traversé l'échine. Son regard s'est bloqué dans le mien comme mon propre reflet et j'ai compris son plan avant même qu'il ne me l'apprenne.

-_** Jack, ta femme ne sait pas que tu es ici. Tu te souviens quand nous étions enfants ? Au collège ? **_

\- _**Non… Tu n'as pas… **_

\- _**Et si ! **_S'exclame-t-il avec amusement._** Je me fais passer pour toi depuis une semaine auprès de ta si jolie Abby. Je sais pourquoi tu es si amoureux, Jack. Elle est un très bon coup au lit ! **_

Il rigole à gorge déployé alors que je me précipite sur les barreaux nous séparant, le bras tendu vers sa gorge et la haine dans le regard.

\- _**Espèce de pourriture. Je vais te tuer,**_ murmurais-je entre mes dents, bloquant mon regard dans le sien.

\- _**Tu essayeras un jour, sûrement, mais avant ce fameux jour, laisse-moi le plaisir de profiter de ton monde. J'ai goûté à ta femme, c'était un pur délice. Laisse-moi goûter à ta fille à présent. Même si je la connais déjà. **_

\- _**Comment ça ? Si tu touches à Clarke, je te tuerai, James ! **_

\- _**Tu te répètes mon pauvre frère. Tu as eu un moment d'absence de plusieurs heures, il y a quelques années, n'est-ce pas ? Quand ta fille n'avait que cinq ans. **_

\- _**Tu la lu dans mon dossier. **_

-_** Non, Jack. Je suis la cause de ce moment d'absence. Discrètement, j'ai mis un puissant sédatif dans ton café. Celui que tu bois tous les matins et je me suis mis dans ta peau, le temps de quelques heures. Ne t'inquiète pas, frangin, une seule personne en a été victime cette fois-là. Ta fille est adorable, je peux te l'accorder et ses hurlements l'étaient tout autant,**_ rigole-t-il alors qu'une nausée menace ma gorge.

\- _**Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? **_Criais-je malgré la douleur de ma gorge sèche.

-_** Rien de bien méchant. Enfin, si on voit les choses comme je les vois. Je lui ai fait ressentir la douleur du traitement par électrochoc. Ta fille est très robuste, Jack, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais la faire plier. J'ai un ami qui s'en occupera très bien. Il est nouveau dans l'asile et il adore s'occuper des adolescents. **_

\- _**Tu… Tu as torturé Clarke,**_ murmurais-je pour moi-même.

\- _**De la torture ? Vous pratiquez ce genre de traitement sur des centaines de malades sans remords, mais quand cela arrive à ta fille, tu appelles ça de la torture ? Je ne te savais pas si égocentrique, mon frère. **_

\- _**Je ne peux pas croire que je n'ai rien vu,**_ ajoutai-je en pleure, m'écroulant sur le sol froid de ma prison.

\- _**Tu étais si absorbé par ton travail que non, tu n'as rien vu, Jack. La pauvre gamine, elle était amorphe après notre séance et tu veux savoir le meilleur ? C'est ton meilleur ami ainsi que sa femme qui lui ont imposé les électrochocs. Tu aurais vu leur tête quand ils ont compris que je n'étais pas toi et leurs larmes quand il voyait ce petit corps si frêle se tendre sous l'électricité. C'était magnifique à voir. Je reviendrais une fois par mois, frangin et crois-moi, ton agonie ne fait que commencer. À chacune de mes visites, tu auras les détails de la vie que tu ne peux plus vivre. **_

Puis, il est parti en ricanant comme un diable, me laissant sous le choc et dans le noir. Il a fait ce qu'il avait promis. Tous les mois, il vient me voir et se vante de ses prouesses au lit avec Abby et des sévices qu'il fait endurer à Clarke. Les trois premiers mois, ce n'était que des mots, mais après, il venait avec un ordinateur et me montrait les vidéos des caméras de surveillance posé dans notre chambre et dans le bureau du docteur de Clarke. Je le voyais la violer trois voire quatre fois par jour. J'entendais ses hurlements et ses suppliques sans rien pouvoir faire, mais le pire restait à venir…

* * *

_**Voilà voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimer ce premier chapitre ! On ne papote pas plus ! Le deuxième chapitre est déjà là ! **_

_**Rythme de publication : Lundi ( 1 Chapitre ) et Jeudi ( 2 Chapitres ) **_

_**Bisous à vous ! :-***_


	27. Chapitre 27

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien ne m'appartient à par l'idée et les événements de cette histoire !

_**Note de l'auteur :** _Oui, bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Bon, le second chapitre du jour est ici ! Je vous laisse le lire sans plus tarder ! On se retrouve en bas !

* * *

_**Prévention :**_ Je tiens encore une fois à vous prévenir qu'il y a des psychologies très controversées dans cette histoire ! Âme sensible s'abstenir svp !

* * *

_**Chapitre 27 : l'asile Partie 2 ( Clarke )**_

\- _**Ta femme est perspicace, frangin. Elle a failli découvrir mon plan. Heureusement pour elle et ta fille, mes gardes ont réussi à l'extraire de l'établissement. **_

-_** Abby a toujours été une femme intelligente, James. Je n'ai aucun doute sur elle, **_souris-je grandement en dévisageant mon jumeau de l'autre côté des barreaux.

-_** Je ne peux qu'abdiquer, Jack, mais Clarke payera pour l'intelligence de sa mère. Léon se fera une joie de la briser une nouvelle fois. **_

\- _**Vous avez beau lui faire du mal, frangin, elle résistera et soit sûre que quand je sortirais de ta prison, je te tuerais de mes mains. Tu ne paies rien pour attendre, je te l'assure. **_

-_** Tu me fais rire, Jack. Le comportement de ta fille montre des signes d'instabilités. Léon est sur le point de la diagnostiquer psychopathe et sociopathe. Ta fille est morte, Clarke n'est plus qu'un monstre à présent, mais tu connais bien les monstres, hein Jack. Tu as bien pris le monstre aux yeux de chats sous ton aile avant que je ne t'enferme. **_

\- _**Les monstres ne sont pas forcément ceux que l'on pense. Lexa n'est en rien un monstre et Clarke non plus. Elles sont justes perdues, rejetées. Je te le prédis, frangin, elles seront réunies et quand ce sera enfin le cas, tu pourras trembler devant elles parce qu'elles se vengeront de ce qu'elles ont subi. **_

-_** Lexa et Clarke ? Le monstre aux yeux de chat et la psychopathe ? Ses années d'enfermement t'ont brouillé le cerveau, Jack. Lexa est sortie de cet établissement tandis que ta fille y est encore pour un temps indéterminé. Elles ne se rencontreront jamais. **_

Un rire moqueur sort du tréfonds de ma gorge, résonant contre les murs de ma prison, énervant mon frère jumeau. Calmant ce rire, je me relève du sol afin de me placer en face de James. Je plonge mon regard amusé dans le sien alors qu'il fronce des sourcils.

-_** Tu n'es pas moi, James. Tu ne connais pas le règlement de cet établissement. Un patient ne peut pas rester plus de trois ans dans l'asile si sa famille ne signe pas sa décharge. Clarke est ici depuis deux ans maintenant. Tu ne pourras rien faire quand elle sortira l'an prochain et si ce que tu dis est vrai, je payerais cher pour voir ma petite fille te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce parce qu'elle le fera, un jour ou l'autre. **_

Gardant mon sourire encrer sur mes lèvres, je ne lâche pas James des yeux jusqu'à qu'il ne soit plus dans mon champ de vision. Je souffle de soulagement et me précipite vers mon lit pour m'y asseoir. Mon sourire s'agrandit alors que j'observe les clefs de la cellule dans ma main. J'ai bien plus d'un tour dans ma manche. Je pourrais m'enfuir, mais ce n'est pas le bon moment. Pas encore.

* * *

James ne s'est pas aperçu de la disparition de ses clefs. Même un an après. Clarke doit sortir de cet enfer sous peu, le comportement de James me l'apprend à chaque fois qu'il vient me voir. Il se met à faire les cent pas devant moi alors que je me lève de mon lit, m'approchant des barreaux. Il comprend que la situation va lui échapper quand Clarke reviendra auprès d'Abby. Le cour de mes pensées est stoppée par l'arrivée soudaine de James. Il se met à faire les cent pas devant moi alors que je me lève de mon lit, m'approchant des barreaux.

\- _**Alors frangin ? Un problème ?**_ Le narguais-je avec un sourire satisfait.

-_** Je n'ai absolument pas prévu ça. Clarke sort de l'asile dans une heure. Ta femme vient la chercher. Ce n'est pas grave, je m'occuperai de ta fille directement chez vous. Ce sera bien plus drôle comme ça,**_ ricane-t-il, se calmant suite à cette solution.

Je rigole légèrement devant son comportement de bombe à retardement. Il est nerveux et s'est très bien pour Clarke et Abby. Ce sera bien plus simple. Pourquoi ? Parce que, quoi qu'il arrive, je reste imperturbable et Abby le sait mieux que personne.

\- _**Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire comme ça ? **_M'agresse James, n'aimant pas que je me moque de lui.

\- _**Rien, mon frère. Absolument rien. J'ai hâte d'en savoir plus sur ton aventure une fois que Clarke sera avec sa mère. Il va y avoir du sport. **_

Il claque ses mains sur les barreaux de ma prison, espérant me faire peur, mais un rire guttural sort de ma gorge devant son évident manque de contrôle. Mon rire le suit jusqu'à qu'il remonte dans l'établissement. Je ferme les yeux avec un sourire en coin avant de les rouvrir, glissant mon regard bleu sur une porte en face de ma cellule.

-_** Tu peux sortir, Hélène, **_affirmais-je à la jeune femme avec un petit sourire en coin.

À mes mots, la fille de mon meilleur ami sort de la salle d'opération et s'approche de ma cage. Elle a découvert ma situation, après avoir eu des soupçons sur James. Un soir, elle l'a suivi alors qu'il venait me narguer et quand il est reparti, nous avons parlé. Longtemps. Je lui ai tous dit et elle s'est mise en tête de m'aider, moi et ma famille. Elle s'occupe de Clarke entre les séances de torture et les viols, espérant lui apporter le soutien maternel qu'on lui a pris.

Elle sort les clefs que je lui ai données, il y a un an afin d'ouvrir la porte de ma prison, mais je l'en empêche en posant ma main sur la sienne. Elle relève le regard sur mon visage, soucieuse.

\- _**Clarke et Abby, protège-les de James. Quoi qu'il arrive, met ma fille à l'abri. Je te demande de continuer la mission qu'est la tienne, même en dehors de cet enfer. Ce n'est pas le moment pour moi de m'enfuir. James doit être à genou pour pouvoir intervenir, Helène. **_

\- _**Jack, je les protégerai, c'est d'une évidence même, mais il faut que je te dise quelque chose. Concernant Abby et moi,**_ me dit-elle en baissant les yeux, honteuse.

\- _**Je suis au courant. Abby ne m'aime plus à cause de James et elle s'est tournée vers toi. C'est tout à fait normal. Je ne veux pas me libérer pour reprendre ma vie, mais pour protéger ma fille. J'ai compris il y a longtemps qu'Abby et moi, c'est terminé. Je préfère qu'elle soit heureuse avec toi que prisonnière de ce fou. **_

\- _**Merci, mon ami, **_sourit-elle timidement en posant sa main sur la mienne en guise de soutien.

\- _**Tes parents seraient tellement fiers de toi, Hélène. Garde Clarke loin de tout ça jusqu'à qu'elle apprenne la vérité. Lexa est la seule à pouvoir la guider sur le bon chemin. Va maintenant et n'oublie pas Hélène, fais profil bas en attendant que James fasse une erreur. **_

Elle hoche la tête avec un petit sourire en coin avant d'ouvrir mon poing et d'y déposer la paire de clefs. Je souris à son geste alors qu'elle me tourne le dos, s'enfonçant dans la pièce où elle s'était cachée. La roue tourne, mon frère. Elle a toujours tournée.

* * *

_**Voilà voilà ! J'espère que ses deux petits chapitres sur le passé de Clarke ( surtout de son père en fait ) vous a plu ! Vous vous attendiez à cela ? Dites moi tout ! **_

_**Les prochains chapitres ne seront pas avant Jeudi prochain. Ils seront basé sur le passé de Lexa et je ne veux pas les couper donc c'est pour cette raison qu'ils seront en ligne que Jeudi prochain. **_

_**Rythme de publication : Lundi ( 1 Chapitre ) et Jeudi ( 2 Chapitres ) **_

_**Bisous à vous tous ! :-***_


	28. Chapitre 28

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien ne m'appartient à par l'idée et les événements de cette histoire !

_**Note de l'auteur :** _Oui, bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! OMG, ça fait du bien de vous revoir tous ! Je vous annonce qu'après ses deux chapitres, il ne reste plus que deux semaines de publications soit 6 chapitres environs. Nous sommes bientôt à la fin de cette fiction ! Ca me fait tout drôle comme à chaque fois ! lol Bon, plus de cérémonie ! Laissez place aux chapitres !

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_ Elles sont dans l'introduction du second chapitre !

* * *

_**Réponse au sondage :**_ D'abord, un grand MERCI à vous ! Merci de m'avoir répondu ! En ce qui concerne le sondage, il a eu des idées différentes et pas vraiment de majorités donc j'ai décidé de mettre les deux chapitres aujourd'hui. La prochaine publication sera soit Lundi, soit Mardi ! Merci encore à vous !

* * *

_**Prévention :**_ Je tiens encore une fois à vous prévenir qu'il y a des psychologies très controversées dans cette histoire ! Âme sensible s'abstenir svp !

* * *

_**Chapitre 28 : l'Asile Partie 3 ( Lexa )**_

Travailler dans un asile est très difficile. Il faut avoir un mental d'acier ainsi qu'une expérience dans les relations humaines sinon l'asile vous bouffe de l'intérieur. Je suis le médecin en charge de cet établissement, le directeur si vous préférez. Je me nomme Archibald Woods et voici mon histoire.

Je suis devenu médecin pour aider mon prochain. J'aime voir cette étincelle d'espoirs et de remerciement quand j'annonce à une famille que j'ai réussis à soigner un de leur membre. J'ai toujours été fasciné par ce sentiment de puissance quand on est au bloc. J'ai rencontré ma femme, Helena, lors de ma deuxième année dans l'hôpital de ma ville natale, Polis. Elle a été mon mentor pendant trois ans avant d'accepter de m'épouser.

Douze ans plus tard, nous sommes les heureux parents de trois enfants. Hélène est la première. Une jeune fille hors du commun. Toujours à vouloir aider les personnes en difficultés et possédant une âme d'une bonté inégalée. Elle me ressemble beaucoup autant physiquement que psychologiquement. Elle a décidé de suivre notre voie, à sa mère et à moi, la voie du doctorat. Je ne peux pas être plus fière d'elle, mais elle aura beaucoup de chemin à parcourir du haut de ses douze ans.

Alexandria est la seconde. Elle n'est pas comme les autres jeunes filles de son âge, elle est spéciale. À sa naissance, elle a développé une pathologie très rare : le syndrome des yeux de chat. Malgré cette caractéristique hors norme et contre l'avis de nos amis médecins, nous avons décidé de l'élever. Il n'y avait que très peu de chance qu'elle survive avec ce gène, mais notre fille est une battante et à présent, du haut de ses sept ans, sa vie n'est plus en danger, mais il est difficile pour elle de se faire des amies à cause de sa particularité.

Notre petite dernière est Anya. Elle n'est pas notre fille biologique, sa mère était une de mes amies et après sa mort en couche, je lui ai promis de veiller sur son enfant. Malgré cela, nous la considérons comme notre enfant au même titre qu'Helene et Alexandria. Anya est une petite fille épanouie et très protectrice envers notre famille. Du haut de ses cinq ans, c'est une tête pensante et brûlée. Nos trois filles font notre fierté, mais pourtant, ce bel équilibre va bientôt être rompu.

* * *

J'ai rencontré mon meilleur ami dans l'établissement psychiatrique où je travaille depuis quelques années maintenant. Lui et sa femme ainsi que sa fille sont une deuxième famille pour moi et Helena. Je considère Jack comme mon frère, celui que je n'ai jamais eu. Pourtant, nous avons fait beaucoup de mal à cette famille. Contre notre gré.

Un matin, alors que je viens de déposer Alexandria dans le bureau d'Abigael, Jack m'a convoqué dans le sien. J'ai tenté d'avoir des renseignements auprès d'Abby, sa femme, mais elle était aussi surprise que moi. Des questions pleines la tête, je me suis rendu dans le bureau de Jack où j'ai eu la surprise d'y retrouver ma femme.

-_** Archibald ! Parfait ! Entre mon ami et ferme la porte derrière toi ! **_S'exclame-t-il alors que j'obéis à sa demande.

\- _**Pourquoi nous avoir convoqués, Jack ?**_ Demande ma femme, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Elle n'est pas très contente.

\- _**J'ai une mission pour vous. Une enfant de cinq ans vient d'être admise dans notre établissement et je souhaite que son diagnostic soit fait par vous deux. C'est un cas particulier, mais vous en prendrez toute conscience quand vous la rencontrerez. **_

Son ton était enjoué, une chose anormale chez mon meilleur ami alors qu'une enfant vient d'être placée. Quels parents pourraient faire ça à une enfant d'à peine cinq ans ? Je pose mon regard sur ma femme et je peux apercevoir les mêmes questions dans son regard vert émeraude. Nous acceptons cependant la demande de Jack et nous nous rendons donc dans la salle d'auscultation. Jack nous suit, mais alors qu'Helena ouvre la porte de la salle, notre ami l'arrête avec un sourire étrange.

-_** Je suis désolé, mais je vais demander à Archibald de venir la voir le premier. Je souhaite essayer une nouvelle façon d'ausculter les patients. Attends-nous ici, Helena, ce ne sera pas bien long. **_

Ma femme fronce des sourcils, suspicieuse, mais abdique alors que nous entrons dans la pièce. Dans la salle où mon cauchemar va commencer.

* * *

Tous s'est passé à une vitesse incroyable. Il m'a fallu quelques minutes, le temps que mes yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité de la pièce, pour voir toute l'horreur de la scène. Jack était debout, les mains posées sur un lit métallique où était allongés une petite fille à la chevelure blond doré. Mes yeux se sont écarquillés en reconnaissant Clarke.

-_** Je ne comprends pas, Jack,**_ lui dis-je en m'avançant vers la petite fille, mon cœur ratant de plus en plus de battements alors que la réalité me rattrape.

-_** Je vais jouer cartes sur table, Archibald. Je ne suis pas Jack, mon nom est James. Je suis son jumeau. J'ai pris la place de Jack pour la journée. Je voulais avoir un aperçu de la vie que je n'ai pas eu. De sa vie. **_

Je ne réagis pas, trop surpris pour dire quoi que ce soit. Jack aurait un frère jumeau ? James ? C'est impossible ! Il me l'aurait dit ! Ou alors, il ne le sait même pas.

\- _**Je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce que vient faire Clarke dans votre histoire ?**_ Me repris-je en caressant le front de la jeune fille tendrement.

\- _**Elle a tous à voir. Ma vengeance commence avec elle. Je veux que tu lui fasses les mêmes choses que vous faites à ses patients trop instables. Un bon coup d'électrochoc, **_rit-il comme un dément.

\- _**Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais accepter ta demande ? Tu es fou ! Clarke est comme ma fille, jamais, je ne pourrais lui faire de mal ! **_

\- _**Je savais que tu allais refuser. Je ne suis pas un idiot. Toi, par contre, je ne peux pas dire la même chose. Personne ne t'a appris à ne jamais dire jamais ? **_

Il termine sa phrase sur un rire avant d'entrée dans une pièce adjacente à celle où nous sommes. Il en ressort quelques secondes plus tard, un énorme sourire sadique sur les lèvres. Mon cœur rate un nouveau battement et mes yeux se remplissent de larmes alors que je vois Alexandria et Anya avec cet homme.

\- _**C'est simple, Archi. Ta famille contre Clarke. Tu dois choisir à présent. Sois-tu fais ce que je te dis, soit tes deux filles payeront les conséquences de ton choix. **_

Il sort alors un pistolet qu'il met sur la tempe d'Alexandria et mon coeur se brise. Je ne peux pas perdre mes enfants, jamais ! Un grand sourire satisfait étire ses lèvres alors qu'il comprend qu'il me tient. Je relâche mes épaules, serre mes points et relève mon regard dans le sien. Après un signe de tête affirmatif, acceptant de me salir les mains à sa place, je ferme les yeux de dégoût.

Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Je ne peux pas laisser tomber ma famille. Je connais Clarke, et même du haut de ses cinq ans, elle arrivera à survivre. Lexa et Anya sont rendus à Helena tandis que je reste dans l'obscurité avec Clarke. Je fixe son visage un instant, les larmes coulant sur mes joues et James revient. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté inerte, observant simplement le visage endormi de Clarke, mais c'est la main de ma femme dans mon dos qui me reconnecte à la réalité ainsi qu'à la terrible chose que je m'apprête à faire sur la fille de mon meilleur ami.

* * *

\- **_Est-ce que tu peux le faire ? _**s'impatiente James alors que mon regard reste scotché à la petite fille, les instruments de sa torture dans les mains.

-**_ C'est dangereux pour Clarke. Elle pourrait perdre jusqu'à son identité ! C'est ce que tu veux ? Une vengeance contre sa vie ?_** Lui répondis-je avec véhémence, essayant de lui faire entendre raison.

\- **_Je m'en fous de cette gamine ! Je dois me venger de ses parents ! Le plan est déjà mis en place. Je ne peux plus faire marche arrière de toute façon,_** ricane-t-il pour toute réponse.

Je soupire en comprenant qu'il ne reviendra pas en arrière. Mes mains se crispent sur les poignées des électrodes alors que ma femme se tient à mes côtés. James l'a obligé à venir regarder, mais également à m'épauler. Le regard dénué d'émotions, James allument la machine et me fait signe de me mettre en position.

\- _**Combien de fois ?**_ Demande Helena d'une voix froide que je ne lui connais pas.

\- _**Dix fois. Faiblement au début et on augmente la dose tous les deux électrochocs, **_ordonne James, trépignant d'impatience.

Ce fut long et douloureux autant pour Clarke que pour nous. Elle s'est réveillée après le premier électrochoc. Son petit corps s'est contracté dans une position surréaliste et j'ai cru vomir en entendant ses muscles craqués sous chaque choc électrique. Clarke pleurait entre chaque séance, nous implorant d'arrêter. Elle avait mal, elle voulait voir sa mère et supplié celui qu'elle prenait pour son père d'arrêter tout ça. Cela me rendait malade, mais j'ai continué. A la neuvième fois, je me suis penché vers elle, essayant de lui apporter un soutien et une chaleur qu'elle ne possédait déjà plus.

-**_ Dernière fois. Les deux en même temps._** Annonçais-je difficilement après vérification auprès de James. Un haut de cœur me prit l'estomac quand je réalise ce que cela signifié.

\- **_Docteur Woods, elle n'a que neuf ans. Elle peut en mourir._** Interviens ma femme, très professionnellement, mais en vain. Elle sait très bien que nous n'avons pas le choix.

\- **_Je suis désolé, Clarke. Je n'ai pas le choix. C'est toi ou elles,_** murmurais-je à l'oreille de la fille de mon meilleur ami, ignorant les dire de ma femme et les rires de plus en plus inhumain de James.

Les larmes roulant une nouvelle fois sur mes joues, je donne le coup final à Clarke. Son petit corps se contracte bien plus violemment que les autres fois et de la salive blanche s'extirpe de sa bouche sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire. Helena s'empresse de nettoyer la salive alors que je stoppe enfin la torture. Ce que je craignais se produit, la machine régulant les battements de son cœur sonne. Elle symbolise la mort de la jeune fille. Je ne peux rien faire pour éviter cela et pose mes mains sur mon visage en pleurant tandis que le bip résonne comme un son macabre. James hurle de rire devant ce spectacle, mais alors que ma femme va annoncer le décès de la jeune Griffin, la machine se remet à fonctionner et comme un miracle, Clarke respire dans une grande bouffé d'air avant de tousser bruyamment, choquant absolument tout le monde dans la pièce. Elle est morte pendant deux minutes.

* * *

_**Voilà voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu ! J'ai hâte d'avoir vos reviews ! **_

_**J'aurais juste une petite question : Est-ce qu'il y en a qui regarde Supergirl et qui ship Supercorp ? Voilà voilà xD **_

_**Rythmes de publications : Lundi ( 1 Chapitre ) et Jeudi ( 2 Chapitres )**_

_**Bisous à vous tous ! :-***_


	29. Chapitre 29

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien ne m'appartient à par l'idée et les événements de cette histoire !

_**Note de l'auteur :** _Oui, bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Bon, le second chapitre du jour est ici ! Je vous laisse le lire sans plus tarder ! On se retrouve en bas !

* * *

_**Réponses aux Reviews : **_

\- _**Guest :**_ Yo ! En une phrase, tu as très bien résumé les événements ! xD Pour Abby, ce sera pour les prochains chapitres ! Il y aura beaucoup de réglement de compte dès que James sortira de l'ombre ( bientôt bientôt ! ) Jack pensait que son frère était mort et c'était un sujet douloureux pour lui. Un souvenir trop sombre qu'il voulait oublier. Voilà pourquoi il n'en a jamais parlé autour de lui ;-) Merci pour ta review en tout cas ! Bonne lecture à toi ! Bisous !

\- _**Lialili :**_ Hey ! Une petite nouvelle dans les reviews ! Ca fait plaisir lol Merci pour ton commentaire ! J'attendais sur ce moment là pour vous clouer un peu sur place et c'est réussit. je suis plutôt fière de moi hiihii Bonne lecture à toi ! Bisous !

\- _**Milobellus :**_ Hello ! Déjà : J'adore ton pseudo ! Serais-tu fan de Pokémon par hasard ? :-P Ensuite, merci pour ta review ! Elle m'a fait sourire et plaisir ! J'aime beaucoup convertir certaine personne à mon monde ! Je suis heureuse que tu aimes mon histoire ! Bonne lecture à toi et j'espère revoir tes reviews ! Bisous à toi !

\- _**MissHarpie :**_ Heureuse de te revoir ! ^^ Merci beaucoup, je suis contente de t'avoir clouer au sol avec ses chapitres ! J'espère que tu seras autant étonné et subjugué par ses nouveaux chapitres ! Bisous à toi et bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Prévention :**_ Je tiens encore une fois à vous prévenir qu'il y a des psychologies très controversées dans cette histoire ! Âme sensible s'abstenir svp !

* * *

_**Chapitre 29 : L'asile Partie 4 ( Lexa )**_

Sept ans, c'est le temps qui vient de s'écouler. J'ai passé sept ans dans la crainte de voir ressurgir, James à travers les traits de Jack. Clarke ne se souvient pas de ce qu'il s'est passer, mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne retrouve la mémoire. Un choc émotionnel positif pourrait l'aider. Cela fait sept ans que je rumine ce passé qui me bouffe.

Helena est bien plus forte que moi. Malgré ce lourd fardeau, elle a réussi à passer à autre chose. C'est normal, elle n'a pas eu à poser la main sur la fille de son meilleur ami. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que j'aurais pu faire quelque chose, mais je sais que ce n'est pas vrai. Je n'aurais rien pu faire. Il tenait mes enfants.

Ma relation avec Jack est devenue distante et terne. Je ne lui adresse la parole que quand c'est nécessaire, mais surtout dans un cadre professionnel. Je ne reste jamais seul bien longtemps dans l'hôpital et mon travail m'aide à penser à autre chose. Mon travail, mais aussi mes enfants.

Elles ont toutes bien grandit. Hélène est bien partie pour être le médecin le plus jeune de son cursus tandis qu'Alexandria et Anya sont inséparables, de vraies jumelles. C'est adorable. La particularité de Lexa ne semble pas effrayée les personnes dans l'asile alors qu'elle laisse voir ses yeux de chat tout le temps.

Clarke et elle sont devenues amies, ce que je n'avais jamais pu envisager. Je vois ma fille totalement changer à son contact et cela me rassure sur son futur. Clarke est une jeune fille très dynamique et altruiste, même en grandissant, je sais qu'elle saura retrouver ma fille quoi qu'il puisse se passer.

* * *

La roue a tourné pour ma femme et moi un mois plus tard. J'étais en urgence cet après-midi-là et du coin de l'œil, j'ai vu Jack dans le couloir à ma droite. Il arborait une expression mutine et espiègle. Son regard exprimait toute sa malice et toute sa cruauté. Ce n'était pas mon meilleur ami. Cette constatation m'a donné des frissons d'anticipation. Je ne voulais pas que ça recommence. J'ai réussi à me contenir afin de soigner mon patient puis, je me suis dirigé vers ma femme.

Je l'ai pris par le bras et je l'ai emmené dans une salle de garde avant d'en fermer les rideaux. Je ne voulais pas qu'il puisse nous voir. Qu'il puisse prendre du plaisir en voyant ma peur. Helena n'a pas compris tout de suite, mais c'est une femme intelligente et mon comportement ne laissait aucun doute.

-_** Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, Helena ? Si James est revenu, c'est qu'il en a encore après Jack et sa famille. Je ne veux pas revivre ça ! **_M'exclamais-je complètement terrifié à cette idée.

\- _**Calme toi, mon chéri. Nous devons rester calme et faire comme si de rien n'était. Il ne faut pas qu'il pense qu'il a la main mise sur nous. Il faut en parler à Jack, le tenir informer des plans de son frère. **_

\- _**Si on lui dit la vérité, notre amitié sera finie. Il ne me pardonnera jamais d'avoir fait du mal à Clarke, **_argumentais-je en prenant mon visage entre mes mains, sentant une vague de tristesse passé dans mon corps.

\- _**Archibald, il comprendra. Jack n'est pas idiot, il comprendra qu'on a été piégée et que notre famille était en danger. Je vais rester dans le service des urgences, je vais surveiller James. Pendant ce temps, récupère les filles et mets-les à l'abri. James essayera de nous éliminer s'il découvre notre plan. Il faut que les filles soient à l'abri au cas où cela arriverait. **_

Je suis dans un état second, mais j'ai compris l'importance de cette mission. Je hoche la tête pour lui affirmer que je ferais le nécessaire et l'embrasse comme s'il s'agissait de la dernière fois. Je ne pouvais pas savoir que cela serait si proche de la vérité.

* * *

Je mets le plan à exécution et récupère Anya dans la garderie de l'hôpital avant de me diriger dans le bureau d'Abby. Je souris un instant en la voyant jouer avec Clarke et Alexandria avant de les interrompre. Ma fille se jette sur mes jambes en me voyant tandis que Clarke pose sur moi un regard étrange, mais finit par me sourire. Abby est surprise de me voir, mais je ne peux rien lui dire.

Je dépose Anya dans les bras de sa grande sœur avant de venir prendre la femme de mon meilleur ami dans mes bras. Elle me rend mon étreinte, hésitante, mais ne me pose pas de question. Je dépose un baiser sur son front avant de faire la même chose à sa fille. La petite blonde met moins de temps que sa mère à me rendre mon étreinte et je profite de ce moment pour m'excuser de ce que j'ai pu faire. Elle ne comprend pas, c'est normal, mais un poids s'enlève de ma poitrine alors que je quitte le bureau d'Abby avec Anya et Alexandria.

Heureusement pour moi, Hélène fait ses études dans mon établissement et je peux aisément la trouver dans la section des cas les plus difficiles. Sans même ouvrir la bouche, je lui donne Anya et lui ordonne de me suivre sans discuter. Malgré ses interrogations, elle abdique sans rien dire et me suis à la trace. Après quelques minutes de marche, je demande à Hélène de s'enfermer dans une salle à l'extrémité de l'hôpital pour ne pas être retrouvé.

-_** Papa, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**_ Me demande-t-elle, inquiète.

\- _**Je ne peux rien te dire, ma chérie. Prends soin de tes sœurs pour nous et protège-les. C'est tout ce qu'on te demande. Tu auras les réponses à tes questions, mais pas maintenant. Quand tout sera terminé, je veux que tu ailles dans mon bureau. Il y aura une grosse enveloppe pour toi contenant assez d'argent pour te permettre d'acheter un appartement et pour pouvoir vivre plusieurs années avec tes sœurs sans être dans le besoin. Avec cette enveloppe, tu en verras une plus petite, de couleur blanche. Elle contient toutes les explications de cette histoire. Ne l'ouvre que quand tu seras en sécurité. Je vous aime, mes chéries. Ne l'oublier jamais. **_

C'est sur ses mots que je prends chacune de mes filles dans mes bras pour un adieu. Après un bref moment d'hésitation, Hélène demande à Alexandria de la suivre et elles se dirigent dans l'aile la plus grande de l'hôpital. Je souffle un moment pour reprendre mes esprits avant de me diriger vers mon bureau en courant.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je m'empresse de rédiger la lettre dont j'ai parlé à Hélène avant de la sceller et de la placer dans un tiroir sécurisé avec l'énorme enveloppe brune. Puis, je rédige une lettre d'aveu et d'excuses envers mon meilleur et la place dans le seul endroit connut de nous deux. James ne la trouvera pas et cela sera certainement un appuie pour l'enfermer pour de bons. Je souffle à nouveau, fermant les yeux, savourant les quelques minutes de libertés et de vie qu'il me reste. Je sais que je vais mourir aujourd'hui. L'ombre de la mort plane au-dessus de moi en la personne de James Griffin.

James entre avec fracas dans mon bureau, tenant ma femme par les cheveux. Il la jette comme une mal propre à mes pieds avant de nous menacer d'une arme. Je m'avance pour être entre Helena et le pistolet en levant les mains au ciel.

-_** Tu n'auras rien de nous, James. Nos enfants sont à l'abri, tu ne peux plus nous faire marcher à présent, **_lui dis-je d'une voix posée.

-_** Je ne suis pas venu pour ça, mais pour vous tuer. Simplement pour vous tuer. La deuxième phase de mon plan commence avec votre mort,**_ sourit-il en s'approchant de moi, plantant son arme sur ma tempe.

\- _**Tu comptes nous tuer dans mon hôpital ? Avec autant de témoins et de médecins ? Je te croyais plus intelligent que cela, James,**_ lui dis-je sans aucune peur, les yeux dans les yeux.

\- _**Vous allez sagement me suivre sans faire d'histoires. Je ne suis pas assez bête pour vous tuer ici, **_me contredit-il avec dédain, me forçant à avancer afin d'atteindre ma femme.

Il relève Helena avec grande facilité et nous fait avancer à travers les couloirs de mon hôpital, son arme cachée par nos blouses. Je pose un regard sur ma femme, nous savons que c'est la fin. Je lui souris doucement avant de continuer de marcher. C'est aux urgences que mon regard rencontre celui de Jack. Il ne comprend pas la situation et son regard devient vide quand il aperçoit son frère. Pourtant, il se rattrape vite et tente d'intervenir, mais je lui fais signe de ne rien faire et lui sourit, heureux de l'avoir revu avant ma mort.

* * *

Nous nous trouvons sur le parking à présent, loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Il nous fait monter dans la voiture, étale de l'essence sur son entièreté avant de pointer son arme sur nous. Un premier coup de feu retentit et la balle vient se loger en plein milieu du front de ma femme, entre les deux yeux. Je me force à ne pas regarder, ressentant déjà le désespoir parcourir mes veines, mais je sais que je la rejoindrais dans peu de temps et cela me rassure d'une certaine manière.

\- _**Ta femme était une bonne personne. Elle méritait de mourir sans souffrir. Ce n'est pas ton cas,**_ argumente-t-il en tirant dans mon estomac, me laissant me vider de mon sang lentement.

James se retire en rigolant avant de se faire prendre dans l'explosion de la voiture et la dernière chose que je vois est la couleur orangée des flammes dansant dans le regard livide d'Helena.

* * *

_**Voilà voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu ! J'ai hâte d'avoir vos reviews !**_

_**Je sais que les chapitres ne sont pas aussi étonnant que ceux du passé de Clarke, mais vous me direz ce que vous en avez penser ! **_

_**Rythmes de publications : Lundi ( 1 Chapitre ) et Jeudi ( 2 Chapitres )**_

_**Bisous à vous tous ! :-***_


	30. Chapitre 30

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien ne m'appartient à par l'idée et les événements de cette histoire !

_**Note de l'auteur :** _Oui, bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Bon bon, un petit chapitre un peu en retard, mais je fais tous pour que ses derniers chapitres soient parfait donc excusez-vous ! lol Bref, je ne sais pas si prochainement je vais tenir les rythme de publication, nous verrons bien en temps voulu lol Bon, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre. ENJOY !

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

\- _**Lialili :**_ Slt ! Merci pour ta review ! Je suis heureuse de voir que tu es compréhensive ( sif ? ) sur le choix des parents de Lexa. J'espère te réservé encore quelques surprises pendant les chapitres à venir ! Bisous à toi et bonne lecture !

-_** Guest :**_ Yo ! Si tu es déroutée par ce chapitre, tu le seras également sur ceux à venir ! xD Il n'a pas pu agir, il les tenait au bout d'une arme, lui et sa femme. Au bout du compte, oui, ils sont morts tout les deux, mais j'ai préféré que ce soit en tant que victime. Bref, la suite est là ! Je te laisse le plaisir de la lire ! Bonne lecture à toi !

* * *

_**Prévention :**_ Je tiens encore une fois à vous prévenir qu'il y a des psychologies très controversées dans cette histoire ! Âme sensible s'abstenir svp !

* * *

_**Chapitre 30 : **_

Ma mère et Hélène étant prise par une urgence, j'ai décidé de retourner chez moi afin de chercher quelques affaires. J'ai convaincu Lexa de ne pas venir avec moi, prétextant la surveillance du reste de la famille en l'absence de sa grande sœur. Je n'ai rien à craindre de toute façon et je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

L'ambiance à l'intérieur de la bâtisse me donne des frissons. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un film d'horreur et de me jeter dans la gueule du loup. Je frotte mes bras pour faire partir ce désagréable sentiment et me précipite à l'étage en direction de ma chambre. Toutes les portes sont restées fermées. On dirait que plus personne ne vit ici alors que mon père y habite encore. C'est étrange.

Ma chambre est restée dans l'état où je l'ai laissé et un petit sourire naît sur mes lèvres. J'ai bien changé depuis la dernière fois que je suis venu ici. Je soupire un long moment avant de me dépêcher de faire mes affaires. Je prends un sac de sport caché son mon lit ainsi qu'un deuxième rangé dans mon armoire. Mes pantalons, mes tee-shirts, mes sous-vêtements, mes chaussures, mes chaussettes. Tout y passe.

Une fois que ma garde-robe entière est rangée, je me précipite dans la salle de bain, récupérant ma trousse de toilette contenant toutes les choses dont j'ai besoin pour me laver. Je pique deux trois serviettes à l'occasion et retourne dans ma chambre pour ranger le tout dans le deuxième sac de sport.

Une fois mon périple terminé, j'envoie un rapide message à Lexa et me dirige au fond du couloir, dans la chambre de mes parents. J'ai décidé de prendre quelques affaires pour ma mère afin qu'elle n'ait pas à revenir dans cette maison avant un long moment. Dès que j'entre dans la pièce, une chose m'attire directement. La porte du bureau de mon père n'est pas bien fermée. Je fronce des sourcils à ce qui doit être un oubli, mais décide de me concentrer sur ma tâche.

Pourtant, pendant tout le long de celle-ci, je ne peux m'empêcher de poser quelques coups d'œil en direction de la pièce. Je secoue la tête pour ne plus y penser et mets dans une valise tout ce qu'a besoin ma mère. Vêtements, bijoux, chaussures, maquillages, crèmes, et même dossier médical de ses nombreux patients et je boucle la valise une fois pleine.

Ma curiosité va me conduire à ma perte, je le sais bien, mais j'ai besoin de réponses. Quelque chose me dit que je les trouverais dans le bureau de mon père. Prenant donc mon courage à deux mains, je me glisse dans l'entrebâillement de la porte sans faire de bruit et allume la lumière. Tout est bien rangé comme à son habitude, mais une pile de dossier sur le bureau attire mon attention.

Mon regard curieux se pose sur mon environnement pendant que je me dirige vers la pile de dossiers et une fois atteinte, je n'attends pas une seule seconde de plus pour en attraper un et commencer à le lire.

\- _**Expérience Griffin numéro 2,**_ lisais-je à haute voix en arquant un sourcil. _**Test numéro un, la sensibilité. Encadrée par les docteurs Archibald Woods, Helena Woods, Abigaël Griffin et Jack Griffin. **_Je tique aux médecins portant le nom de la famille de Lexa. Elle ne m'a jamais parlé de ses deux personnes._** Le patient est diagnostiqué comme paranoïaque et très dangereux. Autant pour lui-même que pour son entourage. Cette expérience vise à essayer de lui faire admettre qu'il est cliniquement malade afin que la guérison se fasse de son plein gré. Aucun acte de torture quelque qu'elle soit n'est autorisé lors de cette expérience. **_

Le texte s'arrête ici, mais si j'ai bien compris, mes parents ainsi que ses deux autres médecins essayaient de soigner les patients sans torture d'aucune sorte. Une révolution dans le domaine de la psychothérapie.

Je feuillète les pages du dossier à la recherche de la fiche des deux autres médecins travaillant avec mes parents, mais même après plusieurs vérification et lecture en biais, je ne réussis pas à trouver cette réponse tant convoitée. Un bruit sourd m'interpelle un instant, je regarde derrière moi et souffle de soulagement en voyant les stores claqués contre la vitre de la fenêtre.

Soulagée, je reprends mon enquête et cherche la première expérience Griffin. Après quelques minutes de fouille, je trouve le fameux dossier au fond du tiroir devant moi. Le dossier est différent, il est d'une couleur rouge alors que tous les autres sont blanc. Je fronce les sourcils, ouvre le dossier et repère un nom. Clarke Griffin. Puis un âge. Cinq ans. Mes dents se serrent quand je comprends qu'il à gardé le dossier de la toute première séance de torture qu'il m'a fait. C'est un trophée pour lui.

\- _**Nom, Griffin. Prénom, Clarke. Age, Cinq ans. Diagnostic, Mentalement dérangée. Traitement, Thérapie électro convulsive. Médecin traitant, Docteur Jack Griffin. Médecin secondaire, Docteur Archibald Woods. **_

Je n'ai pas besoin de lire le reste, je ne souviens du plus important. Comment un homme avec un projet si noble peut avoir virer de bord au point d'appliquer les tortures qu'il déteste sur sa propre fille ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé dans mon passé que j'ignore ?

Peu importe, ce n'est pas bien important pour le moment. Tous ce que j'ai besoin de retenir, ce sont ses noms. Archibald et Helena Woods. Je pose le dossier sur le premier et un nom écrit en grosse lettre attire mon attention.

\- _**Nom, Woods. Prénom, Alexandria. Âge, Treize ans. Diagnostic, Syndrome des yeux de chat. Traitement, Thérapie électro convulsive. Médecin traitant, Docteur Jack Griffin. **_

La liste des traitements que mon père a fait subir à Lexa est grande. Thérapie par le froid. Contention chimique. Pourtant, les deux traitements qui me fait avoir des frissons sont Lobotomie et Mutilation. Deux traitements qui sont immoraux et qui peuvent entraîner des déficiences neurologiques. Ce sont ses traitements qui ont provoqué une seconde personnalité chez Lexa. Ce n'est pas son syndrome des yeux de chat.

J'ai l'impression qu'il faisait subir à Lexa ce qu'il ne pouvait pas me faire subir à moi. Certains de ses traitements sont inhumains et peuvent résoudre à la mort du patient. C'est presque un miracle que Lexa soit encore en vie.

Alors que j'étais concentrée sur cette découverte macabre, un bruit puissant me fiat sursautée. Il provient de ma chambre. Sachant qui cela peut être, je fais plusieurs photos des dossiers devant moi, prend un post-it afin d'écrire quelque chose dessus. Je remets les dossiers à leur place et pose le post-it de façon à ce qu'il soit facilement visible pour une certaine personne. Sous un dossier bien plus léger que les autres. Au même moment, la porte du bureau s'ouvre avec fracas et je me retrouve en face à face avec mon père.

Il me regarde avec une expression froide et sans aucune émotion avant de pointer une arme sur moi. Je lève les mains en l'air par reflexe et essaie de lui parler, de le raisonner, mais il rigole et me tire dans le bras avec un petit sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

\- _**Tu es bien trop curieuse pour ton bien, Clarke,**_ me dit-il en retrouvant un calme olympien alors que je me tiens le bras, m'empêchant de me vider de mon sang.

Il vise ensuite mon ventre et je sais que c'est la fin. Je ferme les yeux alors que j'entends le bruit de la détente et qu'une douleur foudroyante embrase mon ventre. Je me sens me vider de mon sang petit à petit, mon regard fixé sur une photo de Lexa quand elle était petite, disposé dans un dossier qui est tombé au sol en même temps que moi.

Je souris en voyant son visage si innocent alors que je commence à perdre connaissance. Ma dernière pensée est pour ma belle brune avant que le noir ne m'encercle entièrement. La seule chose que j'entends avant de trépasser est les pas de mon père se dirigeant dans ma direction. J'avais raison. Ma curiosité a eu raison de moi.

* * *

_**Voilà voilà ! Bon, je me sauve avant qu'on m'attrape pour me faire subir les pires tourments pour avoir osé tuer le personnage principal ! ( Ou pas lol Vous le saurez la prochaine fois ! ) **_

_**Rythme de publication : Lundi ( 1 Chapitre ) et Jeudi ( 2 Chapitres ) **_

_**Bisous à vous ! :-***_


	31. Chapitre 31

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien ne m'appartient à par l'idée et les événements de cette histoire !

_**Note de l'auteur :** _Oui, bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Alors, les prochains chapitres seront de ce style. C'est à dire : Rapide, fluide et efficace. Ils seront toujours sous les points de vue de Clarke et Lexa. Elles partageront chhacune une moitié de chaque chapitres ! voilà voilà ! Je vous laisse lire ceux d'aujourd'hui et j'ai hâte de lire vos retours ! ENJOY !

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviews**_** : **Je ne répondrais plus aux reviews jusqu'à la fin, je pense. Il ne reste pas beaucoup de chapitres et j'aimerai juste voir vos réactions ! Mais je ferais deux trois commentaires ici, si jamais ! :-P

* * *

_**Prévention :**_ Je tiens encore une fois à vous prévenir qu'il y a des psychologies très controversées dans cette histoire ! Âme sensible s'abstenir svp !

* * *

_**Chapitre 31 : Lexa et Clarke**_

Je vais aussi vite que mes jambes me le permettent. J'aurais dû y aller avec elle. J'aurais dû l'accompagner. Cela fait trois heures que je n'ai aucune nouvelle de Clarke alors je suis partie sur un coup de tête en direction de la maison des Griffin. J'espère retrouver ma belle blonde perdue dans le tri de ses affaires et qu'il ne lui est rien arrivée. Si quelque chose lui est arrivée, je ne répondrai de rien et mon côté sombre pourrait prendre le dessus. Perdue dans mes pensées obscures, je réalise que je suis arrivée.

Le cœur battant, je me précipite sans plus de cérémonie dans la maison, trouvant la porte d'entrée entrouverte. Le poids du doute m'accable à cette constations et je peux déjà entendre la voix de mon autre moi s'élever dans ma tête. Je ne peux pas la laisser me prendre les quelques étincelles de lucidité que je possède encore. Déterminée, je cours à travers toute la maison, essayant de trouver la chambre de Clarke. Après avoir visité la cuisine et le salon à la vitesse de la lumière, je monte les marches des escaliers menant à l'étage et aperçoit une porte ouverte avec de la lumière.

Sans me poser de question, je me dirige vers la pièce et remarque, une fois devant le chambranle de la chambre, qu'il s'agit bien de celle de Clarke. Je cherche une chevelure blond platine, mais je ne trouve que des sacs de sports rempli d'affaires. Je cris son prénom à travers la chambre, mais il n'y a que le silence qui me répond.

La panique commence à m'acérer le cœur, mais je me rappelle de son message. Elle voulait prendre les affaires de sa mère. Je me dirige donc un peu plus loin dans le long couloir sombre, ouvrant toutes les portes se trouvant sur mon chemin jusqu'à tomber dans une pièce contenant un lit double ainsi qu'une valise noire posée sur celle-ci, mais il n'y a aucune trace de Clarke. Je commence à doucement perdre la raison et mon self-control avec elle.

\- _**Tu sais qu'avec moi, tu la retrouverais bien plus facilement, Alexandria,**_ murmure la voix sombre dans ma tête.

J'aperçois quelque chose par terre. Un liquide étrange. Une chose me permettant de me concentrer sur quelque chose d'autre. Je me penche et le récupère avec de l'étaler sur mes doigts. Du sang. Mon cœur s'emballe a l'idée que ce soit le sang de Clarke alors que je me laisse dirigé par les quelques gouttes au sol. Elles m'emmènent dans une petite pièce adjacente à la chambre des parents de Clarke. L'odeur de sang qui s'en dégage me force à porter mon bras à mon nez pour m'en protéger. Je déteste l'odeur du sang.

Je peux distinguer des dossiers médicaux dispersés sur toute la surface du bureau. Curieuse, je prends un dossier nommé Expérience Griffin numéro 3. J'ouvre le dossier et le feuilleté avant de lire la première fiche posée à l'intérieur. Il est sujet d'un homme d'une quarantaine d'années enfermée des années durant dans une salle de confinement de l'asile. Plus je lis le dossier et plus j'ai l'impression de connaître cet homme. Je fronce des sourcils à sa description.

\- _**Homme de quarante ans. Musculature normale. Poids, 60 kilos. Taille, 1m80. Cheveux, blonds et court. Possède un tatouage sur le poignet gauche. Yeux, bleus. On dirait la description de Clarke, mais en homme, **_soulignais-je en fronçant des sourcils.

Mes yeux de chat me permettent de scanner le reste des dossiers et j'en remarque quatre autre concernant l'expérience Griffin. Je contourne le bureau pour les atteindre alors que mes pieds butent contre quelques choses par terre. Baissant le regard dans sa direction, je constate qu'il s'agit du téléphone de Clarke. Plein de sang.

Un grand bruit attire néanmoins mon attention, me faisant sursauter. Je lève le regard et écarquille les yeux quand je découvre la personne en face de moi.

* * *

La douleur irradie dans l'intégralité de mon être, mais est plus forte au niveau de mon abdomen. Je peine à ouvrir les yeux, mais il n'y a aucune lumière, ce qui favorise mon adaptation. Une fois que ma vue est à peu près nette, je regarde autour de moi. On dirait que je suis dans une sorte de cage, dans une prison. Il y a des barreaux à quelques mètres de moi ainsi que plusieurs autres cages comme celle-ci en face de la mienne.

J'essaie de me mettre assise, ce qui est extrêmement douloureux, mais j'y arrive en serrant les dents. Je ne peux rester que quelques minutes dans cette position avant de gémir de douleur et de me rallonger. Je porte une main à mon ventre et perçois une épaisse bande usée autour de mon ventre. Je fronce des sourcils sous le souvenir de mon père me tirant dessus.

\- _**Pourquoi m'avoir soigné s'il veut ma mort ?**_ Murmurais-je doucement pour moi-même, fixant le plafond.

\- _**Il n'a pas fait attention. Il est devenu prévisible. Il fait des erreurs,**_ intervient une voix à l'autre bout de ma cage, me faisant sursauter. Je pensais être seule.

\- _**Qui es-tu ? **_Demandai-je en me redressant une nouvelle fois, mais je sens que les points de suture imposée à ma blessure sautent à mon mouvement.

\- _**Je suis tellement désolé, Clarke. **_

La voix devient une silhouette et celle-ci devient une personne. Je peux voir son visage à travers le rayon de la lune présent grâce à un petit trou dans le mur de pierre. Je fronce des sourcils, perdue, devant celui qui est mon père. Il possède juste un peu plus de barbe et il se tient devant moi avec un regard doux, véritablement désolée, mais possédant un air fatigué.

\- _**Je sais que je lui ressemble, mais nous ne sommes pas ce que nous laissons pensé. Celui qui se fait passer pour ton père est un usurpateur. C'est mon frère jumeau. James. Clarke, je suis ton père. Je suis Jack Griffin.**_

* * *

_**Voilà voilà ! J'espère que vous avez bien aimer ce chapitre ! Je sais qu'ils sont court, mais c'est plus facile d'écrire comme ça pour que les scènes restantes soient uniquement essentielles à l'intrigue ! **_

_**Rythme de publication : Un ou deux chapitres par semaine !**_

_**Bisous à tous ! :-***_


	32. Chapitre 32

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien ne m'appartient à par l'idée et les événements de cette histoire !

_**Note de l'auteur :** _Oui, bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Voilà le second chapitre de la soirée ! Je vous laisse le lire de suite ! ENJOY !

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviews : **_

Si je ne l'ai pas dit dans le premier chapitre : Le titre montrera l'ordre des points de vue du chapitre ! Evidemment, si vous souhaitez que je modifie quelque chose, si vous avez des idées, n'hésitez pas à me les partager en reviews ! Je lis absolument tout !

* * *

_**Prévention :**_ Je tiens encore une fois à vous prévenir qu'il y a des psychologies très controversées dans cette histoire ! Âme sensible s'abstenir svp !

* * *

_**Chapitre 32 : Clarke et Lexa**_

Dire que je suis choquée est un euphémisme. C'est bien plus que cela. Ce n'est pas possible. Il veut me piéger, c'est évident. Me piéger pour me faire encore plus souffrir, mais pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive plus à voir cette haine dans ses yeux ?

\- _**Je sais que c'est très difficile pour toi de me croire, Clarke,**_ dit-il en s'asseyant à même le sol, en face de moi, ne me quittant pas du regard.

\- _**Difficile est un putain d'euphémisme. Pendant toutes ses années passées en enfer, je n'ai jamais arrêté de vouloir que mon père revienne. Qu'il redevienne comme avant et à présent, trois ans plus tard, j'apprends que le fou qui m'a torturé tout au long de ses trois ans n'est pas véritablement mon père, mais son jumeau ? Désolée, mais j'ai énormément de mal à te croire. **_

Ce n'est pas faute d'essayer pour autant. J'aimerais pouvoir le croire, mais je ne suis plus une gamine de quinze ans. Je ne veux plus qu'on m'utilise comme un pion ou un objet. J'en ai marre de cette vie ! Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est revenir chez Lexa et commencer une vie avec elle.

À cette pensée, une idée lumineuse me passe par la tête. Je fouille dans les poches de mon jean, mais ne trouve rien à part le tissu crépu de mon pantalon. Ma tête se jette en arrière toute seule alors qu'un long soupir s'échappe d'entre mes lèvres. Ce n'est pas possible. Pourquoi est-ce que ce genre de chose ne m'arrive qu'à moi ?

Un grand bruit sur les barreaux attire mon attention ainsi que celle de l'homme en face de moi. Il se relève et vient se poser devant moi. Je suis bien trop absorbé par l'individu qui entre dans mon champ de vision pour émettre la moindre protestation. L'individu, cachant son visage derrière une capuche, se tient à présent de toute sa hauteur devant les barreaux de la cage. Il l'ouvre sous mon plus grand étonnement et pénètre dans la prison d'un pas certain. Seulement, alors qu'il s'avance dans ma direction, l'homme présent avec moi se met sur son chemin, faisant barrage.

Cette scène me rappelle dangereusement une autre que j'ai vécue étant enfant. Mon père se tenait exactement comme cet homme, mais au lieu de me protéger d'un individu comme aujourd'hui, il me protéger d'une petite racaille qui s'en prenait souvent à moi. Je me rappelle qu'il s'était retourné, tout comme l'homme est en train de le faire à ce moment précis et qu'il m'avait simplement dit :

\- _**Ne t'inquiète pas, Clarke, je te protégerais quoi qu'il arrive. **_

Cette phrase, faisant écho avec mes souvenirs, me convainc de l'identité de l'homme. C'est bien mon père. Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir, qu'il se jette sur l'individu, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Je veux intervenir, mais ma blessure m'en empêche. Mon père réussit à avoir le dessus sur l'homme et lui arrache violemment sa capuche, mettant à découvert un visage semblable au sien. Leur lutte fait rage, mais il est toujours au-dessus, rouant de coup son jumeau jusqu'à recevoir un coup de couteau dans la cuisse.

Il hurle et l'imposteur arrive à reprendre le dessus, s'éloignant de nous pour revenir à l'extérieur de la cage, refermant ses barreaux avant de partir. Une fois que ce fut effectivement le cas, je me précipite sur mon père qui malgré ce qu'il vient de se passer, sourit comme s'il avait gagné.

\- _**Ce n'est pas très malin d'attaquer un homme armé,**_ souris-je tout de même en levant les yeux au ciel.

-_** Le plus important, c'est que tu me crois à présent,**_ dit-il en caressant tendrement ma joue de sa main._** Et en bonus, j'ai réussi à lui faucher ses clefs. Quand je dis qu'il est bien trop tête en l'air, **_s'exclame-t-il en brandissant le trousseau de clefs entre nous. _**Nous allons pouvoir sortir d'ici !**_

* * *

-_** Pa… Papa ?**_ Murmurais-je d'une voix choquée en clignant des yeux plusieurs fois.

Ce n'est pas possible. Mon père est mort ! Il ne peut pas être devant moi ! Qui est la personne qui est devant moi de toute façon ? Qui est-il ?

-_** Alexandria. **_

Un mot et mes doutes s'envolent. Il n'y a que deux personnes qui m'appellent par mon prénom. Mon père et Clarke. Pourtant, il est censé être mort depuis six ans avec ma mère. Je ne comprends plus rien à cette histoire !

\- _**Comment est-ce que tu peux être devant moi aujourd'hui ? Tu es mort, il y a six ans ! **_Lui dis-je en élevant légèrement la voix, prise au dépourvu.

-_** Je vais tout t'expliquer. À toi, mais aussi à Anya et Clarke, mais pas ici, Alexandria. Cette maison empeste la mort. J'aimerais revoir notre maison. **_

-_** Tu te fous de moi ? Tu veux revoir notre maison après six ans passés pour mort ? Je ne partirais pas sans Clarke de toute manière ! **_Lui hurlais-je dessus en m'approchant, le regard noir.

Il eut un mouvement de recul. Un léger mouvement de recul, mais j'ai pu le distinguer. Je devine que mes yeux de chat ont apparu. Cela me fait comme un pincement au cœur de voir qu'il craint cette partie de moi à présent, mais je décide de laisser ce sentiment de côté.

\- _**C'est compliqué, ma chérie. Je devais rester cacher pour qu'il ne vous arrive rien. C'était trop dangereux. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment je m'en suis sorti, mais je te raconterai tout si tu m'en laisses la possibilité. Alexandria, c'est à cause de moi que tout à débuter. Laisse-moi cassé ce cercle infernal que j'ai démarré involontairement. **_

\- _**Très bien, je veux bien t'écouter, mais je ne partirais pas sans Clarke,**_ acceptais-je avec détermination.

\- _**Si Clarke n'est plus là, soit elle est morte de sa blessure soit James l'a emmené. Je ne pense pas qu'il l'ait tué, elle est bien plus importante pour son plan. Elle est avec lui et avec un peu de chance, elle peut-être même dans sa cellule avec LUI. Elle n'est pas perdue et je t'aiderai à la sauver, c'est mon devoir après tout. **_

\- Je ne comprends pas bien ce que tu veux dire, mais je te connais et tu dis la vérité. Très bien, je veux bien attendre de sauver Clarke, mais uniquement parce que tes informations peuvent me permettre de la sauver et de nous venger de ce fou, mais je te préviens, si elle meurt alors que j'aurais pu la sauver bien avant au lieu de t'écouter, je te tuerais. Que tu sois mon père ou non.

* * *

_**Voilà voilà ! Vous vous y attendiez vous ? Dites le moi dans vos reviews ! J'espère que vous avez aimer ! **_

_**Rythme de publication : un ou deux chapitres par semaines ! **_

_**Bisous à vous ! :-***_


	33. Chapitre 33

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien ne m'appartient à par l'idée et les événements de cette histoire !

_**Note de l'auteur :** _Oui, bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Voilà le chapitre du jour ! Normalement, il y en aura un autre plus tard dans la semaine. J'espère que vous allez aimer celui-ci, j'en suis très fière ! ENJOY !

* * *

_**Réponse aux reviews**_** :**

Alors, je n'ai pas mis les points de vue des personnages en titre, comme dans les précédents, tous bonnement pour laisser le plus de surprise pour le début du chapitre !

Je suis super fière de ce chapitre, de la manière dont je l'ai écrit ( non, je ne suis pas mégalo MDR ) et j'espère avoir quelques petites lignes dans vos reviews sur ce sujet !

On m'a posé plusieurs questions concernant des élements de l'histoire donc je vais y répondre :

\- _**Question 1 :**_ " ils sont tous au lycée? même Bellamy qui est, d'après ce que j'ai compris, plus âgé de quelques années? " Après vérification, effectivement, je ne l'ai jamais dis ! xD En fait, Bellamy n'est que trois/Quatre ans de plus qu'Octavia et en bon sadique qu'il est, il a tous fait pour rester dans le lycée où est Octavia pour pouvoir imposer sa volontée sur elle. Il faut savoir que le Lycée où ils sont tous est spécial, Clarke le dit au début de la fiction. Sa spéficité est qu'il fait à la fois office de Lycée pour les 15/18 ans, mais également d'université. Sauf que TOUS ça, j'ai oublié de l'expliquer dans l'histoire ! xD

\- _**Question 2 :**_ " Comment Nylah peut avoir l'âge d'Octavia si c'est la fille d'Hélène qui n'a que 5 ans de plus que Lexa? " Nylah a été adopté par Hélène. Je ne sais pas si je l'ai déjà dis ou si j'ai aussi oublié, mais voilà, Nylah n'est pas sa fille biologique, mais adoptive. Donc c'est tout à fait normal qu'Hélène soit sa mère. ( Au moment de la fiction - Quand Clarke revient de l'asile - Hélène a 25 ans - Lexa a 20 ans - Clarke a 18 ans )

\- _**Question 3 :**_ "Et ça fait jeune pour avoir été l'infirmière de Clarke quand elle était jeune ado et être maintenant flic. " Archibald le dit lui-même, Hélène est un génie. Clarke avait 15 ans quand elle est arrivée à l'asile donc Hélène avait 7 ans de plus soit 22 ans. Il ne faut pas oublier que son père - à Hélène - était le chef de l'établissement donc elle a eu son poste très facilement. En fait, elle est apprentit Flic. C'est la plus jeune et la plus douée de sa classe, mais c'est une apprentie Flic donc pas vraiment une flic xD Pourtant, grâce à ce qu'elle a vécu, elle est devenu douée pour résoudre des enquêtes, pour se faufiler dans des planques, etc... c'est pour ça qu'elle peut être sur des affaires malgré son jeune âge.

J'espère avoir éclairci certains détails de cette fiction qui est assez compliqué niveau temps et âge, je le sais très bien alors s'il y a encore des incohérences de ce genre, je suis désolée ! :-)

J'ai adoré vos réactions concernant le retour du père Woods et les retrouvailles Père/Fille Griffin ! xD Ca m'a fait rire pour la plus part ! J'ai hâte de lire vos réactions pour ce chapitre ! xD

* * *

_**Prévention :**_ Je tiens encore une fois à vous prévenir qu'il y a des psychologies très controversées dans cette histoire ! Âme sensible s'abstenir svp !

* * *

_**Chapitre 33 : **_

J'ai mal. C'est insupportable. Une douleur foudroyante et omniprésente. Une douleur qui me ramène dans mon ancien enfer. Je ne veux pas y retourner. C'est trop douloureux. Je ne peux pas résister. Je ne peux pas m'enfuir. Je ne peux pas riposter. Je me retrouve à nouveau impuissante face à la monstruosité de l'humanité.

\- _**Tu n'es plus seule. Je suis là. **_

La voix brise le silence, retentissant contre les parois de mon esprit. Une voix que je connais. Que j'ai déjà entendu. Qui me semble familière. Quelque chose de mauvais se dégage de son intonation. Quelque chose de très dangereux. Comme le sifflement d'un serpent et la puissance d'une tempête.

\- _**Nous pouvons leur faire découvrir notre vrai visage. Tu dois me laisser reprendre ma place. Ses satanés humains ont réussi à m'emprisonner au fond de ton âme, mais je serais toujours là. Laisse-moi sortir et tu ne seras plus jamais faible. **_

La voix se fait de plus en plus imposante, éludant complètement la douleur et le bruit infernal autour de moi. Ce n'est pourtant qu'un murmure. Le sifflement d'un serpent.

La douleur revient de plus belle alors que les murmures disparaissent. Je me sens partir, je me sens mourir. Je peux sentir mon sang quitter mes veines et mon âme s'éloigner de mon corps. Cette sensation est plutôt agréable et un sourire apparaît sur mes lèvres. Un sourire heureux. Je peux enfin quitter ce monde.

\- _**Ne te méprends pas, je ne te laisserais jamais mourir. Elle a besoin de toi ! Elle a besoin de nous ! Accepte-moi ! Revendique-moi ! Laisse ta noirceur reprendre le dessus. Accompagne-moi dans mes ténèbres. **_

La voix est devenue un cri. Un cri qui m'empêche de sombrer. Pour la première fois, depuis que je l'entends, je comprends ses intentions et je me souviens. Je me souviens l'avoir déjà entendu étant petite. Je me souviens avoir déjà touché ses ténèbres. Je me souviens l'avoir laissé me submerger. Je me souviens de l'avoir laissé me venger. Je me souviens de tout à présent.

La part sombre de Lexa a vu ce que j'avais enfoui en moi depuis plusieurs années. La noirceur au fond de mon cœur. Sa jumelle. Son âme sœur. Elle est moi et je suis elle. Nous ne sommes qu'une. La lumière et les ténèbres. J'ai enfin compris et je l'accepte.

* * *

Nous sommes devant notre maison. Mon rythme cardiaque augmente alors que je dirige mon père à travers le perron afin d'entrer dans notre bâtisse. Je ne sais pas comment va réagir Anya en revoyant notre père. J'annonce que nous sommes revenus et une tornade brune s'abat sur moi.

\- _**Clarke est avec toi ? Elle n'a rien ? Tu t'inquiètes toujours pour rien, Lexa ! **_S'exclame Raven sans même réfléchir, ni voir la personne m'accompagnant.

Il ne lui faut pourtant que quelques secondes pour remarquer que ma belle blonde n'est pas avec moi et qu'à sa place, un homme âgé aux cheveux grisâtre et aux yeux verts se tient debout dans mon dos. Son regard perdu bascule de mon père à moi pendant environ une bonne minute.

\- _**Pa… Papa ? **_Murmure Anya derrière Raven, les yeux écarquillés au possible.

La réponse qu'attendait Raven lui a été apportée par ma sœur. L'hispanique se retourne pour poser son regard complètement perdu sur sa petite amie alors que notre père fait quelque pas en direction d'Anya.

-_** Ma petite Anya, qu'est-ce que tu as grandie. Tu es devenu une magnifique jeune femme. Je suis tellement désolé de n'avoir pas pu assister à cela, **_murmure notre père avec beaucoup d'émotions dans la voix, le regard au bord des larmes.

Anya cherche la meilleure façon de réagir dans mon regard et j'essaie de lui assurer que tout va bien. Pourtant, je perçois encore cette lueur incertaine dans son regard et je ne suis pas la seule, évidemment. Raven se place à ses côtés, posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule en guise de soutien. Geste qui semble fonctionné sur ma petite sœur. Je souris à cela et remercie discrètement Raven d'un geste de la tête.

Plus rassuré par notre présence, Anya s'avance de quelques pas vers notre père avant de se laisser prendre dans ses bras. Octavia et Nylah nous rejoignent, posant un regard intrigué sur l'homme qu'elles ne connaissent pas.

Soudain, la porte d'entrée derrière moi s'ouvre, nous faisant tous sursauté, afin de laisser entrer Hélène, mais aussi Abby. Les deux femmes restent interdites devant l'homme devant elles. Cet homme qu'elles pensaient mort. À ma plus grande surprise, Hélène se précipite sur notre père et l'enferme dans son étreinte, soupirant de soulagement.

\- _**Je pensais ne jamais plus te revoir, **_murmure-t-elle dans son cou, les larmes aux yeux.

-_** Je ne suis vivant que grâce à toi, ma fille, **_répond notre père avec affection, me faisant tiquer.

\- _**Comment ça ? Tu m'as dit n'avoir aucune idée de comment avoir survécu à la fusillade,**_ intervins-je en fronçant des sourcils, rejointe par Anya.

-_** Il faut que je vous dise quelque chose, **_intervient Hélène en s'extirpant des bras de notre père.

Elle nous demande de la suivre dans le salon et nous obéissons toutes. Hélène, Abby et notre père se place sur le canapé tandis que je prends place sur le deuxième canapé en face d'eux, rejointe par Anya et Nylah. Raven et Octavia décident de rester malgré la réunion de famille afin de soutenir leur moitié respective. Elles aussi font partie de cette famille après tout.

\- _**Pour commencer, nos parents ne s'appellent pas Eleanor et William Woods, mais Helena et Archibald Woods, ils étaient médecin à l'asile avec les parents de Clarke, Jack et Abigaël Griffin. Ils n'ont jamais été dans la police. **_

\- _**Tu nous as menti pendant six ans, **_murmurais-je avec colère, plongeant mon regard dans celui de ma grande sœur, profondément blessé par sa non-honnêteté.

-_** Je n'ai pas le choix. Notre famille était en danger. Elle l'est encore. Le père de Clarke, Jack, n'est pas vraiment lui-même depuis quelques années. En fait, il n'est pas Jack, mais James, son frère jumeau. **_Son regard se pose sur Abby et je devine que la mère de Clarke n'est pas au courant de cette information. Comment est-ce possible ?

\- _**Je n'ai jamais rien vu. Depuis qu'il a fait enfermer Clarke, j'ai passé des années à être aveugle. Comment est-ce que j'ai fait pour ne rien voir !**_ S'exclame Abby, serrant ses poings placés sur ses genoux, la voix pleine de larmes.

\- _**Tu ne pouvais rien voir venir, Abby. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. James est un psychopathe et il a réussi à tous nous berné à un moment ou à un autre, **_intervient mon père en posant sa main sur celle de la femme en guise de soutien.

\- _**Ce n'est pas de ta faute, **_répète ma sœur en posant, elle aussi, sa main sur celle d'Abby, serrant ses doigts dans sa paume.

\- _**James a réussi à nous berner pendant des années parce qu'il avait eu le temps d'étudier le terrain. Plusieurs mois avant l'internement de Clarke, il s'est fait passer pour Jack le temps d'une journée. Il a profité de ce laps de temps pour examiner nos relations et nos comportements envers Jack, mais aussi le comportement de Jack envers son entourage. Il voulait être parfait, prendre la place de son frère. Pour cela, il a orchestré ma mort et celle de ta mère, mais je m'en suis sorti. Je ne sais pas comment, c'est la vérité, tous ce que je sais, c'est qu'Hélène m'a retrouvé une semaine plus tard dans un petit hôpital de banlieue. **_

\- _**Une vieille femme indienne a récupéré papa un peu après l'explosion de la voiture et elle l'a emmené dans son hôpital privé. Elle a soigné ses blessures et a trouvé mon numéro de téléphone dans son portefeuille. **_

\- _**Et Maman ? Que lui est-il arrivée ?**_ Demandais-je faiblement, les yeux débordant de larmes. Connaissant sans doute déjà la réponse.

-_**James lui a tiré une balle en pleine tête devant mes yeux avant de mettre le feu à la voiture. Elle n'a pas souffert et il était déjà trop tard pour votre mère,**_ nous explique notre père, les larmes coulant sur ses joues tout comme celles d'Hélène et Anya.

_**\- **__**Tu n'as jamais pensé à te rebeller contre lui ? À te battre ?**_ Criais-je sans pouvoir me contrôler, posant mes yeux de chat sur lui, serrant les dents de colère.

-_** Je le voulais. Profondément. Je ne pouvais pas, Alexandria. Quoi que j'aurais fait, je me serais fait tuer ou alors il aurait tué votre mère. Je pensais pouvoir nous sauver tous, mais j'ai été fou de le penser. **_

\- _**De toute évidence. Résultat, maman est morte devant tes yeux, mais tu es encore vivant. Comme lui. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'ils m'ont fait dans cet asile. Ce qu'ils ont fait à Clarke. Notre famille n'est plus celle que tu as connue. Tu aurais dû te battre, même si c'était pour mourir. Au moins, tu serais mort pour quelque chose, pas comme maman,**_ crachais-je au visage de mon père sous le regard choqué d'Hélène, mais je sais qu'Anya est d'accord avec moi quand elle pose sa main su0r ma cuisse.

_**\- Ce n'est pas tout. Ce n'est pas le pire dans l'histoire, **_continue-t-il malgré tout, attirant tous les regards sur lui, me faisant grincer les dents de plus en plus. Il n'a rien compris de ce que je viens de dire ou quoi ?!

\- _**La première fois où Clarke a été torturée, elle n'avait que cinq ans. Il a profité d'être sous les traits de Jack pour s'en prendre à elle,**_ murmure Hélène en baissant les yeux sous mon regard intense.

J'ai envie de le tuer. Je dois le tuer. Il a osé toucher à la femme que j'aime alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant et je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il est en train de lui faire à ce moment précis. C'est un psychopathe et personne ne le pleurera alors je n'ai qu'à le tuer. Nous serons tous venger.

\- _**Alexandria, laisse-moi sortir. Nous pouvons retrouver et venger Clarke. Laisse-moi sortir et tu retrouveras ton âme sœur. Tout comme moi. Laisse-moi sortir et tu auras ta vengeance, je te le promets. Ses actes ne seront pas impunis. **_

La voix de mon double résonne dans mon esprit comme un murmure. Un murmure diabolique et glacial. Un murmure si tentant.

\- _**Ce… Ce n'est pas tout, **_intervient mon père, me permettant de me concentrer sur sa voix plutôt que sur celle de mon double, gardant comme ça un minimum de lucidité. _**Celui qui a orchestré les tortures s'est James, mais... Je suis son instrument. Je n'ai pas eu le choix. C'était vous ou elle. **_

Le fait que quelqu'un est touché Clarke me répugne, me rend folle, mais savoir qu'en plus, l'instrument de ses tortures est mon propre père... Connaître tous ses détails rendrait folle une personne seine d'esprit, mais malheureusement pour eux, je suis loin d'être seine d'esprit.

-_** C'est le moment, Alexandria. Laisse-moi sortir et nous ferons de ce monde le nôtre. Clarke sera en sécurité avec nous. Elle n'aura plus jamais à subir les perversités de ses humains ! Nous sommes à part, tu le sais aussi bien que moi, Alexandria. **_

Les cris de mon double sont devenus des hurlements. Ils résonnent dans mon esprit et me font perdre petit à petit la raison. Pourtant, mon double a raison. Elle est la seule à pouvoir sauver Clarke. Je comprends que son aide m'est indispensable. Je le comprends et je l'accepte.

* * *

_**Voilà voilà ! J'espère que vous avez bien aimer ce chapitre ! J'attends vos réactions avec impatience ! Bye ! **_

_**Rythme de publication : un ou deux chapitres par semaine. **_

_**Bisous à vous tous ! :-***_


	34. Chapitre 34

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien ne m'appartient à par l'idée et les événements de cette histoire !

_**Note de l'auteur :** _Oui, bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Après ce chapitre, il n'en restera que deux que je publierais Vendredi soir ! Pour sûr ! Je n'ai plus que le chapitre final à écrire ! Je vous laisses lire celui-ci ! ENJOY !

* * *

_**Réponse aux reviews**_** : J'ai décidé de les mettre en fin de chapitre comme ça, je ne m'auto-censure pas sur mes réactions aux scènes etc... xD **

**Merci de vos réactions pour le précédent chapitre ! Vous m'avez donné envie d'écrire rapidement la suite ! J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plair ! :-D**

* * *

_**Chapitre 34 : Lexa et Clarke**_

Ils savent ce que j'ai décidé de faire. Ils veulent m'en empêcher sans se douter que je ne suis plus la même. Ils auraient mieux fait de ne rien me dire. De garder leurs petits secrets pour eux. Ils sont responsables de ma chute dans les abysses. Ils n'ont pas le droit de se tenir devant moi afin de m'empêcher de rejoindre celle que j'aime.

\- _**Dégagez de mon chemin,**_ sifflais-je comme un serpent en plongeant mon regard orageux sur ses personnes.

\- _**Aucune chance. Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, Lexa,**_ intervient Raven sur un ton que je ne lui connais pas.

\- _**Je vais très bien, Raven, je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles,**_ répliquais-je avec un énorme sourire carnassier. Un sourire tout sauf rassurant.

-_** Bien sûr et je suis la reine d'Angleterre ! Je peux savoir ce que tu comptes faire avec ce katana d'ailleurs ? Je savais que ton amour pour les armes blanches allait être un problème un jour,**_ commente-t-elle théâtralement, mais avec un sérieux absolu.

Je lève les yeux au ciel sous sa réplique et un petit sourire sournois se dessine sur mes lèvres avant que je ne décide de foncer dans le tas, me frayant un chemin jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Seulement, étant bien plus rapide, Octavia réussit à atteindre la porte avant moi, me faisant grogner de mécontentement.

Mon regard plonge dans le sien, essayant d'y trouver une faille. Après un certain moment, elle baisse la tête, observant ses pieds, en ouvrant la porte d'entrée. Elle relève la tête et un sourire semblable au mien né sur ses lèvres. Je m'avance vers elle avant de poser une main sur son épaule, la remerciant du soutien.

J'attrape ensuite une petite dague que j'avais cachée dans ma botte et la lui tend, consciente que ce n'est plus Octavia devant moi, mais Skairipa. Elle accepte mon arme avec un grand sourire avant de me laisser passer et de me suivre comme mon ombre une fois que je suis sur le chemin de l'asile.

\- _**Merci, Heda. **_

Mon sourire s'agrandit en l'entendant prononcer ses quelques mots alors qu'ils résonnent dans la nuit noire. Personne ne peut plus nous arrêter maintenant. Nous tenons notre vengeance, mon amour.

* * *

Les bruits ambiants se stoppent après quelques secondes, mais je garde les yeux fermés et reste le plus stoïque possible. Une infirmière vient vérifier mes constantes alors que tout le monde quitte la salle. Ils sont tous mes proies sans même le savoir. Alors que la femme se penche un peu plus vers mon visage pour savoir si je suis encore en vie, j'ouvre soudainement les yeux, la faisant sursauter.

Sans lui laisser la moindre chance, j'utilise la perfusion accrochée à mon bras afin de l'étrangler avec. Le tuyau fin déchiquète sa peau parfaite alors que des larmes commencent à couler le long de ses joues. Un sourire s'épanouit sur mes lèvres pendant qu'elle se débat, espérant échapper à ma sentence. Une idée idiote pour une personne idiote.

Après quelques minutes, la vie a quitté son corps et je la laisse rejoindre le sol dans un claquement sourd. Je me lève de la table où je suis allongé depuis bientôt trois heures avant d'observer mon environnement. Je souris en apercevant des bistouris sur un plateau d'argent au fond de la salle. J'en prends deux, un pour chaque main, avant de me diriger directement vers les vestiaires de l'aile.

Sur mon chemin, plusieurs infirmiers et infirmières essayent de me stopper, mais ils se retrouvent tous avec la gorge tranchée. La chaleur de leur sang sur mes mains est agréable. J'atteins enfin mon objectif et ouvre tous les casiers à la recherche de vêtements qui pourraient me plaire. Après quelques minutes, mon sourire s'élargit quand je découvre un jean délavé, une chemise blanche et une veste en cuir entreposer correctement dans un des casiers.

Je m'habille rapidement avec mes nouvelles trouvailles, mais laisse les chaussures dans le casier. Elles ne sont pas à mon goût. J'ouvre de nouveau tous les autres casiers et tombe finalement sur une paire de bottes montante en cuire. Parfait.

En sortant de la salle, mon regard bleu tombe sur une hache rouge entreposé à côté de la porte. Une hache de sécurité. Mes yeux pétillent alors que je brise la vitre afin de récupérer mon arme. Je suis enfin prête pour provoquer ma vengeance.

* * *

Nous sommes arrivés devant l'asile. Cet endroit est encore plus dérangeant et sinistre en pleine nuit. Octavia apparaît à mes côtés, attendant que j'effectue les premiers pas vers l'intérieur. C'est étrangement calme, je n'entends absolument rien. Aucun cri. Aucun chuchotement. Rien d'autre que le silence.

-_** On entre. On trouve Clarke. On fait un massacre. Pas de quartier ni de pitié.**_ Ordonnais-je à Skairipa d'une voix dénuée d'émotion et impériale.

-_** Et ensuite ?**_ Sourit-elle malgré la situation, trouvant un véritable plaisir à l'idée de massacrer des gens.

\- _**On se barre de cette ville maudite. **_

Son sourire ne fait que s'élargir et elle commence à sautiller à mes côtés alors que j'entame un mouvement vers l'intérieur. À peine entrée dans l'établissement, quelque chose me frappe. C'est encore plus calme qu'à l'extérieur.

Nous avançons lentement, posant nos regards autour de nous sans trouver la moindre personne à se mettre sous la dent. Je sens l'impatience d'Octavia grandir au fur et à mesure que nous avançons quand soudain, un souffle coupé me parvient depuis un cagibi. Je pose mon katana sur le côté de la porte, invisible aux yeux de toutes autres personnes que moi ou Octavia avant d'ouvrir la porte de la pièce.

Une jeune femme se met à hurler de peur et au vu de son uniforme, je devine qu'elle travaille dans l'asile. Elle arrête de hurler, mais son visage reste pétrifié par la peur. Je rétracte mes yeux de chat en comprenant que c'est cela qui l'effraie. Elle se calme enfin et approche quand je lui dis de le faire.

Inconsciente du danger que je représente, elle s'approche de plus en plus de moi tandis que discrètement, j'attrape mon katana du bout des doigts. Quand je vois de la confiance dans le regard brun de la jeune femme, un immense sourire sadique apparaît sur mes lèvres et sans un mot de plus, je lui tranche la gorge d'un mouvement net, enlevant mon arme de son fourreau.

Une lueur d'incompréhension brille dans le regard de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle se tient la gorge, se vidant de son sang. Elle s'effondre à mes pieds, mais mon regard reste encré au sien jusqu'à que son étincelle de vie disparaisse. Sans un mot, je lance le fourreau de mon arme sur son corps et lui tourne le dos, me dirigeant vers l'aile où j'ai été enfermé à mon adolescence.

* * *

Tout est calme, s'en est déstabilisant. Ma hache traîne par terre, laissant une traînée de sang sur son passage, faisant grincer son métal sur le sol produisant un bruit désagréable. Derrière moi se trouve les innombrables corps que je viens de mutiler. Hacher serait bien plus juste. Je n'éprouve absolument aucun remord, ils l'ont tous cherché, mais je n'ai pas encore trouvé celui que je veux tuer à tout prix. Il se cache, c'est un lâche. Il doit être au sous-sol avec mon père.

Avant de m'y rendre, je décide d'aller dans le bureau de mon ancien bourreau. Je ne l'ai pas trouvé sur ma route et je comprends pourquoi quand je remarque que je ne suis pas du bon côté de l'asile. Sur mon chemin, je n'ai trouvé aucune autre personne, ce qui me déçoit légèrement. Tant pis, je me défoulerai sur les deux personnes que je réserve pour la suite. Mes pas me mènent inexorablement en direction de mon ancienne chambre.

Je passe devant, jetant un coup d'œil hasardeux sur l'ensemble de la pièce avant de reprendre mon chemin. Le bureau du docteur n'est plus très loin, juste après l'intersection au bout du couloir. Seulement, un bruit de pas retentit dans mes oreilles. Je me stoppe, écoutant attentivement et perçois encore ses bruits. Ils proviennent du couloir abritant le bureau de mon bourreau.

Soulevant ma hache, prête à attaquer, je ne fais plus aucun bruit tandis que je me rapproche de la source du bruit. Je vois une ombre devant moi, une ombre très grande. Sans même réfléchir, je bondis sur l'intrus. Ma hache est stoppée par une grande lame. L'intrus me repousse avec une force gigantesque, faisant se rencontrer mon dos et le mur. Je grogne de colère avant de repartir à la charge. Cette fois-ci, à la dernière seconde, je me décale sur le côté, évitant le coup d'épée de mon adversaire. Je lui mets ma hache derrière la nuque, stoppant ses mouvements. Sérieusement qui se balade avec un putain de katana ?!

Un parfum se dégage de cet intrus. Un parfum que je ne connais que trop bien. L'obscurité fait place à la lumière de la lune et j'enlève petit à petit ma hache quand je reconnais la silhouette devant moi. Un énorme sourire s'épanouit d'un même mouvement sur nos lèvres respectives avant qu'elle ne me plaque contre le mur, m'embrassant à pleine bouche. Le baiser est pressé, violent, mais tellement jouissif qu'un gémissement contrarié sort d'entre nos lèvres quand nous stoppons notre échange.

\- _**Mon amour, je t'ai enfin retrouvé,**_ murmure Lexa contre mon front, caressait mon visage tendrement.

\- _**Je te retrouverais toujours, Heda,** _affirmais-je avec un petit sourire alors que l'amour de ma vie me regarde avec de grands yeux surpris.

\- _**Tu es enfin revenu, Wanheda.**_

Je sais que ce n'est pas Lexa qui parle en ce moment-même, mais son double. J'ai compris, à la libération du mien, qu'elles font partie de nous. Nous ne savons pas qui elles sont véritablement. Nous, dans une vie antérieure ? Peut-être. L'expression d'un amour allant au-delà du temps ? Certainement. Elles sont nous et nous sommes elles. C'est tout ce dont nous avons besoin de savoir.

* * *

_**Voilà voilà ! J'espère que vous avez kiffé ce chapitre ! On se retrouve donc Vendredi soir pour les deux derniers chapitres de cette histoire ! Merci de votre soutien !**_

_**Rythme des publications : Chapitres finaux le Vendredi 14 Juin ! **_

_**Bisous à vous tous ! :-***_

* * *

_**Quelques mots sur ce chapitre : **_

Parlons un peu de ce chapitre ! J'ai écrit les trois derniers chapitres en écoutant les chansons " Sweet but Psycho" ( Ava Max ) et " 911 " ( Ellise ) en boucle ! Deux chansons PARFAITES pour des scènes de tortures, de massacres et de déviances mentales ! xD

Je suis très satisfaite de l'effet que j'ai fait dans ce chapitre ! Voir Clarke plus self-control que Lexa est exeptionnel, mais c'est aussi pour accentuer la complète perte de controle de la part de Lexa. J'espère que vous avez aimer ce jeu de personnalité vous aussi !

Mettre Octavia avec Lexa est peut-être un choix complétement illogique pour vous, mais Octavia est le seul personnage ( après le couple ) à être complétement pété dans sa tête. Elle est facilement influençable à cause de son double maléfique. Contrairement à Lexa et Clarke, son côté pschotique est bien plus instable. Son double fait absolument ce qu'elle veut et dites vous que ce n'est plus DU TOUT Octavia dans les prochains chapitres.

Pour la petite histoire des doubles, j'ai mis une indication, un début de réponse, une réponse complète dans la fin du chapitre. L'avez-vous remarquer ? ;-)

Lexa au Katana et Clarke a la hache, je me suis laisser pousser des ailes et j'ai laisser mon côté psychotique prendre le dessus. J'avoue que je me suis bien amusée à écrire ses scènes, surtout celles où Lexa part avec Octavia et Clarke qui cherche des vétements.

Mais ma scène préférée est celle où Clarke saute sur Lexa sans savoir que c'est elle. J'ai adoré l'écrire et en la relisant pour la corriger, mon avis reste le même ! Je l'adore ! xD


	35. Chapitre 35

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien ne m'appartient à par l'idée et les événements de cette histoire !

_**Note de l'auteur :** _Oui, bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Bon, voilà la toute dernière ligne droite ! Je ne diverge pas en explications ou en blabla, je vous laisse découvrir ses deux chapitres !

* * *

_**Réponse aux reviews**_**: Comme je n'ai pas eu de review sur le chapitre 34, je donnerais des explications sur mes chapitres à la fin du prochain. Comme c'est le dernier, ce sera mieux xD **

* * *

**Par contre, attention à votre sensibilité, il y a des scènes très... cruelles et gores dans ses deux derniers chapitres ! xD **

* * *

_**Chapitre 35 : Clarke et Lexa**_

Le bureau du médecin est vide, aucune trace de ce monstre. Pourtant, je sens une étrange ambiance entourer la pièce. Cette même pièce où je me suis fait abuser tant de fois. J'ai les pires souvenirs de ma vie présents dans cette pièce, mais je ne les affronte pas seule. La meilleure chose qui me soit arriver dans la vie m'accompagne. Je me sens bien plus en sécurité auprès de Lexa, surtout depuis qu'elle ne contrôle plus du tout ce monstre en elle.

J'entends un bruit dans le placard, un bruit très faible. Un immense sourire carnassier apparaît sur mes lèvres tandis qu'Octavia ouvre précipitamment le placard pour en sortir un homme à présent âgé. Mon regard rencontre le sien et toute ma haine revient en une seconde. Je revis tous les sévices, toutes les humiliations comme si j'y étais encore une fois. Lexa s'approche de moi, ressentant et voyant mon trouble. Cependant, je m'avance vers mon tortionnaire avant qu'elle ne m'atteigne.

Son regard est toujours le même, il traduit tout le vice et le sadisme dont son âme est atteinte. C'est répugnant. Une grimace de dégoût se forme sur mes lèvres avant que je ne le gifle. Ce n'est rien comparé à ce qu'il m'a fait, mais ça soulage énormément ! Pourtant, malgré la puissance de ma gifle, l'homme rigole à gorge déployé, un autre signe de sa dépravation.

\- _**C'est qu'elle a de force la petite Griffin quand elle n'est pas terrorisée,**_ ricane-t-il avant de se prendre un coup-de-poing en plein visage de la part de Lexa. Un fin sourire amusé se peint sur mes lèvres à son geste.

\- _**Vous ne regrettez rien, n'est-ce-pas ? **_Affirmais-je en l'observant bien plus intensément.

\- _**Ah si tu savais, ma petite, **_dit-il après avoir repris son souffle, du sang coulant de son nez à présent cassé. _**Si tu savais à quel point ça été un véritable plaisir de te faire hurler. Il faut dire que tu n'étais pas mal. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire,**_ complète-t-il avec un sourire pervers et un clin d'œil qui ne laisse pas la place au doute.

Lexa est sur le point de le frapper de nouveau. Non, elle va le tuer. Je l'en empêche en posant une main sur son avant-bras. Mon ancien tortionnaire rigole à mon geste, certain d'être en sécurité. S'il savait que c'est totalement faux. En un regard posé sur Octavia, la petite brune comprend ce que je lui demande. Elle me donne sa dague dans un sourire glaçant avant de reprendre place derrière l'homme.

-_** Si vous saviez depuis quand j'attends ce moment, **_avouais-je à l'homme avec un sérieux des plus sinistre.

Il comprend enfin son erreur et commence à se dandiner sur place. Aucun sourire n'est présent sur mes lèvres tandis que je m'approche de lui. Il essaie de bouger, mais la prise d'Octavia sur sa personne est parfaite, il ne peut que remuer sans jamais espérer s'en sortir. Je commence par lui faire une entaille sur la joue gauche, faisant couler son sang avec délice. Il recommence à rire en me voyant m'éloigner de lui, ce qui fait naître un rictus sadique sur mes lèvres. Il ne voit pas venir son destin.

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, je prends ma hache et avec de l'élan lui donne un grand coup de mon arme dans ses parties. Il ne réalise pas tout de suite ce qu'il vient de se passer. Il commence à hurler quand ses parties génitales tombent devant lui, couper de son corps. Le sol est plein de sang, de son sang et cela me donne énormément de plaisir. Je me sens comme en transe, mais ce n'est pas terminé. Je m'approche à nouveau au plus proche de lui.

\- _**Vous ne profiterez plus de filles innocentes comme ça,**_ lui murmurais-je à l'oreille avant de me redresser.

Je pose un deuxième regard sur la petite brune et elle lève les mains de l'homme devant moi, comme s'il se rendait. Un énorme sourire carnassier apparaît à nouveau sur mon visage alors qu'il commence à pleurer et à trembler. Pathétique !

D'un mouvement fluide, je tranche sa main gauche comme si c'était du beurre. Le son que fait son membre fraîchement coupé tombant sur le sol est une véritable mélodie à mes oreilles. Je finis par lui trancher sa deuxième main, ne le laissant plus qu'avec des moignons à la place des mains. Son visage reflète enfin ce que j'aime voir chez une personne. La douleur et la terreur.

Un rire sinistre sort du tréfonds de ma gorge en l'entendant pleurer comme un bébé. Ce n'est que justice pour ce qu'il a osé me faire alors que je n'étais qu'une adolescente perdue et incomprise. Il m'a façonné, il m'a montré une voie que peu de personnes peuvent supporter. Celle de la terreur. En guise de dernier geste, je me faufile derrière lui, remplaçant Octavia et place mon arme sur sa gorge.

\- _**Vous avez fait de moi, un monstre et ce monstre va vous tuer. Vous ne ferez plus jamais de mal à personne. Jamais. **_

Je lui tranche la gorge avec une lenteur extrême, le laissant prendre conscience de sa mort imminente. Son sang chaud coulant sur mes doigts me met en transe. Bien plus que tout à l'heure. J'ai l'impression de revivre un de nos moments intimes avec Lexa, mais en bien plus... Malsain. Sa vie quitte lentement son corps alors que mon regard ne voit plus que Lexa. Un petit sourire satisfait est plaqué sur ses lèvres, sourire contagieux puisque je le lui rends.

Je laisse tomber son corps au sol après quelques minutes. Un bruit de craquement retentit à la seconde où il touche le parquet. Je crois que sa nuque vient de se briser. Au moins, je suis sûr qu'il est bien mort.

Lexa se faufile derrière moi, enlaçant mon ventre de ses bras avant de poser sa tête sur mon épaule, fixant tout comme moi le cadavre à nos pieds. Mes mains se posent automatiquement sur les siennes présentes sur mon estomac et je me délecte de son corps contre le mien, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle vient déposer un doux baiser à la base de ma nuque après un moment, resserrant son étreinte.

-_** Comment te sens-tu ? **_Me questionne-t-elle doucement, son souffle dans mon cou me donnant des frissons.

\- _**Merveilleusement, bien, **_dis-je sans détour, sans faux-semblants.

Je me tourne dans ses bras, rencontrant son sourire épanoui et amoureux avant de prendre possession de ses lèvres avec avidité. Le baiser ne dure que quelques secondes, le raclement de gorge d'Octavia nous ramène à la réalité. Ce n'est pas terminé, il nous reste le meilleur pour la fin. Avec un sourire, je prends la main de Lexa et l'entraîne en dehors du bureau. Laissant enfin une partie de mon passé derrière moi, symbolisé par le corps au sol, noyé dans son propre sang. Il est temps d'en finir avec cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute.

* * *

Nos recherches nous ont menés dans le sous-sol, là où James a gardé Clarke enfermé avec son père pendant plusieurs heures. Il n'y a aucun signe de vie dans les parages. Que ce soit de James ou de Jack. C'est étrange. Il doit être ici pourtant. Quand nous arrivons à la cage en question, quelque chose nous frappe directement. Un corps est allongé par terre, le visage contre le sol. Mon cœur se serre en me doutant de l'identité de la personne.

Mon regard vague jusqu'à Clarke qui a les larmes aux yeux malgré ses efforts pour ne rien montrer. Elle avance dans la cellule ouverte comme un automate, jusqu'à atteindre le corps. Je la rejoins tandis qu'Octavia reste en retrait, le regard désolé. Elle a compris, elle aussi. Quand Clarke retourne le corps, mes doutes se confirment en apercevant les cheveux blonds et le visage marqué par des années d'enfermement.

\- _**C'est mon père,**_ murmure Clarke, le dire à haute voix rend ce meurtre plus réel.

Elle se relève, ses yeux fixés sur le cadavre de son père avant qu'elle ne se tourne vers moi, plongeant son regard déterminé dans le mien. Quelque chose à changer dans celui-ci. Il est un peu plus comme le mien. Cette différence rend son regard clair encore plus beau, encore plus vrai. Dans cet échange de regard, je comprends qu'elle vient de lâcher prise. Si elle contrôlait un minimum sa personnalité sombre, ce n'est plus le cas.

Je hoche la tête, mon regard toujours dans le sien, en signe de soutien. Je serais toujours auprès d'elle quoi qu'il se passe. Jamais, je ne l'abandonnerais. Elle semble le comprendre puisqu'elle vient se réfugier dans mes bras, mais je ne sens aucune larme sur son visage d'ange. Je ne ressens plus qu'un désir de revanche, de vengeance provenant de l'amour de ma vie et parole de Woods, je l'aiderais à alléger son âme et son désir de vengeance, même si cela doit durer des années. Ce sera nous contre le reste du monde !


	36. Chapitre 36

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien ne m'appartient à par l'idée et les événements de cette histoire !

_**Note de l'auteur :** _Oui, bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Bon, voilà le dernier des derniers chapitre de cette fiction ! Merci d'avoir suivit cette histoire malgré les hauts et les bas ! Merci beaucoup pour votre soutien.. Pour vos reviews.. et tout ce qu'il s'en suis. J'ai hâte de lire vos dernières reviews ! ENJOY !

* * *

_**Réponse aux reviews**_**: On se retrouve en bas ;-) Vous pouvez me poser des questions, j'y répondrais lors d'un ultime poste sur cette histoire. Enfin, si j'ai assez de matière à débattre après mes explications en bas ! ;-) **

* * *

**Par contre, attention à votre sensibilité, il y a des scènes très... cruelles et gores dans ses deux derniers chapitres ! xD**

* * *

_**Chapitre 36 : le final**_

J'ai réussi à me cacher d'elles pendant deux ans. Ce ne fut pas une mince affaire. Après avoir assassiné Jack, je me suis enfui en direction de Seattle. Polis était à plus de cinq heures de la ville, aucune chance qu'elles puissent me retrouver. J'y ai cru pendant trois semaines. Trois longues semaines à me faire bronzer au soleil, à profiter de la vie. Enfin. J'ai clairement sous-estimé ses trois folles.

Je passais un agréable moment sur la plage quand j'ai senti un regard posé sur moi. Je pensais que c'était une jolie demoiselle, mais mon sang s'est glacé quand j'ai aperçu le chien de garde d'Alexandria et Clarke. Elle n'a rien fait. Absolument rien. Elle se tenait droite comme une pique, les bras derrière le dos, m'observant intensément de ses yeux fous. Aucune émotion de se distinguer dans ses yeux anormaux.

Puis, comme le vent, elle s'est envolée à la seconde même où j'ai baissé les yeux afin de récupérer mes affaires. Je suis rentré chez moi, presque en courant, j'ai bouclé toutes mes affaires et j'ai pris le premier avion pour Londres. J'ai cru que c'était impossible qu'elles me retrouvent. Pas sur un nouveau continent. Je me suis trompé. Une fois de plus.

Cependant, mon séjour à Londres n'a duré qu'une semaine. Je m'arrange toujours pour changer de ville toutes les semaines. Ou toutes les deux semaines. Mon manège a duré longtemps. Presque trois mois, mais elles ont fini par me retrouver. J'étais dans un petit village pourtant, personne n'aurait pensé à me trouver ici, mais elles si.

Je me suis senti au piège, encore une fois, mais j'ai refusé de leur donner leur victoire. Je me suis enfui dans la nuit, à l'abri des regards. Du moins, c'est ce que je pensais. J'ai décidé d'aller en France, à Paris. C'est une grande ville. Pleine de population. Je passerais inaperçu.

J'ai eu raison. Je suis passé inaperçu. Je me sentais enfin en sécurité. Tellement que j'ai baissé ma garde. Je n'ai plus fait attention pendant un an et demi. Je me sentais en sécurité, mais j'étais dans l'erreur.

* * *

_~ Deux ans plus tard ~_

L'étau se resserre autour de son cou. Lentement, mais sûrement. Il se pense en sécurité dans Paris. C'est une très belle ville, dommage que nous sommes là pour tuer quelqu'un. Cela baisse l'effet romantique de cette ville. Ce n'est pas grave, nous avons prévu une multitude de choses, Clarke, Octavia et moi. Nous aurons le temps de repasser une autre fois.

Il se pense en sécurité depuis qu'il est en ville. Pourtant, nous sommes arrivées bien avant lui. Clarke a remarqué que chaque ville où il allait, son père voulait les visiter ou il y était déjà allé. Il ne lui a fallu que quelques secondes pour deviner sa prochaine destination. Nous avons pris les devants et à présent, nous le laissons penser qu'il est en sécurité. Il a tout faux.

Nous attendons le meilleur moment pour l'atteindre. Le moment où il sera totalement en confiance. La patience est notre plus grande qualité après tout. Il ne nous a jamais vu prêts de lui ou il ne voulait pas nous voir. Pourtant, nous n'avons jamais été bien loin.

Depuis la mort de son père, Clarke a changé. Elle est bien plus calme et réfléchit. Plus sauvage et machiavélique également. Tout ça, c'est son plan. Pas le nôtre. Je dois admettre qu'elle m'impressionne. Je sais que son seul souhait, c'est de le faire souffrir puis le tuer. Pourtant, cela fait deux ans qu'elle attend patiemment le bon moment. Je l'admire tous les jours pour son caractère.

Notre relation n'a fait que se renforcé depuis notre traque. Nous ne nous lâchons plus. Il est hors de question que nous nous éloignons l'une de l'autre. Je veille sur elle comme elle veille sur moi. Nous sommes devenus un véritable duo. Enfin, trio, si nous comptons Octavia. Nous ne sommes plus que trois. Notre famille n'a pas cherché à nous retrouver. Cela m'étonne, mais c'est mieux ainsi. Nous ne pouvons pas revenir en arrière et nous ne le voulons pas.

Le jour est enfin arrivé. Le fruit est mûr et prêt à être cueilli. Enfin, nous allons déguster notre vengeance. Tout se termine ce soir.

* * *

Le plan est simple. Nous connaissons les moindres habitudes de James dans la capitale. Ce sera facile de lui faire peur, de lui faire reprendre conscience de la réalité. Il faut que je voie la terreur dans ses yeux avant de le tuer. Il le faut pour mon père, pour Lexa et pour moi-même. Toute l'après-midi, il se balade tranquillement en pleine ville, se mêlant à la foule pendant plusieurs heures avant d'aller se poser sur un banc devant une petite rivière. Grave erreur.

Il vient de s'installer sur le banc comme à son habitude. Nous l'avons suivi de loin, restant tout le temps à porter. Je vois qu'il se détend et je fais alors signe à Octavia que c'est le moment. Avec un sourire ravi, elle se place de l'autre côté de la rive et attend patiemment qu'il lève les yeux sur elle. Après quelques secondes, je souris en voyant son corps se tendre. Il vient de remarquer la petite brune. Il comprend que nous sommes là, qu'il n'est plus en sécurité.

Nous l'avons laissé fuir toutes les autres fois afin de le laisser mûrir, mais cette fois, c'est différent. Octavia le suit discrètement jusqu'à qu'il atteigne son appartement. Je sais qu'il ne partira pas avant la nuit, mais nous sommes patientes. Nous attendrons.

Il est presque vingt-trois heures quand il quitte à nouveau son appartement pour se diriger vers l'aéroport. Tu es bien trop sûr de toi, James. Tu vas te brûler les ailes et j'aurais ma revanche. Ma vengeance.

Lexa est toujours à mes côtés, me soutenant dans n'importe quelle circonstance. Je l'aime de plus en plus pour tout ce qu'elle a fait pour moi. Je l'aime comme une folle et après ce soir, je me tuerais à le lui montrer de bien des façons.

Octavia est chargée de l'attraper à quelques mètres de l'aéroport. Cela créera chez lui un sentiment de sécurité avant que la fatalité ne lui tombe sur le coin de la gueule. Mon plan marche comme sur des roulettes et à quelques mètres de l'aéroport, la petite brune intercepte James et le plaque contre le mur d'une ruelle d'où il peut encore voir son billet de sortie.

Avec une lenteur extrême, nous nous avançons, Lexa et moi, dans sa direction, main dans la main. Un énorme sourire satisfait se peint sur nos lèvres alors que nous pouvons apercevoir la terreur dans son regard bleu.

\- _**Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir nous échapper, James ? Si tu as pu le faire ses deux dernières années, c'est uniquement parce que nous l'avons permis. Tu n'étais qu'un pion. Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait ? **_

\- _**Vous êtes complètement folles ! Si vous me tuez dans cette ruelle, les flics vont vous pourchasser. Vous ne serez jamais en paix !**_ Hurle-t-il, les larmes aux yeux.

\- _**C'est tellement jouissif de te voir perdre pied, mon cher James. Les flics, nous n'en avons rien à faire. C'est toi qui nous intéresses pour le moment. Tu sais que j'ai un problème avec la terreur, c'est toi-même qui me l'a enseigné. Qu'est-ce que ça fait de se faire prendre au piège par sa propre création ? **_

Il ne répond pas et baisse la tête. Non, non, je veux voir son regard. Je veux voir la terreur dans ses yeux bleus. Je fais un mouvement de tête vers Octavia et elle relève la tête de James avec brutalité. Il plonge son regard plein de larmes et de terreur dans le mien. Un petit sourire satisfait et heureux s'élargit sur mes lèvres.

Je quitte la main de ma moitié pour m'approcher un peu plus. Je me mets à la place d'Octavia, tournant James de façon à ce qu'il puisse voir l'aéroport.

\- _**Dire que tu étais à quelques pas de ta liberté. C'est idiot, n'est-ce pas ?**_ Rigolais-je à son oreille, augmentant sa dose de terreur.

Je le laisse prendre toute conscience de ce qu'il va lui arriver. Pendant ce temps, je sors une dague et laisse Octavia le reprendre en main. Il est toujours face à l'aéroport tandis que je me remets devant lui, Lexa m'accompagnant.

Sans un mot de plus, j'enfonce ma lame dans son ventre, profondément. Je sens son sang coulé sur mes doigts avant que je ne donne mon arme à ma petite amie. Lexa change son regard pour ses yeux de chat et une douce chaleur s'éveille dans mon bas-ventre. Elle l'observe pendant quelques secondes, se vider de son sang avant de replonger la lame dans son corps, le faisant hurle de douleur.

Enfin, elle me redonne le couteau, me laissant lui donner le coup de grâce. Je lui souris tendrement avant de plonger mon regard dans celui du jumeau de mon père.

\- _**C'était pour mon père et pour Lexa,**_ dis-je en désignant les blessures à son abdomen. _**Et ça, c'est pour moi,**_ finis-je en lui tranchant lentement la gorge d'un mouvement net.

Nous l'observons se vider de son sang avant qu'Octavia ne nous rejoigne, le laissant s'écraser à terre dans un bruit sourd. Notre vengeance est terminée. Nous allons pouvoir passer à autre chose. Je me tourne vers Lexa avant de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser passionné. Je peux aisément deviner Octavia lever les yeux au ciel avec un petit sourire amusé, mais cela m'est égal. Nous avons réussi et c'est tout ce qui compte.

* * *

Cela fait deux ans que nous n'avons plus de nouvelles de Lexa, de Clarke et d'Octavia. Nous avons vu à la télévision qu'elles sont recherchées pour meurtres, mais les policiers ne connaissent pas leur identité. Le massacre de l'asile, nous l'avons tous très mal vécu. Surtout Anya, Hélène et Abby. Nylah n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle-même depuis le départ d'Octavia. Elle se sent trahit et je dois avouer que moi aussi. Elles nous ont abandonné pour une vendetta contre un seul homme. Vendetta qui vient d'enfin se terminé si j'en crois les informations à la télévision.

-_ « Les policiers de Paris, en France, ont trouvé un cadavre dans une ruelle en face de l'aéroport de la ville. L'identité de cet homme est James Griffin, le frère jumeau du regretter Jack Griffin, mort lors du massacre du centre psychiatrique à Polis. Les forces de l'ordre pensent que ce crime et le massacre commit à Polis sont liés. Il est mort de deux coups de couteau de l'estomac avant que ses agresseurs ne lui tranchent la gorge. L'enquête est toujours en cours depuis deux ans, mais n'avance pas. Nous vous tiendrons au courant des avancées de cette affaire. » _

\- _**Paris, vraiment ? Je ne savais pas qu'une vendetta te permet de visiter le monde, **_commentais-je en serrant les dents.

Je ne suis pas seule à voir ce bulletin d'information. Anya, Nylah et Archibald sont avec moi sur le canapé tandis qu'Abby et Hélène sont à leur travail. C'est peut-être mieux comme ça après tout. Hélène est interdite d'enquête pour cette affaire. Son boss la trouve bien trop impliquée dedans et il n'a pas tort.

Je souffle en enlevant les informations, éteignant la télévision. Soudain, quelques coups sont portés à la porte d'entrée. Je vis les dernières secondes comme si j'étais dans un film d'horreur. Nous nous regardons tous avec méfiance avant que je ne décide d'aller voir qui cela peut-être. Mon cœur bat la chamade à chaque pas qui me rapproche des bruits. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Au moment où j'ouvre la porte, un cri aurait pu sortir de ma gorge, mais je suis tellement choquée et terrifié que rien ne sort. Je ne peux rien faire. Je suis incapable de faire un geste, de pousser un cri. Je suis terrifié par cet éclat dans leur regard. Elles ne sont plus humaines. Ce sont des monstres.

* * *

_**Voilà voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimer ce dernier chapitre et cette fin plus que frustrante ! xD Je vous en dis plus un peu plus bas ;-) **_

_**ENCORE MERCI A VOUS TOUS ! **_

_**Bisous et à la prochaine ! :-***_

* * *

_**Quelques mots sur ce chapitre :**_

_Tout d'abord, la fin : OUI, elle est frustrante et bizarre, mais j'ai décidé de la faire en mode cliffhanger. Pourquoi ? Simplement pour laisser votre imagination faire son travail ! Avec cette fin, vous n'êtes pas vraiment sûr de qui est derrière la porte, mais pourtant, la logique veut que ce soit la réponse la plus limpide. Vous voyez où je veux en venir ? Alors, à votre avis, que ce passe-t-il dans cette fin mystérieuse ? _

_La construction du chapitre est, je pense, la meilleure construction que j'ai écrite depuis le début de cette histoire ! Cela met venu comme un flash, une idée lumineuse. Faire parler James au-debut et un excellent moyen de vous faire comprendre son état d'esprit et le piège qui se ressert sur lui innexorablement. _

_La mort de Jack est complétement sortie à la dernière seconde ! A la base, cela devait être Archibald qui se sacrifie pour éviter à Clarke de se faire planter par James, mais en tuant Jack, j'ai pu donner une évolution bien plus sombre à Clarke. J'espère que cela s'est vu dans ce chapitre ! _

_Je pense que c'est à peu prêt tout ce que je voulais vous dire ! J'ai conscience qu'il reste quelques ombres au tableau, mais c'est complétement voulu pour certaines choses, mais si quelque chose vous tracasse, l'espace commentaire est à votre disposition. Je me ferais une joie de vous répondre dans une ultime publication ! _

_Sur ceux, je vous laisse réfléchir à cette histoire, à cette fin et on se retrouvera surement sur une autre de mes histoires ! _


End file.
